


Увидеть истину

by Aarra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 95,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarra/pseuds/Aarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как среди множества правд увидеть истину? И что делать, если она окажется совсем не такой, как ожидалось?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Шестой курс  
> Все реально имеющиеся на данное время пейринги указаны в шапке. Ответ на любые спойлерные вопросы только один: прочитаете фанфик - узнаете, что там будет. Или хотя бы следите за изменениями в шапке, если появится что-то новое, это отразится во вводной.  
> Сюжет развивается в соответствии только с авторским замыслом, а не с намёками, ожиданиями или пожеланиями читателей.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах строго запрещена.

Комната была небольшой — двадцать квадратных ярдов, размер дешёвой квартиры-однушки в студенческом или рабочем районе маггловского мира. Точно так же, как и в квартире, здесь были загородки с санузлом (унитаз, раковина, душевая кабина) и кухней (раковина, двухкомфорочная газовая плита с баллоном, вытяжка, подвесной шкафчик для посуды, стоячий шкафчик для продуктов, он же разделочной стол, и небольшой холодильник).  
В жилой части комнаты имелся платяной шкаф, письменный стол, книжные полки и просторная двуспальная кровать. На полу — старый, но тёплый ковёр.  
Из окна комнаты виден Запретный лес.  
— Почему никто в Хогвартсе до сих пор не заметил лишнее окно? — спросил сидевший на широком подоконнике Драко.  
— Его не видно снаружи, — ответил Гарри. Он сидел за столом, делал выписки из толстой книги по зельеварению. — Я два раза искал — не нашёл даже с поисковыми заклинаниями.  
— Эту комнату правда сделал Кевин Роджерс? И он был в то время на три года младше нас?  
— Его портрет говорит, что да. Роджерсу было тринадцать. Не сиди на окне, простудишься.  
— Сейчас середина октября. Ещё тепло.  
— Из носа потекло, — ответил Гарри. Взял с кровати подушку, бросил Драко. — Подложи под спину.  
— А зачем Роджерс притащил сюда маггловскую технику? Она же не будет работать в Хогвартсе.  
— Если притащил, значит работала. Я и сам хотел бы знать, как Роджерс мог ею пользоваться. Он даже вытяжку купил.  
— А для чего она? — заинтересовался Драко.  
— Чтобы не было запаха готовки. В небольших квартирах и домах он раздражает, поэтому магглы придумали вытяжки. Включаешь на время готовки, и нет никакого запаха.  
— И ты умеешь готовить?  
— Конечно. Шеф-повар ресторана из меня вряд ли получится, но приличное кафе открыть смогу.  
— У тебя невероятное количество талантов, Поттер, — с лёгкой, даже добродушной насмешкой сказал Драко.  
— А то! — Гарри подошёл к нему, притянул к себе, поцеловал в губы. Драко обнял Гарри, ответил на поцелуй. Прошептал на ухо:  
— А что ещё полезного есть у магглов, кроме вытяжки и Камасутры?  
— Много чего. Электронная записная книжка, например. Если будешь хорошим мальчиком, я тебе подарю такую.  
— И что я должен сделать, чтобы заслужить подарок? — промурлыкал Драко, улыбнулся развратно. — Вот это вас устроит, мистер Поттер? — он мягко толкнул Гарри на подоконник и расстегнул пуговицу у него на джинсах. Зубами уцепил замочек и потянул вниз.  
.............  
Год назад  
.............  
Всё началось с отработки по истории магии. Чёртов зануда Бинс, которому обычно было плевать, слушают его или нет, пребывал в тот день в дурном настроении, а потому разбудил заснувших учеников довольно болезненным заклинанием и назначил отработки. Гарри попал на кухню.  
Это было удачей — Гарри нравилось готовить, и он умел ладить с эльфами. Обычно домовики не упускали случая показать власть, поизголясться над оказавшимися в их подчинении магами, но с Гарри они обращались как с любимым племянником: угощали вкусностями, охотно раскрывали секреты поварского мастерства, рассказывали все сплетни и новости магической Великобритании.  
Однако в тот день заняться кулинарией не удалось.  
— Мистер Поттер, — сказал старший домовик, — у нас возникла небольшая сложность. Нам были нужны дополнительные кладовки, и мистер Филч выделил две, но одна зачарована от эльфов. Войти туда может только маг. Вы сумеете открыть кладовку и снять чары?  
— Открыть — скорее да, чем нет. Но снять чары — не знаю. Попробую.  
— Мы будем вам очень признательны, мистер Поттер. Не хотелось бы снова обращаться к Филчу. Это... проблематично.  
— Я постараюсь, — ободряюще улыбнулся Гарри. Он и сам бы не стал лишний раз обращаться к Филчу.  
Открыть кладовку было несложно. А вот снять чары не получалось. «Разве что соединить ритуал снятия и мытьё всеочистительным зельем? — подумал Гарри. — Это должно сработать».  
Кладовка была пыльной и захламлённой, но убирать её было гораздо легче, чем гараж дяди Вернона. Гарри справился всего лишь за два часа. А среди извлечённого из кладовки барахла нашлось кое-что полезное. Эльфы сразу же решили, что это законные трофеи Гарри.  
— Это безразмерный сундук, мистер Поттер, — сказал старший эльф. — На самом деле не совсем безразмерный, но пространство у него достаточно большое, величиной с Гостиную Гриффиндора.  
— Что-то этот сундук больше похож на дамскую шкатулку для рукоделия.  
— Сундук выглядит так, как нужно хозяину, мистер Поттер. Положите ладонь на крышку и мысленно прикажите ему измениться. Лучше всего сделать из него мужской несессер. Тогда он не привлечёт ничьего внимания, мистер Поттер.  
— Спасибо, Тилли. А это что?  
— Безразмерный кошель, мистер Поттер. Величиной с кладовку, которую вы так любезно открыли. А это набор самопишущих перьев.  
— Как у Риты Скиттер?  
— Немного получше, мистер Поттер.  
— Всё равно дрянная вещь. Риту Скиттер не зря называют Ритой Вриттер.  
— В этом виноваты не перья, а она сама, мистер Поттер. Но если не хотите ими пользоваться, перья можно продать, и выручить весьма неплохую сумму. Вам не помешает наличность, о которой не знают опекуны и преподаватели.  
— И то верно. А это чей-то портрет. Никогда раньше не видел этого мага. Кто он, Тилли?  
— Не знаю, мистер Поттер. Но, судя по мантии, он работал в Хогвартсе.  
— Бывший преподаватель?  
— Нет. Я знаю всех преподавателей за последние триста лет. Но его вижу впервые. Он, должно быть, библиотекарь или архивариус.  
— Наверное, — согласился Поттер. — Но почему его портрет спрятан в кухонной кладовой?  
— Раньше это была кладовая уборщиков. Однако всё равно странно, что портрет оказался там.  
— Как думаешь, Тилли, сундук, кошель и перья тоже его? — Гарри кивнул на портрет.  
— Вероятнее всего, да.  
— Сундук пустой. Кошель тоже. На коробке с перьями никаких пометок. Кто же это такой? Его портрет явно хотели спрятать. Не потому ли, что кто-то, имеющий власть, велел его уничтожить? Чары оцепенения на портрет наложены очень сильные. Я не смогу их снять. И вообще мало кто сможет. Разве что Гермиона попробует. Но и она вряд ли справится. Такое под силу только Дамблору.  
Гарри осторожно вытер с портрета пыль.  
— Кто же это такой?  
К Гарри подошла эльфийка Сонди.  
— Это мистер Кевин Роджерс, бывший главный библиотекарь. Он был добрым. Но его убил Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Это было в Хогсмите. А вскоре мистер Поттер победил Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.  
— Почему спрятали его портрет, Сонди? И кто это сделал? Ведь в Хогвартсе не боятся Волдеморта!  
Эльфы испуганно пискнули, отшатнулись.  
— Извините, — торопливо пробормотал Гарри.  
Сонди вернулась, кончиками пальцев погладила портрет.  
— Мистер Кевин Роджерс был очень добрым. И он учился на всех факультетах.  
— Как это? — не понял Гарри.  
— При поступлении Распределяющая Шляпа отправила его в Пуффендуй. Но третьем курсе, когда распределяли новичков, мистер Роджерс вдруг подбежал к ученику, который только что получил направление в Когтевран, сорвал с него Шляпу и надел на себя. Шляпа закричала, что она ошиблась, и Кевин Роджерс должен учиться в Гриффиндоре. Директор вынужден был перевести его в Гриффиндор. Там Роджерс проучился два года и перешёл в Слизерин. А ещё через два года — в Когтевран. Когда закончил школу, стал работать в библиотеке. И через десять лет, когда старший библиотекарь захотел уйти на покой, директор назначил на его место мистера Роджерса. Но директор не любил мистера Роджерса. Очень не любил. Он не хотел, чтобы был повод сомневаться в мудрости Распределяющей Шляпы. Но мистер Роджерс был очень хорошим! И самым лучшим библиотекарем за всю историю Хогвартса. Это даже директор признавал.  
Гарри тщетно пытался осмыслить сказанное.  
— Э-э... этот Кевин Роджерс был очень умный, если так легко смог справится с разницей предметов при переходе с факультета на факультет.  
— Он был единственный, кто это сделал, — с гордостью ответила Сонди.  
— Ты хорошо его знала?  
— Когда мистер Кевин Роджерс стал библиотекарем, я присматривала за его покоями в Учительском крыле. Но портрет спрятала не я. У него был ещё один помощник. Или даже не один. — В голосе эльфийки прозвучала ревность.  
Гарри задумчиво смотрел на портрет. Было ужасной несправедливостью, что он много лет пылился в кладовке, когда должен был висеть в главном зале библиотеки. Даже если Кевин Роджерс огорчил Дамблдора, меняя факультеты, директор не должен был так поступать с портретом. Это неправильно.  
— Сонди, Тилли, вы можете найти хорошую новую раму для портрета? И табличку, чтобы написать, кто это такой.  
— Конечно, мистер Поттер, я сейчас же всё принесу! — обрадовалась Сонди. И тут же погрустнела: — А как вы вернёте портрет в библиотеку? Директор это вряд ли разрешит.  
— Постараюсь не оставить ему выбора. Сонди, ты ведь можешь передать эльфам в редакции «Ежедневного пророка», что найден портрет одного из библиотекарей Хогвартса, предположительно кисти... м-м... э-э... — запнулся Гарри. В живописи он не понимал ровным счётом ничего.  
— ...Юлиуса Марчинелли, — подсказал Тилли.  
— Юлиуса Марчинелли, — согласился Гарри.  
Сонди довольно улыбнулась:  
— Я всё сделаю, мистер Поттер. Сегодня же.  
.............  
Одиннадцать месяцев назад  
.............  
Гарри искал в библиотеке книги для эссе, которое Снейп задал ему в качестве отработки. «Лучше бы я мыл котлы или чистил печи», — вздохнул Гарри. Эссе оказалось трудным, а попросить о помощи Гермиону невозможно: происками Снейпа ей поручили помочь мадам Розмерте изловить и уничтожить какую-то мелкую зловредную сущность, поселившуюся в «Трёх мётлах». Гермиона, чрезвычайно гордая полученным заданием, отправилась в Хогсмит. Рон напросился к ней в компанию.  
— Гарри Поттер? — обратился к нему портрет какого-то автора какого-то толстого труда по магической премудрости. Гарри понятия не имел, какого именно и как зовут портрет. Поэтому вежливо улыбнулся и спросил:  
— Чем могу помочь?  
— Портрет Кевина Роджерса просил вам передать, чтобы вы пошли в Астрономическую башню. Третий этаж, ниша между коридором в учебные помещения и служебным коридором. Войдите в нишу и позовите эльфа Молниуса. При этом вас никто не должен ни видеть, ни слышать.  
— Зачем всё это?  
— Портрет Кевина Роджерса хочет отблагодарить вас от своего имени и от имени его прототипа. Вам нечего опасаться, Поттер.  
— Я и не опасаюсь.  
— Тогда поспешите, Поттер. Скоро в Астрономическую башню пойдут ученики.  
Любопытство у Гарри всегда было сильнее осторожности. В нишу он рванул со всех ног.  
— Молниус! — позвал он.  
На подоконнике появился эльф. Поклонился — без угодливости, с искренним почтением.  
— Хозяин Гарри. Приветствую.  
— Почему «хозяин»?  
— Вы — наследник Кевина Роджерса.  
— А? — оторопел Гарри.  
— Положите ладонь вот на этот камень, — показал на стену эльф.  
Гарри подчинился. В стене появилась дверь.  
— Входите, Хозяин Гарри.  
За дверью оказалась жилая комната.  
— Это сделал Кевин Роджерс? — поразился Гарри.  
— Да. Теперь эта комната ваша. А я ваш эльф. Но лишь до тех пор, пока вы ученик или работник Хогвартса. Если вы уйдёте, то должны будете передать Наследие любому избранному вами преемнику.  
Гарри молчал. Слишком много новостей, надо было свыкнуться. Эльф продолжил:  
— Вы можете вносить в комнату и выносить из неё любые принадлежащие вам предметы. Но вещи, изначально входившие в Наследие, неприкосновенны. Если какая-то из них устареет, вы можете заменить её новым аналогом, но не выбросить просто так. Книги, письма и дневники замене не подлежат.  
Гарри прошёлся по комнате, заглянул за загородки и в шкафы.  
— Но это же просто комната! В ней нет ничего особенного. Зачем она понадобилась Роджерсу?  
— До школы он жил в приюте, Хозяин Гарри. В школе снова вынужден был делить свою спальню с соседями. Хозяин Кевин мечтал о собственной квартире и не хотел ждать совершеннолетия, когда смог бы снять или купить отдельное жильё.  
— В приюте? Разве в магомире есть приюты?  
— Хозяин Кевин был магглорождённым.  
— Понятно, — кивнул Гарри. Он понятия не имел, что ему делать с комнатой.  
— Вы можете уединяться здесь, когда вам наскучит общество соучеников и наставников. Или когда понадобится место для любовного свидания. Хозяин Кевин, когда немного подрос, часто приводил сюда девушек. В этой квартире не действует запрет на аппартацию. Вы можете покидать Хогвартс и возвращаться сюда, когда вам захочется.  
— Вот это мне нравится! — обрадовался Гарри. — Кевин Роджерс был крутым парнем!  
— Если пожелаете, Хозяин Гарри, я сделаю портключи для ваших гостей. Тогда они смогут входить в комнату в назначенное вами время, не зная, где она находится. Им надо будет всего лишь выйти за пределы Хогвартса и активировать портключ.  
— Это было бы отлично, Молниус. И, если не сложно, сделай портключи для меня тоже.  
— Слушаюсь, Хозяин Гарри.  
.............  
Полтора месяца назад  
.............  
Нарваться на отработку в первый же день пребывания в школе — это надо постараться. Впрочем, если причиной был Драко Малфой, возможно ещё и не такое.  
Словесная перепалка, как это частенько бывало и раньше, переросла в потасовку. Потасовка — а вот до этого ещё ни разу не доходило — в магическую дуэль. Но дуэль — совсем неподходящее определение для боя с Бомбардо и другими, не менее разрушительными заклинаниями.  
Так что отработка в Запретном лесу была ещё хорошим исходом. Драко и Гарри могли исключить из школы.  
Для Гарри это означало навсегда вернуться к Дурслям. Чем это могло обернуться для Драко, было известно только ему, но, судя по мертвенно-бледной от испуга физиономии Хорька, чем-то очень скверным.  
Поэтому отработке оба нарушителя даже обрадовались.  
Задание было несложным — всего-то почистить от тины небольшой родник. Но участок леса оказался сумрачным, где даже днём можно увидеть Блуждающие Огни.  
Поставить защиту ни Гарри, ни Драко не догадались — день ведь. В результате опомнились, когда Огни привели их почти что в пасть кому-то очень крупному и зубастому.  
— Надеюсь, оно не разумно, — проговорил Драко, бросая Бомбардо.  
Монстр благополучно развеял заклинание.  
— В любом случае поумнее тебя, — буркнул Гарри, посылая Аваду Кедавру. Заклинание запрещённое и непростительное, но если не уничтожить монстра, прощать или не прощать будет некого. Авада подействовала, но слабо, монстр лишь слегка пошатнулся, как от тумака.  
— Ах смотрите, здесь мистер Гений, — ядовито процедил Драко. — Монстр будет счастлив вас сожрать, ваше мудрейшество. Авада кедавра!  
У Драко заклинание получилось сильнее, монстр немного отступил.  
— Бежим! — Гарри потянул Драко прочь.  
Бегал Драко превосходно. «Прямо как олимпийский чемпион», — успел подумать Гарри, прежде чем свалиться в какую-то яму. Сверху упал Драко. Лес — малоподходящее место для бега.  
— Это конец, — сказал Драко, показывая на обглоданные кости. — Это его ловушка.  
— Ну нет! — разозлился Гарри. — Я не позволю какой-то лесной твари меня съесть.  
— И что ты сделаешь? Волшебство на него не действует!  
— Он охотится в темноте, так? В крайнем случае — в очень густых сумерках. Это значит, что он не выносит солнечный свет. Люмос Салем! — Гарри всадил луч ослепительно-яркого света в морду монстра. Тот пронзительно завизжал и бросился прочь.  
— Теперь вопрос, как отсюда вылезти, — проговорил Драко.  
Гарри зажёг простой Люмос, огляделся. Яма оказалось глубокой, с отвесными гладкими стенами.  
— Он опалил землю, — показал Драко на стены. — Смотри, она как будто покрыта слоем стекла.  
— Разбить можно?  
— Только если вместе с нами. Ступени сделать не получится.  
Драко немного подумал, посмотрел наверх.  
— Ветки, — сказал он. — Надо притянуть сюда как можно больше валежника, наломать веток с деревьев и трансфирурировать это в лестницу или хотя бы в крепкий шест.  
Ветки Драко собирал около часа. Гарри попытался помочь — не получилось. Зато Драко не мог делать хороший луч света, чтобы отгонять монстра, который возвращался каждые десять минут.  
Лестницу слизеринец наколдовал хоть и хлипкую, но вылезти из ямы по ней парни сумели.  
А дальше опять был отчаянный бег по лесу, Люмосы Салем и Иммобилусы, которыми Драко притормаживал проворного монстра.  
Отстал преследователь только неподалёку от поляны с родником, эта часть леса была для него слишком светлой.  
— Ещё и эту поганую лужу чистить! — разозлился Драко.  
— А давай её заморозим и выкинем лёд подальше в лес. Вместе со льдом уйдёт и вся грязь. Вода скоро опять заполнит яму, и всё будет в порядке.  
— Надеюсь, лёд свалится этой твари на макушку. Знаю я одно заклинание...  
— Давай! — обрадовался Гарри. — Но лучше в нос, чем на макушку. Больнее.  
— Это уже куда попадём. На таком расстоянии, да ещё не видя объект, трудно попасть точно в цель.  
Попал лёд в монстра или нет, парни не узнали. Да и не хотели знать, все мысли были только о том, чтобы вымыться, переодеться из лохмотьев, в которые превратилась их одежда, во что-нибудь чистое и поесть.  
— Я не могу вернуться в школу в таком виде, — сказал Драко. — Кто-нибудь обязательно донесёт отцу, и тогда... — Драко не договорил, лишь поёжился.  
Гарри нашарил в кармане портключ. «Надо же, не потерялся».  
— Я знаю одно местечко, где можно привести себя в порядок. Одежда там только маггловская, но ты можешь сказать, что надевал её для отработки.  
— Хорошо, Поттер, пошли в это местечко. Деньги у меня есть, так что проблем не будет. А поесть там можно?  
— Не знаю. Лучше купить еду в Хогсмите.  
— Поттер, я ведь тебе говорил...  
— В продуктовую лавку пойду я. Мне за свой внешний вид отчитываться не перед кем. — Последнюю фразу Гарри произнёс с неожиданной для себя горечью.  
Драко бросил на него быстрый короткий взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Достал деньги, протянул несколько галеонов.  
— Сладкого тоже купи.  
— Есть у меня деньги! — Гарри стал шарить по карманам.  
— Это моя доля. За совместный ужин платят поровну.  
— А уже ужин? О, чёрт.  
— Нет, но скоро будет. И не позднее, чем через час после него, мы должны быть у Дамблдора с отчётом, иначе возникнут подозрения. Но я не хочу ужинать в Главном зале. Только не сегодня.  
— Я тоже не хочу никого видеть, — ответил Гарри.  
— Тогда купи съестного и пойдём приводить себя в порядок.  
...Комнатой Драко не заинтересовался, лишь отметил, что она маггловская.  
— Не беспокойся, — сказал Гарри. — Нас здесь никто не найдёт.  
— Я и не беспокоюсь. Хоть ты не блещешь умом, однако и не настолько глуп, чтобы снять квартиру и не подстраховаться. Душ там?  
— Да.  
Драко ушёл мыться. Гарри достал для него джинсы и футболку из своих запасов. Драко немного крупнее, но одежда просторного силуэта, поэтому должна подойти.  
Теперь надо приготовить ужин. Газовый баллон предсказуемо оказался пустым. Гарри похвалил себя за предусмотрительность — в лавке он взял еду, которая не требовала стряпни или подогрева: хлеб, сыр, сливочное масло, колбасу. Можно сделать хорошие бутерброды. Из напитков есть сок в пакетах, Гарри купил его в маггловском магазине неделю назад.  
«Где Роджерс заправлял баллон? Понятно, что в фирме, которая обслуживает пикники. В Лондоне их тысячи. Но можно ли при помощи магического безразмерного кошелька пронести в Хогвартс газовый баллон? Скорее да, чем нет. Другое дело, как тринадцатилетний пацан делал такой заказ? Наверняка пользовался оборотным зельем. И где он брал деньги? Ему-то родители наследства не оставляли».  
Драко закончил мыться, вышел из душевой в одном полотенце на бёдрах. Гарри покраснел, отвёл глаза — фигура у Драко оказалась отменная. А сияние нежной белой кожи вызвало тяжесть в паху.  
— О, Поттер, — удивился Драко, — да ты не только девочками интересуешься.  
— А тебе завидно? — Гарри метнулся в душевую.  
Контрастный душ помог заглушить возбуждение, взять себя в руки. «Что я, смазливых парней никогда не видел?»  
Видел. И созерцанием не ограничивался.  
Но никак не ожидал узреть одного из них возлежащим у себя на постели в весьма откровенной позе. Член отреагировал мгновенно, ещё до того, как Гарри осознал, что именно видит и как оно выглядит.  
— Ну и чего ты ждёшь? — спросил Драко. — Секс — лучший способ снять стресс.  
— А?  
— Поооттер, — насмешливо протянул Драко, — только не говори, что ты девственник. Не позволяй мне окончательно разочароваться в Гриффиндоре.  
— Нет. Я не девственник. И сейчас покажу тебе, насколько не девственник.  
Драко иронично приподнял бровь, грациозно потянулся. Этого хватило, чтобы лишить Гарри остатков самообладания. Он навалился на Драко, прижал к кровати, впился в губы властным поцелуем. Слизеринец пытался вывернуться, говорил что-то о том, что он всегда сверху. Но Гарри пресёк эти поползновения сразу же. Впрочем, Драко не особенно и сопротивлялся.  
Кожа у него оказалась гладкой, будто шелк. Губы — умелыми и сладкими. А сам Драко горячим и узким.  
— Ты неплох, Поттер, — довольно сказал Драко, когда всё закончилось. — Даже больше, чем неплох. Мне было очень хорошо. Давно хотел попробовать нижний вариант, но подходящего партнёра не было.  
— Всегда к твоим услугам, — фыркнул Гарри. — Захочешь ещё — обращайся.  
Драко посмотрел на него серьёзно и испытующе.  
— Ты в этом уверен, Поттер?  
— Э-э... — растерялся Гарри. — Да. Но это будет только секс. Ничего личного.  
— Такой вариант был бы идеален. Хороший регулярный секс без обязательств. Ты сверху. Нижних у меня хоть палкой отгоняй. — Драко брезгливо поморщился.  
— И все хотят, чтобы ты назвал себя их парой? — догадался о причинах недовольства Гарри. — Особенно девчонки. Хотя и парни не лучше.  
— Но они, по крайней мере, не смогут забеременеть и не вынудят жениться. Однако их навязчивость утомляет не меньше девчоночьей. Достали!  
— Достали, — кивнул Гарри. Посмотрел на Драко. — Ты уверен, что хочешь этой сделки?  
— Да. А ты согласишься иногда бывать снизу?  
— Нет! Не знаю. Не сейчас.  
Драко довольно улыбнулся.  
— Мне было хорошо, — повторил он. — Твоих возможностей хватит ещё на один заход?  
— Моих возможностей хватит до утра. А вот хватит ли у тебя задницы?  
— Мне не терпится это проверить, — с похотливой ухмылкой ответил Драко.  
— Ну, слизеринец, ты сам напросился. Теперь держись!  
...К Дамблдору они в тот вечер опоздали. Но не настолько сильно, чтобы вызвать подозрения. Заслуга в этом была Молниуса, который всё же решился напомнить Хозяину о необходимости отчитаться за отработку.  
.............  
Неделю назад  
.............  
У Гарри и Драко получилась удобная взаимоприятная связь. Столь желанное обоим утоление сексуального голода без каких-либо обременительных последствий и обязательств.  
Насытившись, они болтали в постели о повседневных пустяках. Иногда готовили вместе уроки. Вне комнаты, следуя молчаливому соглашению, делали вид, что не замечают друг друга.  
Воскресенья Драко проводил дома, а по понедельникам жаловался Гарри на отца, на его холодность и равнодушие. У Драко были деньги, общественный престиж, даже власть, однако никогда не было семьи.  
Гарри искренне сочувствовал, но помочь мог только объятиями и поцелуями. Драко был благодарен и за это.  
— У меня никогда не было столько тепла, как сейчас, — прошептал он, уткнувшись лицом в шею Гарри. — И столько ласки. Тебе хотя бы немного хорошо со мной?  
— Мне очень хорошо.  
Драко прижался теснее.  
— А твоя мама? — спросил Гарри. — Она ведь тебя очень любит.  
— Иногда. Под настроение. Как и отец. Но в основном я только средство.  
— Средство для чего?  
— Не знаю. Мне не говорят. Средство доказать, что род Малфоев не пресёкся. Средство упрочить влияние в магомире, подыскав мне выгодную для семьи невесту. Средство доказать верность Тёмному Лорду, подсунув меня под Метку.  
Гарри резко отстранил его от себя, сжал плечи, заглянул в лицо.  
— Что этот выродок с тобой сделал?!  
— Пока ничего. Но сделает.  
— Ты можешь отказаться! Рассказать всё Дамблдору.  
— Если я не примкну к Тёмному Лорду, он убьёт родителей. Пусть они не любят меня, но я их люблю. И не могу потерять.  
Гарри обнял Драко, прижал к себе.  
— Я убью эту тварь!  
Драко горько рассмеялся.  
— Возможно, и убьёшь. Но не в ближайшее время. А дальше для меня всё будет кончено вне зависимости от того, жив он или нет. Тёмный Лорд вконец спятил, Гарри. Даже отец боится его и ненавидит. Однако и уйти не может. Тёмный Лорд не отпускает своих рабов.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Драко. Найдём способ выпутаться.  
Драко не ответил. Но и не отстранился.  
.............  
Три дня назад  
.............  
На зельеварении Драко сделал изящный росчерк палочкой, и зелье, которое еле как приготовил Гарри, испарилось, зависнув под потолком в виде облака ядовито-зелёного цвета.  
Гарри посмотрел на любовника с возмущением и обидой: договаривались ведь не вредить друг другу. «Нашёл кому верить — Малфою».  
— Надо внимательнее смотреть в котёл, Потти, — презрительно проговорил Драко. — В котёл, а не по сторонам.  
Гарри невольно глянул в котёл. И увидел на дне записку. Надпись сделана магическим шрифтом, который исчезает сразу после прочтения.

Срочные новости. Надо обсудить. Не обижайся за зелье.

Гарри кивнул. Взмахнул палочкой. Зелье Драко вскипело, начало брызгать во все стороны. Драко, Креб и Гойл бросились прочь от взбесившего зелья, опрокинули котёл Миллисенты Быкоморт. Та возмущённо завизжала, принялась швырять проклятиями во всех подряд — и в Драко, и в Креба с Гойлом, и в Поттера. Получалось не особо метко, зато очень обильно.  
Гермиона тут же выставила магический щит, а Рон заклинанием выбил у Миллисенты палочку.  
— Молчать! Сидеть! — встал из-за стола Снейп. — Пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора. А вас, Поттер, ждёт отработка в теплицах мадам Стебль.  
«О нет, — мысленно застонал Гарри. — Опять собирать для Снейпа жгучелистья или ещё какую-нибудь гадость».  
Снейп тем временем сказал:  
— Вас, Малфой, это тоже касается. Чего замерли? Вон отсюда!  
Драко и Гарри выскочили за дверь.  
— Ты не мог придумать способ получше? — раздражённо спросил Драко.  
— Придумывал бы сам, если такой умный, — огрызнулся Гарри.  
К его удивлению, Драко не стал продолжать ссору.  
— У Тёмного Лорда есть новое заклинание. Очень опасное. Всех подробностей я не знаю, но...  
— Вы ещё здесь? — с холодной угрозой спросил невесть как появившийся в коридоре Снейп. Гарри и Драко посмотрели на него с испугом: скрипа открывающейся двери они не слышали.  
Снейп взмахнул палочкой, и Гарри с Драко вынесло на лестницу.  
— Как о косяк не приложило... — пробормотал Гарри.  
— Снейп не бьёт учеников. Никогда.  
— Нам не дадут поговорить. После отработки иди на третий этаж Астрономической башни. Там есть ниша. Жди в ней. Придёт Молниус и скажет, что делать дальше.  
— Твой эльф?! — изумился Драко. — Здесь, в Хогвартсе?  
— Да. Здесь. Но сначала ты дашь Непреложный Обет, что никогда и никому не расскажешь о месте, которое он тебе покажет.  
— У тебя в Хогвартсе есть тайное убежище? — побледнел Драко. — Ты похож на Тёмного Лорда! Только он мог хранить здесь тайны.  
— Я не он. И никогда не буду таким, как он!  
Драко несколько мгновений всматривался в лицо Гарри, затем кивнул.  
— Я дам тебе Непреложный Обет.  
.............  
.............  
Вход в кабинет Дамблдора запаролен. Но всегда можно попросить говорящую статую горульи у двери передать директору, что надо срочно поговорить.  
Две минуты ожидания и дверь распахнулась  
— Входи, Гарри, — приветливо сказал Дамблдор. — Хочешь конфетку?  
Дамблдор сладкоежка. «Как и Драко, — подумал Гарри. — Но у Драко это выглядит мило, а у Дамблдора — глупо».  
— Нет, спасибо, профессор. У меня было видение, профессор.  
— Что за видение, Гарри?  
«Я верю Дамблдору. Я люблю Дамблдора. Он мне как отец. Но почему-то всегда вспоминаю, как несправедлив он был к портрету Кевина Роджерса. Это мелочь, это ничего не значит, но почему я не могу об этом забыть?»  
— Профессор, я видел Волдеморта. Он творил очень странное заклятие. Это было что-то новое. У него нет аналогов. Оно вытянуло из мага всю его силу. Маг стал даже не сквибом, тем доступно хотя бы минимальное волшебство, он стал... пустым. Не магглом, у которого волшебства нет изначально, а именно пустым. И я знаю этого мага. Видел как-то в Хогсмите. Его зовут Альберт Джонсон, он привозил булочнику пряности для пирогов.  
— Ты уверен, что правильно разглядел своё видение, Гарри?  
— Да, профессор.  
— Хорошо, Гарри, мы всё проверим. А сейчас возвращайся к себе. Возьми лимонных долек на дорожку.  
— Спасибо, профессор.  
«Лимонные дольки понравятся Драко. Хоть какую-то пользу поимеет от этой истории».  
...Драко ждал в комнате.  
— Ну что? — спросил он нетерпеливо.  
— Поверил.  
— Хорошо, что у тебя действительно были видения.  
— Ничего хорошего, знаешь ли! — разозлился Гарри. — Это больно. Очень больно. И страшно.  
— Извини.  
Гарри сел на кровать.  
— Дамблдор дал лимонные дольки. Хочешь?  
— Конечно, хочу. Для директора их готовят по особому рецепту. Вот бы его узнать!  
Драко сел рядом, зашуршал пакетиком с леденцами.  
Гарри смотрел в пол.  
— Дурсли были бы счастливы лишить меня магии. Или продать Волдеморту.  
Драко вздрогнул, уронил леденцы.  
— Поттер, я же просил тебя не произносить это имя!  
— Почему вы все так его боитесь? Это же просто имя.  
— Для меня — не просто.  
— Извини.  
Драко немного помолчал.  
— Тёмный Лорд не сможет тебя купить. Он давно додумался до этой идеи, но магия крови, которой воспользовалась твоя мать, не позволит ему договариваться с твоими родственниками. Тёмный Лорд может убить их, но не заключить с ними сделку. А живы они только потому, что ненавидят тебя. Тёмного Лорда греет мысль, что есть люди, которые беспрепятственно и безнаказанно могут издеваться над Мальчиком-Который-Выжил.  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
Драко погладил его по колену.  
— Сегодня мы неплохо навредили Тёмному Лорду. Это надо отметить.  
— Возьми меня.  
— Что? — растерялся Драко.  
— Возьми меня, — повторил Гарри. — Ты же говоришь, это приятно.  
— Да, очень. Но... ты уверен? Я могу ещё подождать. Или вообще быть всё время снизу. Мне удобно с тобой, Поттер. Во многих смыслах удобно. И я не хочу, чтобы это прекратилось.  
— Но я хочу знать, что ты чувствуешь.  
Драко улыбнулся, осторожно опрокинул Гарри на спину.  
— Это будет очень приятно, обещаю.

— Если пожелаете, Хозяин Гарри, я сделаю портключи для ваших гостей. Тогда они смогут входить в комнату в назначенное вами время, не зная, где она находится. Им надо будет всего лишь выйти за пределы Хогвартса и активировать портключ.


	2. Глава 2

Хогвартс-экспресс подъезжал к станции. Снова понедельник, занятия начинаются после обеда, чтобы ученики, навещавшие родителей, успели вернуться в школу.  
Драко мрачно смотрел в окно. «Как глупо! Я всю неделю жду субботний вечер, чтобы поехать домой, но уже в воскресенье утром жду, когда можно будет вернуться в школу. Знаю ведь, что не получу в Малфой-мэноре того, чего хочу. Но всё равно приезжаю. Идиот».  
На станции ждал Хагрид. Драко бросил на него мрачный взгляд. Было быстрее и проще аппартировать к воротам школы, но дурацкие традиции требовали, чтобы учеников везли на телегах и лодках.  
В спальне Слизерина Драко переоделся в форму, вышел в гостиную. Креб и Гойл посмотрели вопросительно — им было скучно, а придумать развлечение самостоятельно они не могли. Разве что морду кому-нибудь набить.  
Темноволосая чистокровная красотка Нэнси Эллинс завлекательно улыбнулась, выпятила грудь. Драко отвернулся. В Слизерене он мог взять кого угодно, не нужно было даже ухаживать, все сами навязывались Слизеринскому Принцу. Именно поэтому никого из них не хотелось.  
Девушки и парни с других факультетов были поинтереснее, но все они хотели каких-то обязательств, связи, статуса пары.  
«Как будто нельзя просто трахаться к взаимному удовольствию».  
Это было важным — взаимность удовольствия. Одностороннее наслаждение такого удовлетворения не приносило. А все, кого мог получить Драко, к взаимности не располагали. Ими Слизеринский Принц просто пользовался. И это было скучно. Единственное исключение в длинной веренице любовников и любовниц — Гарри Поттер. С ним всё было по-настоящему. И без глупых претензий на что-то большее, чем секс. Очень классный секс, между прочим. Гораздо лучше, чем со всеми предыдущим партнёрами и партнёршами.  
Драко ушёл в Астрономическую башню. Комната Роджерса-Попрыгунчика, а теперь комната Гарри — единственное в Хогвартсе место, где можно побыть одному.  
Драко сел за стол, взял лист бумаги, карандаш, стал рисовать Малфой-мэнор.  
На столе с негромким хлопком появился Молниус.  
— Гость Драко, доложить о вас Хозяину Гарри? — спросил эльф.  
В Малфой-мэноре эльфы без приказания на глаза не показывались. И тем более не осмеливались обратиться к волшебникам первыми. Но это была комната Гарри, и действовали в ней его порядки. А Молниус имел право применять против нарушителей любые защитные и атакующие чары. Нарываться же на эльфийскую магию мог только идиот — она очень опасна. Поэтому Драко ответил вежливо:  
— Нет. Если можно, я хочу побыть один.  
— Как угодно, Гость Драко. Позовите меня, если что-то понадобится.  
Молниус исчез.  
На столе лежит маленький пёстрый беретик, связанный Грейнджер в период её глупой кампании по освобождению эльфов. Когда Поттер принёс беретик Молниусу, тот жестоко обиделся. Подробностей инцидента Драко не знал, он случился на второй или третий день после того, как Гарри получил Наследие, но по случайным обмолвкам понял, что Молниус и Гарри сошлись на том, что берет останется в комнате как вклад Гарри в Наследие, и когда эльф сочтёт нужным, наденет его.  
«Разумное решение. Вряд ли преемник Гарри будет таким же добросердечным ушехлопом, как он. Люди всегда не то, чем кажутся, потому что они только и делают, что лгут».  
Драко повертел в пальцах берет, положил его на стол. «А с Грейнджер было бы неплохо трахнуться. Она, судя по всему, горячая штучка. И с характером. К тому же умна. В постели с ней всё будет на равных. А потому всё взаимно».  
Но Поттер оторвёт Драко голову, если он попробует тронуть Грейнджер. И «оторвать голову» — не метафора. За свою грязнокровую подругу Гарри действительно может убить. Это вызывало чувство ревности.  
«Зато Грейнджер и Уизли не знают о комнате Попрыгунчика. Гарри рассказал о ней только мне. Пусть он и таскает сюда других партнёров, но о том, что это за комната, и где она находится, знаю только я».  
В комнату вошёл Гарри.  
— Так и думал, что ты тут. — Увидел рисунок Малфой-мэнора. — Опять?  
Драко криво усмехнулся. Гарри поцеловал его, сел на столешницу.  
— Драко, быть может, тебе ездить домой раз в месяц? Чтобы они успели сильнее соскучится?  
— У меня приказ отца. Я не могу его нарушить. Вернее, могу, но...  
Гарри кивнул. От его понимания Драко стало легче. И в то же время было стыдно за свою слабость.  
— Почему Тёмный Лорд убил Попрыгунчика? — спросил Драко только для того, чтобы сменить тему. «А действительно, почему? Какой был интерес?»  
— Какого попрыгунчика? — не понял Гарри.  
— Кевина Роджерса. Он прыгал с факультета факультет, поэтому и Попрыгунчик.  
— К нему плохо относились в Слизерене? Ведь он магглорождённый.  
— Наоборот. Гриффиндорец, сменивший факультет для придуков на правильное общество...  
— Эй, не трогай Гриффиндор! — возмутился Гарри.  
— Ты сам спросил. Но так всё же — зачем Тёмный Лорд убил Кевина Роджерса?  
— Затем, что он псих.  
— Псих, — согласился Драко. — Но не дурак. Тем более что до развоплощения он был в относительном адеквате.  
— Создать орден Пожирателей Смерти — очень адекватно, — ядовито ответил Гарри.  
— Ритуалы Пожирания Смерти нужны были нужны не столько Тёмному Лорду, сколько некоторым из его слуг. Единственным способом, позволяющим держать свору маньяков под контролем, было регламентировать их выходки. А обойтись без этих выродков Тёмный Лорд не мог — найти исполнителей для грязной работы нелегко даже за деньги, с которым у него тогда было не очень-то хорошо. Да и требовались они для других целей.  
— Свора маньяков? — поразился Гарри. — Выродки? Не ожидал, что так скажешь.  
— Отец не участвовал в Пожираниях, если ты о его членстве в ордене. Он предпочитал использовать мозги, а не Бомбарды с Круциатосами. И под конец перешёл на сторону Министерства. Нашей семье не было предъявлено обвинений, если ты помнишь.  
Гарри, судя по его физиономии, не поверил, продолжал считать Люциуса Малфоя маньяком и преступником, но спорить не стал. Драко повторил вопрос о Попрыгунчике.  
— Наверное, — предположил Гарри, — он отказался стать Пожирателем. Волдеморт убил его, чтобы другим неповадно было отказываться.  
Драко хоть поёжился при звуках пугающего имени, но ответил с обычным ехидством:  
— Поттер, включи мозги! Зачем Тёмному Лорду понадобился Попрыгунчик? Магия у него была средненькая, по происхождению он грязнокровка.  
— И со средненькой магией сделал комнату, о которой не знает даже Дамблдор?  
— Вот именно, Гарри! Средненький маг делает то, что не могли сильнейшие.  
На столе с негромким хлопком появился Молниус.  
— Хозяин Кевин забрал меня у Девлина Вайтхорна, когда победил его на дуэли.  
— Какой Девлин Вайтхорн? — спросил Драко. — Владелец «Нимбуса», крупнейшей фабрики летающих мётел?  
— Да, Гость Драко. Это был он. А дуэль была из-за того, что Хозяин Кевин увидел, как насколько плохо Девлин Вайтхорн обращался со мной, и вступился за меня. Девлин Вайтхорн очень жестокий. А Хозяин Кевин был добрым. Он подарил мне новое имя. И разрешил присматривать за своей комнатой, когда её сделал.  
— Девлин Вайтхорн в первую очередь сильный волшебник, — сказал Драко. — И очень опытный в дуэлях. Он размазал бы Попрыгунчика как сливу. Постой-ка, Молниус... Ты сказал, что Роджерс разрешил присматривать тебе за этой комнатой после того, как сделал её? Значит, тебя он заполучил ещё раньше? А создать комнату за один день невозможно. Сколько же ему было лет, когда он устроил дуэль с Девлином Вайтхорном?!  
— Он не устраивал дуэль! — возмутился Молниус. — Девлин Вайтхорн сам на него напал.  
— Это не важно, — досадливо взмахнул кистью Драко. — Сколько лет было Кевину Роджерсу?  
— Двенадцать, Гость Драко.  
— Ничего себе! — охнул Гарри. — Вайтхорну тогда было сорок.  
Драко кивнул.  
— В этом всё и дело. Попрыгунчик был мастером выдумывать всякие хитрости. Победа над Девлином Вайтхорном, эта комната и Мерлин знает что ещё. Он мог бы стать ценной добычей для Тёмного Лорда.  
— Но не стал, — ответил Гарри.  
— Зато стал трупом.  
— У магглов есть поговорка, что лучше умереть стоя, чем жить на коленях.  
Драко вскочил из-за стола, хотел уйти, но посреди комнаты остановился. «Мне некуда идти», — с тоской подумал он. Слизеринцев видеть не хотелось, а больше разговаривать было не с кем.  
Гарри подошёл к Драко, обнял со спины. Спросил тихо:  
— Опять проблемы с отцом?  
«Поттер, ты невозможен. Твоя доброта граничит с глупостью. Но сейчас я без неё не могу».  
— У отца неприятности. Крупные. Тёмный Лорд придумал какую-то гадость с Меткой. Раньше она была всего лишь средством связи и знаком членства в ордене. Но теперь стала средством управления. Поэтому отец не сможет больше ни сопротивляться Тёмному Лорду, ни обмануть его. Отец будет вынужден выполнить всё, что ни приказал бы ему этот маньяк. Но хуже всего то, что отец не сможет доказать вынужденность своих действий. Когда Тёмный Лорд заставил его участвовать в нападении на Министерство, отец смог доказать факт принуждения. Но теперь доказательств не будет. Новое воздействие не оставляет следов.  
— И что это за воздействие? Хоть какие-то подробности есть?  
— Нет. Я хотел расспросить отца, но он велел мне замолчать и выгнал из кабинета как будто я... как будто я даже не эльф, а мусор какой-то. Случайно попавший в дом бродяга.  
Гарри поцеловал Драко в шею.  
— Люциус заботится о тебе, хочет, чтобы ты держался от Волдеморта и его дел подальше.  
Драко рассмеялся с горечью:  
— И потому не хочет сказать, какой именно опасности может подвергнуться его семья? Мне уже шестнадцать, я получил фамильный перстень, а это означает, что в делах я участвую наравне с отцом. Но он обращается со мной так, как будто я — пустое место.  
— Не говори ерунды. Люциус исполняет все твои капризы. Стоило тебе заикнуться, что ты хочешь играть в квиддич, как он снарядил команду. У тебя всегда лучшая метла, лучшая одежда, тетради, перья... да всё, что угодно! А когда тебя ранил гиппогриф — по твоей же глупости, между прочим — Люциус привёз в Хогвартс лучшего колдомедика Британии, хотя рана была пустяковая, хватило бы и перевязки, которую сделал Хагрид.  
Гарри тактично промолчал о том, что Люциус добивался уничтожения гиппогрифа и отстранения Хагрида от преподавания. Драко был благодарен любовнику за молчание — ссориться с ним не хотелось. Но и отступать Драко не собирался.  
— Поттер, это ничего не значит. Лошади на нашей конюшне тоже получают лучший овёс и у них лучшие ветеринары Британии.  
Гарри вздохнул. Он уже не раз говорил Драко, что его беды не имели под собой реального основания и были всего лишь капризами избалованного ребёнка, который никак не хочет повзрослеть.  
— Новые заклинания для Меток — это не шутка, — сказал Драко.  
— Люциус должен рассказать всё Дамблдору. Он поможет!  
— Гарри, твоя наивность... умиляет.  
— Если метка запрещает Люциусу разговаривать о делах Волдеморта, поговори с Дамблдором сам.  
— Он здесь не поможет.  
Гарри развернул Драко лицом к себе.  
— Поможет! Дамблдор — единственный, кого боится Волдеморт.  
— Боялся. Много лет назад. А теперь — нет. Сейчас Дамблдор сам боится высунуть нос из Хогватса.  
— Нет, Драко! Если Люциус хочет порвать с Волдемортом, Дамблдор ему поможет.  
— Снейп уже просил помощи. Но как был Пожирателем, так и остался. Дамблдору на него наплевать!  
Гарри хотел что-то сказать, но оборвал себя на полуслове.  
«Что-то со Снейпом нечисто», — понял Драко.  
— Хочешь сказать, Поттер, что Снейп доносит Дамблдору на Тёмного Лорда?  
Глаза Гарри испуганно расширилась, но мгновением спустя в них сверкнула ярость.  
— Успокойся, — сказал Драко. — Или уже забыл, что я сделал то же самое? Всего один раз, однако Тёмному Лорду этого достаточно, чтобы приговорить к смерти не только меня, но и родителей. И смерть будет не от Авады. Она убивает мгновенно, а Тёмный Лорд любит растягивать удовольствие от созерцания чужой смерти.  
— Тогда тем более надо всё рассказать Дамблдору.  
— И оказаться в положении Снейпа?  
— Снейп сам захотел помочь! — воскликнул Гарри.  
— Всё, чего действительно хотел Снейп, это место изыскателя в Центре магических исследований, отдел зельеварения. И ты видишь, что он получил. Поэтому я не пойду к Дамблдору. Моей семье не нужен второй хозяин! Особенно когда родители не знают, как избавиться от первого.  
Гарри смутился. Скользнул взглядом по комнате. Драко едва заметно усмехнулся. Он знал, насколько неприятным был для Гарри тот факт, что Дамблдор попытался вычеркнуть Кевина Роджерса из истории Хогвартса.  
А теперь Гарри осознал и то, что обратившийся к Дамблдору за помощью Снейп стал его рабом.  
Поттер отвернулся. Драко вдруг стало жаль его. Чувство, совершенно недостойное Малфоя и Слизеринского Принца, но... Но с Гарри можно. Тем более что никто ничего не узнает.  
Драко обнял Гарри, мягко повернул его лицо к себе, поцеловал в губы.  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
— Скоро начнутся занятия. Но ведь мы успеем... снять стресс?  
Драко прижался к нему теснее, положил его руку себе на ягодицы.  
— Более чем, Поттер.  
.............  
.............  
На зельеварении Гарри не спускал глаз со Снейпа.  
«Я знаю его шестой год. Но до сих пор не могу понять, как к нему относиться. Снейп всё время ко мне придирается, говорит гадости о моём отце. Хм, для этого у него есть основания. В школе папа был полным придурком, только в седьмом классе поумнел. Хотелось бы верить, что со мной это произошло раньше. Ох, сомнительно! Но вернёмся к Снейпу. Если у него были плохие отношения с моим отцом, это не основание вредить мне. Разбираться надо было с Джеймсом Поттером и его компанией, а не со мной. Сил и хитрости для того, чтобы полноценно давать Мародёрам сдачи, у Снейпа было предостаточно. А то, что характера не хватало на полноценный отпор, так это его проблемы, не мои. Но Снейп предпочитает отыгрываться на мне, хотя прекрасно понимает, что я не виноват в том, что делал мой отец. Но при этом Снейп много раз спасал мне жизнь. Почему, зачем? В память о моей маме или по приказу Дамблдора? В любом случае сам я ему ненавистен. Или всё же нет? Снейп хитёр и изворотлив. Если бы он захотел избежать приказов Дамблдора, то сделал бы это. Обманывает же Снейп Волдеморта, а как волшебник Тёмный Лорд не слабее Дамблдора. Но при этом, когда я должен был овладеть искусством скрывать истинные мысли и чувства, то учил меня Снейп, Дамблдор признал, что в мастерстве окклюменции Снейп его превосходит. Если даже Дамблдор не может узнать истинные мотивы и намерения Снейпа, я тем более не смогу».  
Гарри глянул на Драко. Тот внимательно слушал Снейпа, смотрел на него с восхищением и обожанием.  
«Снейп — крёстный Драко. Он всегда, с самого первого дня относился к Малфою-младшему как к любимчику. Но как вообще Снейп стал его крёстным? Абы кого на эту роль не зовут. И стать крёстным просто так не соглашаются. Для таких дел нужны настоящие дружеские отношения с обеих сторон. Был ли Снейп хоть сколько-нибудь откровенен с Драко? И с Люциусом? Был. Пусть не так много, но был. Поэтому наверняка жаловался Малфою-старшему на несбывшиеся мечты как наедине, так и в присутствии Драко. Что стало бы, будь Снейп изыскателем? Он получил бы славу, это несомненно. Снейп — самый талантливый и искусный зельевар за последние лет триста. Деньги он тоже получил бы, изыскателю положен неплохой процент от реализации его разработок. Но главное, у Снейпа была бы интересная и разнообразная работа, полностью соответствующая его уму, таланту и мастерству. А он всего лишь школьный препод! Посредственная заплата, однообразная работа, примитивные задания, с которыми справится любой середнячок. Снейп должен чувствовать себя обманутым и униженным».  
— Поттер! — в голосе Снейпа звучало раздражение. — Вы потеряли перо или разучились писать?  
— Простите, профессор!  
Гарри стал торопливо переписывать с доски в тетрадь рецепт зелья.  
Гермиона и Рон посмотрели на него с удивлением.  
Гарри дописал рецепт до половины, когда мысли опять свернули к Снейпу.  
«Почему Дамблдор так с ним поступил? Ведь Снейп — не Минерва Макгонагалл и не Филиус Флитвик, которым преподавание нравится больше всех других профессий, и которые сами не хотят работать нигде, кроме школы».  
Сомневаться в директоре не хотелось. Но и не заметить оснований для сомнения было нельзя.  
«Неужели Дамблдор не мог найти кого-то другого, кто согласился бы стать его разведчиком у Волдеморта? Вряд ли Снейп единственный хороший окклюмент среди Пожирателей. Если правдива хотя бы половина того, что рассказывал о Волдеморте Драко, хорошая окклюменция — единственный способ выжить в его присутствии. Ну или быть безмозглым фанатиком, чего о большинстве Пожирателей никак не скажешь. Они примкнули к Волдеморту в надежде на выгоду, но стали его рабами. Однако способность соображать не утратили, а потому каждый из них так или иначе лжёт своему Лорду. И ждёт удобного случая свалить от него подальше. А Волдеморт этого не замечает, хотя и является очень сильным легилиментом, который способен проникнуть в самые потаённые мысли и воспоминания. Но всё же Пожиратели его обманывают. Поэтому информировать Орден Феникса о секретах Волдеморта мог бы и кто-то ещё, не Снейп. Не исключено, что и информирует. Должен ведь Дамблдор проверять полученные сведения. А это делается только сравнением информации, полученной из разных источников».  
— Десять баллов с Гриффиндора! — грянуло над ухом Гарри. Он ошалело оглянулся.  
Рядом с ним стоял разозлённый Снейп.  
— Вы вообразили, что знаете всё, Поттер? Я помогу вам избавиться от этого заблуждения. Идите к демонстрационному столу и покажите классу, как готовить зелье.  
Гарри судорожно сглотнул. Испуганно охнула Гермиона. Зелье было не просто трудным, а очень трудным. И наиболее вероятный исход в случае ошибки — трансфигурирующий взрыв. Хотя трансфигурация и была одним из любимых предметов Гарри, но перспектива самому стать объектом превращения отнюдь не радовала. «Я же не смогу сам расколдоваться! Даже преподаватели расколдуют меня не раньше, чем через неделю».  
— Профессор, — вскричала Гермиона, — Гарри необходим амулет восстановления!  
— Гораздо больше он необходим тем, кто сидит в этом классе, — вмешался Драко. — Хотя Поттер и безнадёжный тупица в зельях, но он достаточно проворен, чтобы прикрыться от взрыва Щитом Морганы. Однако далеко не все присутствующие способны его сделать.  
— О себе говоришь, Малфой? — вскочил Рон.  
— Вообще-то о тебе, Уизэл. И о твоём брате по отсутствию разума Долгопупсе.  
— Заткнись, Хорёк!  
Одной рукой Снейп толкнул Рона на стул, другой повернул голову Драко к доске.  
— Если вас не интересуют зелья, Поттер, то мытьё лабораторной посуды будет более подходящим занятием. Марш в подсобку! А палочку оставьте здесь.  
Поттер положил палочку на стол и выскочил из класса. Впервые за годы учёбы он был рад отработке — она избавила его от задания, с которым Гарри мог справиться только с помощью Гермионы. Точнее, она в очередной раз сварила бы тройную порцию зелья и отдала бы излишки Гарри с Роном.  
«Я должен благодарить Драко. Это он побудил Снейпа изменить наказание. И предупредил, как защититься от зелья».  
Едва Гарри начал собирать грязную посуду, как появился Молниус, стал помогать.  
— Ты с ума сошёл? — сказал ему Гарри. — Тебя может увидеть Снейп!  
Эльф невозмутимо продолжил прежнее занятие.  
— Молниус, мы не в нашей комнате. Здесь ты не должен мне помогать. Это опасно! Возвращайся домой, Молниус.  
— Снейп придёт сюда не раньше, чем через полчаса. За это время я успею вымыть почти всю посуду. Смотрите внимательно, как я это делаю, Хозяин Гарри. Эльфийское посудомойное заклинание вам ещё не раз пригодится.  
— Спасибо, Молниус.  
...Остаток посуды Гарри домывал самостоятельно. Снейп, увидев, что Гарри пользуется эльфийской магией, иронично приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал. И, похоже, даже одобрил такое мастерство.  
Хорошим настроением Снейпа нужно было воспользоваться.  
— А... Э... Профессор!  
— Поттер?  
— Я... Перед вашим уроком у меня было видение, профессор. О Тёмных Метках и Волдеморте.  
Снейп вздрогнул как от удара, но справился с собой.  
— Говорите, Поттер. Но не произносите его имя!  
— Да, профессор. Я видел, что Сами-Знаете-Кто внедрил в Тёмные Метки заклинание легилименции. Оно гораздо сильнее всех известных заклинаний, и противостоять ему невозможно. Кроме того, в Метку внедрён Империус. Ещё там есть какая-то смесь Круциатоса и Авады Кедавры. Это заклинание убивает, но смерть будет очень болезненной и медленной. Умирание, в зависимости от желания Сами-Знаете-Кого, может длиться от часа до суток.  
— Почему вы рассказываете об этом мне, а не Дамблдору?  
— Я расскажу ему. Но вы должны были узнать первым. Для вас это важнее. И... вы не должны больше ходить к Сами-Знаете-Кому. Теперь вы не сможете его обмануть.  
Снейп посмотрел на него испытующе.  
— Идите за мной, Поттер.  
Он привёл Гарри в класс, подошёл к доске, взмахом палочки нарисовал пентакль.  
— Это структура заклинания легилименции. Какой бы сильной и сложной ни была его модификация, без этой основы она не обойдётся никогда. — Снейп снова взмахнул палочкой. На доске появился новый пентакль. — Это структура заклинания подчинения. Все они, от пустякового Дисциплиниуса, которому даже первоклассники могут противостоять, до запрещённого и непростительного Империуса, основаны на этой структуре. Это, — Снейп взмахнул палочкой, — Круциатос. А это Авада.  
Гарри озадаченно смотрел на доску, не понимая, чего от него хочет Снейп.  
— Ну же, Поттер, начните наконец думать!  
— Я не совсем понимаю, профессор...  
— Не совсем? — ядовито повторил Снейп. — Похоже, у вас вообще отсутствуют мыслительные способности. — Он взмахнул палочкой.  
Некоторые участки пентаклей раскрасились зелёным цветом.  
— В них есть элементы Редукто! — сообразил Поттер. — Заклинание полного разрушения. Если достроить его до конца, оно нейтрализует всю четвёрку заклинаний. По отдельности каждому из них противостоять невозможно, но когда они собираются все вместе, то ослабляют друг друга. Не понимаю... Как Волдеморт мог этого не заметить?  
— Он тороплив. И жаден. А это мешает ясности мысли. Но Тёмный Лорд отнюдь не глуп. Поэтому надо быть очень острожным и аккуратным, встраивая Редукто в Метку. Одна ошибка, одно неверное движение, и Метка убьёт того, кто дерзнул в неё вмешаться. И это ещё можно считать везением. Если вмешательство заметит Тёмный Лорд, будет гораздо хуже.  
— Профессор, — посмотрел на него Гарри, — если в неотвратимых заклинаниях всегда есть элемент Редукто, то его можно достроить до конца и уничтожить атаку.  
— Нет, Поттер. Элемент очень маленький. За него трудно зацепиться, это требует времени, которого при атаке не бывает никогда. Шанс выжить появляется, если только одновременно с атакой неотвратимым заклинанием применить другое атакующее заклинание. Экспелиармус для Авады Кедавры и Пертификус Тоталус против Круциатоса.  
— А что нужно для Империуса?  
— Вам — ничего, — презрительно покривил губы Снейп. — Поскольку вы даже окклюменцией не смогли овладеть.  
— Зато у меня неплохо получается легилименция!  
— Не обольщайтесь, Поттер. Уровень владения легилименцией всегда равен уровню владения окклюменцией. Все ваши успехи в легилименции — это парочка случайных попаданий. Они не спасут вас, когда дело дойдёт до настоящей схватки.  
Гарри зыркнул сердито, но спорить не стал — Снейп был прав.  
«Ну почему он всегда прав? — тоскливо подумал Гарри. — Как это у него получается?»  
Снейп взмахом палочки стёр с доски рисунки пентаклей.  
— Идите к Дамблдору, Поттер. Вы должны рассказать ему о своём видении.  
— Да, профессор. — Гарри вышел из класса.  
.............  
.............  
— Гарри, ты сбежал из школы, чтобы пойти в книжный магазин? — изумилась Гермиона.  
— Да ещё маггловский, — буркнул Рон.  
— Полезные книги есть и здесь, — ответил Гарри.  
— Это какие же? — ядовито поинтересовался Рон.  
— Сейчас увидишь.  
Гриффиндорская троица вошла в магазин. Рон с изумлением разглядывал электрические светильники и экран телевизора, где крутили рекламные ролики книг, которые пытались распиарить в бестселлеры.  
Гарри подошёл к одной из продавщиц.  
— Здравствуйте, мисс Дарриндж.  
— О, Гарри! Здравствуй, — обрадовалась она. И крикнула в глубину зала: — Девочки, Гарри пришёл.  
— Откуда они тебя знают? — поразилась Гермиона.  
— Я работал здесь всё лето.  
— Работал?! — ошалело переспросил Рон. — Но зачем?  
— Чтобы на целый день отделаться и от Дурслей.  
— Гарри, ты же несовершеннолетний! — сказал Гермиона. — У хозяина магазина отобрали бы лицензию, работай ты здесь целый день.  
Ответить Гарри не успел — подошли продавщицы, стали расспрашивать о житье-бытье.  
Гарри улыбался, отвечал. Говорил правду, хотя и не всю: умалчивал ровно настолько, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.  
— Пришёл твой заказ, Гарри, — сказала завзалом. — Заберёшь сразу все книги?  
— Да, миссис Питвик.  
— Гарри, боссу не нравится новый художник, который рисует призовые открытки. Ты не мог бы снова их рисовать? Они требуются не так часто, чтобы подработка мешала твоей учёбе. Босс даже даст тебе фунт прибавки.  
— Хорошо, миссис Питвик, я буду рисовать открытки. Но в Лондон нас отпускают только раз в месяц. Поэтому мне придётся взять с собой побольше шаблонов. И, если вы не против, я оставлю вам свой эмейл. На всякий случай, вдруг понадобится какой-то особый заказ.  
— Это было бы прекрасно, Гарри. Тогда иди в кабинет босса, подписывай контракт. Паспорт у тебя с собой?  
— Да, миссис Питвик.  
— Контракт?! — вскричал Рон. — Паспорт?!  
Гермиона двинула его локтем в бок.  
— Заткнись! — прошипела она сквозь зубы. И поспешно обратилась к завзалом, надеясь отвлечь внимание: — У вас есть последний роман Патриции Белл? Говорят, он расходятся мгновенно, но вдруг...  
— К сожалению, нет, мисс. Но вы можете оставить заказ. Мы как раз комплектуем заявку для издательства.  
— Я оставлю заказ.  
— Хорошо, мисс. Сейчас я заполню карточку.  
Завзалом ушла к прилавку.  
— Рон, — зашипела Гермиона, — не веди себя как идиот! Ты привлекаешь внимание!  
— Но она потребовала у Гарри паспорт! — яростным шёпотом ответил Рон. — И контракт!  
— Это не магический контракт, придурок, а маггловский! И паспорт тоже маггловский. Гарри ничего не угрожает.  
— Ты уверена?  
— Это стандартная процедура при приёме на работу. Паспорт магглы используют всего лишь для подтверждения личности, а не для сканирования сущности. Контракт же можно расторгнуть в любую минуту. Максимум, что может потребоваться от Гарри, это предупредить босса за две недели до увольнения.  
— А, тогда всё в порядке, — облегчённо вздохнул Рон. — Надо же, а я и не знал, что Гарри рисует. Гермиона, а что такое «призовая открытка»?  
— Обычная открытка, только ручной работы и сделанная в единственном экземпляре. В книжных магазинах так поощряют постоянных покупателей или тех, кто покупает сразу много книг. Если наберёшь пять открыток, тебе сделают какой-нибудь подарок — супермодный бестселлер, который сложно получить в обычной продаже, или какой-нибудь толстый тематический альбом... Смотря что тебе больше нравится.  
К ним подошла завзалом, попросила Гермиону расписаться в карточке, указать адрес.  
Вернулся Гарри. В руках у него был пакет с книгами.  
— Ну что, — спросил он, — пойдём?  
Гриффиндорцы вышли из магазина.  
— Давайте зайдём ещё кое-куда? — предложил Гарри.  
— Давай, — ответила Гермиона. — А куда?  
— В спортклуб и в салон цифровой техники.  
— Ты и там работал?  
— Надо же было чем-то занять день.  
— И Дурсли тебе разрешили? — поразился Рон. — Они же всё всегда делали тебе назло!  
— Я отдавал им весь заработок. Они хоть и не бедные, но за каждый лишний пенни удавятся. Но это было совсем небольшой платой за целый день свободы.  
— Ничего себе, свобода! — возмутился Рон. — На работе...  
Гермиона вздохнула.  
— Рон Уизли, какой же ты идиот.  
— Нет, правда, что тут хорошего?  
— Вот это, например, — Гермиона показала на прицепленный к брючному ремню Гарри смартфон. — Откуда он у тебя, кстати?  
— Премиальные и чаевые я оставлял себе. А в магазине техники есть хорошие скидки для сотрудников.  
Гермиона посмотрела на него с сомнением, но ничего не сказала. Зато Рон спросил:  
— А какого чёрта надо было работать у магглов? Это же скука смертная! У тебя полно денег, ты можешь купить всё, что захочешь. Зачем тебе работать?  
Гермиона ответила терпеливо, как будто говорила с бестолковым ребёнком:  
— Министерство фиксирует каждый обмен галеонов на маггловские деньги. Мимо из внимания не пройдёт ни один кнат. Если волшебник покупает что-то в мире магглов, все его покупки тоже отслеживаются. Со времён принятия Статуса Секретности Международная Конфедерация магов очень неодобрительно относится к тому, что маги пользуются вещами магглов.  
— А смысл покупать всякие маггловские штуки? Они всё равно у нас не работают. Разве что одежду купить... Вот одежда у магглов хорошая — удобная и прочная. Но её и у нас продают. Покупай что хочешь и сколько хочешь.  
— Некоторые вещи магглов работают и в магомире, Рон, — ответил Гарри. — Рядом с Хогвартсом есть местечко, где магия не действует, а потому не может блокировать работу техники.  
— Да она всё равно не будет работать без этого их электричества!  
— Та, которая на солнечных батарейках, будет, — сказала Гермиона. — У меня тоже есть мобильник. Но не такой навороченный, — она требовательно посмотрела на Гарри.  
— Я же сказал — у меня была хорошая скидка. И возможность купить в рассрочку. Владельцу магазина понравилось, как я оформил витрину, и он, будучи в хорошем настроении, спросил, почему я до сих пор ничего себе не купил. Я ответил, что у меня нет денег даже на покупку со скидкой. Тогда он предложил мне купить что-нибудь в рассрочку. Было бы глупо упускать такой случай.  
— Тогда ладно, — успокоилась Гермиона. — А то я испугалась, что ты связался с чем-нибудь противозаконным.  
— Гермиона!  
— Я не говорю, что ты способен сделать это из злых побуждений. Но твоя тяга к риску и приключениям заставляет совершать глупости.  
— Это верно, — поддержал Рон. И изумлённо закричал: — Кто она?!  
Гарри глянул на плакат с девицей в бронелифчике и коротенькой юбочке из кожаных лоскутков. Девица держала меч, а её бюст занимал основную площадь плаката.  
— Персонаж какой-то компьютерной игры. Воительница, судя по всему.  
— И с кем она воюет?  
— С очередным Тёмным Властелином, надо полагать.  
— С кем?!  
— Понимаешь, Рон, — сказала Гермиона, — это не тот Властелин, о котором ты подумал. Это маггловская сказка. Называется «фэнтези». Придумана для развлечения.  
— Развлечение?! — разъярился Рон.  
— Это долгий разговор. Надо где-нибудь сесть.  
— Тогда ты объясняй, — сказал Гарри, — а я пока схожу в магазин техники и в спортивный центр. Встретимся через два часа у входа в гейм-клуб, — показал он на плакат с девицей.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Гермиона.  
...Гарри заглянул в магазин, немного поболтал со старшим менеджером.  
Затем пошёл в спортклуб.  
Содержал его сквиб, светловолосый парень тридцати двух лет.  
— О, привет, Гарри.  
— Привет, Джон. Как дела?  
— Весьма неплохо. Набрал группу новичков. В основном ничего примечательного, но есть парочка перспективных ребят. Если не бросят тренировку, уже через полгода я смогу отправить их на городской чемпионат. Клубу нужны имена.  
— Надеюсь, новички тебя не подведут.  
— А ты как? Тренируешься?  
— Конечно, сенсей.  
— Это правильно, Гарри. Магия — хорошая вещь. Но не слишком надёжная. Она может подвести. И тогда тебе понадобится искусство рукопашного боя.  
— Я знаю это, сенсей. И я занимался.  
— Выручай-комната делала тебе достаточно хороших спарринг-партнёров? Её чучела довольно эффективны, когда надо отрабатывать магические дуэли, но я сомневаюсь, что Выручай-комната хоть что-нибудь смыслит в армейской физподготовке.  
— Джон, я загрузил в неё все учебники, которые ты дал. Чучела показывали мне новые приёмы, я их повторял. Занимался каждый день, отрабатывал все три части — самоподготовку, упражнения в группе и спарринг. За ошибки в самоподготовке и упражнениях Выручай-комната наказывала электрошком. Небольшой удар молнии. Не то, чтобы больно, но... очень противно. — Гарри поёжился. — А спарринг — это спарринг, сам понимаешь  
— Тогда пошли на татами. Посмотрим, чему ты научился.


	3. Глава 3

Драко и Гарри лежали в постели, держась за руки и соприкасаясь головами. Ни шевелиться, ни говорить не хотелось, — да и не нужно было, и так понятно, что удовлетворили они друг друга настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Глаза слипались, тянуло в сон. Драко повернулся на бок, положил руку Гарри на талию. Тот обнял его в ответ, уткнулся носом в шею, стал засыпать.  
Из-за кухонной загородки донёсся звон колокольчика.  
— Молниус, блин! — рассердился Гарри. — Тебе заняться нечем?  
— Вам изменили расписание, Хозяин Гарри. Через полчаса у вас урок заклинаний.  
— О, нет... — простонал Драко. — Я же не смогу встать. У меня нет сил!  
— Я принёс восстанавливающее зелье, Гость Драко. Хозяин Гарри, вы позволите подойти?  
Гарри натянул одеяло до подбородка себе и Драко.  
— Подходи.  
На прикроватной тумбочке появился эльф с подносом, на котором стояли два маленьких медицинских стаканчика с зельем.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри, передал один стаканчик Драко.  
Тот кивнул, одновременно благодаря и Гарри, и Молниуса.  
Эльф сказал:  
— На заклинаниях будет контрольная по чарам уменьшения.  
— Только не это! — охнул Драко.  
— У меня есть хорошая шпаргалка, — успокоил Гарри. — Мне она больше не нужна, возьми себе.  
— С каких пор ты пользуешься шпаргалками на заклинаниях? — удивился Драко.  
— Ну... Это не совсем шпаргалка. Я выписал кое-что интересное из дневников Роджерса, когда делал уроки. Решение задачи получалось слишком громоздким, а поскольку задания из года в год не меняются, я решил посмотреть, нет ли чего-нибудь похожего в записях Роджерса. Ты был прав, Драко. Роджерс оказался хотя и слабым волшебником, но очень изобретательным.  
Гарри забрал у оторопевшего Драко пустой стаканчик и вместе со своим поставил на поднос. Молниус исчез.  
Гарри и Драко стали одеваться.  
— И всё же я не понимаю, — сказал Поттер. — Роджерс был очень талантлив, а потому выгоден как союзник, но он же магглорождённый. Волдеморт, с его бзиком на чистоте крови, не должен был добиваться того, чтобы Роджерс стал Пожирателем.  
— Твоя мать тоже гряз... магглорождённая, однако Тёмный Лорд долго уговаривал её вступить в орден. Джеймс Поттер шёл прицепом к жене, главной целью Тёмного Лорда была именно Лили Эванс.  
— Драко, мама была очень сильной волшебницей, но всё же магглорождённой. И если сам Волдеморт достаточно умён, чтобы забывать при необходимости о предрассудках, то о его прихвостнях этого никак не скажешь.  
— Только не о моём отце! Он не любит грязнокровок, это верно, однако никогда не преуменьшает их заслуг. Отец легко смирится с присутствием полезных грязнокровок и даже будет с ними так же вежлив, как и с чистокровными. Он даже с магглами может вести себя как с людьми.  
Гарри покачал головой.  
— Кроме Люциуса там ещё было полсотни членов, пятнадцать из которых — оголтелые фанатики чистоты крови. Да они бы Волдеморта на серпантин порвали бы, притащи он в орден магглорождённного и дай ему равный статус с чистокровками.  
Драко посмотрел на Гарри с интересом:  
— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, Поттер. И хотя порвать Тёмного Лорда на серпантин не под силу всему Мракоборчекому подразделению с Дамблдором в придачу, идея как таковая верна. Появись среди Пожирателей грязнокровка, орден бы мгновенно распался, и никакие кары и запугивания Тёмного Лорда не помогли бы. Но при этом, зазывая в Пожиратели Роджерса и Эванс, он был уверен, что их примут как равных.  
— Получается, что Роджерс и мама обладали чем-то, что в глазах ревнителей крови компенсирует магглородность. Что это может быть, Драко?  
— Понятия не имею. Спроси портрет Роджерса.  
— Он не знает. Портреты ведь далеко не всё знают об оригиналах. Иногда вообще ничего. Портрет Роджерса помнит только, где находится комната и кто такой Молниус. А твой отец что-нибудь говорил о моей маме?  
— Ничего, — качнул головой Драко. — Отца твоего ругал, было. Но не за женитьбу на Эванс, а за отрицание идеи чистоты крови. Об Эванс он вообще никогда ничего не говорил. — Драко отрешённо смотрел в пространство, явно пытаясь что-то вспомнить.  
Гарри замер, боясь помешать.  
Драко проговорил медленно:  
— Рабастан Лестрейндж, деверь моей тётки Беллы... Мне было тогда лет шесть... Рабастан зачем-то пришёл к отцу, они говорили о делах. О чём-то магическом, связанным с твоим двоюродным дедом Корнелиусом Поттером. Тогда он был ещё жив... О чём именно шла речь, не помню, но суть в том, что несколько раз прозвучало имя «Лили Поттер». И вдруг Рабастан закричал: «Эванс! Лили Эванс! Если Поттер-младший исхитрился залезть к ней в постель, это не означает, что Поттеры смогли сравняться с Эванс!». Я не понял, чем для Поттеров может быть хорош брак с грязнокровкой. И спросил об этом. Отец схватил меня за шиворот, швырнул на ручку кресла и выпорол моим же ремнём, после чего выкинул из кабинета. А перед этим сказал, что Лили Эванс нельзя называть грязнокровкой, потому что она получила... Я не запомнил слово, был слишком потрясён и напуган поркой. До этого отец никогда меня не бил. И после тоже.  
— И из-за этого ты возненавидел мою маму, — тихо сказал Гарри.  
— Я возненавидел грязнокровок вообще, потому что так и не понял, что такого особенного могла быть в Лили Эванс.  
Гарри кивнул сочувственно:  
— Когда меня бил дядя Вернон, я тоже не понимал, за что.  
Драко смутился. Гарри явно доставалось гораздо больше, а главное — не один раз и даже не десять.  
— Что было, то было, Гарри. Сейчас гораздо важнее узнать, чем таким особенным разжились Роджерс и твоя мать, что даже оголтелый фанатик чистоты крови Рабастан Лестрейндж считал грязнокровку Лили Эванс выше чистокровного семейства Поттеров, знатность которого равна только Блэкам, Лестрейнджам и Малфоям.  
— Может, Люциуса расспросишь?  
— Нет! Хотя... Нужно, чтобы отец сам был заинтересован в этом разговоре. Иначе он ничего не скажет.  
— А твоя мать?  
— То же самое, — отрицательно качнул головой Драко.  
— Профессор Снейп? — продолжал упорствовать Гарри.  
— Тогда уж Альбус Дамблдор. Из Снейпа мы и полслова не вытянем.  
Гарри почесал костяшкой пальца лоб.  
— Попробуем с другого конца. Все, кто знал маму, говорят, что она была очень талантливой и сильной волшебницей. Говорят о том, что родители трижды бросали вызов Волдеморту и вышли из дуэли живыми. Но никто никогда не упоминал, что у мамы было какое-то особое звание, талисман или умение.  
— О Кевине Роджерсе вообще ничего не говорили. Просто библиотекарь. Но мы-то знаем, на что он был способен. И Тёмный Лорд знал.  
Гарри вздохнул.  
— Слишком много вопросов. Обладали мама и Роджерс одной и той же ценностью или разными? Могло ли быть такое, что ценность мамы была официально зарегистрирована, но засекречена? А Роджерс обладал этим нелегально. Вроде того, как быть незарегистрированным анимагом.  
Драко кивнул.  
— Собрать информацию о Роджерсе проще. В его жизни, в отличие от Лили Эванс, никогда не было грифа «совершено секретно».  
— Он и без него был загадкой, — возразил Гарри. — Хотя бы то, где Роджерс брал деньги. Подросток может при помощи оборотного зелья прикинуться взрослым и открыть счёт в банке, выписать чек в магазине, арендовать склад для вещей... Но деньги раздобыть ему это не поможет! А наследства у приютского пацана никак быть не могло.  
— Значит или украл, или заработал. И если с воровством более-менее понятно, то как подросток может заработать такие суммы? Даже если свою первую мебель он покупал по дешёвке у старьевщика, всё равно это было больше, чем можно подшабашить, делая уроки за дураков и лентяев.  
— Добавь ещё проблему обмена денег, — сказал Гарри. — Это не так-то просто сделать, не привлекая внимания Министерства. Даже если меняешь не в Гринготсе, а в Лютном переулке.  
— Начнём с малого, — решил Драко. — С архивов Слизерина и Гриффиндора. Надо выяснить, с кем Роджерс делил спальню и ходил на практику в Хогсмите. Желательно ещё найти способ заглянуть в архивы Пуффендуя и Когтеврана.  
— Мне не нравится, что о Роджерсе ничего не знают его эльфы — Молниус и Сонди. Это не ложь, не подправленные воспоминания, это просто незнание.  
— А о твоей матери эльфы что-нибудь знают?  
— Ничего, — качнул головой Гарри. — Эльфы никогда не интересуются студентами. Единственные ученики Хогвартса, на которых они обратили хоть какое-то внимание — Волдеморт, Кевин Роджерс и Гермиона.  
— Что ж, будем вести расследование собственными силами.  
.............  
.............  
Гаррина шпаргалка помогла — Драко выполнил контрольную первым. Но сдавать не спешил, тогда бы его выставили из класса, а Драко хотелось посмотреть на Грейнджер.  
«Когда она успела стать самой красивой девчонкой в Хогвартсе? У Дафны Гринграсс и Пэнси Паркинсон черты лица намного правильнее, а сиськи больше, но Грейнджер всё равно красивее. У неё есть... Она особенная, вот что. Обычно девчонки — это просто... куклы. А в Гермионе сразу видна личность. С ней никогда не будет скучно. И у неё такая прелестная кожа. И волосы, в которые хочется зарыться руками. Смелый чувственный рот. Грациозная походка. На четвёртом курсе Пэнси смеялась над тем, что Грейнджер записалась на занятия танцами, но было видно, что это просто зависть. Пэнси в танцевальный клуб не взяли, потому что она как статуя: безупречно красивая и неподъёмно тяжёлая. А движения Грейнджер похожи на полёт ласточки».  
Гермиона тем временем закончила контрольную, отдала Флитвику листок и вышла из класса. Вслед за ней вышел Гарри.  
Драко стал рисовать на листке черновика летящую ласточку.  
.............  
.............  
— Рон, что это? — Гарри ошалело смотрел на книжку, лежавшую на столе грффиндорской гостиной. На обложке написано «Рыжая Соня».  
Гермиона ядовито пояснила:  
— Рон увлёкся маггловским фэнтези. Пришлось купить.  
— А? Э... Гермиона, «Волшебника Земноморья» в магазине не было?! Или Пратчетта? Ты бы его ещё «Сумерками» отоварила — покупать графомань, так оптом!  
— Боюсь, «Сумерки» на очереди. Как и «Эрагон».  
— Этого нельзя допустить. Если Рон собрался читать маггловские книги, то они должны быть хорошими, а такой макулатурой! — кивнул он на «Соню».  
— Рон выбирает книги по картинке на обложке.  
Гарри глянул на то, что называлось «боевым доспехом воительницы».  
— Вряд ли Рон нашёл в книге то, что обещает обложка.  
Гермиона засмеялась.  
— «Плейбой» я ему показывать не буду, не надейся.  
— А зря. Рон так прикольно краснеет.  
— Да, — задумчиво согласилась Гермиона, — в этом что-то есть.  
— Эй вы, двое! — возмутился Рон. — Хватит говорить обо мне так, будто меня здесь нет!  
Гарри посмотрел на него изучающе:  
— Рон, если ты действительно хочешь почитать что-то маггловское, то тебе лучше выбрать реалистику, а не фэнтези.  
— А я хочу фэнтези!  
— Рон, как волшебник вообще может это читать?! Там же близко нет ничего, похожего на настоящий магомир!  
— Именно поэтому они мне и нравятся.  
Гарри смутился.  
— Ну... Всё равно надо читать хорошие книги, а не эту пакость, которая годится только на растопку камина. Просто я не хочу, чтобы у тебя сложилось превратное впечатление о маггловской литературе. Конечно, среди неё есть и дерьмо, даже много дерьма...  
— Девяносто пять процентов чего угодно — дерьмо, — сказала Гермиона. — Это непреложный закон любого мира, хоть магического, хоть маггловского. Но оставшихся пяти с переизбытком хватит, чтобы обеспечить и чтением, и фильмами, и едой, и одеждой.  
— Гермиона, — глянул на неё Гарри, — у тебя же есть маггловская карта местности?  
— Да, но там ничего интересного. Только посёлок неподалёку от Хогсмита и несколько фермерских хозяйств.  
— В посёлке есть школа?  
— Разумеется.  
— А в школе обязана быть библиотека, — кивнул Гарри. — В такой малолюдной местности она наверняка не только школьная, но и публичная.  
— Ну и как ты собираешься туда записаться? Всех местных жителей библиотекарь знает лично, а если к кому-то приедет гость, это мгновенно станет новостью номер один.  
— Скажу, что я студент-археолог, занимаюсь исследованиями Хогвартских Развалин.  
— Гарри, у магглов это одна из самых скучных достопримечательностей Соединённого Королевства.  
— А я скажу, что надеюсь найти какую-нибудь интересную легенду, которая позволит вписать Развалины в путеводитель. Это принесёт мне грант для работы в... ну скажем, в Тауэре, а у деревенских появится возможность подшабашить на туристах.  
— Глупая легенда, — поморщилась Гермиона. — Тебя сочтут недоумком.  
— Зато поверят и не будут приставать с расспросами.  
— Ну, допустим. В библиотеке можно сказать, что по вечерам в Развалинах очень тоскливо, и ты решил перечитать любимые книги, чтобы немного взбодриться. А снять комнату в посёлке не можешь, потому что боишься оставить без присмотра аппаратуру. Таскать же её каждый день из посёлка в Развалины и обратно было бы тяжело и утомительно. — Гермиона немного подумала и кивнула: — Враньё хоть и не самое убедительное, но и не абсурдное. А к роли деревенского дурачка тебе не привыкать.  
— Спасибо, Гермиона! — обиделся Гарри.  
Та не обратила на обиду никакого внимания, села за стол, взяла лист бумаги.  
— Тогда составим список литературы. Берём только классику, она есть везде, даже в поселковой школьной библиотеке. Так... «Волшебник Земноморья»...  
— «Всадник без головы» и «Остров сокровищ», — сказал Гарри.  
— Это не фэнтези, — напомнила Гермиона.  
— Ну и что? Книжки всё равно классные.  
— Тогда надо и какой-нибудь триллер Джона Гришема. «Адвокат»?  
— «Хижина дядя Тома», — подсказал магглорождённый Сэм Стенли.  
— Это, по-твоему, Гришем? — иронично поинтересовалась Гермиона.  
— Нет, но книжка хорошая.  
— Ладно, пусть будет и «Хижина дяди Тома». Не прочитать её стыдно.  
— Пратчетт, — сказал Гарри.  
— Нет. Рон его не поймёт.  
— Это почему? — возмутился Рон.  
— Пратчетт пишет сатиру о современных социальных проблемах магглов и пародии на фэнтезийные штампы. Не зная ни того, ни другого ты просто не поймёшь его шуток.  
— А мне Пратчетт нравится, — сказал Сэм. — Я даже у него на сайте был.  
— Я тоже, — ответила Гермиона. — Но Рону Пратчетта давать пока рано. Для этого он должен лучше познакомиться с бытом и литературой мира магглов.  
— Тогда возьмите ему Вудхауза. «Дживс и Вустер» рулят.  
— Артур Хейли! — вмешалась полукровка Дина Фаррел.  
— «Последний единорог» и «Хроники Амбера», — предложил Гарри.  
— «Стальная крыса», — добавил Сэм.  
— Супер! — одобрила Гермиона. — Пусть для начала это прочитает. Хотя нет... Добавлю ещё «Левую руку Тьмы» и «Томаса Ковентанта». Рону этого надолго хватит.  
— Возьмите мне что-нибудь из Дика Френсиса, если будет, — попросила Дина. — Я перечитать хочу.  
— А мне — «Трёх мушкетёров», — добавил Сэм. — Что-то детство вспомнить захотелось.  
— Хорошо, — вздохнул Гарри. — Всем всё принесу.  
— Поскольку книги библиотечные, надо будет на них сторожевой сглаз наложить, — сказал Гермиона. — Чтобы аккуратно обращались с чужой собственностью, даже если она маггловская. Если порвут или испачкают — гнойные прыщи на лице. Потеряют — огнежальные чирьи на заднице.  
Рон посмотрел на Гермиону с опаской:  
— Ты иногда становишься... пугающей.  
Гермиона хмыкнула и гордо задрала нос.  
Рон насупился. Глянул на Гарри и спросил только для того, чтобы что-то сказать:  
— А где книжки, которые ты накупил в магазине? Мы их так и не видели.  
— Они не интересные, — ответил тот. — Справочники по маггловской юриспруденции, экономике, спортивным и культурным событиям. Несколько книг по истории, тоже маггловской.  
— Зачем тебе эта ахинея? — изумился Сэм.  
— Я собираюсь стать мракоборцем. А им нередко приходится выдавать себя за маггла. Я не могу быть неосведомлённым в вопросах, ответы на которые знает любой маггл. Поэтому лучше заучивать всё это заранее, понемножку и постепенно, чем всё сразу за неделю.  
— Тоже верно, — согласился Сэм.  
.............  
.............  
Молниус с неприязнью смотрел на сквиба, аппартировавшего в комнату при помощи портключа. И зачем только Хозяин Гарри таскает сюда всяких отсевков?  
Одно дело — привести для постельных утех красивую маггловку, как частенько делал Хозяин Кевин. И совсем другое — привечать выродков обоих миров, и магического, и маггловского.  
Но гость есть гость. Поэтому Молниус вежливо спросил, что желает Гость Джон — чай или кофе.  
— Тыквенный сок, если можно.  
Молниус посмотрел на него с удивлением, но пожелание выполнил.  
— Как вкусно, — оценил Джон. — Похож на тот, который был в Хогвартсе.  
Он с удовольствием пил сок, рассматривал лежащие на столе книги. Кое-что по магии, одна по зельеварению и семь о различных отраслях маггловской жизни.  
На подоконнике тоже маггловские книги. Джон подошёл посмотреть. И едва не подавился соком.  
«История британской разведки и контрразведки». «Тайные общества и организации от Древнего Египта до наших дней». «КГБ и ГРУ». «Анатомия заговоров и переворотов». «ЦРУ». «Иезуиты — история и современность». «Структура революции». «Диктатуры и диктаторы». «Тоталитарные секты и сектантские поселения».  
Джон торопливо просмотрел книги. Это не чтиво для обывателя, а серьёзные научные издания.  
— Молниус!  
На столе появился эльф.  
— Да, Гость Джон?  
— В какое дерьмо вляпался Поттер на этот раз?!  
— Я не знаю, Гость Джон. У Хозяина Гарри всё как всегда.  
— Иначе говоря — очередной геморрой на всю задницу. Чёртов мальчишка!  
— Гость Джон, у Хозяина Гарри нет геморроя.  
— Нет — так в ближайшие дни он его себе организует.  
Молниус смотрел озадаченно:  
— Как это, Гость Джон?  
— Да как угодно! В его распоряжении для этого совет попечителей Хогвартса, Министерство Магии и Сам-Знаешь-Кто с его сворой.  
— Я бы добавил ещё и Альбуса Дамблдора, Гость Джон.  
— А он-то здесь при чём?! Он же только помогал Гарри.  
Молниус свирепо оскалился:  
— Альбус Дамблдор держал Хозяина Кевина на ничтожной должности. Он хотел выкинуть его портрет!  
Джон вздохнул.  
Преданность эльфов хозяевам абсурдна и непонятна, но абсолютна. В большинстве случаев она обусловлена заклинаниями подчинения, однако Молниус, судя по всему, был искренне привязан к этому своему Кевину. Он и Гарри-то симпатизирует только лишь потому, что тот вернул портрет Кевина Роджерса в библиотеку.  
С одной стороны это хорошо — о мальчике есть, кому позаботиться. С другой — от слепой преданности больше вреда, чем пользы, потому что она руководствуется эмоциями, а не здравым смыслом.  
— Молниус, если кто-то и спасёт жизнь Гарри, то только Альбус Дамблдор.  
— Ни фига подобного! — раздалось со стены.  
Джон испуганно подскочил, ошалело уставился на портрет Кевина Роджерса.  
— Это я его написал, — с гордостью сказал Молниус.  
Магический портрет всегда копирует часть сущности оригинала. И чем лучше художник, тем полнее и точнее копия. Бывают портреты, которые не знают даже собственного имени, вроде Полной Дамы, привратницы Гриффиндорской башни. А бывают такие, которые знают об оригинале больше, чем он сам о себе знает.  
— Предполагается, — сказал портрет, — что я буду висеть в Галерее Хогвартса, среди изображений всех сотрудников и выдающихся выпускников. Надеюсь, в ближайшее время так и будет, потому что мне осточертело быть спрятанным в шкафу каждый раз, когда Гарри Поттеру возжелается траха. В его возрасте это происходит по три раза в день. Но ещё хуже, если в пылу подростковой похоти меня забывают убрать, и я должен созерцать процесс. Впрочем, это мои проблемы. А мы говорим о ваших. Вы ведь не урождённый сквиб, так? Вы чистокровный волшебник и уровень магии у вас был выше среднего.  
Джон судорожно сглотнул и с ужасом посмотрел на портрет.  
Молниус переводил ошарашенный взгляд с портрета на Джона и обратно.  
Портрет усмехнулся:  
— Это случилось пятнадцать лет назад, так? На выпускном. Волдеморт ещё был кошмаром Магической Британии, но Хогвартс и его окрестности считались абсолютно безопасными и надёжными... Можно было гулять до рассвета... Все и гуляли. Только один выпускник наткнулся вдруг на Пожирателя Смерти. Была дуэль. Пожиратель попытался убить выпускника. Но не получилось. Выпускник частично отразил Аваду Кедавру. Она лишь убила в нём магию и оглушила его самого. Выпускник стал сквибом. Семья от него сразу же отказалась. В Хогвартсе ему тоже не было места, ведь он уже закончил школу. О дальнейшей судьбе сквиба ничего не известно. Одно можно сказать точно — в магическом мире его больше никто не видел.  
Джон закрыл глаза, прикусил губу. Перевёл дыхание и проговорил:  
— Альбус Дамблдор сказал тогда, что мне проще будет в мире магглов. Что там живут большинство свибов и нисколько не жалеют об отсутствии магии, потому что в маггловском мире много удивительных чудес, которые недоступны магам. И пообещал, что он попросит своего знакомого маггла обеспечить меня документами и снять жильё. А Хогвартс даст мне подъёмных, чтобы в первые месяцы, пока не найду работу, я не нуждаться в деньгах. Дамблдор не обманул. Но при этом не сказал, насколько сильно быт, законы и обычаи маггловского мира отличаются от магических. Меня поселили в небольшом городишке в двадцати милях от Хогвартса. Комнату сняли в дешёвой меблирашке. Отдельными там были только спальни. А кухня, санузел и прачечная общие. Но проблема оказалось не в этом. Устройство меблирашки не сильно отличалось от общежитий Хогвартса. Скверным было то, что жильцы с настороженностью отнеслись к соседу, который входил со свечкой в кухню, вместо того, чтобы включить электрическую лампочку. Который рассматривал обычную газовую плиту как нечто невероятное. Который понятия не имел о правилах дорожного движения, не понимал, как покупать продукты в супермаркете, шарахался от телефонных звонков и спрашивал, что случилось с фотографиями, если люди не них не двигаются. В конце концов кто-то позвонил в соцслужбу. Меня ждала психушка.  
Молниус испуганно охнул. Джон кивнул, посмотрел на него, усмехнулся.  
— Мне повезло. Среди соседей оказался добросердечный и смелый человек. Он предупредил меня и посоветовал бежать в Лондон, потому что в большом городе легче затеряться и там не обращают внимания на чудаков, если только они не вытворят что-нибудь совсем чудаковатое. Я успел сбежать. Но по дороге в Лондон понял, что мне не выжить в этом мире, потому что ничего о нём не знаю. Я даже на прокорм не смогу заработать, ведь такого странного полудикаря-полусумасшедшого никто никогда даже в уборщики не наймёт.  
Джон судорожно вздохнул.  
— Однако в любом мире, каким бы он ни был, есть два места, где кормят и одевают бесплатно: тюрьма и армия. В тюрьму мне не хотелось, поэтому пришлось идти в армию. Плюсом к армейской службе было и то, что там надо всё делать по Уставу. Иначе говоря, рекруту дают бумажку, где объясняется, как и с кем говорить, что отвечать, куда идти, чем и как именно заниматься. Я подумал, что это будет бесплатной школой маггловской жизни. Поэтому в Лондоне я сразу же пошёл на вербовочный пункт. Моя неосведомлённость о мире не укрылась от комиссии, но её объяснили тем, что я вырос в посёлке одной известной религиозной секты, которая отрицает достижения цивилизации. Точнее, так пошутил какой-то капрал, но я сообразил, что это объяснение может избавить меня от множества неудобных вопросов, и поэтому подтвердил эту версию.  
— И что было дальше?  
— Служба. Учебка, затем воинская часть. На учебке я услышал слово «спецназ». А через год получил предложение пройти экзамен для зачисления в спецвойска. Совзводники завидовали, сержант говорил, что оторвёт мне голову, если я не пройду испытаний: служить в спецназе — огромная честь и знак особых воинских способностей. Я сдал все экзамены. И теорию, и физподготовку. Выдержал спецучебку. Воевал в горячих точках, стал лейтенантом. Был ранен, комиссован. Вернулся в Лондон, открыл спортклуб. — Джон немного помолчал. — Мою судьбу можно было бы счесть удачной, будь я урождённым сквибом, которого изначально готовили к жизни в маггломире. Но я родился магом. И почти ничего не знал о магглах, пока меня не вышвырнули к ним как мусор. Но Дамблдор не виноват. Он сделал для меня всё, что мог.  
— Да неужели? — ядовито спросил портрет. — Дамблдор не мог попросить какого-нибудь сквиба приютить вас на два-три месяца и научить жить в маггломире? Это наука нехитрая, много сил от учителя не потребует.  
— Портрет Хозяина Кевина, — подошёл к нему эльф, — вы думаете, что Дамблдор хотел, чтобы Гостя Джона навечно заперли в психушке?  
— Не обязательно навечно. Достаточно побывать там один раз, чтобы в маггломире к такому человеку относились с недоверием, а в магомире вообще никто никогда с ним не заговорил бы и не стал бы слушать, что он говорит. Практически это была бы та же самая смерть, которой не смог добиться Пожиратель.  
— Дамблдор не мог сотрудничать с Пожирателями! — возмутился Джон.  
— Я и не говорил, что он с ними сотрудничал, — усмехнулся портрет. — Я всего лишь хочу обратить ваше внимание на то, что Дамблдор очень хорошо умеет решать свои проблемы чужими руками. В окрестностях Хогсмита и Хогвартса всегда шныряли Пожиратели. Но ни один из них не мог воспользоваться тёмной магией. И вдруг в защите появилась брешь. Разумеется, кто-то из Пожирателей заметил бы её и не переминул бы воспользоваться. И вне всяких сомнений он постарался бы кого-то убить, ведь для этого и создавался орден Пожирателей Смерти. Но почему рядом с брешью оказался ты? Почему рядом с ней вообще кто-то оказался, ведь она была в безлюдном месте? И кстати, почему в безлюдном? Не потому ли, чтобы Пожиратели не убили больше того, что им планировалось отдать на убой? Ваша дуэль наделала много шума, привлекла внимание мракоборцев, и Пожиратель был вынужден бежать. Однако он успел убить предназначенную ему жертву.  
— Зачем это Дамблдору? — не поверил Джон.  
— Я-то откуда знаю? Эльфийка Сонди, когда по просьбе другого портрета Кевина Роджерса собирала о вас сведения, выяснила только то, о чём в тот год в Хогвартсе и Хогсмите говорил любой и каждый — где напали, на кого напали и с какими последствиями. Но я, в отличие от болтунов, умею думать и сопоставлять. А теперь, когда вы рассказали недостающую часть истории, всё стало очевидным.  
Джон сел на кровать, дрожащими руками потёр лицо.  
— На меня никогда не действовали никакие заклинания забвения. Даже Обливиэйт в исполнении Снейпа. Дамблдор знал об этом, потому что видел, как Снейп и Макгонаголл на моём примере хотели научить других учеников противостоять заклинаниям стирания памяти. Дамблдор сказал тогда, что научить не получится, что моя устойчивость качество не приобретённое, а врождённое. Это было на четвёртом курсе. Но у Дамблдора не было причин меня убивать! Ведь я ничем не мог повредить ни ему, ни Хогвартсу.  
— Насчёт Хогвартса — несомненно. А вот насчёт Дамблдора всё крайне подозрительно. Убивают свидетелей, Джон. Уверен, что если вы немного подумаете, то вспомните, обладателем какого компромата на Дамблдора стали. А если совсем хорошо подумаете, то поймёте, как он об этом догадался.  
Джон встал с кровати, вытащил из кармана портключ.  
— Мне надо побыть одному. Извинитесь за меня перед Гарри. И ещё просьба — когда вас доставят в Хогвартс, передайте привет портрету Агнессы Рыжекудрой в Гриффиндорской гостиной.  
Джон аппартировал.  
— Весёленькая ситуация, — хмыкнул портрет.  
— Хозяину Гарри грозит опасность? — обеспокоенно спросил Молниус.  
— Не исключено.  
— Он хороший.  
— Да, — кивнул портрет. — Мой коллега в библиотеке сделал хороший выбор. О тебе снова есть, кому позаботиться. Оригинал был бы доволен.  
Вошёл Гарри.  
— Всем привет! — весело сказал он. — А Джон ещё не приходил?  
— Он был, но ушёл, — ответил портрет. — Вспомнил, что у него срочные дела. Просил передать извинения.  
— Что ж, жаль, но ничего не поделаешь. Поговорим в другой раз, это не срочно.  
— Куда ты вляпался, Гарри?  
— Пока никуда. И не собираюсь вляпываться. Надеюсь, что не вляпают меня.  
— Если это так, Гарри, то зачем тебе книги на подоконнике?  
Гарри досадливо фыркнул, бросил на Молниуса мрачный взгляд. «Но я сам виноват — не приказал хранить тайну».  
— Молниус здесь ни при чём, — сказал портрет. — Книги напугали Джона. Что в них?  
— Всего лишь общедоступные сведения по маггловской истории. Разве что изложение больше научное, нежели популярное.  
— И что такого страшного там изложено? Иллюстрированный репортаж из Освенцима?  
— Нет... Пожалуй, мне следует обсудить это с вами, сэр. Но сначала небольшое предварение. Вы позволите?  
— Слушаю тебя, Гарри.  
— Мои опекуны, Дурсли, всегда меня ненавидели. И когда я вынужден возвращаться из Хогвартса на летние каникулы, делают всё, чтобы превратить их в ад. Они перестали меня бить с прошлого года, с тех пор, как я достаточно окреп, чтобы дать дяде Вернону сдачи... Но нашли другой способ испортить жизнь. Мне запрещали выходить из моей комнаты, где ничего не было — ни книг, ни телевизора. Я с ума сходил от скуки. Это было ещё хуже побоев. Я упрашивал их позволить мне выполнять домашнюю работу, потому что лучше это, чем глядеть на пустые стены. Я иногда навещал Молниуса, но всегда ненадолго, потому что Дурсли внимательно следили, чтобы я не сбежал. И каждый день обыскивали мою комнату, чтобы я не припрятал хогвартский учебник, письмо от друзей или даже вчерашнюю маггловскую газету, из которой можно было бы сделать оригами. Нарушать приказы Дурслей я не осмеливался, потому что они постоянно грозили отправить жалобу в отдел Надзора за несовершеннолетними волшебниками. Дурсли не понимали, что это такое, но сообразили, что жалоба станет основанием для отчисления из школы. Тогда я ещё не знал, что отделом руководит честный волшебник, который требует тщательной проверки жалобы, и если факты не подтвердятся, клеветника накажут. Поэтому подчинялся. Мой кузен Дадли пристрастился тем летом к чтению фэнтези. А Дурсли, которые ненавидели даже слово «волшебство» покупали ему столько книг, столько он хотел. Вкус у Дадли оказался отвратительным — он читал только об избранных, супермечах и суперартефактах, пророчествах и великих походах не пойми зачем. Герои там то трахали, то убивали всё, что шевелится. В книгах не было ни смысла, ни логики, а сюжетных несосотыковок обнаруживалось по две штуки на главу, да и то если повезёт — обычно их бывало больше. Я это знаю потому, что Дадли бросал прочитанные книги ко мне в комнату, чтобы я понял, какими должны быть настоящие волшебники, и осознал, каким ничтожеством являюсь я сам. Слова Дадли я игнорировал, но книги читал — просто чтобы не сойти с ума от безделья и скуки.  
Гарри вздохнул.  
— Дальше много чего было. И нападение дементоров, и суд, и Долорес Амбридж, и совещания Орден Феникса, и битва в отделе Тайн... Но дело не в событиях, а в том, что у меня всё сильнее становилось ощущение, будто я — герой одной из бездарных книжек Дадли. Как будто наш мир не настоящий, что он — придумка не особо одарённого халтурщика-фэнтезиста, который ради лёгких денег шмаляет том за томом низкосортное читво для закомплексованных кретинов. Наличествовали все признаки фэнтезийного дурновкусия: пророчество, избранный, чародей злой, чародей добрый, орден светлый, орден тёмный и Ковен Магов, сиреч Министерство в придачу. К лету чувство ирреальности происходящего стало настолько сильным, что я мечтал поскорее уехать из Хогвартса, чтобы всё спокойно обдумать и во всём разобраться. Я подумал, что лучше разберусь в ситуации магомира, если почитаю об аналогичных процессах в мире магглов. Ведь социальные механизмы одинаковы везде. — Гарри усмехнулся: — Впервые в жизни я захотел поработать в библиотеке, прямо как Гермиона.  
Молниус посмотрел недоверчиво:  
— Но, Хозяин Гарри, как же вы решили проблему с опекунами, которые не выпускали вас из дома?  
— Стащил у Снейпа флакончик с зельем удачи.  
— Это очень опасно! — вскричал портрет. — За искусственную удачу приходится расплачиваться реальной неудачей.  
— Если неудачу запланировать, то всё будет в порядке. Я выбрал уборку в саду. Несколько дней старательно думал о ней как об ужасе и кошмаре, а затем выпил зелье. — Гарри улыбнулся: — На самом деле мне нравится ухаживать за садом. И когда-нибудь у меня будет свой сад.  
— И как же вы использовали удачу, Хозяин Гарри?  
— По дороге с Лондонского вокзала в Литтл-Уингинг я нашёл работу в книжном магазине. Дурсли очень жадные, и ради того, чтобы получить мою зарплату, они позволили мне ездить в Лондон. Но удача на этом не закончилась. Убирая в одной из кладовок тёти Петунии, я нашёл письмо моей мамы, где говорилось, что если с ней что-нибудь случится, то тётя Петуния должна обратиться в очень серьёзную адвокатскую контору за распоряжениями о моей судьбе. В контору, судя по всему, тётя Петуния ходила, но ей не понравилось то, что она там услышала. Я решил проверить. Спёр у Снейпа оборотное зелье, и под видом тёти Петунии поговорил с адвокатом. Оказалось, что мама оставила у адвоката для меня конверт с маггловскими фотографиями. На них были мои родители и я. Тётя должна была или забрать конверт под расписку с обязательством немедленно передать мне, или оставить у адвоката до тех пор, пока мне не исполнится восемнадцать. Меня удивило, зачем волшебнице делать маггловские фото и отдавать их на хранение маггловскому же адвокату. Поэтому я проверил фотографии на скрытые магические свойства. И получил пароль к анонимному банковскому счёту в очень надёжном банке. А так же пароль доступа к финансовым документам. Родители перевели три четверти денег Поттеров в фунты и доллары.  
— Так вот откуда у тебя средства на покупки, — понял портрет.  
— Да. Я сказал Дурслям, что, кроме работы в книжном, нашёл ещё две. Почти не соврал. В магазине цифровой техники я действительно работал, потому что хотел научиться ею пользоваться. А вот уроки в спортклубе оплачивал. Надоело, что Дадливы дружки-кигбоксёры меня всё время бьют. На каникулах палочкой пользоваться запрещено, и мне хотелось научиться давать отпор без неё. Позже Джон узнал во мне волшебника и стал заниматься со мной отдельно, по усложнённой программе.  
— Но, Хозяин Гарри, как вы могли брать деньги родителей, будучи несовершеннолетним? Ведь оборотного зелья у вас было только на один раз.  
— Счёт анонимный, Молниус. Если знаешь пароль, управлять им можно при помощи письма, телефонного звонка или через СМС. Работники банка не знают, кто отдаёт им распоряжения. Твой счёт тоже анонимный. Деньги, которые тебе платят за открытки и картины, ты можешь обналичить, не показываясь магглам на глаза. Я же объяснял тебе, как это сделать.  
— Я не понял.  
— Хорошо, объясню ещё раз. Или сниму деньги вместе с тобой, чтобы ты как следует запомнил порядок действий.  
— Хозяин Гарри, а зачем вообще держать деньги в маггловском банке, когда есть Гринготс?  
— Учитывая, как Министерство любит конфискации, маггловский счет надёжнее. Особенно анонимный, который не позволяет предъявить обвинение в нарушении Статуса Секретности магомира. Да и доказать сам факт наличия такого счёта очень трудно даже маггловской полиции, не говоря уже о нашем Министерстве.  
Портрет кивнул.  
— Лили Эванс была чрезвычайно мудрой и предусмотрительной.  
— Вы что-то вспомнили о ней, сэр? — с надеждой посмотрел на него Гарри.  
— Увы, нет. Я знаю только то, что она много времени проводила в библиотеке. А вот твой отец заглядывал туда крайне редко. Однако на шестом курсе он взялся за ум и начал заниматься, у него улучшилось поведение. Думаю, именно тогда Джеймс влюбился в Лили. И всячески старался стать тем, кто может ей понравится. Джеймсу понадобился целый год, чтобы из засранца сделаться человеком, но него получилось. И тогда Лили ответила на его чувства. На седьмом курсе они стали неразлучной влюблённой парочкой и поженились сразу после выпускного.  
— Скажите, сэр, а о себе вы что-нибудь вспомнили?  
— Тоже нет, Гарри. Я не знаю, зачем Волдеморту понадобился мой оригинал. Не знаю, как заставить работать маггловскую технику. Я не знаю даже, где секретные дневники Кевина Роджерса. Но могу дать совет, как побольше узнать о твоей маме. Мой коллега поможет тебе найти её библиотечный формуляр. Обрати внимание на те книги, которые Лили Эванс брала вне программы. В них ключ к её особым способностям и умениям.  
— Спасибо, сэр.


	4. Глава 4

— Я сделал такую глупость, Хагирд, — вздохнул Гарри. — Ужасную глупость.  
— Какую?  
— Ничего не глупость! — вмешался Рон. — Наоборот, умность.  
Хагрид с сомнением посмотрел на него, затем на Гарри.  
— Так что произошло?  
Гермона ядовито усмехнулась:  
— Гарри познакомил Рона с маггловской беллетристикой. Заодно перечитать любимые книги захотели те, кто вырос среди магглов. Гарри обещал принести. Он записан в библиотеку маггловской деревушки, что неподалёку. А поскольку в магомире понятие развлекательной литературы сводится к нескольким бардовским сборникам, книги, которые принёс Гарри из маггловской библиотеки, произвели фурор. Я имею в виду тех, кто родился и вырос в магомире. Они захватили книжки и не дают читать магглорождённым. Те обиделись и назвали магородных «мопсяшками».  
— Почему? — не понял Хагрид — Мопс — это же порода собак.  
— Намёк на то, что чистокровность бывает только у собак, а не у людей!  
— Вот здорово! — обрадовался Хагрид. — Молодцы.  
— Хагрид! — рассердилась Гермиона. — Ты же преподаватель. Какой пример ты подаёшь студентам?  
Огромный лесничий съёжился, посмотрел виновато: если кто в Хогвартсе и умел говорить по-настоящему непререкаемым и строгим учительским тоном, то это Гермиона, староста Гриффиндора.  
Рон сказал с гордостью:  
— Это Дина Фаррел придумала. Она классная! — И хмуро добавил: — А Гермиона назначила ей отработки.  
— Как и Бену Джейсону, с которым она ссорилась, — напомнила Гермиона. — Но ссора была в Главном зале и мерзкое словечко пошло гулять по всему Хогвартсу.  
Рон вздохнул:  
— Если это дойдёт до преподавателей, то они узнают о маггловских книгах. Гарри не сможет их приносить.  
— У магглов настолько интересные книги? — усомнился Хагрид.  
— Они такие выдумщики! — с восторгом сказал Рон. — Они сочиняют волшебные миры, где маги и магглы живут вместе, и это никому не мешает. Вот возьми, почитай.  
Хагрид с сомнением посмотрел на книгу.  
Рон ободряюще улыбнулся:  
— Если не понравится, я другую принесу. В Гриффиндорской башне их теперь много.  
— Я попробую, — ответил Хагрид.  
— Только не забудь — на неё наложены охранные заклинания Гермионы. Если книга потеряется или порвётся, тебе будет не сладко.  
— Я буду осторожен, — пообещал Хагрид.  
.............  
.............  
— Гарри, ты снял квартиру в Лондоне? — изумилась Гермиона. — Но зачем? И на что? Опять менял галлеоны на маггловские деньги?  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что у меня есть подработка в маггловском мире, а значит маггловские деньги.  
— А если Надзорные чары заметят аппартацию? Ты же несовершеннолетний, Гарри! Тебе всё ещё нельзя колдовать в отсутствие преподавателей. Хочешь опять попасть на Дисциплинарную комиссию?  
— Ничего не случится, здесь хорошая заглушка.  
Гермиона показала на книги по магии.  
— Гарри! А если это увидят твои подружки?  
— Не увидят. Я не настолько глуп.  
— Боюсь, именно настолько.  
— Гермиона, я позвал тебя поговорить о важном деле, а не пререкаться. Мне нужен твой совет. Взгляд на ситуацию со стороны.  
Гермиона села за стол, посмотрела вопросительно.  
Гарри сел на подоконник, взъерошил волосы.  
— Речь об Ордене Феникса и о Пожирателях Смерти. Это не похоже на настоящие тайные организации! Это какой-то нелепый фарс, игра, вроде иллюминатов, масонов и прочей фигни, которой забавлялись европейские аристократы восемнадцатого века. Шуму много, пугающих сплетен среди обывателей ещё больше, а реального дела — ноль.  
— У меня в прошлом году появились точно такие же сомнения, — сказала Гермиона. — Поэтому, когда я ездила на каникулы домой, то прочитала эти книги. — Она показала на стопку литературы, которая напугала Джона. — И не только эти. Я достаточно серьёзно анализировала проблему, чтобы понять: Волдеморт был непобедим потому, что Министерство не хотело его побеждать. Не позволяло мракоборцам действовать в полной мере. Потому и возник Орден Феникса, членами которого были несколько несогласных с политикой Министерства мракоборцев и их друзья-гражданские. И крошечный Орден оказался эффективнее, чем весь Мракоборческий отдел, вместе взятый. Как-то это не вяжется со сверхмогуществом непобедимого Тёмного Лорда. А когда Орден Феникса был близок к уничтожению Пожирателей, Волдеморт внезапно сообразил, как его победить. Столько лет не догадывался, а тут вдруг понял.  
Гарри кивнул. Гермиона криво усмехнулась, постучала ногтем по корешку книги «История британской разведки и контрразведки» и сказала:  
— Если проанализировать победу Волдеморта над Орденом, то становится очевидно, что он действовал по чьей-то наводке и подсказке. Ему не просто сдали Орден, Волдеморта ещё и научили, как его уничтожить.  
— А когда Волдеморт набрал слишком много силы, — зло проговорил Гарри, — ему подсунули Пророчество об избранном, который его победит. И Волдеморт тут же позабыл обо всех своих планах по захвату власти.  
— Странно, что он в это поверил, — заметила Гермиона. — Хотя прорицание и считается магическим действом, уровень его достоверности весьма низок, а говоря конкретно — равен нулю.  
— При всём своём уме Волдеморт оказался суеверен как средневековая маггловская старуха. И неведомый режиссёр этого спектакля умело воспользовался ситуацией. Пытаясь уничтожить потенциального врага, Волдеморт погиб, но при этом убил двух последних членов Ордена, которые хоть чего-то стоили как самостоятельные единицы. — Гарри немного помолчал. — Десять лет Магическая Британия жила тихо и спокойно. А потом вдруг — пфф! — Волдеморт возродился. И по счастливому стечению обстоятельств его возвращение пришлось именно на тот момент, когда в магомир вернулся и избранный. У Волдеморта не осталось выбора, кроме как устремить все силы на уничтожение избранного. Он не мог заняться захватом власти, пока жив тот, кто, как твёрдо верит Волдеморт, смертельно для него опасен.  
— Это наводит на мысль, что Волдеморт и в первый раз появился не сам по себе.  
— Да, — кивнул Гарри. — Я тоже так думаю.  
— Но я не могу понять, зачем всё это понадобилось. Кому выгодно существование Тёмного Лорда? Ведь Волдеморт — далеко не первая напасть магомира. До него был Гриндевальд, до Гриндевальда — ещё целый список... Магомир много столетий то воюет с очередным Тёмным Лордом, то зализывает раны. По-настоящему он никогда не жил.  
— Осталось выяснить, кому это выгодно.  
.............  
.............  
Драко подбросил в костёр валежника. Проверил, легко ли вытряхивается из рукава палочка. Запретный лес и днём-то опасен, а вечером вообще смертелен. Но огонь отпугивает нечисть, поэтому есть надежда, что всё обойдётся.  
Гарри вытащил из кошеля хлеб, колбасу, маленький котелок, бутылку рома, лимон, баночку с мёдом и бутылку воды.  
— Сварим грог, — сказал он Драко. — А то замёрзнем в сосульку. Ночью обещали минус пять, так что вечер будет холодный.  
— Кто обещал? — не понял Драко.  
— Метеопрогноз. Магглы предсказывают погоду лучше, чем профессор Трелони.  
Драко хмыкнул:  
— Попробуй найти того, кто предсказывает хуже, чем Трелони.  
— Это будет затруднительно, — рассмеялся Гарри.  
Драко не ответил. Гарри посмотрел на него с удивлением:  
— Что с тобой? Ты какой-то напряжённый.  
— Мне страшно. Настолько страшно, что даже не стыдно в этом признаться.  
— Что вытворил Волдеморт на этот раз?  
— Жертвоприношение. Не спрашивай о подробностях.  
— Не буду.  
Гарри обнял его, поцеловал в висок.  
— Всё так... неправильно, — сказал Драко. — Мы можем быть вместе только в комнате Попрыгунчика или на отработке в Запретном лесу.  
— Тебе же всегда это и нравилось. Отсутствие настоящей связи.  
— А сейчас я хочу влюбиться. Так влюбиться, что перехватывало дыхание, чтобы ни дня без возлюбленного. Или возлюбленной, всё равно. Тогда мне было бы легче переносить всё это. Было бы ради кого стараться.  
Гарри смотрел на Драко в сильнейшем изумлении. Ожидать таких слов можно было от кого угодно, только не от первого похотливца Хогвартса, который в прошлом году перетрахал все старшие курсы Слизерина, половину Когтеврана с Пуффендуем, и даже некоторых гриффиндорцев, ни с кем не задерживаясь дольше, чем на неделю.  
Драко криво усмехнулся:  
— Не веришь. И никто не поверит.  
Гарри мягко, одним касанием поцеловал его в губы.  
— Стать твоим возлюбленным я не смогу. Однако могу предложить горящий камин, дружбу и хороший секс. Пусть это и не то, что тебе нужно, но ведь лучше, чем совсем ничего.  
— Спасибо, — Драко ответил на поцелуй.  
Он мягко высвободился из объятий Гарри, подбросил валежника в костёр.  
— Ты до сих не спросил о целях жертвоприношения.  
— Ты не информатор, чтобы передо мной отчитываться.  
— Поттер, ты идиот. Я стал твоим информатором в тот день, когда в первый раз рассказал о делах Тёмного Лорда. И я знал, что обратной дороги для меня не будет. Надеюсь, ты не сдашь меня Дамблдору. Я согласен сливать информацию тебе, но не прислуживать ему.  
Гарри озадаченно хлопал глазами. Драко спросил раздражённо:  
— Ты будешь слушать или нет?  
— Да, конечно.  
— Тёмный Лорд, как тебе известно, может выкачивать из волшебников магическую силу.  
— Да, ты говорил. И Дамблдор сделал амулет, который теперь носят все в Магической Британии. Волдеморт не может его снять.  
Драко злобно фыркнул:  
— Лучше бы этот старый мошенник задумался о том, зачем Тёмному Лорду сила, которую невозможно ни себе взять, ни другим передать.  
— Ну и зачем?  
— Понятия не имею. Зато собственными глазами видел, как Тёмный Лорд приманил жертвоприношением какую-то инфернальную тварь и посадил на цепь. Тварь может разрушать амулеты, и тогда Тёмный Лорд забирает у пленников их магическую силу, а самих волшебников отдаёт на съедение твари. Силу же закупоривает в специальные бутылки и хранит в какой-то особой кладовой. Где кладовая, не знаю. Но управляться с тварью может Тёмный Лорд, поэтому Пожиратели не сумеют сами выкачивать силу из грязнокровок. Зато каждый день будут таскать кого-нибудь из них Тёмному Лорду.  
— Вот дерьмо! — разозлился Гарри.  
— Ещё какое... Не люблю Дамблдора, но не могу не признать, что сейчас помочь может только он.  
— Я пойду к нему.  
— Подожди, — Драко схватил его за плечо. — Ты опять будешь говорить о видениях?  
— Ну да. А есть варианты?  
— Надо найти. Если ты будешь так часто упоминать о видениях, Дамблдор обязательно заинтересуется их природой и решит тебя исследовать.  
Гарри посмотрел на него с сомнением. Драко зло оскалился:  
— Поттер, тебе и Молниус советовал не доверять Дамблдору.  
Гарри бросил на любовника хмурый взгляд, но спорить не стал. Драко немного подумал.  
— Анонимное письмо, — сказал он. — Гарри Поттеру от Разочаровавшегося-В-Тёмном-Лорде-Пожирателя-Смерти.  
— Драко, у вас нет ни эмейлов, ни нормальной почты. А с совой анонимное сообщение прислать невозможно.  
— Если через «Письмосылку братьев Келлер» в Лютном переулке, то возможно. Ты посылаешь письмо им, а они отправляют его адресату со своей совой.  
— Филч заметит, что я посылал куда-то Буклю. Твоему отцу он тоже сообщит о внеплановом письме. Когда был жив Сириус, мы переписывались только через его сову, а не через Буклю.  
Драко улыбнулся:  
— Если письмо отнесёт Молниус, мы не привлечём внимания. «Письмосылка» — единственное место, где эльфам разрешено появляться перед магами, скрываясь под чарами невидимости. Молниус оставит письмо и деньги, а Келлеры перешлют его тебе. Ты покажешь письмо Дамблдору.  
— И он тут же опознает наш почерк. Он знает почерки всех учеников Хогвартса за последние сто лет. Подделать почерк тоже не получится, волшебство Дамблдора выявит его истинный вид.  
— Письмо напишет Молниус.  
— Нет, — качнул головой Гарри. — Такому волшебнику как Дамблдор будет несложно выявить ауру эльфа и найти его через архив отдела надзора за магическими существами.  
— Вот чёрт! — разочарованно воскликнул Драко.  
Гарри охнул, осенённый внезапной идеей.  
— Пишущая машинка! Портативная или старая настольная. Они механические, поэтому будут работать и в Хогвартсе. Бумагу купить не проблема, потому что нужна та же, что и для принтера, а она продаётся в любом отделе канцтоваров, есть даже в магазине здешней маггловской деревушки. С лентой сложнее, но, думаю, найти можно. Любителей ретро достаточно много, поэтому ленту для пишущих машинок всё ещё должны производить, пусть и в небольших количествах.  
— Гарри? Ты о чём?  
— Увидишь. Надо срочно найти место без магии!  
— Зачем?  
— Дальность связи... — бормотал Гарри. — В посёлке есть вышка, до него не так далеко, думаю, мы всё ещё в зоне действия сети.  
— Гарри!  
— Драко, я всё объясню, но прежде помоги мне найти место без магии.  
Слизеринец кивнул. Что бы ни затевал Гарри, это будет лучше полного отсутствия идей.  
Место без магии — пятачок диаметром два метра — нашлось довольно быстро. Драко поёжился, попав на столь непонятную и пугающую территорию. Но и уйти не мог, было слишком любопытно, что собирается делать на ней Гарри при помощи странной коробочки, которую вытащил из кармана.  
Крышка коробочки светилась, на ней мелькали маленькие картинки. Гарри водил по крышке пальцем, картинки менялись. Гарри вынул из специального паза на боку коробочки маленькую палочку и стал прикасаться к буквам, которые появились внизу крышки.  
— Купить печатную машинку в Лондоне, — сказал он вслух. — Ввод. О-па. Довольно много ссылок, и три первые с какой-то «Большой лондонской барахолки». Посмотрим.  
Картинка на крышке сменилась. Теперь изображение было похоже на страницу рекламных объявлений «Ежедневного пророка».  
— Где тут у них поиск? — пробормотал Гарри. — Вы хотите... Продать-купить-обменять. Купить. Товар... пишущая машинка, лента для пишущей машинки. Есть! Восемь предложений. Лучше всего вот это: журналистская портативка в отличном состоянии и с запасной лентой. Цена сто двадцать фунтов. Нормально. — Гарри посмотрел на Драко, улыбнулся. — Сейчас переведу продавцу деньги и договорюсь, где завтра смогу забрать машинку.  
Драко неуверенно кивнул. Гарри немного потыкал палочкой в коробочку, воткнул в паз, потыкал в крышку пальцами, и картинки исчезли. Гарри убрал коробочку в карман.  
Драко робко спросил:  
— Это была маггловская магия?  
— Что-то вроде того. Я хотел подарить тебе одну из их штучек, но не работают в магомире. Поэтому я приготовил другой подарок. Надеюсь, он тебя не разочарует.  
— Ты вовсе не должен...  
— Брось, Драко! Я очень люблю дарить подарки. У меня наконец-то появилась возможность это делать, потому что я встретил людей, которым можно дарить.  
Драко поцеловал любовника. Всё же Поттер — лучшее, что случилось с ним за последнее время.  
— Пойдём в комнату, — прошептал Гарри. — Снимем стресс, а после набросаем варианты письма.  
— Я бы с удовольствием, но отработка... Макгонагалл нас сожрёт, если мы её не выполним.  
— Не думай об этом. В некоторых случаях ром творит чудеса.  
— Ром? — не понял Драко. — При чём здесь ром?  
— За бутылку хорошего рома, пусть и слегка початую, древесный дух всё сделает за нас. А если ещё и закуску добавить, он сотворит наши образы, которые будут делать вид, что убирают на поляне, столько, сколько нам будет нужно. Хоть до утра.  
Драко засмеялся, поцеловал Гарри.  
.............  
.............  
Рон принёс Хагриду новую книгу. Гарри и Гермиона пришли за компанию.  
— Что-то ты мрачный, Гарри, — сказал Хагрид.  
— Джинни спуталась с Фергюсоном. А этому козлу от неё только одно надо.  
— Я пыталась объяснить, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Но Джинни не слушает. Она думает, что Фергюсон относится к ней серьёзно.  
— И почему все девчонки такие дуры? — разозлился Гарри. — С чего они взяли, что секс подразумевает отношения? Секс — это просто секс. Если ты с кем-то трахаешься, это ничего не значит. Вообще ничего!  
— У Джинни и Фергюсона пока что нет секса, — ответила Гермиона. — Но, боюсь, скоро будет. Если бы она хотела просто постоянного траха, то Фергюсон был бы тем, что надо. Но она хочет отношений.  
— Ты говорила ей, что если парень хочет отношений, то он предлагает помолвку, а не секс?  
— Говорила. Но она отвечает, что Фергюсон ухаживает, — в голосе Гермионы прозвучал сарказм. — Напоминание о том, что секс без ухаживания называется изнасилованием, и за это положен Азкабан, она проигнорировала.  
Гарри задумчиво поглаживал подбородок.  
— У Фергюсона наверняка есть ещё две-три девчонки. Секс на постоянной основе ведь не помолвка и тем более не брак, чтобы хранить верность одному человеку. Это всего лишь вопрос удобства — меньше риск подцепить вензаболевание и не нужно искать партнёров для траха. А Джинни хочет именно отношений. Поэтому она порвёт с Фергюсоном.  
— Или начнёт отбивать его у соперниц.  
— Говорю же: все девчонки — дуры. Хорошо, что ты свой парень.  
— Да, Гермиона — настоящий пацан, хоть и девчонка! — одобрительно сказал Рон.  
— Речь не обо мне, а о Джинни! — разозлилась Гермиона.  
— Да что вы всё Джинни да Джинни? Других разговоров нет?  
— Джинни нам как сестра, — поддержал Гермиону Гарри. — Мы не хотим, чтобы она страдала.  
— Да не будет с ней ничего. Покрутит перед Фергюсоном хвостом и свалит. Она всегда так делает.  
— И всё же за ней надо присматривать, — сказала Гермиона.  
Рон отмахнулся:  
— Присматривать надо за теми, кого Джинни выбрала очередной жертвой своего динамо. И что только пацаны в ней находят?  
— Ну... — задумался Гарри. — У Джинни попка пухленькая, кругленькая — просто загляденье. И грудки хорошие. Ножки тоже весьма ничего. А кожа какая красивая!  
— Кожа? — озадаченно посмотрел Рон. — Разве это важно?  
— Пообнимаешься с девчонкой — поймёшь.  
— Я обнимался с девчонкой. Лаванда Браун только и делает, что обнимается и целуется. У меня все губы из-за неё стёрлись! Я вчера весь день просидел в библиотеке, лишь бы быть подальше от Лаванды. Жаль, Хагрид был в отъезде, а то бы я у него спрятался.  
Гермиона посмотрела на Рона испытующе:  
— И тебе совсем не нравится Лаванда? Она, конечно, непроходимая дура, но очень хорошенькая. К тому же блондинка.  
— Ну и что, что блондинка?  
— А Ромильда Вейн? Она брюнетка, красавица и заигрывает с тобой.  
— К тому же, — добавил Гарри, — Ромильда тоже дура, поэтому опрокинуть её на спину труда не составит. Только презерватив не забудь.  
— Да идите вы оба! — покраснел Рон. — Вместе с Ромильдой и Лавандой!  
Взгляд Гермионы стал встревоженным.  
— Это ничего, — успокоил её Хагрид. — Начнёт немного позже, чем все, зато быстро догонит.  
— Надеюсь.  
— Эй, вы о чём? — не понял Рон.  
— Да так, ни о чём, — сказал Гарри. — Значит, ты не против, если я с Ромильдой... того самого?  
— Чем скорее ты её от меня отвадишь, тем лучше. Но учти — она такая липучая! Фу...  
— Мне не привыкать отделываться от липучек.  
— Вот и всё решили, — подытожил Хагрид и кивнул на новую книгу: — А это про что?  
— Это круто! — оживился Рон. — О том, как ученики спасали своего учителя от предательства другого ученика.  
— Тоже про вымышленный магглами волшебный мир?  
— Да.  
— Магглы так любят выдумать истории про волшебство... Зачем им это?  
— От нечего делать, — буркнул Гарри. — Вот и пишут глупости.  
— Ну почему же... — возразил Хагрид. — Выдумывают они интересно. Да и полезное там есть. У магглов невероятная интуиция! Ничего не зная о магии, они создают волшебство. Хотел бы я с ними об этом поговорить.  
Гарри немного подумал.  
— Пожалуй, это можно устроить. Интернет-кафешек в Лондоне дофигища, даже на Кинг-Кросс есть. А на фэнтезийных форумах болтают обо всякой ерунде, поэтому если ты начнёшь обсуждать волшебство, чокнутым тебя не сочтут.  
— Что есть на Кинг-Кросс? Где обсуждают волшебство?  
— Увидишь, — пообещал Гарри.  
.............  
.............  
— Что вы скажете об этом, Северус? — Дамблдор показал на письмо.  
Он, Снейп и Флитвик сидели в директорском кабинете за гостевым столом.  
Снейп ответил:  
— Маггловский конверт, маггловская бумага. Качество стандартное среднеофисное, не дорогое, но и не дешёвка, купить можно где угодно.  
— Я о содержании письма!  
— Альбус, а вас не удивляет Пожиратель, который пользуется маггловскими вещами? Да ещё и выбирает их так умело? Безликая бумага, печатная машинка, отсутствие не только отпечатка ауры, что для хоть сколько-нибудь сообразительного Пожирателя понятно, но и отпечатков пальцев. Откуда чистокровке знать о дактилоскопии? Не слишком ли ваш Пожиратель осведомлён о чуждом ему мире?  
— Он умён, Северус. Именно поэтому и разочаровался в Волдеморте. Лучше поделитесь соображениями о содержании письма.  
— «Разочаровавшийся-в-Тёмном-Лорде»... — проговорил Флитвик. — Хм... Он действительно очень умён. И умел. Чтобы разглядеть облик инфернальной твари нужны были особые заклинания. Мне они неизвестны. Как и всем остальным Пожирателям, по словам Снейпа.  
Альбус посмотрел на зельевара:  
— Они могли солгать вам, Северус.  
— Не в этот раз. Поимка и возможности инфернальной твари слишком сильно их напугали. О том, что тварь необходимо уничтожить, твердили даже такие оголтелые фанатики как Беллатриса Лестрейндж и Фенрир Сивый. Но никто из Пожирателей понятия не имеет, какую именно тварь призвал Тёмный Лорд. Соответственно, не знают и как её уничтожить. А ваш Разочаровавшийся смог разглядеть её под инфернальным покровом. Это очень необычно. Но ещё необычнее то, что он не смог опознать тварь. Как будто это недоучка, ни разу не видевший «Тёмного бестиария».  
— Это учебник за седьмой курс, — заметил Дамблдор. — Да и то лишь для тех, кто прошёл экзамен на дополнительную подготовку.  
— Зато вне школы его достать может любой совершеннолетний, не особо напрягаясь. Даже если Разочаровавшегося выставили из Хогвартаса после пятого курса, он мог взять «Тёмный бестиарий» в фамильной библиотеке. Или хотя бы купить. Если уж он смог раздобыть заклинание против инфернального покрова, да ещё такое, которое не заметил сам Тёмный Лорд, то банальный справочник достать он тем более сумел бы.  
— При условии, что Разочаровавшийся знает о его существовании. Судя по письму, он понятия не имеет о том, что инфернальные твари давно описаны и каталогизированы.  
Флитвик хмыкнул:  
— С одной стороны гений, с другой неуч. И эта поразительная осведомлённость о маггловском мире.  
Снейп взял один из лежащих на столе листов бумаги, взмахом палочки нанёс на них пентакли. Пером нарисовал линии связи, пунктиром обозначил возможную атаку.  
— Действовать Разочаровавшийся мог примерно так. Но я не представляю пентакль, который мог обеспечить такое воздействие. Тем более что это должна была быть невербальная беспалочковая магия.  
Флитвик взял схему, внимательно рассмотрел, кивком подтвердил правильность Снейповых предположений.  
— Я тоже не представляю структуру такого волшебства, — сказал Флитвик.  
— Филиус, — обратился к нему Дамблдор, — кто из ваших учеников с четвёртого по шестой курс мог бы выполнить заклинание такого уровня сложности?  
Взмахом палочки Дамблдор положил перед ним список Пожирателей-подростков. Флитвик бросил на него беглый взгляд.  
— Из этих — никто. Из старшеклассников подобная задача под силу Гермионе Грейнджер и Гарри Поттеру. Из отчисленных — Джорджу и Френку Уизли. Хотя на последней контрольной ещё и Драко Малфой набрал больше девяноста баллов. У него было девяносто один. Поттер — девяносто два, Грейнджер — девяносто пять.  
— Малфой наверняка списал! — сказал Снейп. — В заклинаниях он никогда не был силён.  
— Я тоже так подумал. И дал ему отдельное задание. Малфой набрал восемьдесят девять баллов. Если бы он не торопился и не отвлекался, могло быть и девяносто один - девяносто два.  
Дамблдор качнул головой.  
— То, что Драко наконец-то взялся за ум и стал уделять должное внимание заклинаниям, похвально. Однако этого недостаточно, чтобы суметь выполнить подобное волшебство, да ещё и остаться незамеченным Волдемортом.  
— Логичнее всего предположить, — сказал Снейп, — что это взрослый опытный маг, который пытается изобразить подростка. Он не уверен, что может доверять вам, Альбус. Отсюда и попытка спрятаться за вымышленной личностью, и обращение к нашему новоявленному мессии, кумиру пубертатов Гарри Поттеру.  
— Пожалуй, — согласился Флитвик.  
Дамблдор неодобрительно посмотрел на Снейпа, но не признать его правоты не мог.  
— Разочаровавшийся прислал достоверную информацию, — проговорил Дамблдор. — Но будет ли она такой в дальнейшем? Ведь это обычное дело — прислать много правдивого материала по мелочи, чтобы, внушив доверие, обмануть в крупном.  
— Надо проверять информацию, только и всего, — ответил Снейп. — А что касается разочарований, то это чувство в отношении Тёмного Лорда испытывают немало Пожирателей. Хотя и далеко не все, конечно.  
— Вы ещё не отпускали сову, Северус?  
— Нет. Но она бесполезна. Это сова из «Письмосылки братьев Келлер». Проникнуть в тайну их абонентов не смог даже Тёмный Лорд по той простой причине, что Келлеры и их эльфы и сами не знают тех, кто поручает им переправить письма. Зачастую не знают и адресатов — они называют псевдонимы и ждут сову где-нибудь «возле столба 17-47 на магистральном шоссе А-34».  
Дамблдор недовольно поморщился.  
— В любом случае следует написать ответ. Пусть присылает письма мне, а не Поттеру. Незачем впутывать ребёнка во взрослые игры.  
Снейп хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. А Филтвик заметил:  
— Разочаровавшийся не настроен на общение. Он не сказал, как передавать ответ — через «Письмосылки» или ещё как-то.  
— Но он захочет знать, было ли его сообщение прочитано и принято во внимание. Поэтому не сегодня, так завтра Разочарованный обязательно заглянет в «Письмосылки», чтобы узнать, попало его послание к адресату или нет. Гарри должен как можно скорее написать и отправить письмо, к которому будет добавлена моя приписка. Вызовите сюда Поттера, Северус.  
.............  
.............  
На истории магии Драко сел так, чтобы без помех можно было смотреть на Гермиону.  
«Какая она разная! Неделю назад была похожа на ласточку, а сегодня — на розу».  
Драко сосредоточился, припоминая теплицы мадам Стебль. Мысленно выбрал в розарии куст с пунцово-красными цветами, которые преподавательница травологии заслуженно считала одними из лучших в Магической Британии.  
Драко осторожно оглянулся. Все, как всегда, спят. Одна Гермиона, едва сдерживая зевоту, пытается конспектировать. «Это плохо. Нужны свидетели». Драко сделал под партой росчерк палочкой. Студенты дёрнулись, разбуженные заклинанием, с досадой посмотрели на Бинса — занудный призрак иногда требовал таким способом внимания.  
Драко подождал, когда аудитория заскучает и начнёт глазеть по сторонам. Это произошло довольно быстро. Драко притворился спящим и сотворил вычитанное в дневнике Попрыгунчика беспалочковое заклинание. Перед Гермионой появилась пышная роза. Девушка ахнула, растерянно оглянулась. Студенты во все глаза смотрели на розу, переговаривались, изумлялись, любопытствовали. Драко сделал вид, что только что проснулся, спросил у Гойла, из-за чего шум.  
Гермиона посмотрела на цветок, на студентов. Взяла розу, погладила лепестки, улыбнулась, давая понять, что знак внимания принят благосклонно.  
«Отлично! — порадовался первому успеху Драко. — Девчонки на перемене своими завистливыми репликами довершат остальное. Им-то цветы никто не присылал».  
.............  
.............  
— Мы вляпались! — злился Гарри. — По самое дальше некуда! Как будем забирать письмо Дамблдора?  
Драко сидел на своём любимом месте, на подоконнике.  
— А зачем нам его забирать? Мы же и так знаем, что там написано, Дамблдор тебе сам его диктовал.  
— Он приложил и собственную запечатанную записку, — напомнил Гарри.  
— Она ничем от письма не отличается.  
— Драко, Дамблдор проверит, взял Разочаровавшийся письмо или нет. Сам понимаешь, так сразу он ему не поверит. Будет проверять достоверность сообщений, реальность Разочаровавшегося.  
— Поэтому наверняка прицепил на письмо следилки. Ни мы, ни Молниус не можем к нему прикоснуться. И не прикоснуться не можем. Нам нужно, что Дамблдор принимал письма Разочаровавшегося.  
— Хозяин Гарри, — появился Молниус, — вам бы с портретами Хозяина Кевина посоветоваться.  
— И как ты себе это представляешь? Один портрет в главном зале библиотеки, другой в галерее Памяти. Я не могу подойти к ним без того, чтобы об этом не узнал весь Хогвартс. Портреты — жуткие сплетники, растрезвонят о нашем разговоре любому и каждому.  
— Я знаю об этом, Хозяин Гарри. Поэтому нарисую карандашный портрет Хозяина Кевина. Он будет просто рисунком, но оба говорящих портрета смогут в него заходить, причём этот путь будет открыт только для них. Тайна комнаты и ваших разговоров не разгласится.  
— И как скоро ты нарисуешь портрет? — спросил Драко.  
— Часа через три или немного больше.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Гарри. — Мы подождём.  
Молниус исчез.  
Драко подошёл к Гарри, поцеловал в губы.  
.............  
.............  
— Это невозможно, Альбус! — возмущалась Макгонагалл так, что было слышно за пределами учительской. — Преподавателей не меняют посреди семестра.  
— Профессор Эллери увольняется.  
— И с чего бы ей увольняться, — ядовито поинтересовалась мадам Трюк, — если она с таким трудом добилась этой должности?  
— Миссис Эллери предложили место в отделе контроля за тёмными проявлениями при Международной конфедерации магов. Сами понимаете, коллеги, от такой работы не отказываются. Высокое жалование, общественный престиж, да и супруг её хотел отрыть филиал магазина в Каире.  
— А директор школы так кстати оказался президентом Международной конфедерации, — заметила мадам Стебль.  
— Что ты затеваешь, Альбус? — требовательно спросила Макгонагалл.  
— Ничего, Минерва, поверь. Для меня самого это стало сюрпризом. Я, конечно, мог воспользоваться своим президентством и отменить назначение, но не стал портить людям жизнь.  
— И кто будет вести ЗОТИ?  
— Северус Снейп.  
Макгонагалл посмотрела на Дамблдора с изумлением.  
— Ты же столько лет был категорически против, чтобы эту должность занял профессор Снейп.  
— Я умею признавать ошибки, Минерва.  
— Ну хорошо, с ЗОТИ вопрос решён. А кто будет вести зельеварение? Найти преподавателя, чей уровень соответствует Хогвартсу, не так-то легко.  
— Гораций Слизнорт тебя устоит?  
— О, нет! — прозвучало сразу несколько голосов.  
— Бросьте, — махнул рукой Дамблдор. — Слизнорт немного зануден, но не настолько, чтобы ученики на его лекциях заснули над котлами.  
— Он сноб, — поморщился Флитвик.  
— Не в той мере, чтобы ученики маггловского происхождения или преподаватели немагической крови почувствовали себя ущемлёнными. Слизнорт всегда безупречно вежлив.  
Флитвик сделал неопределённый жест. Стебль пожала плечами:  
— Если Слизнорт не будет зазывать нас на свои занудные чаепития, то я не против, пусть работает.  
Трюк фыркнула:  
— На чаепития он зазывает только учеников. Бедняжки...  
— Слизнорт никогда не позволял себе ничего, нарушающего педагогическую этику, — сказал Снейп. — Ни на занятиях, ни в приватной обстановке. А на его чаепитиях очень вкусные пирожные. Это с лихвой компенсирует их занудство. Меня больше интересует, как профессор Дамблдор надеется склонить Слизнорта работать? Он уже лет пятнадцать, если не больше, живёт отшельником. А последние три года даже переписываться ни с кем не хочет.  
Дамблдор улыбнулся:  
— Скоро, Северус, вы получите возможность обсуждать зелья со Слизнортом столько, сколько вам обоим будет угодно. Как вы помните, у Слизнорта есть одна вполне невинная слабость — он любит коллекционировать именитых учеников, иначе говоря, старается завести с ними дружеские отношения, которые продолжаться и после школы. И почти никогда не ошибается в том, кого из них ждёт успех или слава. А Гарри Поттер уже знаменит. Слизнорт не сможет устоять перед такой приманкой. Сегодня мы с Гарри пьём у Слизнорта чай. А послезавтра он начнёт вести зельеварение.  
Снейп кивнул, занялся журналом Слизерина.  
— Минерва, — сказал Дамблдор, — сделай срочный запрос в магазин, чтобы прислали учебники Майерса и Олли. Слизнорт по-прежнему желает преподавать только по ним. И не забудь сообщить родителям учеников, чтобы оплатили книги. Постарайся часть учебников взять в букинисте — не все семьи могут позволить себе новые. А некоторым придётся выделять книги за счёт Хогвартса.  
— Альбус, — сказала Трюк, — прикажите эльфам, чтобы проверили кладовые. Там наверняка найдётся немало старых учебников.  
— Да, пожалуй, — согласился Дамблдор.  
— Весьма разумно со стороны Слизнорта вернуться к учебникам Майерса и Олли, — одобрила Макгонагалл.  
— Дрянь, а не учебники, — поморщился Снейп. — Ориентированы на дебилов. Зельеварение надо изучать только по учебникам Гизелли.  
— Они слишком сложны для детей, Северус. Конечно, будучи преподавателем, вы могли выбирать любой угодный вам учебник, но всё же Гизелли — не лучший вариант.  
— Зато я не выпускал недоучек. С Гизелли даже Поттер и Долгопупс вынуждены были учиться, а не штаны на уроках протирать.  
— Надеюсь, — не без иронии проговорила Макгонагалл, — Слизнорт сумеет найти к Поттеру и Долгопупсу индивидуальный подход, который вдохновит их на прилежное изучение зелий. Слизнорт, как вы помните, всегда умел заинтересовать учеников своим предметом.  
Снейп хмыкнул, но вслух ничего не сказал.


	5. Глава 5

Джинни смотрела в окно спальни. Шёл дождь. Джинни криво усмехнулась — капризы знаменитой британской погоды. По календарю должен был быть снег, а идёт дождь. Причём слепой, летний. Всё не так, как надо.  
«Совсем как моя жизнь», — печально думала Джинни.  
О том, что ей досталась плохая судьба, Джинни поняла в семь лет. В жизни у неё могло быть только два варианта: либо стать полунищей, замученной нескончаемой круговертью «готовка-стирка-уборка» домохозяйкой в дрянных поношенных тряпках, как её мать, либо сделаться мелкой чиновницей с ничтожной зарплатой и полным отсутствием карьерных перспектив, как отец. Унылая, серенькая, абсолютно никчёмная жизнь изо дня в день, из года в год.  
Джинни даже утопиться хотела, но вовремя попалась сказка о Золушке, которую вместе с другими маггловскими вещами привёз отец. Джинни поняла, что даже в её ситуации есть надежда.  
И спустя три года судьба дала знак, что надежды эти не беспочвенны — в первом же письме, которое Рон прислал из Хогвартса, говорилось, что он подружился с самим Гарри Поттером.  
О том, что мужчины чаще всего женятся на сёстрах своих лучших друзей, Джинни прочитала двумя днями ранее в номере «Ведьмополитена» за позапрошлый месяц, который отдала маме какая-то её более успешная знакомая.  
Джинни представила себя в роли миссис Поттер — изящные платья, драгоценные ожерелья, балы в Министерстве... Большой красивый дом, в котором элегантная удобная мебель и множество эльфов. Вкусная еда, фарфоровая и хрустальная посуда. А главное, Джинни будет не какой-нибудь рядовой ведьмой, пусть даже богатой, знатной и чистокровной, она станет одной из первых дам высшего света всего магомира — супруга избранного, спасителя Магической Британии, Мальчика-Который-Выжил.  
Джинни была счастлива: судьба послала ей настоящего принца, с которым она проживёт в любви и согласии долгую, очень долгую и сказочно красивую жизнь.  
Но реальность оказалась весьма далёкой от мечтаний — Гарри Поттер совсем не замечал Джинни, а если по случайности и обращал на неё внимание, то смотрел только как друга, но ни как на возлюбленную. Даже когда он спас Джинни жизнь и узнал о её любви к нему, ничего не изменилось. И не собирается меняться до сих пор, что Джинни ни делала бы.  
«Я знаю триста восемнадцать рецептов отличных приворотных зелий, но ни одно из них не могу применить, потому что старый козёл Дамблдор глаз с Поттера не спускает и сразу же заметит любое посторонние воздействие, и тогда мне не поздоровится».  
Попытки вызвать ревность тоже оказались бесполезны. Гарри Поттер, прослышав об очередном воздыхателе, вьющимся возле Джинни, в лучшем случае просил не забыть позвать его на свадьбу, но гораздо чаще вообще не обращал никакого внимания на то, с кем встречается или не встречается сестра его друга.  
Джинни решила рискнуть и приблизить к себе кого-нибудь опасного, чьё присутствие напугает Гарри Поттера. Расчёт оправдался лишь наполовину — Гарри обеспокоился присутствием возле Джинни Фергюсона, но совсем не так, как ей хотелось. Никакой ревности, лишь нежная братская забота, чтоб ей...  
А вокруг Поттера вечно вьются девчонки. И он охотно отвечает на их заигрывания. Поттер не отказывается даже от парней, и лишь на Джинни не обращает никакого внимания.  
«Ну ничего. Я что-нибудь придумаю. Гарри Поттер будет моим. И только моим».  
.............  
В это же время  
.............  
Нарцисса Малфой ненавидела маггловский мир и боялась его. Но сейчас он стал средством заглушить другой страх. Нарцисса ходила по улицам, поглядывала на наряды маггловок, рассматривала малопонятные, но яркие рекламы. Волшебница сосредоточилась на том, чтобы не запутаться в правилах маггловского мира, и возможности думать о проблемах мира магического не осталось. Страх потихоньку отступал.  
Некстати начался дождь. Нарцисса зашла в первый попавшийся бар. Он оказался спортивным — за столиками сидели только мужчины и смотрели на какую-то коробку, в которой было что-то, похожее на колдографию, но более динамичное и разнообразное.  
Нарцисса растерянно оглянулась. Увидела в мужской толпе двух женщин и села на ближайший свободный стул. Выходить из бара, привлекая внимание, было бы глупо — маггловки либо не заходят в такие бары, либо смотрят происходящее в коробке действо с тем же интересом и азартом, что и мужчины.  
Официант поставил перед Нарциссой бокал пива. Пить плебейскую маггловскую дрянь волшебница не собиралась, но отказаться не решилась. Вежливо улыбнулась, кивнула. Официант ушёл. Нарцисса стала смотреть игру.  
Это оказалось чем-то похоже на квиддич. У игроков были биты, мяч и ворота. Но понять смысл происходящего Нарцисса, как ни старалась, не смогла.  
— Разрешите? — прозвучал над ней мужской голос.  
Соседствовать с магглами Нарцисса не хотела, но прогнать мужчину означало бы привлечь внимание.  
— Да, пожалуйста, — ответила она.  
Мужчина сел за столик. Нарцисса глянула на него краем глаза. «А он симпатичный. И волосы тёмные».  
Нарциссе нравились брюнеты.  
Одет мужчина был небогато, но чисто, и пахло от него приятно.  
— Извините, мистер, вы не могли бы объяснить мне суть игры?  
Мужчина посмотрел на неё с удивлением.  
Нарцисса поспешила объяснить:  
— Мой сын играет в это. Но я ничего не понимаю. Думала, приду сюда, разберусь. Не получилось.  
— О, это совсем просто.  
Мужчина не обманул — игра оказалась действительно несложной. Зато невероятно увлекательной.  
Нарцисса следила за матчем, комкала в волнении кружевной носовой платочек.  
И завизжала восторженно, как маленькая девчонка, когда «наши» победили.  
— Это было великолепно! — воскликнула Нарцисса. — А когда следующий матч?  
— Игры «Ливерпульских гончих» не самые интересные, мадам. Вот послезавтра у «Красных львов» матч с «Кометами», вот это будет настоящая игра. И у меня есть лишний билет.  
Нарцисса немного поразмыслила. В Малфой-мэноре ждали нескончаемые хлопоты со счетами и бестолковыми эльфами, лицемерные завистливые подруги и холодный, как ледышка, муж, терпеть которого можно лишь при условии, что он спит не просто в отдельной спальне, а в другом крыле замка. И в довесок ко всему этому — чокнутая сестра, сюзерен-маньяк и вечная угроза Азкабана.  
«Маггл вздумал меня соблазнить... Ну и что маггл? Зато симпатичный, обходительный и наверняка горячий. К тому же брюнет. А я уже забыла, когда у меня последний раз был секс».  
— Буду рада принять ваше предложение, — ответила Нарцисса.  
.............  
.............  
К вечеру распогодилось, в чистом, промытом дождём небе полыхал закат.  
— Судя по багровому оттенку, завтра будет ветрено, — сказал Джон.  
— Ты позвал меня, чтобы поговорить о погоде? — иронично спросил Гарри.  
— Нет. Тема, к сожалению, гораздо серьёзнее.  
— А зачем надо было звать меня именно сюда, на маггловскую дорогу к Хогвартсу?  
Джон усмехнулся:  
— Ты знаешь, как выглядят Хогвартс и окрестности для магглов?  
— Развалины старого замка и болото, — ответил Гарри.  
— А на подходе к замку есть табличка с надписью «Не ходить! Опасно!».  
— Ты это серьёзно? — не поверил Гарри. — Врёшь! Половина прохожих восприняла бы такую надпись как приглашение. В Хогвартс ломанулись бы даже те, кто и не собирался лазить по развалинам. А от подростков вообще не было бы отбоя.  
— Поначалу всё так и случилось. Поэтому на последний участок дороги были наложены чары Неодолимой Скуки. Количество нежелательных визитёров сократилось до нуля. Но табличка осталась. Больше того, она регулярно обновляется.  
— Зачем? — не понял Гарри.  
— Не знаю. Традиция. И глупость, которой в магомире превеликое множество.  
— Но почему эту табличку никогда не видел я?  
— Ты ходишь из Хогвартса в посёлок по тропинке, которую магглы не видят. Для них ты выходишь на Хогвартскую дорогу из кустов, со стороны болота. Тебя вряд ли заметят, место безлюдное, но на всякий случай придумай объяснение, потому что такое появление будет выглядеть странно.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Гарри. — Так о чём ты хотел со мной поговорить?  
— О Дамблдоре. О том, что он сделал со мной много лет назад.  
.............  
.............  
По дороге от Хогсмита до Хогвартса Рон бурчал о том, что Гарри последнее время постоянно куда-то пропадает, что у него появились какие-то тайны.  
— Перестань, — оборвала Гермиона. — У Гарри ответственная подработка, которая требует много времени и внимания.  
— Ага, как же... Ему просто на нас плевать.  
— Когда же ты повзрослеешь, Рон!  
Драко, шедший на несколько шагов позади них, усмехнулся. «Знали бы они, что это за подработка!»  
Рон стал рассказывать какую-то малопонятную историю о некоем чародее, который почему-то колдовал не палочкой, а гитарой. Гермиона слушала, кивала. Закат расцвечивал её волосы багровыми отблесками.  
«Вот бы подарить ей бадахшанские рубины Блэков, которые мама получила в приданое, — думал Драко. — Мама их почти никогда не надевает, а Гермионе они были бы очень к лицу. Но если нет возможности дарить девушке драгоценности, надо хотя бы порадовать её каким-нибудь милым волшебством».  
Драко сосредоточился, выплетая рисунок ментального беспалочкового и беззвучного заклинания. Движением пальцев активировал.  
На Гермиону посыпался дождик из сверкающих разноцветных звёздочек. Девушка восхищённо ахнула, оглянулась. Рон поймал одну из звёздочек.  
— Тут магическая подпись есть! «Очарованный розой». Так это тот, кто тебе цветок прислал?  
— Наверное, да, — Гермиона подставила ладонь, на неё упало несколько звёздочек. Девушка погладила их кончиком пальца. — Какой интересный рисунок. Никогда такого не видела. Это очень талантливый заклинатель.  
Драко гордо задрал нос. То, что автором заклинания был Кевин, его не смущало.  
Звёздочки исчезли.  
«Что? — не понял Драко. — Как? Дождь должен идти ещё минуту».  
К Гермионе подошли Дафна Гринграсс, Ханна Аббот и Лаванда Браун — первые красавицы Слизерина, Пуффендуя и Гриффиндора соответственно. Палочки девицы держали наизготовку.  
— Вы посмотрите — звезда! — ядовито сказала Дафна.  
— Королева приворотов! — прошипела Ханна.  
— Девчонки, — сказал Рон, — шли бы вы своей дорогой.  
— Как ты можешь, Бон-Бон! — взвизгнула Лаванда. — Ты провожаешь в школу эту лохматую лахудру, а должен провожать меня!  
— Ничего я тебе не должен!  
— Это она виновата, — процедила Ханна. — Отбивает себе всех мальчиков. Мой Джорджи на меня тоже не смотрит!  
— Грязнокровая шлюха! — выплюнула Дафна.  
Девчонки взмахнули палочками, но Рон и Гермиона успели выставить щит. Проклятие агрессорш развеялось, но те тут же принялись творить новое.  
Драко подошёл, положил руку Дафне на плечо. Та гневно обернулась, но, узнав Слизеринского Принца, расплылась в сладкой улыбке. Разулыбалась и Ханна. Лаванда мгновение поколебалась, глянула на хмурого Рона и кокетливо посмотрела на Драко, завлекательно улыбнулась.  
— Малфой, вали отсюда! — рыкнул Рон.  
— Идёмте, девочки. Здесь малоподходящая для вас компания.  
Девицы, бросив друг на друга ревнивые взгляды, окружили Слизеринского Принца, который увёл их прочь.  
— Хоть какая-то польза от Хорька, — процедил Рон.  
— Да, — кивнула Гермиона.  
— Что-то ты грустная. Не обращай внимания на этих засранок, они того не стоят!  
— Дело не в них, а в «Очарованном».  
— Он-то тебе чем не угодил? Звёздочки были классные!  
— Да. Но сам способ его ухаживания... — Гермиона вздохнула. — Если парень оказывает анонимный знак внимания один раз, он романтик. Если два раза — он маньяк.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что нормальный человек после первого раза перейдёт к личному общению. В звёздочках должно было быть имя, а не псевдоним.  
— Здесь магомир, Гермиона. Поэтому все немного повёрнуты на числе «три». Смотри сама: в первый раз была просто роза. Во второй — подпись. В третий будет свидание.  
— Надеюсь, что на свидание он пригласит меня лично, а не запиской, в которой назначена встреча где-нибудь в безлюдном месте.  
Рон немного поразмыслил:  
— Скорее всего, это будет записка. Но если он джентльмен, то пригласит тебя в кафе мадам Паддифут или в Хрустальную галерею Хогвартса, иначе говоря, туда, где порядочная девушка может встречаться с юношей, не рискуя испортить себе репутацию. И тем более не рискуя жизнью.  
— Да, пожалуй, — согласилась Гермиона. — Но если это будет приглашение куда-нибудь вроде заброшенной башни, я найду этого гада по магической подписи и превращу в жабу.  
— Мы с Гарри тебе поможем!  
Гермиона кивнула.  
...Драко довёл девушек до центрального двора Хогвартса.  
— Прошу прощения, дамы, но мне срочно нужно «проведать призрака».  
Девушки понимающе улыбнулись. Драко зашёл за колонну и сбросил на них прыщегнойное проклятие. С удовольствием послушал пронзительные визги. Осторожно выглянул из-за колонны. Девицы, прикрыв лица платочками и ладонями, бежали к больничному крылу.  
«Мадам Помфри придётся потрудиться, убирая это проклятие. Интересно, для кого Попрыгунчик его придумал? Но ещё интересней посмотреть на физиономии этих дур, когда они узнают, что прыщи они получили от "Очарованного розой"».  
Дело сделано, теперь надо решить, чем заниматься дальше.  
Идти в Слизеринскую гостиную не было никакого желания. Драко хотелось нежности, тепла, ласки, а в Слизерине этого не найти. Да и вообще нигде.  
Ноги сами принесли Драко на третий этаж башни Астрономии. Появился Молниус, впустил гостя.  
Гарри сидел за столом, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Драко ласково взъерошил ему волосы на затылке.  
— Ты почему грустишь?  
Гарри поднял на него заплаканные глаза. Драко растерялся — он мог представить Гарри каким угодно: яростным, холодным, нежным, ехидным, весёлым, задумчивым, но только не плачущим.  
— Что случилось, Гарри?  
— Ничего. Всего лишь узнал, что ты был прав, когда советовал не доверять Дамблдору.  
— Гарри...  
— Он убил человека, Драко.  
— Как?!  
Гарри кивнул.  
— Дамблдор боялся, что тот человек расскажет кому-нибудь о его афёрах с Министром Магии. Но рассказывать было нечего. Тот человек ничего не слышал. Просто видел, что Дамблдор говорил о чём-то с Министром в «Кабаньей голове», в одном из закрытых кабинетов. Туда обычно проституток водят, а тут вдруг беседа, да ещё крупных чинов. Тот человек удивился, только и всего. А Дамблдор решил подстраховаться и сделал так, чтобы тот человек попался Пожирателю Смерти. И того человека не стало.  
Драко не знал, что и сказать. Просто погладил любовника по щеке.  
— Гарри...  
— Драко, что бы ты делал, если бы узнал, что твой отец — убийца?  
— Отец? При чём здесь мой отец?!  
— Твой ни при чём. Но мне Дамблдор был как отец. Ведь другой семьи у меня нет. Только он и Хогвартс. Для всех остальных я чужой.  
Драко поцеловал Гарри в губы — легко, одним касанием.  
— Но Дамблдор тебе не отец. Он всего лишь директор школы, в которой ты учишься. Что бы Дамблдор ни сделал, ты за это не в ответе.  
Драко сел на стол, положил Гарри головой себе на колени, погладил по волосам. Тот судорожно вздохнул, сказал тихо:  
— Я даже не могу никому рассказать об этом. Никто не поверит. Все — Рон, Гермиона, Хагрид — считают Дамблдора образцом добродетели и чести.  
— Со временем и они всё узнают. Особенно Гермиона. Она ведь такая умная. А пока хорошо и то, что об этом знаешь ты.  
— Я верил ему, Драко. Всегда верил. Теперь не смогу.  
— Зато ты можешь верить своим друзьям. А такое далеко не у каждого есть.  
Гарри поцеловал Драко ладонь.  
— Ты так добр ко мне. Почему?  
— Ты тоже добр ко мне. Ты один. И только ты позволяешь мне быть добрым.  
Драко гладил Гарри волосы, плечи. Осторожно приподнял любовника, поцеловал в губы.  
— Я могу помочь тебе только этим. Ты обещал мне тепло, дружбу и хороший секс. Ты сдержал обещание. Теперь моя очередь.  
Гарри встал, поцеловал Драко. Тот обнял его, скользнул ладонями по ягодицам.  
— Обычно верхним бываешь ты, — прошептал Драко. — И даришь мне невероятное наслаждение. Но сегодня я буду доставлять удовольствие, а ты — получать. Не думай ни о чём. Просто чувствуй.  
.............  
.............  
Дамблдор с досадой глянул на бесстрастное лицо Снейпа.  
— Так что вы об этом думаете, Северус?  
— Что ваш Разочаровавшийся не такой дурак, как вы надеялись. И что второе письмо он вам вряд ли пришлёт. А жаль, такой информатор мог бы быть полезен.  
— Как он уничтожил систему слежения?  
Снейп посмотрел на него с иронией.  
— Если бывают случаи, когда магия уничтожает электронику, но есть столько же случаев, когда электроника уничтожает магию. Келлеры переслали ваше письмо в маггловский отель свиданий, который находится рядом с электроподстанцией. Её излучение безвредно для магглов, но убивает всю магию в радиусе мили.  
— И кто взял письмо из отеля?  
— Этого, Альбус, узнать невозможно. Отели свиданий зарабатывают анонимностью своих клиентов, раскрыть которую зачастую не под силу даже Интелледжес Сервис, потому что пенсионные сотрудники этого учреждения и обеспечивают анонимность.  
Дамблдор нахмурился.  
— Но зачем магглам это нужно?  
— А сами как думаете?  
— Это гостиница для супружеских измен?  
— Угадали, — криво усмехнулся Снейп. — Поэтому анонимность посетителей и их переписки там хранят лучше, чем секреты в отделе Тайн Министерства Магии.  
— Скажите, Северус, а подросток может воспользоваться отелем свиданий?  
— Смотря какой. Если от пятнадцати до семнадцати лет, то вполне. В современном маггловском мире именно подростки и составляют половину клиентов таких отелей. Трахаться там удобнее и безопаснее, чем в школьной подсобке или на заднем сиденье папиного автомобиля. А карманных денег нынешних детишек вполне хватает, чтобы снять на час комнату.  
— Но откуда об этом знает Разочаровавшийся?  
— Оттуда же, откуда и о пишущей машинке, и о заклинании, которое позволило ему видеть сквозь инфернальный полог.  
— Ладно, — сказал Дамблдор. — Сейчас важнее решить, что делать с тварью, которую притащил Волдеморт.  
— Фенрир Сивый уже решил. Теперь отлёживается от Круциатосов. А Тёмный Лорд заказал новую жертву.  
— Соберите Орден Феникса. Надо взять Пожирателей в момент охоты на жертву.  
— Слушаюсь, — кивнул Снейп.  
.............  
.............  
Рон озадаченно посматривал на друзей. Почему Гермиона выглядит хмурой и поглощённой тяжкими раздумьями, понятно — к ней маньяк прицепился. А с Гарри-то что могло случиться?  
Расспросы ни к чему не привели, Гарри отделывался неопределёнными фразами.  
— Да что с тобой творится?! — вскричал потерявший терпение Рон.  
— Просто я не люблю этот дом. Он похож на дементора. Неудивительно, что Сириус сбежал из него при первой же возможности. Как и его кузина Андромеда Блэк.  
— Ну да, дом не особо уютный. Но ты ведь можешь сделать ремонт, выкинуть всё это старьё, — Рон взмахом руки показал на мебель и портреты. — От Блэков и следа не останется.  
— Сколько склеп ни ремонтируй, склепом он и останется.  
— Смотрите, — сказала Гермиона, — Снейп куда-то потащил Люпина.  
— Как это «потащил»? — не понял Рон.  
— За шиворот.  
— Быстро! — велел Гарри. — Сюда.  
Он завёл их в непонятно откуда взявшийся коридорчик, в котором был вход в комнату, куда Снейп притащил Люпина.  
— Что это? — спросила Гермиона.  
— Подсобные помещения, созданные эльфами, — пояснил Гарри. — Они существуют в подпространстве параллельно дому. Снейп и Люпин не могут нас ни слышать, ни видеть, зато для нас таких ограничений нет.  
Рон удивлённо оглянулся:  
— А я думал, что эльфы используют трансгрессию.  
— Не в пустоту же им трансгрессировать, — ответил Гарри.  
— Тогда получается, — нахмурился Рон, — что эльф — это шпион в доме?  
— Ты только сейчас это понял? — фыркнула Гермиона.  
— Тихо! — цыкнул Гарри. — Не услышим, о чём говорят Снейп и Люпин.  
Оборотень держал зельевара за грудки.  
— С чего ты взял, — рычал Люпин, — что Сириус жив?  
— Магия дома. Кикимер не поклонился Гарри, не принёс ему чай. Гарри больше не хозяин Блэк-холла. Это означает, что вернулся истинный домовладелец — Сириус Блэк.  
Снейп оттолкнул Люпина. Оборотень спросил:  
— Но где он мог прятаться? Против магии дома бессилен даже Азкабан.  
— Зато действенны места без магии, которых множество в маггломире.  
— Сириус не смог бы там жить, — возразил Люпин. — Он совсем не знает маггломира.  
— Этому несложно научиться.  
Люпин провёл ладонью по лицу.  
Гарри смотрел на них, с трудом сдерживая дрожь.  
— Сириус жив? — прошептал он.  
Рон ободряюще пожал Гарри плечо. Тот кивнул.  
Люпин посмотрел на Снейпа.  
— Что ты хочешь от меня?  
— Всё того же — чтобы ты не подпускал Сириуса Блэка к Гарри Поттеру.  
— Сделаю, — кивнул Люпин.  
— Что?! — растерянно переспросил Гарри. — Как? Чем Снейп его шантажирует?  
— Смотри — увидишь, — нервно сказала Гермиона. — Не шуми, не слышно.  
— Где сейчас Сириус? — спросил Люпин.  
— Не знаю. Но он обязательно свяжется с тобой. И в этот раз я прошу тебя помнить, что это именно Сириус Блэк убил Лили!  
— Северус, прекрати. У тебя это уже стало навязчивой идеей.  
Снейп сделал замысловатый росчерк палочкой. Люпин ошарашено оглянулся.  
— Ты превратил комнату в Пространство Истины? Зачем?  
— У меня нет времени по десять раз повторять одно и то же, убеждая тебя в правдивости моих слов.  
— Вы посмотрите! — охнул Рон. — Снейп стал совсем другим.  
— И правда, — кивнула Гермиона. — Он стал другим.  
Налёт неряшливости, всегда присущий Снейпу, исчез. Аура сухости и холода тоже. Снейп оказался чрезвычайно красивым мужчиной — красота странная, неправильная, тёмная, но яркая, притягательная и обжигающе-горячая.  
— Чёрный огонь, — сказала Гермиона.  
— Да, — едва слышно согласился Рон. — Это огонь.  
— И что ты собираешься сказать? — спросил Люпин.  
— В начале декабря тысяча девятьсот семьдесят девятого года в «Дырявом котле» меня повстречал Сириус Блэк и в своей обычной хамской манере сообщил, что в мае восьмидесятого Лили родит ребёнка от Поттера, а крёстным будет он, Сириус Блэк.  
— Что?! — переспросил Люпин.  
— Меня это тоже удивило, я был уверен, что забеременела Лили в ноябре. Но я не был другом семьи, и о точных сроках беременности меня не информировали, я всё узнавал из третьих рук. Поэтому поверил Сириусу! — Снейп перевёл дыхание и продолжил ровным спокойным голосом: — В начале января восьмидесятого в Хогсмит приехала Сибилла Трелони, которая надеялась получить место преподавателя прорицаний. Дамблдор попросил меня посмотреть на неё, не привлекая внимания самой Трелони. Я посмотрел. Ничего пригодного для прорицания в ней не нашёл, но зато видел, как активно она налегала на пряный эль, которым угощал её Сириус Блэк.  
— Сириус? — не поверил Люпин.  
— Меня это тоже удивило. Если бы он вдруг и заинтересовался женщинами, то это была бы не Сибилла Трелони, на которую и сексуального маньяка не затащишь.  
— «Заинтересовался женщинами»? — озадаченно переспросил Гарри. — Так Сириус гей?  
— Судя по тому, что Люпин это не опровергает, да, — сказала Гермиона.  
— Сириус увёл Трелони наверх, в номер, — продолжил Снейп. — Я вернулся в Хогвартс. Вечером следующего дня Дамблдор пошёл в «Кабанью голову», чтобы отказать Трелони в работе. Я пришёл в таверну немного раньше, поскольку у меня была встреча с оптовым поставщиком ингредиентов для зелий. Однако поставщик не пришёл, прислал сову от «Письмосылки» с извинениями и просьбой перенести встречу. Я собирался уходить, когда почувствовал выброс магии. Шёл он со второго этажа и принадлежал Трелони, я узнал её ауру. Поскольку я не был уверен в психической стабильности этой дамы, то обеспокоился за Дамблдора и поднялся в номер. Трелони была в провидческом трансе и произносила пророчество. Я ни за что не поверил бы в этот бред, если бы в него не поверил Дамблдор. Сомневаться в мнении столь великого волшебника у меня не было оснований.  
— И ты рассказал о пророчестве Волдеморту.  
— Да. Рассказал. И тут выяснился истинный срок беременности Лили. Её смерть отсрочило только то, что в конце июля должна была разродиться и Алиса Долгопупс. Тёмный Лорд хотел знать, кто из детей родится последним.  
— Нет! — выкрикнул Люпин. — Это невозможно!  
Гарри смотрел на них расширившимися глазами, что-то шептал беззвучно.  
Снейп сказал Люпину:  
— В пряный эль можно добавить любое зелье. Пряности перебивают большинство вкусов и запахов. Поэтому зелье подчинения останется незаметным. А под его воздействием даже такую абсолютную бездарность как Трелони можно заставить убедительно изобразить провидческий транс.  
— У зелья подчинения нет ни вкуса, ни запаха, — возразил Люпин.  
Снейп брезгливо покривил губы:  
— Римус, для зелья подчинения требуется очистка, а для неё — специальное оборудование, которое так просто не купишь. Если же варить зелье на обычной кухне, у него будет характерный запах и привкус.  
Люпин провёл ладонью по лицу.  
— Этого просто не может быть.  
— Сириус ненавидел Лили. И тебе это прекрасно известно.  
— Да. Он ненавидел Лили. Постоянно твердил мне, чтобы я перестал быть тряпкой и отбил её у Джеймса.  
Снейп бросил на Люпина мрачный взгляд:  
— Возможно, тогда она была бы жива.  
— Сириус не убивал Лили!  
— Ты не всё знаешь, Римус. В ту ночь Поттера не должно было быть в Годриковой Лощине. У него была назначена встреча.  
— С кем?  
— Со мной. Я должен был отдать ему очень мощный амулет, который в Китае раздобыл... Угадай, кто?  
— Нет, Северус!  
— Поттер прислал сову, что не придёт. Лили сама сделала амулет, и Поттер сказал, что ему теперь нет необходимости на целый вечер расставаться с семьёй, когда они наконец-то остались одни. — Снейп добавил с кривой усмешкой: — Этого у Поттера не отнимешь: он любил Лили и был ей хорошим мужем. Хоть и спорил на неё с Сириусом.  
— Врёшь! — сдавленно выкрикнул Гарри.  
— Джеймс на пятом курсе перетрахал половину старшеклассниц, — улыбнулся Люпин. — Но Лили оказалась ему не по зубам. Пытаясь выиграть спор, он сам влюбился в неё по уши. Тогда и она ответила на его чувства.  
— Не тогда. Лили полюбила его намного раньше. На том же пятом курсе. Но она никогда не показала бы своих чувств и не подпустила бы Поттера, не сумей он измениться.  
— Да. Он смог измениться.  
— А тебе и меняться не надо было! — с яростью ответил Снейп. — Лили могла бы полюбить тебя таким, какой ты есть.  
— Она и любила меня. Как брата. Так что шансов у меня было не больше, чем у тебя! Даже меньше. В тот день... После экзамена на СОВ... Джеймс не просто так к тебе прицепился. Не только для того, чтобы скучающего Сириуса позабавить. Он ревновал тебя к Лили. Сильно ревновал. Ко мне не ревновал ни разу, даже когда я ему морду из-за его спора с Сириусом начистил. А к тебе ревновал, Северус. Люто ревновал.  
— Это ещё раз доказывает, что Поттер был дураком. И его глупость погубила Лили!  
— Сириус не убивал её! — бешено выкрикнул Люпин. — Да, он был влюблён в Джеймса ещё до школы. Сначала Джеймс ничего не замечал, потому что в любовном плане был малость заторможенным, а когда подрос, и началось шевеление в штанах, Джеймс принялся бегать за каждой юбкой. Парни его не интересовали ни в малейшей степени. У Сириуса вообще шансов не осталось. Он ревновал, но никогда не пытался никому вредить. Он не причинил зла ни одной девушке Джеймса!  
— Ни на одной из этих девушек Поттер не собирался жениться! — гневно сверкнул глазами Снейп. — Не будь дураком, Римус. Поттер бросал своих девчонок на второй-третий день и устремлялся за новой добычей. Но Лили стала его законной супругой. Забрала Поттера в единоличное вечное владение. Да ещё и забеременела. После этого он вообще ни на шаг от Лили не отходил.  
— Можно подумать, ты бы отошёл!  
Снейп шевельнул желваками.  
— Но её мужем стал не я. И не ты, Римус. Лили выбрала Поттера. И Сириус её за это возненавидел.  
— Возненавидел, — согласился Люпин. — Однако Сириус не убийца. Врать не буду, он не ангел, и с моральными принципами у него весьма слабо. Но друзей он никогда не предавал!  
— Только Сириус мог навести Пожирателей на Петтигрю. Откуда бы Тёмному Лорду знать, что Поттер выбрал в Хранители убежища своих обожаемых жены и сына именно Петтигрю — слабого и бездарного мага?  
— Хранителем в заклинании Фиделиуса может быть даже маггл, — возразил Люпин. — Здесь главное не магические способности, а незаметность того, кто будет связующим звеном между убежищем и внешним миром. Петтигрю идеально подходил на эту роль.  
— На эту роль подходил смелый. И сильный, пусть не магически, так душевно. Это мог быть кто угодно, только не оголтелый трус и слабак Петтигрю!  
— О трусости и слабодушии Петтигрю мы узнали слишком поздно. Он казался нормальным парнем. Сириус сам предложил Джеймсу выбрать Петтигрю в Хранители. О, Мерлин! Нет...  
Снейп кивнул.  
— Наконец-то ты понял.  
Люпин резким движением ослабил узел галстука, дрожащими пальцами расстегнул воротник рубашки.  
— Гарри... — сказал он. — Сириус обязательно попытается с ним встретиться. Мерлин... Если при этом не будет свидетелей, Сириус трахнет мальчишку даже против его воли. Сириусу же от сходства Гарри с Джеймсом крышу сносит начисто. И если не удалось заполучить оригинал, он опять захочет взять хотя бы копию.  
Гермиона испуганно охнула. Гарри посмотрел на неё испытующе:  
— Ты знала?  
— Только о том, что Сириус хочет тобой овладеть. Это было ясно любому, кто видел, как он на тебя смотрит. Поэтому я старалась не оставлять вас наедине. Сириус немного побаивался меня после того, как увидел в деле.  
— Не только он, — вставил Рон. — Я ещё на первом курсе в сентябре сказал, что ты — ходячий кошмар.  
Гарри и Гермиона смерили его неприязненными взглядами.  
— Да ладно вам, — попятился Рон. — Я же пошутил. Чтобы немного обстановку разрядить.  
— Такое не разрядишь, — сказал Гарри.  
Он сполз по стене, сел на пол.  
— Поверить не могу... Сириус... Он на самом деле предатель. Он убил их! Моих родителей. Пусть Аваду Кедавру творил и Волдеморт, но истинный убийца Сириус!  
— Гарри... — сел рядом с ним Рон. — Это же Снейп. Ему соврать, что плюнуть.  
— Рон, комната была Пространством Истины. Там не лгут.  
— А... А если Снейп сделал фальшивое Пространство Истины?  
— Оно было настоящим, — сказала Гермиона.  
Гарри встал.  
— Скоро начнётся совет Ордена. Надо послушать, что там скажут. Речь будет и о Сириусе.  
Гермиона отрицательно качнула головой.  
— Дамблдор наверняка закрыл комнату, где будет совет, и от эльфийской магии, и от обычной. Мы туда не проберёмся.  
— Проберёмся. Дамблдор — могучий волшебник, но он не знает эльфийскую магию так же хорошо, как и я.  
«И магию внутренних пространств он знает хуже Кевина Роджерса», — мысленно добавил Гарри.

br /


	6. Глава 6

Какое зелье готовил Снейп для Дамблдора, осталось неизвестным, но что-то очень сложное — процесс приготовления потребовал двенадцати часов непрерывной работы, постоянного внимания и огромного расхода магии.  
Дамблдор ушёл с зельем, половина членов Ордена Феникса отправилась выполнять операцию против Пожирателей, Снейп сидел в одной из малых гостиных с какой-то книгой.  
Рон осторожно заглянул в комнату к Снейпу. Зачем — и сам не знал. Профессор зельеварения спал. Книга лежала на коленях. Рон осторожно подошёл к Снейпу. Лицо у профессора усталое, но из-за сонной расслабленности не такое резкое и жёсткое как обычно.  
Рон осторожно прикоснулся к волосам Снейпа и тут же отдёрнул руку. Зельевар не проснулся. Рон погладил его волосы смелее — они оказались мягкими и шелковистыми. Рон достал палочку, прикоснулся ею к плечу Снейпа и пошептал заклинание Истинного Вида. И замер, очарованный красотой зельевара: тёмной, неправильной, но невероятно притягательной.  
Рон кончиками пальцев провёл по щеке Снейпа — кожа у него оказалась гладкой и бархатистой. А пахло от Снейпа чем-то терпким, пряным, дурманящим.  
Зельевар обхватил Рона за талию и посадил себе на колени.  
— Профессор Снейп?  
— Да, — прошептал зельевар Рону на ухо. — Я преподаю в Хогвартсе. Забавно. Мы и предположить не могли, что так будет.  
Снейп поцеловал Рона в шею. Губы у него оказались горячим и нежными, а руки — сильными и бережными.  
— Счастье моё... — прошептал Снейп. — Ты ведь сегодня не уйдёшь? Не растаешь, когда я проснусь? Я так устал засыпать и просыпаться один, любовь моя!  
Он положил Рону руку на затылок и поцеловал в губы.  
Мир для Рональда Уизли остановился, чтобы мгновением спустя завертеться с удвоенной скоростью. Рон понял, почему люди так любят целоваться. Это было... необыкновенно, сказочно, сладко, великолепно!  
Он застонал от удовольствия и плотнее приник ко рту Снейпа, обхватил его за плечи, прижался всем телом.  
Снейп проник языком в рот к Рону, и это стало тем, что превратило поцелуй в совершенство. Снейп скользил ладонями по спине и бёдрам Рона, а тот зарылся пальцами в его волосы.  
Когда поцелуй завершился, Рон прошептал «Ещё!», потянулся к губам Снейпа.  
Зельевар сбросил его с колен.  
— Какого чёрта вы вытворяете, Уизли? — гневно спросил Снейп.  
— Но ведь вы сами, профессор...  
— Вон!!! — рыкнул Снейп и Рон опрометью метнулся прочь из гостиной.  
Остановился только на третьем, нежилом этаже.  
Рон попытался осознать произошедшее. Но ничего не получилось, в голове была сплошная пустота, а тело горело от неутолённого желания. Рон стиснул ладонями пах, пытаясь унять стояк. Куда там! Рон оглянулся по сторонам, расстегнул ширинку и несколькими движениями руки довёл себя до разрядки. Кончая, простонал «Северус».  
— Это сумасшествие, — сказал Рон, глянув на заляпанную стену. Он застегнул штаны и спустился вниз.  
В гостиной Северуса не было. Как и в доме, Рон чувствовал его отсутствие, как чувствуют боль — не сильную, но достаточную, чтобы лишить покоя.  
— Вывод первый: я гей. Но это ерунда, быть геем нормально. Вывод второй: я пассивный гей, что тоже нормально. Гораздо хуже вывод третий — я влюбился в Северуса Снейпа, а он любит Лили Эванс. И плевать ему, что она замужем за другим, да ещё и пятнадцать лет, как в могиле. — Рон судорожно сглотнул. — Чёрт, я, кажется, начинаю понимать Сириуса Блэка.  
Рон нервно ходил по гостиной.  
«Если я скажу об этой дохлой крысе Лили хоть что-то плохое, Гарри решит, что я предатель, и не будет со мной разговаривать. Но мы же с первого курса вместе! Я без него с ума сойду от тоски. Но ещё раньше меня убьёт Северус. Он до сих пор за эту гадину Эванс любому готов глотку разорвать».  
Рон судорожно вспоминал, что говорили в Хогвартсе о том, как Северус проводит досуг. Кто-то упоминал, что дважды в неделю он ходит в маггловский бордель.  
«Почему к магглам, а не в Лютный переулок? Не хочет, чтобы о нём сплетничали? Так из-за маггломира сплетен ещё больше. И кого он берёт в борделе — только девушек или парней тоже? Большинство магов бисексуальны, но Северус никогда не был похож на большинство».  
Предпочтения зельевара следовало выяснить точно. Но как? Ни единой толковой мысли у Рона не было.  
«Гермиона! Она самая умная в Хогватсе, и она обязательно что-нибудь придумает».  
.............  
.............  
Гарри нравился профессор Слизнорт. Пусть он сноб и зануда, но эти качества у Слизнорта — безобидное чудачество, которое никогда никого не задевает и не оскорбляет.  
На уроках у профессора интересно, к тому же он всегда дарит какую-нибудь приятную мелочь тому, кто лучше всех выполнил практическую работу. Обычно это был маленький флакончик с зельем — ароматизатор воздуха, лосьон для удаления чернил, настойка для ночного зрения...  
Гермиона избегала Слизнорта, говорила, что он похож на паука, обвиняла в алчности и манипуляторстве.  
— Да ладно тебе, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Придумала тоже.  
— Поттер, смотрите в свою тетрадь, — сказала Макгонагалл. — Домашняя работа даётся для самостоятельного, а не коллективного исполнения.  
Сидевшие за соседним столом первокурсники хихикнули.  
— Надо было в Гриффиндорской гостиной уроки делать, а не в Главном зале, — сказал Гарри. — Или вообще забить на домашку.  
— В пятницу ты пойдёшь к Слизнорту пить чай? — спросила Гермиона.  
— А почему нет?  
— Потому что бесплатных пирожных не бывает.  
— Какая же ты зануда, Герм... — вздохнул Рон. — А вот я бы пошёл к Слизнорту. Только он меня не позовёт. Ему только отличники нравятся.  
— Всем учителям нравятся ученики, которые успешны по их предмету, — возразила Гермиона.  
— Гарри хорошо, он вдруг отличником стал, — буркнул Рон. — Хотя раньше в зельеварении всё время был дуб дубом.  
— Если бы ты внимательнее слушал преподавателя, тоже справлялся бы с зельями.  
Рон бросил на неё хмурый взгляд.  
— Мне нужно сто баллов по зельям, — сказал он грустно. — Или хотя бы девяносто.  
— Тебе нужно понимание предмета. Пока не поймёшь, у тебя ничего не получится.  
— У меня и не получается, — вздохнул Рон. — Ничего.  
— Плюнь, — посоветовал Гарри. — Зельеделие тебе по жизни и на фиг не нужно. Закончишь школу, забудешь, что оно вообще было.  
— Не забуду.  
— Да, — хохотнул Гарри. — Такое попробуй забудь. Хотя в исполнении Слизнорта зелья вполне терпимы.  
— ЗОТИ у меня тоже не получаются, — тоскливо вздохнул Рон.  
— Ну и на кой они тебе? Или ты решил сдавать экзамен на службу в Мракоборческом отделе?  
— Нет.  
— Вот именно, что нет. Поэтому ни ЗОТИ, ни зелья тебе не нужны. Ты вообще мог бы бросить школу после пятого курса и заниматься только квиддичем. Хотя молодец, что остался. Без тебя мы с Гермионой совсем затосковали бы.  
— Вообще-то, — задумчиво сказала Гермиона, — уйти было бы правильнее. Рон мог бы оказаться во втором составе профессиональной сборной, получить более качественные тренировки, нежели занятия с мадам Трюк. Но уйти можно и сейчас.  
— Нет! — испуганно вскрикнул Рон. И торопливо добавил: — Мама будет в ярости, если и я школу брошу. Она до сих пор не может успокоиться, что близнецы до ЖАБА не доучились.  
— Успешно вести бизнес им это не мешает, — заметил Гарри. — Старшая школа нужна только тем, кто будет работать в Министерстве или в исследовательских лабораториях. С нашего курса половина ушла.  
— Я вам что, надоел? — разозлился Рон.  
— Дурак, — спокойно сказала Гермиона. — Это твоя карьера. Ты уже определись, что ты хочешь — играть в квиддич, получить место в Министерстве или работать в магазине своих братьев. Они, кажется, собираются в Хогсмите филиал открывать?  
— К чёрту магазин!  
— Рон, что с тобой творится? Последние дни ты сам не свой.  
— Со мной всё нормально! — Рон вскочил из-за стола, выбежал из Главного зала.  
Гермиона встревожено посмотрела ему вслед.  
— В какую дрянь он вляпался?  
— Герм, — вздохнул Гарри, — это школа, во что тут можно вляпаться?  
— Кто бы говорил!  
Гарри задумчиво почесал подбородок.  
— Если Рона напрямую спрашивать, он ничего не скажет.  
— Он пытался мне что-то рассказать, но не решился. Для него это слишком тяжёлый разговор.  
— Тогда понятно, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Рон влюбился.  
Гермиона немного подумала.  
— Похоже на то, — согласилась она. — Но в кого? Что в ней такого особенного, чтобы Рон не мог нам признаться?  
— А если она — это он?  
— Ну и что? Когда ты путаешься с очередным парнем, Рона это не смущает. Так почему Рон должен застесняться признаться нам, что ему нравится парень?  
— Потому что это слизеринец. Или слизеринка. Но я бы поставил на парня. С девушками у Рона никогда не складывалось, хотя на отсутствие их внимания он не мог пожаловаться.  
— Да, — проговорила Гермиона. — Ты прав. Это явно парень, и он со Слизерина. Понятно, почему Рону так трудно. Он всегда ненавидел Слизерин. И теперь пытается заставить себя разлюбить своего возлюбленного, потому что считает это влечение аморальным.  
— Не все слизеринцы аморальны. Как и не все гриффиндорцы — зерцало чести и доблести.  
— Объясни это Рону.  
— Ха!  
— Гарри, я серьёзно. Если Рон будет знать, что мы примем любой его выбор, он быстрее смирится со своими чувствами и сможет признаться своему возлюбленному. Или возлюбленной. Ты должен поговорить с Роном.  
— Герм, прости, но душеспасительные беседы не по моей части. Мне не хватит ни ума, ни такта для столь тонких материй. У тебя лучше получится.  
— У меня всё всегда получается лучше, потому что вы никогда ничего не делаете. С Роном поговоришь ты. Ему в первую очередь нужна поддержка парня, а не девчонки. И дай мне домашку по зельям, я проверю.  
Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону жалобным щенячьим взглядом. Это помогало практически везде и всегда, даже в четверти случаев срабатывало с Дурслями, но только не с Гермионой и не со Снейпом. Гарри протянул неумолимой подруге листок черновика.  
Гермиона внимательно прочитала написанное.  
— Это... Великолепно! Гарри, где была твоя голова все предшествующие годы?  
— Не знаю. Наверное, всё дело было в Снейпе. Не хотелось учить зелья, когда их преподавал Ужас Подземелий. Со Слизнортом всё стало иначе. Зельеварение начало мне нравится.  
— Ну хоть какая-то польза от этого паука, — глянула на Гарри Гермиона. — Но всё равно странно. Пять лет ты сидел на зельеварении баран бараном, а тут вдруг выдал такое прекрасное решение достаточно трудной задачи. Признайся, ты его откуда-то списал?  
Под проницательным взглядом подруги Гарри смутился.  
— Я не списывал. Не совсем списывал. Просто видел похожие решения по этой теме и скомпоновал их.  
Гермиона одобрительно кивнула.  
— Для начала это то, что надо. Но на чужих образцах долго не проживёшь, так что пробуй решать самостоятельно. Пусть даже не всё будет правильно, но самостоятельно. И кстати, где ты видел похожие решения?  
— Да так... В одних старых записях.  
— Слизнорт показал?  
— Что-то вроде того.  
— Переписывай в тетрадь, — вернула Гермиона черновик. — И будем делать эссе по ЗОТИ. Для себя и для Рона.  
— А что у него?  
— Комплексные чары против болотной нечисти.  
Гарри тяжко вздохнул. На старших курсах преподаватели повадились давать каждому студенту индивидуальное задание, и блаженные времена списывания домашек канули в Лету. А индивидуалки Снейпа отличались особой изощрённостью и каверзностью.  
Хотя... Гарри достал учебник по зельеварению, нашёл тему «Нейтрализация вредных воздействий».  
Так и есть, среди пометок на страницах нашлось полезное заклинание и ссылка на рецепт нужного зелья в каком-то справочнике.  
— Гермиона, ты знаешь «Справочник по зельеварению Роуз-Мартена»?  
— Конечно. Очень хорошее дополнительное пособие.  
— Там должно быть одно зелье... Оллморт. С ним систему комплексных чар можно сократить вдвое.  
Гермиона прикусила губу, припоминая содержимое справочника.  
— Да. Ты прав. Но Гарри, откуда об этом известно тебе?  
— Да так... — пробормотал он. — Слышал что-то от Слизнорта. — И торопливо добавил: — Я ничего не перепутал?  
— Ничего. Просто я не ожидала, что у тебя окажется настолько хорошая память.  
— Я начал стараться, Герм. Только и всего.  
— Надеюсь, этот запал у тебя не попадёт.  
Гарри кивнул, отгородился учебником. Гермиона занялась своим эссе.  
Гарри медленно перелистывал страницы учебника по зельеварению, рассматривал обильные пометки на страницах. Ориентируясь на эти записи, Гарри и достиг столь неожиданных успехов. Здесь были решения всех задач, примечания, пояснения, а зачастую и исправления лекционного текста.  
«Кому же книга принадлежала раньше? Этот студент практически переписал весь учебник заново, здесь нет ни одной не переправленной страницы. А ведь ему было всего лишь шестнадцать лет, как и мне. А заклинания? Здесь почти везде есть изобретённые им самим заклинания, которым позавидовали бы профессор Флитвик и Кевин Роджерс. Так что же это был за студент такой?»  
Учебник к Гарри попал по случайности — когда Слизнорт потребовал заменить все пособия по зельеварению, Гарри забыл записаться на покупку новых книг, а потому пришлось взять совсем старые, из тех, которые эльфы нашли в кладовых Хогвартса.  
И если «Поурочный справочник» оказался в приличном состоянии, то учебник достался самый потрёпанный из всех, такой, что им побрезговал даже привыкший к неказистому виду книжек Рон. Этот поганец вырвал последний относительно приличный учебник прямо из рук своего лучшего друга. Разозлённому и обиженному Гарри пришлось удовольствоваться книжкой помойно-макулатурного вида.  
Но через двадцать минут он понял, что ему неслыханно повезло — потрёпанный учебник оказался настоящим сокровищем.  
«Судя по разным оттенкам чернил на страницах, он делал пометки не поурочно, а заглядывал в будущие темы, возвращался к прошлым. У него была какая-то своя система изучения предмета. И система знакомая, где-то я её видел. Только не могу вспомнить, где. Интереснее другое — почему свои заметки по заклинаниям он писал в "Зельях"? Логичнее было бы делать это в учебнике по заклинаниям. Или в отдельной тетрадке, чем подклеивать листочки в учебник. Стикеры, кстати, маггловские. Старого образца, примерно конца семидесятых. И писал он шариковой ручкой».  
Гарри открыл первую страницу учебника. Сверху надпись «Собственность Принца-полукровки», внизу — печать фонда Хогвартса.  
«На школьной книге он не мог бы делать надписи — его наказала бы библиотечная магия. Значит, владельцем книги изначально был он сам. Но зачем было её подписывать? На такой потрёпанный учебник всё равно никто не позарился бы, у него наверняка было не меньше десятка хозяев, за один год книгу до такого состояния довести невозможно. — Гарри в который раз внимательно осмотрел учебник. — Принц-полукровка его очень берёг, старался, насколько это было возможно, отреставрировать: подклеивал страницы, подшивал переплёт. Это был его первый собственный учебник? Похоже на то. И логично предположить, что когда появилась возможность купить свою книгу, он взял учебник по самому любимому предмету — зельям. Но как же тогда книга стала собственностью Хогвартса? Фонд школы покупает подержанные книги для малоимущих учеников, но такой затёртый учебник там бы не взяли даже даром. Получается, что Принц-полукровка бросил учебник где-то в школе, а летом кто-нибудь из эльфов нашёл его и отнёс в библиотеку. Странно. Что побудило его бросить вещь, которой он так дорожил, да ещё и сделал в ней столько полезных записок?»  
Гарри нашёл заклинание против болотной нечисти, стал переписывать в черновик.  
ЗОТИ в исполнении Снейпа превращалось в кошмар. Нельзя было отрицать, что предмет он знал лучше, чем весь Маркоборческий отдел, вместе взятый. И учил только тому, что было действительно нужным и полезным.  
Но методы и задания Снейп выбирал убийственные — в прямом смысле слова.  
«Мистер Поттер, — вспомнился холодный голос Ужаса Подземелий, — вы полагаете, что нечисть будет деликатничать с вами перед тем, как съесть?»  
Гарри вздохнул, отдал Гермионе черновик, чтобы она дописала туда рецепт и способ применения зелья.  
— Иди найди Рона, — велела Гермиона. — Твою домашку по ЗОТИ я сама сделаю.  
Гарри кивнул и вышел из Главного зала.  
...Рона не было на карте Мародёров. Это означало, что он либо сбежал в Хогсмит, либо спрятался в Выручай-комнате. В любом случае поговорить с ним можно будет только тогда, когда Рон вернётся в спальню.  
.............  
В это же время  
.............  
Выручай-комната открылась в личные покои Северуса.  
— Люмос максима! — сказал Рон. С кончика его палочки сорвался светящийся шар и завис под потолком.  
Рон с любопытством огляделся. Ни свечей, факелов. Похоже, хозяин комнаты пользуется только Люмосами. Это вполне в стиле Снейпа, но всё остальное никак не соотносилось с Ужасом Подземелий.  
Небольшая уютная гостиная в бежевых, золотистых и светло-шоколадных тонах. Пол затянут сплошным полотном толстого ковролина. Два пейзажа на стенах — солнечная, приветливая речная заводь и залитая дождём лондонская улица. Много книжных полок, причём литература как магическая, так и маггловская. На камине — часы и несколько элегантных статуэток. Перед камином кресло и журнальный столик, на котором лежит свежий номер «Пророка». У противоположной стены — секретер, мягкий стул старинного вида.  
В третьей стене арка, занавешенная бархатными портьерами. В четвёртой — обычная дверь.  
— Здесь живёт Северус? — не поверил Рон. — Но Выручай-комната не ошибается.  
Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь. За ней обнаружилась прихожая, довольно просторная, но неряшливая, холодная и мрачная, освещённая факелом.  
— Точно, Северус, — улыбнулся Рон. — Прячет настоящее под маской.  
Закрыл дверь, прошёлся по комнате. Заглянул за портьеру и тут же отскочил, покраснев как рак, — там была спальня.  
Но любопытство оказалось сильнее смущения. Рон вошёл в спальню.  
Всё тот же ковролин, простая деревянная кровать без балдахина, тумбочка, платяной шкаф. Дверь в санузел.  
Комната совсем маленькая, скорее альков, чем собственно спальня.  
— Странно, подземелье, но здесь теплее, чем в Гриффиндорской башне.  
Рон подошёл к кровати, сел, погладил подушку и ткнулся в неё лицом. Наволочка пахла свежестью и немного Северусом.  
Рон вздохнул, поцеловал подушку и вернулся в гостиную. Что делать дальше, он понятия не имел.  
На секретере лежал альбом с фотографиями. Маггловскими. Рон понятия не имел, как они выглядят, но, судя по описаниям Гарри, это должны были быть именно маггловские фотографии — неподвижные, однако более выразительные.  
В альбоме были снимки лондонских улиц и окрестностей Хогвартса. Цветные, чёрно-белые, сепия... Грустные, весёлые, нежные, тёплые, печальные...  
— Неужели это всё снимал Северус Снейп? — не поверил Рон.  
Но на альбоме нет никакой дарственной надписи, лишь поставлены даты под снимками, иногда обозначены места съёмки. И почерк Северуса. Рон хорошо его запомнил, когда не меньше сотни раз перечитал уничижительный отзыв Снейпа на свою работу: это было пусть и негативное, но всё же внимание любимого.  
Фотографии вдруг вылетели у Рона из рук, а на горле сомкнулись тиски.  
— Что вы здесь делаете, Уизли? — с ледяной яростью спросил Снейп. Одной рукой он держал Рона за горло, в другой сжимал палочку.  
«Быть мне жабой, — обречённо подумал Рон. — Или даже флоббер-червем».  
Снейп ждал ответа.  
— Я... Профессор... Мне...  
— Поконкретнее, Уизли. Что вам здесь понадобилось?  
— Вы, профессор. Я люблю вас.  
Снейп убрал руку, отошёл к камину. Сказал, не оборачиваясь:  
— Уходите, Уизли. И навсегда забудьте глупость, которую только что сказали.  
— Я люблю вас. Это правда.  
Снейп ответил, по-прежнему не глядя на Рона:  
— Это всего лишь приступ похоти, Уизли. Он быстро закончится, особенно если вы проведёте сегодняшний вечер в объятиях кого-нибудь из ваших поклонников или поклонниц.  
Рон подошёл к нему, робко прикоснулся к плечу Снейпа:  
— Мне нужны только вы. Я люблю вас.  
Снейп посмотрел на Рона, усмехнулся.  
— Уизли, среди моих предков есть вейлы. Это было очень давно, но некоторые свойства остались. К сожалению, проявляются они в очень узком диапазоне. И к ещё большему сожалению, проявляются не по желанию, а постоянно.  
— Поэтому вы носите маскировочные чары?  
— Мне не нужны приставания толпы сексуально озабоченных подростков.  
— Профессор, я... Это не из-за вейломагии! Я люблю вас целиком, а не только ваше тело.  
— Вы влюбились в свои фантазии обо мне. А меня вы не знаете.  
— Неправда. Знаю. Я же видел ваши фотографии!  
— Это ничего не значит.  
— Нет, — упрямо сказал Рон. — В них настоящий вы. Как и в этой комнате. И в том поцелуе, который вы мне подарили. Пусть по ошибке, но всё равно он был настоящим. И если всё действительно решает вейломагия, тогда почему Лили Эванс вышла замуж за Поттера, а вас любила только как брата?  
Огненная ярость, сверкнувшая в глазах Снейпа, заставила Рона испуганно отшатнуться. Но Снейп тут же овладел собой.  
— Подите прочь, Уизли. Немедленно. Или я вышвырну вас отсюда как вора.  
— Меня впустила сюда Выручай-комната! Профессор... Северус... Если бы я не любил вас по-настоящему, она бы мне не помогла!  
— У Выручай-комнаты нет этических принципов. Она реагирует только на интенсивность желания. Если вдруг в Хогвартс проникнет Тёмный Лорд и пожелает камеру пыток, чтобы истязать магглорождённых студентов, Выручай-комната станет камерой пыток.  
— Но я действительно люблю вас! — Рон смотрел на Снейпа с отчаянием и мольбой.  
Тот молча кивнул на дверь. Рон сморгнул слёзы, покорно вышел из комнаты.  
Снейп вздохнул и сотворил Патронуса.  
— Проводи Рональда Узли в Гриффиндорскую башню эльфийскими коридорами. Никто из студентов или преподавателей не должен его видеть, иначе этого недоумка примут за вора, и тогда последствия для него будут катастрофические.  
Патронус умчался выполнять поручение.  
.............  
.............  
Гарри и Драко, полулёжа на постели и опираясь на подушки, кормили друг друга конфетами.  
— Какие забавные, — сказал Драко. — По виду и форме похожи на всевкусные леденцы, но внутри только шоколад. И где мама нашла такие конфеты?  
— В первой попавшейся маггловской кондитерской, — ответил Гарри. — Это называется «шоколадное драже в глазури».  
— Скажешь тоже. Мама никогда и ничего не купит у магглов.  
— Значит какой-то маг-кондитер разжился маггловским рецептом.  
— Ну не знаю... А у магглов точно такие есть?  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
— Полно. Есть и поинтереснее. Например, зёрнышко арахиса или изюмика, покрытые слоем шоколада, а затем глазурью. Или карамель, внутри которой жвачка. Зефир с начинкой из джема. Белый шоколад в виде старинных монет. Да мало ли чего ещё! Это в магомире одна, редко две кондитерские фабрики на всю страну, а в маггловской Британии их больше тысячи. Чтобы выдержать конкуренцию, чего только не придумывают.  
— Магглы такие... — Драко запнулся, подбирая слово, — ...деятельные. Их деревушка меньше Хогсмита, но в ней пять пабов и полтора десятка магазинов, да ещё всякие парикмахерские, ремонтные мастерские. Тогда как в Хогсмите только три паба и шесть мелких лавок. Да и те закрываются одна за другой.  
— Близнецы Уизли хотят открыть здесь филиал своего магазина. Предлагали Рону в нём работать, но тот пока колеблется.  
— А Гермиона?  
— Что Гермиона? — не понял Гарри.  
— Она могла бы хорошо подрабатывать, делая для Уизли разные товары. Её семья обеспечена, но не настолько богата, чтобы Гермиона могла свободно тратить деньги на всякие девичьи мелочи.  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
— Не думаю, что Гермиону заинтересует магазин Уизли. Она очень серьёзная, а у них только глупости всякие продаются.  
— Но всё равно скажи ей.  
— Скажу.  
Драко выискивал среди конфет красные драже.  
— Интересно, — сказал он, — Дамблдор уже получил наше письмо?  
— Получит примерно через час. Но стоило ли ему писать? После всего, что мы о нём узнали.  
— Пусть Дамблдор и не образец добродетели, но он сделает всё, чтобы избавить Магическую Британию от Тёмного Лорда.  
Гарри отрицательно качнул головой:  
— Боюсь, с Томом Реддлом всё не так просто, как выглядит на первый взгляд. Хотя это не отменяет того факта, что он превратился в законченного маньяка. А Дамблдор действительно хочет избавить от него магомир. У нищих нет выбора блюд, как гласит поговорка. Насколько бы ни был плох Дамблдор, но никакого другого союзника против Волдеморта у нас нет. Увы.  
— Увы, — согласился Драко.  
— А как у тебя со списком студентов Слизерина?  
— Никак. — Драко положил в рот Гарри конфетку. — Никого с фамилией Принц за последние сто лет на Слизерине не было. В Когтевране тоже, мне одна девчонка показывала списки.  
— Как и в Гиффиндоре с Пуффендуем. А если это прозвище или титул?  
— В Хогвартсе прозвище «принц» за последние двести лет было только у Тома Реддла, у моего отца и у меня. В магомире титулов нет, а у магглов, по твоим словам, ни один принц в Хогвартсе не учился.  
— Я не могу сказать это точно, — возразил Гарри. — Маггловские принцы строго переписаны только в Европе и Восточной Азии. А в мусульманских странах принцев как собак, среди них есть не только неучтённые, но и совсем нищие.  
— Почему?  
— Там у эмиров и султанов были четыре официальных жены, а наложниц столько, сколько вздумается. Сыновья официальных жён принцами становились автоматически, дети наложниц — по прихоти отца. Вот и посчитай, сколько принцев появлялось за одно правление. В свою очередь у сыновей тоже были дети, которые так же становились принцами. Монархии существовали по многу столетий, а некоторые остались до сих пор. Так что принцев на мусульманском Востоке едва ли не четверть населения. И далеко не все вписаны в официальный реестр титулов, особенно если они небогаты.  
— Ннеет, — задумчиво протянул Драко. — Студентов с мусульманского Востока в Хогвартсе тех лет не было, я это точно знаю. Есть один сейчас, двое были во времена учёбы Тёмного Лорда. В том регионе пять собственных отличных школ, так что Хогвартс, как и Дурмстранг с Шармбатоном, им без надобности.  
— Хреновые из нас следователи. Принца-полукровку найти не можем, в библиотечных карточках мамы и Кевина Роджерса тоже ничего полезного не увидели.  
— Да уж, не Шерлоки Холмсы, — согласился Драко. — И даже не докторы Ватсоны.  
— Откуда ты о них знаешь?! — изумился Гарри.  
— Ты же разрешил брать твои маггловские книги.  
— Не мои, а библиотечные, но не суть дела. Тебе понравилось?  
— Очень. Скажи, а Гермиона читала «Хижину дяди Тома»?  
— Читала. А что?  
— Просто я понял, — сказал Драко, — почему у неё не удалась кампания по освобождению эльфов. Когда в маггловской Америке освободили рабов, они смогли найти себе работу, которая их кормила. Бывшие рабы могли даже открывать магазины и маленькие фабрики. Но самое главное, что у них были свои кварталы для проживания. А вот для эльфов в магомире места нет. Магомир вообще очень скуп на вакансии. Когда в результате катастрофы погибли земли эльфов и гоблинов, им пришлось искать себе новую нишу. Гоблины попали под удар стихии первыми, но и первыми успели найти себе убежище. Они стали банкирами магомира, а маги за это отдали им часть своих земель. Для гоблинов это стало удачей, и в то же время проклятием. Они по сути дела находятся в рабстве у своей общины. Старейшины решают, как кому жить и чем заниматься. Вырваться из этих оков могут только единицы. Флитвик, например.  
— А что было с эльфами?  
— До них катастрофа докатилась позже. Места в магомире к тому времени не осталось. Они вынуждены или домашними рабами быть, или умереть с голода. Но даже если эльфы найдут работу, то жить им будет негде. А хозяин обязан обеспечивать раба хоть каким-то жильём и питанием. Он вынужден это делать. Даже если хозяин жесток с рабами, то не кормить и не давать жилья он не может. Поэтому, чтобы освободить эльфов, нужно сначала найти им место для жизни. Или хотя бы подсказать направление, в котором они могут сами его искать. Если у эльфов будет собственное место для жизни, то заработок они изыщут без посторонней помощи.  
— Тебе бы с Гермионой это всё обсудить, — ответил Гарри.  
— Она не будет со мной разговаривать. Разве что письмо анонимное послать, вроде тех, что мы пишем Дамблдору.  
— Даже и не думай! Гермионе хватает проблем с её анонимным поклонником.  
— Проблем? — переспросил Драко. — Ей не понравились цветы и конфеты? Но все девчонки на курсе завидуют такому подарку  
— Гермионе не понравилось, что её преследует маньяк. Здесь никакие подарки не обрадуют.  
— Почему «маньяк»?  
— А кто ещё? Какой нормальный парень будет так ухаживать за девушкой?  
Драко опустил голову.  
— Гермиона боится своего поклонника?  
— Да уж не радуется. Мы с Роном хотели поймать этого козла и морду набить, но он хитрый, гад, никаких следов не оставляет. Даже отпечаток ауры из магической подписи вытащить не удалось.  
— Может всё не так страшно? А если это не маньяк? Вдруг девчонки из зависти решили напугать Гермиону?  
Гарри отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— Слишком дорогие цветы и конфеты для мелкой пакости. Это может быть только поклонник. Причём ненормальный, который обязательно потребует расплатиться за подарок.  
— Не бойся. В Хогвартсе Гермиона в безопасности. Здесь никто не причинит ей зла.  
— Не уверен, — хмуро сказал Гарри. — Маньяк среди студентов шестого курса, а укромных местечек, где можно убить человека, здесь полно.  
— Я всё же думаю, что это девчоночьи пакости. На всех факультетах есть богатенькие дочки, которым такие расходы пустяки. И половина из них — тупые стервы, для которых подобные шутки в порядке вещей. Либо стерва была нищая и просто подговорила какую-нибудь богатенькую дурочку профинасировать пакость.  
— Не исключено, — согласился Гарри.  
— Не бойся за Гемиону. Её никто не обидит.  
— Ох, хотелось бы верить.  
.............  
.............  
— Как вы это объясните, Северус? — показал на письмо Разочаровавшегося Дамблдор.  
— Это вопрос для ответа или для риторики?  
— Мне не до шуток, Северус! — гневно воскликнул Дамблдор.  
Снейп глянул на него с подчёркнутым безразличием и стал рассматривать картины на стенах директорского кабинета.  
— Северус!  
— Что вы хотите услышать, Альбус? Я ведь уже сказал, что информация достоверная и более подробная, чем та, которую удалось достать мне. Разочаровавшийся сообщил важные детали, которые гарантированно позволят сорвать задуманное Тёмным Лордом дело.  
— Разочаровавшийся категорично заявил, что будет переписываться только с Гарри Поттером, а если я снова попытаюсь встрять в их контакты, Разочаровавший прекратит присылать информацию.  
Снейп ответил с ядовитостью:  
— После той рекламы, которую вы устроили Мальчику-Который-Выжил, это неудивительно.  
— Но мы не можем впутывать ребёнка в войну!  
— Об этом надо было думать тогда, когда вы собрались малевать из него народного героя. Теперь поздно.  
Дамблдор сурово сдвинул брови, но проговорил мягко и ласково:  
— Северус, мальчика может потянуть начать собственную игру. А это опасно.  
— Для ваших планов или для его жизни?  
— Для жизни, разумеется! — возмущённо воскликнул Дамблдор.  
— Жизнь его и так в опасности с тех самых пор как Трелони первый раз произнесла своё пророчество. Не говоря уже о втором.  
— Северус, пророчество...  
— ...фальшивое, — оборвал Снейп. — И вам это прекрасно известно.  
— Первое — да, я с этим не спорю, но второе было истинным!  
— Однако по странному стечению обстоятельств прозвучало оно только после того, как у Поттера начались видения о намерениях Тёмного Лорда.  
— На что вы намекаете, Северус?  
— Я не намекаю, а говорю прямо — некто узнал о видениях Поттера и, соответственно, о планах Тёмного Лорда, сформировал на их основе пророчество. И этим некто может быть любой, потому что вы не просили Поттера хранить видения в тайне. А теперь объясните, почему вы не предупредили мальчишку, как он рискует, говоря о видениях где бы то ни было за пределами вашего кабинета?  
— Я понадеялся на его благоразумие, — печально вздохнул Дамблдор.  
Снейп смерил его уничижительным взглядом.  
— С вашим педагогическим опытом — и надеяться на благоразумие подростка? Особенно такого, как Поттер.  
— Я ведь признал ошибку, Северус.  
— Да что толку от вашего признания! Альбус, вы обещали уничтожить убийц Лили. Но всё, что сделали — это снова подвергли жизнь её сына опасности!  
— Не я науськал Волдеморта на Лили. И не я пишу Гарри письма.  
— Вызывайте Поттера, Альбус. И объясните ситуацию. Только не вздумайте говорить ему об опасности и необходимости быть осторожным. На подростка это произведёт прямо противоположное впечатление. Надёжнее будет сказать, что болтовнёй и несогласованными с руководством Ордена действиями Поттер может повредить Разочаровавшемуся или напугать его, и тот перестанет присылать информацию.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Дамблдор.  
.............  
.............  
Драко сидел в рукомойной части коридорного туалета для девочек на втором этаже. В туалет практически никто и никогда не заходил — обитающее здесь привидение Плакса Миртл своим нытьём и жалобами распугивала даже вездесущих и ко всему привычных эльфов.  
Сейчас Плакса Миртл так рыдала и выла в одной из кабинок, что было слышно даже в коридоре, поэтому Драко мог не опасаться, что кто-нибудь нарушит его уединение. Сама же Миртл была не в счёт, она столь страстно упивалась своими страданиями, что не обращала внимания ни на что остальное. А самые обычные маггловские беруши помогали не обращать внимания на Миртл.  
«Гермиона меня боится, — с отчаянием думал Драко. — И ненавидит. Но я же не хотел ничего плохого! И я не могу признаться ей открыто».  
Поначалу всё это было упоительно приятным — смотреть на Гермиону, рисовать то, на что она похожа: цветы, ласточек, золотистые осенние рассветы... Придумывать для неё подарки. Радоваться, когда подарки нравились.  
Но радость обернулась кошмаром.  
«У меня всегда так. Всё неправильно, вся моя жизнь».  
Драко отрешённо смотрел в никуда. По щекам текли слёзы.  
— Почему ты плачешь? — спросила Миртл. Драко не ответил. Миртл подлетела ближе, помахала рукой у него перед лицом.  
Драко отшатнулся. Вытащил беруши.  
— Миртл? Что тебе нужно?  
— Почему ты плачешь?  
— Я не плачу.  
— Ты сам этого не заметил, — Миртл показала пальцем на его щёки.  
Драко вытер слёзы.  
— Так что случилось? — снова спросила Миртл.  
— Ничего.  
Миртл вздохнула.  
— Это или родители, или девушка. Такому, как ты, больше плакать не из-за чего.  
— Не только, — криво усмехнулся Драко. — Есть ещё и Тёмный Лорд.  
— Тёмный Лорд? — удивилась Миртл. — Это который Том Реддл? Он-то здесь при чём?  
— Я Пожиратель Смерти. Его раб. И ещё всего много. И всё запуталось. Я... я просто не знаю, что мне делать!  
Драко рассказал Миртл всё — о родителях, Тёмной Метке, Гермионе, о том, какие письма они с Гарри пишут Дамблдору. Ему давно требовалось выговориться, но открыться было некому. Перед Миртл тоже следовало бы помолчать, но не получалось, не осталось сил тащить всё это в одиночку.  
— Не бойся, я никому не скажу, — пообещала Миртл. — Могу дать Непреложный Обет.  
— Ты же призрак, какой может быть Обет?  
— На призраков он тоже действует.  
— Не нужно, — качнул головой Драко. — Я тебе и так верю.  
— Но...  
— Нет! — Драко показал Миртл Метку. — В Непреложном Обете нет ничего хорошего.  
— Ты милый, — Миртл погладила его по щеке. — Хочешь, я скажу тебе, как подружиться с Гермионой?  
— Это невозможно.  
— Напиши ей письмо, расскажи обо всём. Она поймёт.  
— Нет. Это означало бы втянуть её в мои проблемы. А я не хочу, чтобы у неё были проблемы, и тем более — мои.  
— Но у Гермионы уже есть проблемы, — возразила Миртл. — И проблемы из-за тебя. Поэтому пиши письмо.  
— И чем оно поможет?  
— Если правильно написать, то многим.  
Драко достал из школьного рюкзака тетрадку.


	7. Глава 7

Люциус Малфой внимательно смотрел на жену. Нарцисса едва заметно улыбалась, у неё блестели глаза.  
«Новый любовник», — покривил он губы. Тело Нарциссы никогда его не интересовало. Оно было всего лишь средством получить наследника. К сожалению, только одного. Нарцисса оказалась слаба здоровьем и, едва не умерев при родах, не могла больше иметь детей.  
Разводиться же с ней было бы неразумным. Нарцисса оказалась чрезвычайно умной, волевой и проницательной женщиной. Иметь такого партнёра было редкой удачей.  
Любовниками друг для друга супруги Малфой не стали, друзьями тоже, но подельниками были надёжными.  
Эльфы-невидимки подали завтрак и исчезли из малой столовой. Талисман в виде конного рыцаря, сигнализирующий о том, есть ли комнате посторонние, опустил вздыбленную лошадь на ноги. Пару секунд спустя убрал в ножны меч. Это означало, что разговор сидящих за столом никто не услышит.  
— Тёмный Лорд в бешенстве, — сказал Люциус. — Четвёртая акция подряд провалена.  
— Хуже всего то, что в последнем рейде мракоборцы уничтожили лачугу Мраксов, — ответила Нарцисса. — Дом Томаса Реддла для Тёмного Лорда был потерян ещё раньше. Ему срочно нужна новая резиденция, причём очень просторная. Это означает, что он воспользуется поместьем одного из своих слуг.  
— Нет. Я позаботился об этом. Для Тёмного Лорда арендован большой удобный дом в пригороде Лондона.  
— Этого мало. Надо позаботиться о том, чтобы Тёмный Лорд никогда не появился в Малфой-мэноре.  
Люциус с интересом посмотрел на жену. Если Нарцисса заговорила об этом, то она придумала решение.  
— Башни замка пустуют, — сказала Нарцисса. — Будет неплохо, если Министерство решит открыть в Большой Южной временный опорный пункт мракоборческого надзора в Уитлшире.  
— Что?! — растерялся Люциус. Но спустя мгновение довольно улыбнулся: — Ты гений, Нарцисса. Первое время мракоборцы будут совать нос в каждую щель и следить за каждым нашим движением, но недели через три внимание ослабнет, а ещё через месяц нас вообще перестанут замечать. Однако в глазах Магической Британии и Министерства мы будем вне подозрений.  
— И Тёмный Лорд будет к тебе благосклонней, потому что станет ждать информацию о планах мракоборцев.  
— Но я не смогу ничего сказать, — нахмурился Люциус. — Меня просто не допустят к информации. А Тёмный Лорд...  
— Тёмный Лорд не сможет подойти к нашему дому — вот что главное. И будет держать и тебя, и Драко подальше от наиболее скверных дел. Во всяком случае, ближайшие два месяца, а к тому времени многое может измениться.  
— Несомненно. Однако не следует сбрасывать со счетов и то, что Тёмный Лорд может победить.  
Нарцисса улыбнулась:  
— На этот случай у тебя будут доказательства твоей преданности. Ты установишь «жучки» в башне...  
Люциус посмотрел на Нарциссу как на законченную дуру:  
— Мракоборцы их тут же найдут!  
— Нет, если «жучки» будут маггловским. Надо отдать им должное, магглы виртуозны в технике слежения. А мракоборцы никогда в жизни не догадаются проверить на техническую прослушку.  
— Нарцисса, в замке ни одна техника работать не будет.  
— В замке нет, а в Керинс-Долле — запросто.  
— Керинс-Долл? — удивился Люциус. — Но это же деревня в полумиле от замка.  
— Из которой отлично видна Большая Южная башня. А у магглов есть техника, которая может по вибрации оконного стекла услышать всё, что говорится в комнате, даже шёпот. Невидимый луч, при помощи которого она это делает, действует на расстоянии три километра. Может и больше, но тогда запись будет не очень чистой, хотя и приемлемой.  
— Невероятно! — поразился Люциус. — Так ты хочешь...  
— Если во дворе одного из деревенских домов на высоком шесте под видом новомодной телеантенны установить это устройство, ты будешь знать всё, что происходит у мракоборцев.  
— Главное, чтобы ничего не заподозрили магглы.  
— Не заподозрят, — улыбнулась Нарцисса. — Я пришла в дом, из которого лучше всего видны окна башни, и сказала хозяевам, что они выиграли в лотерею новую спутниковую антенну. Вместе с ней рабочие установят и устройство слежения.  
— Но как...  
— Дослушай, а после вопросы задавай! — рассердилась Нарцисса. — Устройство слежения будет один раз в сутки в строго определённое время передавать записанное на устройство приёма. После запись на устройстве слежения начнётся заново, а ты сможешь прослушать то, что получилось.  
— Лишь бы по дороге часть записи не потерялась.  
— Это тебе не сова с письмом, — фыркнула Нарцисса. — Не потеряется. Перехватывать запись тоже некому, о слежке нелегко догадаться даже специально обученным магглам. Тёмный Лорд и мракоборцы тем более не когда не сообразят.  
— И где я должен забирать записи разговоров?  
— В твоём маггловском офисе в Суиндоне. Можешь забирать все записи за неделю сразу, во время своих четверговых визитов. Они будут на жёстком диске твоего нового компьютера, который я приказала поставить у тебя в кабинете. Компьютер запаролен, поэтому открыть его сможем только мы с тобой.  
Люциус поёжился.  
— Делай это сама. Я ничего не понимаю в маггловской технике.  
— Хорошо, буду ездить в офис вместе с тобой. Наиболее интересные разговоры можно будет распечатать на бумаге. Или велеть прыткопишущему перу записать их с аудио.  
— Зачем? — не понял Люциус. — Я не страдаю склерозом.  
— Зато любой мракобороец впечатлится и испугается твоего могущества, увидев пергамент, где слово в слово приведён его тайный разговор. Особенно если он доказывает, что говоривший занимался в рабочее время посторонними делами или нелестно отзывался о начальстве.  
— Ты права, — кивнул Люциус, — это будет полезно. Но как ты намерена заманить в Большую Южную башню мракоборцев?  
— При помощи всё тех же магглов. Я наняла двух студентов из актёрской школы, которые приедут в поместье, чтобы арендовать Большую Южную башню для ретрансляторной станции подписного коммерческого телеканала. Ты с шумом прогонишь их прочь, но фраза о том, что Большая Южная башня Малфой-мэнора идеально подходит для охвата всего Уитлшира, прозвучит неоднократно. А эльфы растрезвонят её по всей Магической Британии. Уже на следующий день об этом будет знать старший мракобороец.  
— Гавейн Робардс — редкостный тупица. Он не сообразит, какую пользу можно извлечь из этой информации, пока не объяснишь ему раз десять. Но зато члены ордена Феникса догадаются за секунду. Например, твоя племянница Нимфадора Тонкс.  
— Формально она мне никто, — ответила Нарцисса. — Моя тётка Вальбурга, жена главы рода Блэков, вычеркнула мою сестру Андромеду из семейных хроник, поэтому с её дочерью меня ничего не связывает. И затащить Нимфадору в Малфой-мэнор невозможно.  
— Наоборот, легче лёгкого. Всего лишь напиши ей, что нашла в старых архивах мужа рецепт зелья, которое поможет этому недооборотню Люпину легче пережить полнолуние, и хочешь обменять какое-нибудь из украшений Андромеды. Нимфадора примчится в Малфой-мэнор впереди собственной метлы.  
— Мысль превосходная, — одобрила Нарцисса. — Тед Тонкс обладал невероятно утончённым и изысканным вкусом, частенько заказывал для Андромеды украшения по собственным эскизам. Пусть и дешёвые, из полудрагоценных и поделочных камней, однако прелесть дизайна делает их настоящими сокровищами. И Нимфадора, и мракоборцы, и даже Тёмный Лорд легко поверят в то, что я прельстилась на одно из украшений бывшей сестры. Но где взять рецепт?  
— Северус немного переработает то зелье, которым поил Люпина в Хогвартсе. А ты перепишешь рецепт и отдашь Нимфадоре. Заодно она послушает весьма интересные подробности о Большой Южной башне.  
— Пожалуй, это сработает.  
Люциус с любопытством посмотрел на жену.  
— Ты стала так хорошо разбираться в маггловской жизни.  
— Глупо их недооценивать, Люциус. Они невероятно изобретательны.  
Люциус криво усмехнулся:  
— Всё так, но прежде ты никогда не интересовалась миром магглов.  
— Как оказалось, зря. Он весьма полезен.  
Люциус ничего не ответил.  
.............  
.............  
Рон метался на постели в бреду. Судя по репликам, отбивался от паука по имени Ромильда Вейн.  
— Надо позвать мадам Помфри, — сказал Невилл.  
— Скорее, колодомедиков из Мунго, — возразил Сэм. — Рон явно не в себе.  
— И то верно, — согласился Невилл. — Но вызвать их всё равно может только мадам Помфри. Пойду за ней.  
— Подожди, — остановил его Гарри. — Похоже, он под воздействием какого-то зелья. Пересохшие губы, расширенные зрачки и желтоватый оттенок белков. Плюс бред и сильная слабость. Характерные признаки отравления трайлитом, растением, которое является основой...  
— ...для зелий, меняющих чувства, — закончил Невилл. — Но как ты догадался об этом так быстро?  
Гарри достал из несессера диагностический талисман и просканировал ауру Рона.  
— Амортенция, — сказал он. — Самое сильное приворотное средство, почти на грани запретных зелий. Кто-то хотел его приворожить.  
— Ромильда Вейн, — ответил Сэм. — Рон повторяет её имя. Странно, мне казалось, что она с тобой крутит.  
— Мы расстались.  
— Тогда понятно. Хотела опоить тебя, а зелье как-то попало к Рону. По ошибке.  
«Или он принял его специально, — подумал Гарри. — Надеясь забыть своего слизеринца. Приворот действует лишь на тех, чьё сердце свободно, а для влюблённых становится ядом. Рон идиот, если надеялся так избавиться от любви!»  
Гарри закинул руку Рона себе на плечо и вытащил его из кровати.  
— Отведу Рона к Слизнорту. Он даст противоядие.  
— А мадам Помфри может придти сюда! — возразил Невилл. — Не надо будет лишний раз Рона мучить.  
— Слизнорт надёжнее.  
«А главное, его комнаты защищены от прослушивания. Чего не скажешь о госпитале и нашей спальне. Когда противоядие начнёт действовать, Рон, скорее всего, будет признаваться в любви настоящему объекту своих чувств, не понимая, что говорит, кому и зачем. Свидетели при этом ни к чему. Помфри, конечно же, болтать не будет, но Рона легко подслушать. И изводить насмешками».  
Гарри повёл Рона к Слизнорту. Старый зельевар достаточно порядочен, чтобы никогда никому не рассказать о столь интимных тайнах.  
«Ромильда наверняка прислала мне какое-то лакомство, конфеты или печенья, приправленные амортенцией. Дамблдор неоднократно повторял, что все адресованные мне посылки надо проверять на магию и яды. Те, которые присланы извне, проверяет он или Макгонагол. Внутренние пересылки должен проверять я сам, Рон или Герминона. Вот он и проверил».  
...Слизнорт с первого взгляда понял, что случилось с Роном, и дал ему противоядие.  
— А это снотворное, мистер Поттер. Мистеру Уизли лучше пережить встречу с образом своей настоящей любви во сне, а не наяву. Тогда он не будет страдать из-за того, что мы услышали его личные тайны.  
— Вы правы, профессор, — сказал Гарри. — Большое вам спасибо.  
— Пустяки. — Слизнорт глянул на Рона, прикорнувшего на софе в гостиной, и поморщился. — Какая грубая, некрасивая работа. Бедный юноша.  
Слизнорт дал Гарри пузырёк с антиамортеционным.  
— Это лекарство излечит негативные последствия приворота. Проследите, чтобы ваш друг принимал его три раза в день по столовой ложке.  
— Да, профессор. Я всё делаю, профессор. Спасиюо.  
Слизнорт стал готовить чай.  
— Мистер Уизли сильно пропотеет, ему понадобится много жидкости. — Он вздохнул. — Отвратительно сваренное зелье! Ваша матушка, мистер Поттер, варила амортенцию идеально. Но никогда ею не пользовалась. Лили Эванс сама по себе была очаровательной юной леди, и её окружало множество поклонников. Вашему батюшке, мистер Поттер, пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы завевать её благосклонность.  
— Но ведь он не пользовался амортенцией?  
— Нет-нет, что вы, мистер Поттер. Когда человек влюблён так сильно и страстно, как Джеймс, он нуждается только в истинном ответе на свои чувства, а не в суррогате, которое дают привороты.  
Слизнорт поставил на чайный столик вазочку с шоколадом и печеньем.  
— Угощайтесь, мистер Поттер.  
— Спасибо, сэр. — Он взял печеньку. — Профессор, я часто слышал, что мама была очень талантливой волшебницей. Её трансфигурации были виртуозны. Но я не знал, что она была и способной зельеваркой.  
— Великолепной, Гарри, просто великолепной. Ничего, что я называю тебя по имени?  
— Мне приятно, профессор. А какие ещё зелья у мамы хорошо получались?  
— Да практически все. Для волшебницы, которая обнаружила выдающиеся способности к тонкоэнергетической магии, это в порядке вещей, но Лили обладала ещё и уникальной фантазией, помноженной на тонкий вкус. Это зачастую позволяло ей творить волшебство, недоступное даже деканам факультетов. Вы представляете, Гарри, однажды Лили превратила лепесток розы в живую золотую рыбку! Уникальное, очень творческое волшебство. Это было её подарком на мой день рождения.  
Слизнорт продолжал предаваться воспоминаниям, а Гарри сидел, как шаром-вышибалой пристукнутый.  
«Тонкоэнергетическая магия, ну конечно же! Какой же я идиот... Гермиона ведь тоже тонкоэнергетичка. Все считают её зубрилкой, и она действительно такая, но неслабая тонкоэнегетичка тоже. У Гермионы семьдесят шесть целых и двадцать одна сотая баллов по шкале Основателей. Это очень и очень много. Просто офигенно много, потому что редко кто может перейти пятидесятибалльный уровень. У Дамблдора и Волдеморта по восемьдесят пять целых и тридцать девять сотых. А мама была ещё сильнее Гермионы. Судя по всему, она тоже перешла восьмидесятибалльный барьер, иначе говоря, стала тоэнвой, тонкоэнергетическим волшебником высшего уровня».  
Гарри перевёл дыхание. Головоломка сложилась.  
Тоэнвы были невероятной редкостью и суперэлитой магического мира. На них не распространялись предрассудки о чистоте крови, их имущественное положение не имело никакого значения. Они становились сверхценностью, полубогами сами по себе. Такими, каким был Дамблдор. Или оказывались сверхкошмаром, как Волдеморт и Гриндевальд.  
«Неудивительно, что Рабастана Лестрейнджа так корчило от зависти к отцу. Простой смертный, пусть и наследник одного из четырёх знатнейших и богатейших семейств Магической Британии, но всё равно простой смертный, женился на богине. Лили Эванс могла выбрать любого, но честь была оказана Поттерам».  
Гарри отхлебнул чай. «Тоэнвов не регистрируют, как это делается для анимагов. И далеко не всегда такой дар сочетается с высокими способностями к обычной магии как у Дамблдора или Волдеморта. Но тонкоэнергетическая магия тысячекратно ценнее обычной. Поэтому магглорождённый Кевин Роджерс был бы для Волдморта очень нужным союзником, а для его прихвостней было бы честью сидеть с ним за одним столом».  
Способности тоэнвов пробуждались в возрасте пятнадцати лет, тогда же в школе появлялся предмет «Введение в тонкоэнергетическую магию». Но знали о ней даже первокурсники. И иногда — очень редко! — тоэнвские данные проявлялись в двенадцать-тринадцать.  
«Похоже, приютский паренёк Кевин Роджерс оказался очень сообразительным и решил припрятать туз в рукаве. Но Волдеморт его вычислил. Не исключено, что при помощи Дамблдора, которому не нравилось, что в Магической Британии есть тоэнв, не пылающей по отношению к нему личной преданностью».  
От этой мысли стало больно и горько. Гарри всё ещё любил Дамблдора. И не хотел верить в то, что тот способен на скверные поступки, хотя доказательства были несомненны.  
— Гарри, — сочувственно сказал Слизнорт, — не стоит так переживать. Ваш друг проснётся через полчаса полностью исцелённым. Никаких скверных последствий не останется.  
— Да, сэр. Спасибо, сэр.  
Гарри посмотрел на Слизнорта.  
— Какой балл тоэнвы был у мамы?  
— Восемьдесят три.  
— А у профессора Снейпа? Ведь он тоже тоэнв?  
— Восемьдесят целых двадцать пять сотых, как и у меня. Но не исключено, что на самом деле выше. Вряд ли больше восьмидесяти одной целой, но для тонкоэнергетической магии и одна сотая балла — немалая величина.  
Слизнорт похлопал Гарри по руке.  
— Всё возможно изменить упорными тренировками. У вашего отца было сорок три балла, а стало семьдесят пять целых восемьдесят девять сотых. Думаю, если бы не то печальное происшествие, Джеймс Поттер смог бы перейти восьмидесятибалльный барьер. Одной сотой было бы вполне достаточно, чтобы получить титул тоэнва. Так что вам есть, к чему стремиться.  
— Да, сэр. Я так и сделаю.  
На диване зашевелился Рон. Гарри бросился к нему.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Отлично, а что случилось? Почему я здесь? Где я?!  
Слизнорт принёс ему чашку чая.  
— Вы стали жертвой собственной привлекательности для прекрасного пола, молодой человек. Вам дали приворотное зелье. А поскольку ваше сердце уже принадлежит какой-то прелестнице, то приворот стал ядом.  
— Правда? — обрадовался Рон. — Значит, если я отравился, то любовь настоящая?  
— Самая настоящая, молодой человек, можете не сомневаться.  
— Классно! Это же просто... супер!  
Слизнорт сказал строго:  
— Надеюсь, мистер Уизли, вы не пытались таким образом доказать своей избраннице серьёзность ваших чувств? Это был очень опасный эксперимент! Вы могли погибнуть.  
— Нет, это... я... В общем, это случайно получилось. Я не знал, что в шоколаде амортенция.  
Гарри едва заметно усмехнулся. «Когда же ты врать научишься, Рон? Если ты случайно съел приворотное зелье, то откуда тебе знать, что это была именно амортенция? Ведь ни я, ни Слизнорт об этом не говорили».  
Судя по улыбке Слизнорта, он подумал о том же самом, но вслух ничего не сказал. Заставил Рона выпить ещё чашку чая и отправил восвояси.  
Гарри проводил друга в спальню.  
— Присмотрите за ним, парни. А я пройду пройдусь по Галерее Гриффиндора, отдышусь после всего.  
— Да, Гарри, тебе нужно успокоиться, — сказал простодушный Долгопупс. — Иди отдохни, а то не заснёшь. Я позабочусь о Роне.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Гарри.  
Спустя пять минут он был в комнате Роджерса и попросил Молниуса вызвать Драко.  
.............  
.............  
Дамблдор, обряженный в длинную ночную рубашку и халат, смерил Снейпа укоризненным взглядом.  
— Что случилось, Северус, если вы разбудили меня в такой час?  
— Всего лишь половина двенадцатого, директор.  
— Но я уже спал!  
Снейп бросил на стол камешек-голыш.  
— Ознакомьтесь с этим.  
Дамблодор подошёл, внимательно оглядел камень. Нахмурился, достал из шкафа магическую лупу и оглядел снова, медленно и внимательно.  
— Мерлин и Моргана! Да это же... О, нет!  
— Разряженный талисман «мираж боггарта». В рабочем состоянии заставляет человека переживать самые страшные и ужасные события его жизни снова и снова, пока он не окажется вне зоны действия талисмана или не сойдёт с ума. И то, что для кого-то такое событие будет всего лишь разбитой чашкой, которую подарила бабушка, или усопшей от старости канарейкой, не отменяет того, что подвергшийся воздействию «миража боггарта» переживёт сильную душевную боль, которая лишит его немалой части магии, а восстановление потребует нескольких месяцев. И значительных денежных затрат на лечение.  
— Школу просто закроют, Северус. Родители никогда больше не доверят детей Хогвартсу, если в нём произойдёт такое.  
— Закрыть не закроют, но весь педсостав и директор окажутся в Азкабане.  
— Как вы нашли талисманы, Северус?  
— На один из них наткнулся сторожевой эльф во время обхода. К счастью, остальным хватило сообразительности не вытаскивать пострадавшего самим, а вызвать меня. Я разрядил талисман и отправил Макгонагол, Флитвика и Бинса на зачистку территории. При каждом пятеро сторожевых эльфов. Трюк, Стебль и Хагрид при поддержке остальных сторожевиков должны прочесать местность в радиусе мили от замка. Им всем срочно нужны защитные амулеты. Я дал те, которые были в хранилище, но надолго этого не хватит. Необходимо ещё несколько комплектов. Слизнорта я уже вызвал.  
— Профессор Слизнорт прибыл, — сказал кабинетный эльф Дамблдора.  
— Проводи его в мою лабораторию, Дилли. Идёмте, Северус, у нас будет много работы.  
.............  
.............  
— Что там за шум? — посмотрел в окно комнаты Драко.  
— Действительно, — подошёл к нему Гарри. Плотная штора отгораживала комнату от окна, и свет нисколько не мешал смотреть на ночной двор.  
Гарри приобнял Драко за талию. Тот убрал его руку.  
— Что с тобой? — удивился Гарри.  
— Ничего. Просто не хочу.  
Гарри пожал плечами и стал смотреть на суету во дворе.  
— Похоже, они ищут что-то маленькое, но очень опасное.  
— Молниус может узнать, что именно?  
— Сонди может, — ответил Гарри. — Она, в отличие от Молниуса, в Хоргватсе находится легально. Но кухонному эльфу нелегко собрать информацию, поэтому придётся подождать.  
— Подождём. Возвращаться на факультет, не зная, что происходит в замке, было бы глупо.  
— Ты прав, — Гарри опять попытался обнять Драко.  
Тот резко отстранился.  
— Мы больше не будем этим заниматься, Поттер.  
— Драко... Но почему?  
Драко вышел из-за портьеры и потянул за собой Гарри.  
— Кое-что произошло. Очень важное. Я не могу больше с тобой трахаться.  
— Надеюсь, ты не подцепил триппер.  
— Нет, — усмехнулся Драко. — Не подцепил. Я вообще ничем не болен. Дело в другом.  
— Волдеморт? Что он с тобой сделал?!  
— Пока ничего, кроме метки. Дракон тебя сожри, Поттер, можешь ты немного помолчать? Мне нелегко рассказать.  
Гарри шагнул к Драко.  
— Мне ты можешь рассказать всё.  
— Я знаю. Но всё очень сложно. Я кое-кого встретил. Точнее, я знал этого человека давно. Просто... Всё вдруг изменилось, Гарри. Внезапно. Этот человек. Я. Весь мир. Я не сразу это понял. Но я не смогу без этого человека. Вчера я написал признание. И теперь жду ответа.  
— Но это же здорово, Драко! Ты всегда хотел влюбиться. И теперь это случилось. Я так рад за тебя!  
— Правда?  
— Ещё как, Дарко. — Гарри пожал ему плечи. — Рассказывай, кто это?  
— Не могу. Мне нужно разрешение. Пусть ничего и нет, но говорить об этом человеке без его согласия я не могу.  
— Ты молодец. Это правильно.  
Драко сел за стол, спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
— Я так боюсь отказа.  
Гарри погладил его по волосам.  
— Кто откажет слизеринскому принцу?  
— Таких немало. И моя любовь в их числе.  
Гарри нахмурился:  
— Надеюсь, это не Джинни Уизли?  
— Нет.  
— Хвала Мерлину! Ты достоин много лучшего, чем эта безмозглая вертихвостка.  
— Это не Джинни. Но лучше была бы она. Джинни чистокровна.  
Гарри ошалел:  
— Ты запал на грязнокровку?!  
— Если отец узнает, этому человеку не жить. Отец убьёт его. А мне не жить без этого человека.  
Гарри сел на стол, положил Драко головой себе на колени.  
— Быть может, всё скоро пройдёт.  
— Нет. Это навсегда. Даже если меня отвергнут, я буду любить этого человека до конца моих дней.  
Гарри поверил. Драко до сих пор не назвал имя своего возлюбленного. Для Хорька это было немыслимо, он не признавал понятия личной тайны, не берёг честь любовников и любовниц.  
«Кем бы он ни был, но этот человек действительно очень дорог Драко».  
Гарри пожал Драко плечо.  
— Андромеда Блэк вышла замуж за магглорождённого и ничего. Всего лишь вычеркнули из родовых списков.  
— Андромеда происходила из младшей ветви семьи и не была наследницей. Ко мне требования несоизмеримо выше.  
— Твоя мама ещё молода, — ответил Гарри. — Родит Люциусу и других наследников. Для надёжности, чтобы фамилия не прервалась.  
— Мама не может больше иметь детей. И у отца нет детей от любовниц, иначе он развёлся бы с ней вскоре после моего рождения.  
У Гарри дрогнули пальцы. «А если Драко не сын Люциуса? Они похожи, но чистокровки все похожи между собой из-за многих поколений родственных браков. К тому же Драко больше похож на Нарциссу, чем на отца».  
Драко тихо спросил:  
— Ты не сердишься на меня?  
— Нет, что ты.  
— Но ведь я тебя бросил.  
— У нас был только секс. А теперь ты нашёл настоящие чувства. Я очень рад за тебя. И мне жаль, что всё так сложно.  
Драко поцеловал ему ладонь.  
— Спасибо. Но знаешь, я всё равно счастлив. Как только подумаю об этом человеке, мне кажется, что душа превращается в цветущий сад. Я думал, такое бывает только в книгах, но оказалось, что всё так и есть.  
Гарри вновь погладил его волосы.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Вы сможете быть вместе.  
— Если этот человек ответит мне «да».  
— Ответ будет «да». Обязательно «да».  
.............  
В это же время  
.............  
Рон сосредоточенно размышлял, глядя в балдахин над кроватью.  
«Теперь Северус не будет во мне сомневаться. Есть доказательства того, что чувства настоящие. Но как мне сказать ему об этом? В покои Северуса мне больше не пройти, он такую защиту поставил, что даже Выручай-комната не поможет. Вот если бы я учился на Слизерине...»  
От этой мысли стало жутко. Рон ненавидел Слизерин неистово и яро. Но — вот незадача! — вновь и вновь возвращался к идее перевода на чёртов змениный факультет.  
«Я лучший вратарь в Хогвартсе. А Северус очень высоко ценит успехи своей команды. Значит, не сможет не ценить и меня».  
Рон оборвал крамольные мысли. Но предательница-память подсунула картинку того, как Северус похлопывает по плечу вратаря Слизерина после удачного матча с Когтевраном. Сердце в ту же секунду обожгла ревность.  
«Гарри рассказывал, что Кевин Роджерс, один из главных библиотекарей, сменил факультет аж четыре раза. Неужели я не смогу сделать это хотя бы один раз?»  
Рон ударил кулаком по кровати. Это невозможно. Отец будет в ярости. Старшие братья будут в ярости. Джинни будет в ярости.  
«А мама меня просто убьёт».  
Но это случится не раньше каникул. А до того он будет рядом с Северусом.  
Рон провёл ладонями по лицу. Он не знал, на что решиться.  
...Утром Рон сидел на ЗОТИ, не сводя глаз со Снейпа. «Я хочу быть с ним. Всё остальное не важно».  
На перемене Рон помчался в Галерею Хогвартса и принялся расспрашивать портрет Кевина Роджерса о том, как перевестись в Слизерин.  
Попрыгунчик пояснил с усмешкой:  
— Надеть Распределяющую Шляпу и сосредоточиться на мыслях о нужном факультете.  
— А разница в предметах? Гарри говорил, что это важно.  
— Нет никакой разницы. Разве что история факультета, но и ту в общих чертах все знают с уроков истории магии. Неужели ты не заметил сам, что все предметы у факультетов одинаковые?  
— Зачем же тогда факультеты? — не понял Рон.  
— Не знаю. Магический мир вообще не может похвастаться логикой и здравым смыслом. Созданы факультеты были для того, чтобы Основатели могли хвастаться друг перед другом учениками. При этом выбирали они их не по уму и способностям, а только лишь по удобству характеров, чтобы не воспитывать учеников, не тратить на них время, формируя достойные личности, а воспользоваться готовым материалом. Основатели хотели побыстрее выдрессировать в учениках нужные навыки и как можно скорее употребить их себе на пользу. Родители учеников прекрасно это понимали, но другой школы не было, частное образование стоило слишком дорого и позволить его себе могли лишь единицы. Поэтому пришлось соглашаться на компромисс — обучение в обмен на использование в определённых целях на определённый период времени. Чтобы не возиться с ученической массой самостоятельно, Годрик Гриффиндор при помощи коллег сделал Распределяющую Шляпу. Тогда же была разработана и нынешняя система межфакультетных состязаний, которыми Основатели доказывали друг другу свою крутизну. Это очень глупо, однако понятно, а для тогдашней ситуации даже в чём-то логично. Но после смерти Основателей в таком варианте деления не стало никакого смысла. И всё же он остался как традиция Хогвартса.  
— Неужели никто из директоров и деканов не задумался о том, что это неправильно? — возмутился Рон. — Гарри говорил, что у магглов факультеты делятся по направлениям знаний, там разные предметы и специализация выпускников.  
— Так и есть. Начальная школа для всех одна, но в средней и старшей идёт деление на естественнонаучные, математические, гуманитарные и художественные факультеты. Или хотя бы по способностям — один факультет занимается по общему стандарту, другой по усложнённому, третий по очень сложному. Соответственно, на выходе получается пролетариат, офисный планктон и люди интеллектуального труда.  
— Честно говоря, я ничего не понял, но это и не важно. Гораздо важнее, как заполучить Распределяющую Шляпу. Я не могу ждать начала следующего ученого года. В Слизерин мне надо прямо сейчас!  
Портрет задумался.  
— Пожалуй, возможность у вас есть, юный джентльмен. Но это очень рискованно.  
— Плевать на риск! Мне нужно в Слизерин!  
— Что ж, тогда вам нужно погасить потолок Большого зала. И сделать это так, чтобы было похоже на случайный выброс магии.  
Рон нахмурился:  
— Но выбросы магии разнонаправлены, они не могут делать что-то одно конкретное.  
— Именно поэтому будет назначено немедленное расследование. А вы в качестве самозащиты скажете или лучше закричите, что ни в чём не виноваты, и вам необходимо правосудие феникса. В радиусе десяти миль есть только один феникс — Фоукс, принадлежащий Дамблдору. Он принесёт на суд Весы Истины и Распределяющую Шляпу. Вам надо проявить проворство и надеть её до того, как Дамблдор прикоснётся к Весам. После приговора Шляпы они будут не нужны, и Дамблдор о них забудет.  
— Шляпа сдаст меня с потрохами, — зло сказал Рон. — Она же самый сильный легилимент!  
— Далеко не самый сильный, но добротный.  
— Да мне один хрен! Главное, что из меня окклюмент никакой.  
— У Шляпы есть слабые места, мистер Уизли. Он до смерти боится пауков. Если вы будете усиленно представлять, как на вас с ней надвигаются паучиные полчища, Шляпа согласится на что угодно, лишь бы вы перестали. Именно так я и заставлял её переводить меня с факультета на факультет. А Дамблдор, несмотря на его ум, свято верит в то, что говорит Шляпа и никогда в ней не сомневается. Но на самом деле она не блещет мудростью. Это довольно глупый артефакт с громадным самомнением и тщеславием. Хотя, надо отдать ей должное, именно в сортировке по методу Основателей она права в девяноста процентах случаев.  
Рон кивнул. Идея была проста и понятна. Но мысли о пауках, которых он сам боится до смерти, да ещё усиленные магией Шляпы... Рона пробрала дрожь. «Я не смогу».  
Стерва-память подкинула картинку того, как его целовал Снейп. В штанах мгновенно стало тесно, колени ослабели, а по позвоночнику пробежала сладкая дрожь.  
«Без Северуса я не смогу ещё больше», — понял Рон и спросил вслух:  
— Как погасить потолок в зале?  
— Этого я не помню, — с сожалением ответил портрет. — Вам придётся составлять заклинание самому. Могу лишь подсказать, что это самая обычная, а не тонкоэнергетическая магия.  
— Это хорошо. Тонкая у меня двадцать две целых семь сотых. А обычная вполне на уровне.  
— Удачи, — тепло улыбнулся портрет.  
Рон поблагодарил, попрощался и пошёл в библиотеку составлять заклинание.


	8. Глава 8

Утомлённый каким-то ночным переполохом Бинс стал ещё зануднее, чем обычно. И злее, строго следил, чтобы ученики его слушали.  
Джинни посмотрела на Бинса с ненавистью. Мама прислала очень важное письмо, которое прочитать надо как можно скорее. Речь шла о Гарри Поттере.  
...В прошлые выходные Джинни поехала домой и рассказала матери о своих мечтах стать миссис Поттер.  
Молли это решение полностью одобрила.  
— Я тоже с первого взгляда поняла, что моим мужем должен быть Артур Уизли. Он в то время бегал за всякими шмарами и совсем не хотел на меня смотреть. Но хорошая амортенция всё исправила.  
— Мама, — поразилась Джинни, — ты приворожила папу?!  
— А по-другому хорошего мужа никогда не заполучишь. Без приворота будешь или старой девой куковать, или смотреть, как твой супруг прыгает по чужим постелям. Тогда придётся либо терпеть этот позор и унижение, либо жить разведёнкой, что ничуть не лучше старой девы.  
— Но Меропа Мракс...  
— Меропа — дура! Зачем надо было прекращать поить мужа приворотным?  
Джинни нахмурилась:  
— Ей хотелось, чтобы всё было по-настоящему.  
— У неё и было всё по-настоящему. Нежный и заботливый муж-красавец, который к тому же умел хорошо зарабатывать. А Меропа погналась за нелепой эфемерностью и получила то, что заслужила за свою глупость — сдохла одна в приюте для нищебродов, да ещё и ребёнка сиротой оставила.  
Джинни посмотрела неуверенно:  
— Но ведь папа не зарабатывает. И не красавец.  
— Он с самого начала был таким, и я прекрасно знала, что ждёт меня в семейной жизни. Но он спокойный, послушный и стал хорошим отцом моим детям. Я всегда хотела много детей и мужа, который будет им образцовым отцом. И я получила всё, чего пожелала.  
Джинни скользнула взглядом по лачуге, в которой они жили. Молли презрительно фыркнула:  
— Это всё не имеет значения. Главное — дружная большая семья. Твой отец рискнул ради меня пройти Арку Судьбы. Благодаря этому мы стали единственной чистокровной семьёй, где так много детей. Ты ведь знаешь, что у волшебников крайне редко бывает больше трёх детей, да и то если очень повезёт. Но у тебя трое ребятишек будут точно — остатки волшебства Арки Судьбы достались и всем моим детям.  
— И что вы с папой отдали взамен?  
— Карьерную удачу Артура. Для него это было наименее ценным качеством, и я поняла, что могу совершить сделку, не повредив ему.  
— Но и ты лишилась всего, что могла бы иметь жена успешного чиновника.  
— Ничто не даётся бесплатно, — пожала плечами Молли. — Зато я получила то, что всегда хотела: много детей и по-настоящему домашнего мужа, который к тому же весьма хорош в постели.  
Джинни мрачно зыркнула. Молли думала только о себе. Она захапала то, что пожелала, нисколько не заботясь об остальных участниках сделки. Ей и в голову не приходило подумать о том, какое унижение и неполноценность чувствуют дети, которые не имеют ни гроша карманных денег и одеваются в мерзопакостные дешёвые шмотки мамашиного изготовления. «Ладно бы у неё вкус был или мастерство. Но она и шьёт, и вяжет отвратительно! Но при этом считает себя виртуозкой и гордится тем, что семья носит одежду только её собственного изготовления. А у нас всего лишь нет возможности отказаться от её шмотья и купить нормальную одежду. Матери плевать, как она выглядит и где живёт, однако это не значит, что плевать и всем остальным».  
Однако Джинни не могла не отметить и то, что мать получила всё, что желала и сделала это исключительно за чужой счёт — с судьбой расплачивался только отец.  
— Приворот меняет характер, — заметила Джинни. — Влюбляешься в одного, а он после станет совсем другим.  
— Поскольку изменения характера неизбежны, их нужно сделать управляемыми и направить в наиболее безобидное русло. Начни твой отец чавкать, храпеть или бурдеть по любому поводу, жить с ним было бы невозможно. А такое лёгкое безобидное чудачество как страсть к изучению и коллекционированию всяких маггловских штучек вполне терпимо. Тем более что жалованием Артура распоряжаюсь только я, и благодаря этому он не может тратить на своё хобби денег больше, чем это позволительно без ущерба для семейного бюджета.  
Джинни кивнула.  
«Зря её считали тупой никчёмной курицей. Оказывается, она чрезвычайно умная, хитрая и искусная волшебница».  
— Хотя я не разделяю твоих вкусов, мама, но не восхищаться тем, как ловко ты всё устроила, не могу.  
— Ты всё устроишь не хуже. Главное, чётко определись, чего ты хочешь получить от брака с Гарри. Найди все взаимоисключающие пункты и придумай для них посреднический фактор.  
— Как это?  
— Мёд и перец несовместимы. Их сочетание омерзительно и на вкус, и на запах. Но если добавить муку и сливочное масло, то получишь острые медовые коврижки, которые всё едят с превеликим удовольствием.  
Джинни кивнула. Готовила Молли в большинстве случаев так же отвратительно как вязала и шила, но несколько блюд, в том числе и коврижки, были великолепны.  
— Точно так же и с мужем, — сказала миссис Уизли. — Если тебе нужны несовместимые качества, найди то, что их объединит, и воспитай это в супруге. А когда оно появится, воспитаешь и то качество, которое хотела изначально. Умная жена не переделывает мужа, а создаёт в нём то, что ей необходимо.  
— Разумно. Но бесполезно. Я никогда не смогу дать Гарри приворотное. Дамблодор следит за ним зорче любого аргуса.  
— Смотря какое приворотное, — усмехнулась Молли. — И как давать. Если рецепт будет нестандартным, а доза — по капле каждый день, то Дамблдор ничего не заметит. К летним каникулам Гарри будет твоим.  
— Но летом он уедет, а к сентябрю приворот выветрится.  
— Будешь навещать его раз в неделю и давать по семь капель приворотного, столько же дел. Ради такого я дам тебе денег на дорогу.  
— Я не умею пользоваться маггловским транспортом! — с отчаянием сказала Джинни. — А пользоваться портключами и мётлами на каникулах запрещено.  
— Попроси Гермиону, чтобы научила ездить по-маггловски. Ты же не просто так стала её подругой.  
— Я хотела к Гарри поближе быть.  
— Вот и будешь. Джинни, у магглов есть поговорка, что иногда ближе всего к цели ведёт кривая. Этот как раз твой случай.  
Джинни кивнула. Мама говорила мудрые вещи, и не воспользоваться её советами было бы грешно.  
Молли взяла тетрадку для записи домашних дел.  
— Давай, милая, разберёмся, что ты хочешь получить от Гарри, что он может дать, и что нужно в нём дорастить, чтобы моя драгоценная девочка исполнила все свои желания в полном объёме.  
Джинни села рядом с матерью и сосредоточилась. Работа предстояла очень важная, и сделать её надо как можно лучше. От этого зависела вся последующая жизнь Джинни.  
— Но я даже не знаю, с чего начать! — в отчаянии сказала она.  
— С того, что первое придёт в голову. После упорядочишь по значимости.  
Джинни немного подумала.  
— Я хочу жить во дворце. Но Гарри ненавидит особняк Блэков. А дом Поттеров разрушен.  
— Значит накануне свадьбы Гарри продаст дом Блэков и купит другой. Его денег с лихвой хватит, чтобы содержать Малфой-мэнор.  
— Нет, — поморщилась Джинни. — Я не хочу такой мавзолей. Пусть дом будет поменьше, но зато уютный, миленький и со всеми удобствами, которые только есть в магическом и маггловском мирах. Ведь если волшебник полукровка или магглорождённый, то запрет на использование изобретений магглов на него не распространяется.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Молли. — Комфортабельный особняк в Лондоне.  
— Ещё я хочу много эльфов и драгоценностей. И красивые платья!  
— Тогда нужен брачный контракт, где будет определён процент ежемесячных доходов Гарри, который выделяется на хозяйственные нужды и наряды жены.  
...Список Молли составляла долго и ещё дольше сортировала, но в результате получился предельно точный перечень того, что и в каком порядке должна получить от жизни Джинни. Молли отметила наиболее проблематичные пункты и те задачи, которые требовалось решить в первую очередь, затем отдала листок Джинни.  
— Выучи наизусть и сожги. Такие вещи нельзя оставлять. Вообще привыкай ничего компрометирующего не иметь. А перед тем, делать что-то тайное, проверь, действительно ли всё останется в тайне.  
Джинни кивнула. Мама говорила правильные вещи.  
...Молли велела дочери взять у Гарри немного крови. Добыть всё это оказалось несложно на ближайшей тренировке Армии Дамблдорта. В этом году в их собраниях не было нужды, но Джинни настояла на том, что они должны собираться хотя бы раз в неделю для отработки скоординированности действий. Гарри и Гермиона поверили, созвали Армию на тренировку. А там осталось всего лишь слегка перенаправить атаку одного из участников так, чтобы она по касательной задела Гарри. Юноша получил лёгкие ранения, которые Джинни бросилась лечить. В итоге она получила признательность Гарри, что позволило вытянуть из него приглашение на прогулку в Хогсмит, и образцы крови для Молли.  
И вот теперь мама должна была прислать особый рецепт приворотного зелья, который гарантированно подействует на Гарри и будет незаметен Дамблдору. Письмо следовало прочитать срочно, ведь время в их с мамой плане шло на минуты. А этот гадский Бинс внимательно следит за тем, чтобы ученики не занялись ничем посторонним.  
Джинни притворилась, что плохо себя чувствует, и отпросилась в больничное крыло. Памятуя наказ мамы никогда не давать повода для подозрений, взяла у мадам Помфри зелье от болей при критических днях, сделала вид, что выпила, и прилегла на кровать ждать исцеления.  
Теперь можно было спокойно прочитать письмо, обдумать, и на перемене начать действовать.  
.............  
.............  
То, что Рон прогулял историю магии, не удивило. Но когда он не пришёл и на травологию, Гермиона встревожилась.  
— Он или заболел, или вляпался в неприятности. Гарри, посмотри по карте, где сейчас Рон?  
Тот обнаружился в библиотеке.  
— Где? — не поверила Гермиона. — Действительно, в библиотеке. Что он там делает?  
— Наверное, готовится к зельеварению. Он вбил себе в голову, что наберёт выше девяноста пяти баллов.  
— Идея превосходная, но не в ущерб другим предметам. Два прогула подряд — Макгонагал его живьём съест.  
Гарри кивнул. Прогулов декан Грифиндора не прощала.  
— Но есть и кое-что похуже, — сказала Гермиона.  
— Куда хуже-то?  
— Сейчас большая перемена. А Рон не пришёл на ланч. Ты за все минувшие годы можешь припомнить хотя бы один случай, чтобы он отказался покушать? Рон ест, даже если не голоден.  
Гарри оторопело посмотрел на Гермиону.  
— А ты права! В мире нет ничего такого, ради чего Рон отказался бы от ланча.  
— Значит, нашлось.  
— В библиотеке, — ядовито сказал Гарри. — Если бы под юбкой какой-нибудь смазливой слизеринки, я бы ещё поверил.  
Герминона глянула на стол Слизерина.  
— Все слизеринцы обоего пола на месте.  
— Наши тоже все здесь.  
— Как и Когтевран с Пуффендуем.  
— Вопрос, — мрачно произнёс Гарри, — что делает Рон в библиотеке?  
— Сейчас спросим, — сказала Гермиона. — Рон пришёл.  
Но говорить с друзьями тот не стал. Жадно, торопливо поглощал пищу, не чувствуя вкуса и не замечая того, что ест. Обычно Рон наслаждался процессом еды, но сейчас просто утолял острый голод. Что-то или кто-то вытянул из него все силы.  
Поспешно набив живот, Рон бросился из Большого зала прочь.  
Гарри осторожно развернул под столом карту.  
— Он опять в библиотеке.  
— Я иду к нему, — решительно сказал Гермиона. — И чёрт с ним, с зельеварением. Пока я не вытащу Рона из того дерьма, в которое он вляпался, знать больше ничего не хочу.  
Гарри посмотрел на неё с сильнейшим удивлением.  
— Я с тобой, — только и смог вымолвить он.  
Рона они встретили на полдороги в библиотеку.  
— Вы это куда намылились? — буркнул он хмуро. — Был уже гонг на урок. Идём в класс.  
Рон потянул растерявшихся Гарри и Гермиону в кабинет зельеварения.  
Слизнорт мягко пожурил их за опоздание.  
— Простите, профессор, — виновато улыбнулся Рон. — Я хотел найти свиток Делии Мей о зелье очищения, но запутался в каталоге. Гермиона и Гарри помогли мне его найти и скопировать.  
Пока ошарашенные ученики, в первую очередь Гарри и Герминона, пытались осмыслить услышанное, Слизнорт расплылся в благожелательной улыбке.  
— Вижу, вы заранее прочитали тему урока, мистер Уизли. Классический рецепт зелья очищения, предложенный в учебнике действительно не очень хорош, и вашим лабораторным заданием должна была быть его модификация. Однако зелье Делии Мей настолько совершенно, что пытаться его превзойти бессмысленно. Хотя рецепт немного и сложнее обычного. Мистер Уизли, расскажите классу об этих двух зельях.  
— Я... — смутился и испугался Рон. Но тут же овладел собой: — Профессор, я кое-что не понял в обоих вариантах зелья, и хотел у вас спросить.  
Слизнорт ободряюще похлопал его по плечу:  
— Идите к доске, молодой человек, и объясняйте. А когда дойдёте до того, что вам оказалось непонятным, разберёмся вместе.  
Рон мелом разделил доску пополам и стал записывать оба рецепта по очереди, объясняя ход приготовления и сравнивая оба варианта.  
Говорил при этом не хуже Гермионы.  
Довольный Слизнорт одобрительно кивал, подробно объяснял то, что Рон не понял, а тот задавал толковые и дельные вопросы, делал пометки в записях, которые должны были помочь с лабораторной.  
— Что это с Роном? — спросил Гарри Гермиону.  
— Не знаю. Но это явно не к добру.  
Началась лабораторная. Рон попросил у Слизнорта разрешения вместо очистительного зелья приготовить левитационное, которое у него не получилось на одном из прошлых занятий.  
Слизнорт разрешил, и Рон сосредоточенно занялся зельем.  
Гарри и Гермиона только и могли, что удивляться.  
.............  
.............  
После четвёртой пары ученикам давалось три часа отдыха с обязательной прогулкой на свежем воздухе.  
Гермиона дождалась, когда Слизнорт выйдет из класса, и взмахом палочки нарисовала на доске магическим светом розу.  
— Это ещё зачем? — удивился Гарри.  
— Просто так. У меня эссе о Визжащей хижине, и я решила поднять себе настроение перед тем, как туда идти.  
— Сходить с тобой?  
— Сама справлюсь. Ты лучше за Роном присмотри повнимательнее, странный он какой-то.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Гарри.  
Гермиона вышла из класса, и вслед за ней стали расходиться и все остальные, обсуждая невероятные происшествия — Рон Уизли учился, а Грейнджер шутила.  
...Поскольку хижина была на окраине Хогсмита, то вместе с Герминой в ту же сторону шло немало других шестикурсников, желающих заглянуть в магазины.  
«Очарованный Розой должен быть среди них, — размышляла Гермиона. — Он явно с нашего курса, поэтому намёк видел и понял».  
Гермиона неторопливо прошла через деревню, посмотрела на витрины, перекинулась короткими разговорами с некоторыми девушками и пошла к хижине. Очарованный Розой уже должен был быть там.  
Встречи Гермиона не боялась. Кем бы он или даже они ни оказались, но в хижине попадут в полную власть Гермионы. Ещё на третьем курсе, когда Гриффиндорской Троице раскрылась тайна хижины, Гермиона немало постаралась, обустраивая их тайное убежище. С пятого курса ей стал помогать взявшийся-таки за ум Гарри.  
Нынешняя хижина была надёжным магическим убежищем. Против Дамблдора или Снейпа оно, понятное дело, не выстояло бы, но минут пять продержалось бы. А этого времени как раз хватало, чтобы уничтожить все следы своего пребывания и аппартировать.  
Гермиона вошла в гостиную. На лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, сидел Драко Малфой.  
Вот этого Гермиона никак не ожидала.  
Драко поднял пустые руки.  
— Моя палочка на подоконнике. Возьми для надёжности.  
Гермиона овладела собой.  
— Чего ты хочешь на самом деле, Малфой?  
Тот печально улыбнулся:  
— Жениться на тебе и прожить в любви и согласии многие годы. Знаю, что это невозможно, но хотеть всё равно хочу.  
— Почему я, Малфой? Точнее, почему вдруг я?  
— Не знаю. Так получилось. Но я рад. Ты самая необыкновенная!  
Гермиона села в полуразломаное, но крепкое и удобное кресло.  
Драко посмотрел на неё с беспокойством.  
— Грейнджер, я бы этого не делал. В смысле — не сиди там, это рискованно. Лучше сядь на лестницу.  
Он встал и отошёл к окну, причём не к тому, на подоконнике которого лежала его палочка.  
Гермиона не верила собственным глазам и ушам — Малфой, и вдруг думает не о своём, а о чьём-то ещё удобстве.  
— Ты же всегда предпочитал юношей, — сказала она. — А я девушка.  
— Мне было всё равно. Но теперь есть ты. Всё другие исчезли.  
— Это ненадолго. Биологические потребности никуда не денешь, и тебе скоро захочется секса с юношей.  
Драко улыбнулся.  
— В моих снах ты отлично смотрелась со страпоном. И ты достаточно умна, чтобы не закомлексовать и позволить парню ублажать тебя не только вагинально, но и анально.  
Гермиона фыркнула:  
— Если ты надеешься меня смутить, то зря стараешься.  
— Я надеюсь объяснить, почему мне не нужен никто другой. У тебя есть всё, что необходимо человеку моих сексуальных потребностей. И не только это. Ты просто есть. Этого вполне достаточно. Если ты согласишься встречаться со мной иногда — просто так, безо всякого секса, я буду счастлив. Хотя и понимаю, что это невозможно. Но всё же я это сказал. Признался, что люблю тебя. Теперь будет легче.  
— Что легче?  
— Жить, — просто ответил Драко. — Молчать было невыносимо.  
— И что ты намерен делать дальше?  
— Ничего. Учиться в Хогвартсе. Врать Тёмному Лорду и надеяться, что он свернёт себе шею. И эта надежда более реальна, чем та, где ты отвечаешь мне взаимностью, так ведь?  
Гермиона внимательно смотрела на Драко.  
— Если ты против Волдеморта, то почему не пойдёшь к Дамблдору?  
— У меня есть основания не доверять ему.  
— Какие?  
— Я расскажу. Но не сегодня. Сначала мне нужно получить согласие на такой разговор моего друга. Он слишком тесно со всем этим связан, чтобы можно было обойтись без него.  
— А если он не согласится?  
Драко пожал плечами:  
— Буду думать, как рассказать, не касаясь его.  
— Ты сам на себя не похож, Малфой.  
— Люди меняются, Грейнджер.  
— Но не столь кардинально!  
Драко криво усмехнулся:  
— Ты не видела Тёмного Лорда. Даже после одной встречи невозможно остаться прежним.  
Гермиона кивнула.  
— Ты хоть как-то можешь защищаться?  
— Единственная защита от Тёмного Лорда — быть от него подальше. Нашей семье это пока удаётся. Не присутствовать на собраниях мы не можем, но очень стараемся отсиживаться на «задней парте», если школьная метафора уместна.  
— Но так не может продолжаться вечно!  
— Само собой. Вскоре Тёмный Лорд даст нам прямые приказы. Но я и мой друг надеемся найти средство не выполнить их так, чтобы Тёмный Лорд не убил ни меня, ни родителей за проваленное задание.  
«Друг — это Северус Снейп? — предположила Гермиона. — Ну он-то никогда не согласится открыться».  
— Я могу лишь пожелать вам всем успеха, — сказала она вслух.  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Драко. И спросил робко: — Можно мне написать тебе ещё раз?  
— В этом нет смысла. Как и будущего в наших отношениях.  
Драко кивнул печально.  
— Я знаю.  
Гермиона встала.  
— Пора возвращаться в школу. Я иду сейчас, ты — через десять минут. И не бойся, в хижине нет ничего опасного.  
Она вышла во двор и быстро пошла к Хогвартсу. На сердце было тяжело и тревожно.  
.............  
.............  
Заставить учеников делать уроки не было никакой возможности. Все наперебой обсуждали новость дня, если ни года — Ромильду Вейн отчислили из школы. Девушке ещё повезло, её действия квалифицировались от «покушения на убийство» до «причинение тяжкого вреда здоровью», а это Азкабан, крыло для малолетних преступников. Дамблдор проявил чудеса дипломатии, чтобы уладить скандал и с семейством Уизли, и с Мракоборческим отделом Министерства магии, куда взбешённая Молли успела написать заявление. Вейны забрали непутёвую дочь домой, оставив крупную сумму в фонде Хогвартса.  
— У мамы часы особые есть, — хвасталась Джинни. — Она сама их сделала! По ним всегда видно, всё ли в порядке с каждым из членов семьи. Поэтому мама сразу узнала, что Рона отравили. Кукушка в часах должна была кричать как резаная.  
— Тихо всем! — гневно гаркнул Дамблдор. — Займитесь уроками. Или все пойдут на хозяйственные работы.  
Ученики поспешно уткнулись в тетради.  
Дамблодор прохаживался между рядами, смотрел, чтобы никто не отвлекался от уроков.  
— Он похож на Снейпа, — заметил Гарри.  
— Скажешь тоже! — брезгливо ощерился Рон. — Как можно сравнивать Снейпа с Дамблдором?  
Гарри глянул на него озадаченно. Фраза Рона была какой-то не такой. Но в чём неправильность, Гарри понять не мог.  
— А Снейпа почему-то нет, — сказал он. — Директор сам следит за учениками.  
— Снейп повёл Слизнорта в «Кабанью голову» на встречу с поставщиками ингредиентов для зелий. Дамблдор дежурит вместо них.  
Гарри кивнул. И Снейп, и Дамблдор интересовали его лишь постольку поскольку.  
.............  
В это же время  
.............  
Церемония знакомства закончилась, и Слизнорт начал торговаться с поставщиками. Теперь помощь ему не нужна и старого зельевара можно оставить одного.  
Снейп вышел из таверны и неторопливо пошёл к школе.  
— Северус! — позвал его кто-то из кустов хриплым сорванным шёпотом. — Помоги мне... Северус...  
Снейп досадливо поморщился и шагнул к кустам, ожидая увидеть похмельного Пожирателя, который надеется скрыть от Тёмного Лорда свои похождения.  
А увидел раненого Сириуса Блэка.  
— Стой! — вскинул руку Блэк. — Я не убивал Лили Эванс! Клянусь памятью Джеймса.  
— Лили убили Тёмный Лорд и Петтигрю, но направлял их ты.  
— Нет, Северус! И если ты добьёшь меня сейчас, то не узнаешь, кто на самом деле убил Лили Эванс.  
— Я и не собираюсь убивать тебя сам, — Снейп стремительным росчерком палочки начертал знак вызова мракоборцев. — Стажа Азкабана сделает это лучше.  
Блэк рванулся выбить палочку, но Снейп легко отшвырнул его в сторону. Знак вызова мерцал, ожидая активации.  
— Я знаю, как убить Волдеморта! — выкрикнул Блэк.  
Снейп посмотрел на него с интересом. Блэк быстро проговорил:  
— Скажу, если поклянёшься помочь мне.  
— Почему я должен тебе верить? — подчёркнуто спокойно спросил Снейп.  
— Я хочу отомстить Волдеморту за Джеймса. Однако мне этот не под силу. Здесь нужен тоэнв. Пусть даже с одной сотой, как у тебя. Но обязательно тоэнв.  
— Иди к Дамблдору. У него барьер превышен на пять целых и тридцать девять сотых.  
— Я не могу ему доверять. Он не помог мне, когда узнал, что я не виновен в смерти Джеймса.  
— Прошло всего лишь три года, и ты это понял, — иронично проговорил Снейп. — Твоя скорость мышления значительно возросла.  
— Ты будешь мне помогать или нет? Я же кровью истеку!  
— Почему ты не вызвал Люпина?  
— Это он хотел убить меня! Вместе со своей Нимфадорой. Выследили меня в Ливерпуле.  
Снейп оценивающе посмотрел на него, несколько мгновений поразмышлял. Убрал знак вызова и взмахом палочки сделал над Блэком пентакль. Спустя мгновение пентакль вспыхнул, а Блэк, взвизгнув от боли, превратился в собаку.  
— Тебе не хватило бы сил перекинуться самому, — с ядовитой ухмылкой пояснил Снейп. — А тащить тебя в Хогвартс в истинном виде было бы самоубийственно для нас обоих. И шерсть перекрасить надо.  
Снейп взмахом палочки изменил чёрный окрас Бродяги на бело-рыжий. Тот испуганно дёрнулся.  
— Всё вернётся к прежнему виду через час, — сказал Снейп.  
Он заклинанием левитации поднял пса в воздух. Убрал кровь и следы Блэка и пошёл к Хогвартсу, внимательно следя, чтобы Бродягу не трясло и не дёргало.  
Ученики и преподаватели провожали Снейпа изумлёнными взглядами.  
— Северус, что это? — изумлённо охнула Стебль.  
— Раненая собака, — с ледяной вежливостью ответил Снейп. — Нашёл по дороге в Хогвартс. Залечу раны и отправлю в маггловский приют для бродячих животных.  
Снейп пошёл в свои покои в подземельях. Задавать вопросы или остановить никто больше не решился.  
...Блэк лежал на маггловской раскладушке в гостиной Снейпа и с удивлением оглядывал обстановку. Аккуратная и уютная комната никак не вязалась с тем Снейпом, которого он знал.  
Блэк прикоснулся к умело наложенным повязкам. Зельевар оказался искусным лекарем. Снейп принёс из лаборатории стакан с лекарством и протянул Блэку.  
— Пей всё.  
Блэк взял лекарство. Снейп тотчас отошёл от него, сел за стол и достал какую-то папку.  
Блэк нахмурился. В Снейпе что-то изменилось, и он никак не мог понять, что именно.  
— Да ты вейла! — сообразил наконец. Внимательно рассмотрел тёмную, обжигающую красоту Снейпа и сказал склочно: — Не надейся меня зачаровать. Я умею противостоять магии вейл.  
— Да кому ты нужен, — брезгливо фыркнул Снейп. — На такое не позарится даже сексуальный маньяк после года полового воздержания.  
Оскорблённый и возмущённый Блэк дёрнулся бить Снейпу морду, но тут же с болезненным стоном рухнул обратно на раскладушку.  
Отдышавшись, спросил:  
— Почему ты скрывал очарование вейлы? У твоих ног была бы почти вся школа.  
— Я обещал матери, что не буду показывать это кому попало.  
Блэк презрительно покривил губы.  
— Всегда знал, что ты маменькин сынок.  
— Она очень любила меня. Как и отец, несмотря на его пьянство.  
Блэк шевельнул желваками, стараясь сдержать приступ ненависти. Снейпа любили родители. Они были нищими тупыми неудачниками, но любили сына и были с ним очень нежны, Блэк сам это видел на вокзале в тот раз, когда впервые ехал в Хогвартс. И возненавидел чахлого, обряженного в лохмотья полукровку за то, чего никогда не было у него, наследника богатой и знатной фамилии. А Джеймс, безоговорочно доверявший другу и не привыкший думать о причинах и следствиях, легко подхватил эту ненависть, стал то и дело шпынять Нюниуса только для того, чтобы сделать приятное Блэку. Сам Джеймс возненавидел Снейпа намного позже, когда влюбился в Лили Эванс и понял, что надежды сблизиться у него нет никакой.  
Снейп достал из ящика стола ноутбук и стал что-то печатать.  
— Как?! — изумился Блэк. — Здесь же техника не работает!  
— Мои покои защищены тонкоэнергетической магией. А она прекрасно взаимодействует с техникой.  
— Такое под силу только тоэнву!  
— Я и есть тоэнв.  
— Всего лишь с одной сотой! — зло выкрикнул Блэк. — Почти ничего.  
— В волшебстве тонких энергий зачастую именно одна сотая оказывается решающей.  
Блэк откинулся на раскладушку, закрыл глаза. Чёртов гадёныш прав.  
Тоэнвов с баллами больше восьмидесяти, но меньше восьмидесяти одного дразнили соточниками, к ним относились без того пиетета, который окружал тех, кто перешёл восьмидесятибалльный барьер на полную единицу и выше. Однако соточники всё же были тоэнвами, и магический мир ни на секунду этого не забывал. Волдеморт и его приспешники прямое тому доказательство. Они приняли полукровку Снейпа с почётом и уважением. Пусть перед ним и не стелились как перед Эванс с её восьмьюдесятью тремя баллами, но Снейп сразу же вошёл в ближний круг Тёмного Лорда и занял там одно из высших мест, а ни у кого из чокнутых на знатности и чистоте крови Пожирателей не возникло и тени возмущения.  
«Тонкоэнергетическая магия действует вдвое быстрее обычной, а сил берёт в два раза меньше. Иначе говоря, если на простую Бомбарду нужно десять секунд, а выдать можно только десять зарядов — на одиннадцатом волшебник свалится от магического истощения, то на тонкой энергии тратится пять секунд, и зарядов можно сделать аж двадцать. Исход боя предрешён. Но баллы для этого должны быть не меньше пятидесяти. Тонкоэнергетическая магия может быть потаённой, не обнаруживаться никакими поисковиками и следилками. Однако уровень нужен не меньше шестидесяти пяти баллов. А то, что способен сотворить тоэнв, даже односоточник, вообще уму непостижимо».  
Блэк, как ни старался, а выше тридцати восьми баллов так и не набрал. Зато Римус со времён выпускного сумел подняться аж до шестидесяти трёх целых одиннадцати сотых. Джеймс вообще мог бы стать тоэнвом. Путь и всего лишь односоточником, но тоэнв — это тоэнв.  
Блэка передёрнуло при воспоминании о том ужасе, который он испытал, когда в начале седьмого курса услышал, что Нюниус стал тоэнвом. Джеймс и Римус сдриснули не меньше, но они дружили с тоэнвой Лили, которая могла прикрыть их от мести Снейпа, а Блэку пришлось бы выкручиваться самому.  
На счастье Блэка, новоявленное магическое величество Северус Снейп (Какой, к чёрту, Нюниус, вам всем жить надоело?! Забудьте это прозвище навсегда!) был слишком занят какими-то своими делами, чтобы вспоминать о бывших обидчиках и придумывать им кары.  
У Лили Эванс изначально, ещё на СОВ, по тонкоэнергетической магии было восемьдесят один и пятнадцать сотых балла. И она сумела всего лишь за два года резко нарастить уровень.  
— Северус, это правда, что у Волдеморта теперь восемьдесят пять целых и четыре десятых, иначе говоря, сорок сотых?  
— Да. На одну сотую больше, чем у Дамблдора. И эта одна сотая станет для него смертным приговором, если он встретится с Тёмным Лордом. При равных баллах Дамблдор мог бы победить — и побеждал — за счёт опыта и более глубоких знаний тонкоэнергетической магии, но теперь это не имеет никакого значения.  
Блэк оценивающе посмотрел на Снейпа. «И как только этот хитрый гадёныш умудрился с тридцати баллов скакануть сразу в тоэнвы? Столько лет был пустым местом и ни с того ни с сего одним махом оказался в высшей касте».  
Блэк скрючился на раскладушке. Его вдруг начал бить озноб, и близость жарко горевшего камина нисколько не помогала.  
Снейп услышал шорох, подошёл, стал внимательно рассматривать ауру.  
— А вот это очень плохо, — сказал он. — У тебя отсроченное проклятие Истончения. Ты должен растаять и развеяться как туман.  
— Что значит «отсроченное»? — тревожно дёрнулся Блэк.  
— Действовать начинает не сразу, а спустя какое-то время.  
Снейп вышел в прихожую, где была дверь в лабораторию, и вернулся лишь спустя пять минут. В руках у него была чаша с талисманами. Снейп установил их на груди и животе Блэка и начал творить заклинание, но талисманы обратились в пыль. Снейп установил новые. И их постигла та же участь.  
Снейп взмахом палочки убрал мусор. Блэк смотрел на него полубезумным взглядом.  
— Всё так плохо? — спросил он.  
— Да. Такую структуру проклятия я никогда прежде не видел. И наложено оно на тебя довольно давно, не меньше полугода назад. Причём пусковой механизм у него не дата и время, как бывает обычно, а твоё ранение или отравление.  
Блэк сосредоточено нахмурился, пытаясь уразуметь услышанное.  
— Кто-то знал, что меня попытаются убить, и решил подстраховаться для надёжности?  
— Или был уверен, что с тобой произойдёт несчастный случай.  
Снейп провёл над телом Блэка другим талисманом, который тоже рассыпался.  
— Это был очень сильный волшебник, — сказал Снейп. — Невероятно сильный. И он очень не хотел, чтобы о его вмешательстве могли узнать. Всё выглядело бы лихорадкой от раны. Магглы называют это сепсисом. И у них, и у колдомедиков есть от него лекарства, но при остром сепсисе они не всегда успевают сработать.  
Блэк судорожно сглотнул.  
— Я умираю?  
— Да. Тебе осталось не больше суток. Но я не просто волшебник, а тоэнв. Пусть и всего лишь соточник, однако тоэнв — это всегда тоэнв.  
— Ты ведь повысил уровень с тех пор? — догадался Блэк.  
— Двадцать пять сотых.  
— Ого! — охнул Блэк. — Не хило.  
— Надеюсь, этого хватит, потому что проклятие на тебя накладывал тоже тоэнв. И не соточник.  
Снейп стал плести заклинание. Именно плести — он вытягивал прямо из воздуха золотистые нити, которые сами собой стремительно вывязывались в плед.  
Блэк, приоткрыв от изумления и восхищения рот, смотрел на руки Снейпа, на то, как они ловили, подчиняли и сплетали нити магической энергии.  
«Всё же тоэнвы — это и впрямь нечто и некто более высокое и совершенное, чем обычные волшебники. Пусть даже тоэнв всего лишь соточник, но он — тоэнв».  
Снейп продолжал плести волшебство. Красота движений рук завораживала. Как и сами руки — прекрасной формы, сильные, гибкие, с длинными чуткими пальцами.  
«Интересно, каково тем, кого ласкают такие руки?» — мелькнула у Блэка шальная мысль. Бывший Мародёр помотал головой, вытряхивая из неё столь нелепые помыслы, но отвести взгляд от рук Снейпа так и не смог.  
Зельевар тем временем завершил заклинание, укрыл Блэка пледом.  
— Он должен впитать проклятие и истаять вместо тебя. Успех не гарантирую, тоэнв был намного сильнее меня, но я надеюсь обмануть его волшебство за счёт нестандартного рисунка моего. Даже если не получится снять проклятие, то я сумею его отсрочить. Это даст время на поиски контрволшебства.  
— А ведь ты соврал на счёт соточника, — сказал Блэк. — У тебя давно больше восьмидесяти одного балла. Твой уровень ниже, чем у Дамблдора, но гораздо выше, чем у Слизнорта.  
Снейп накинул плед Блэку на голову.  
— Не высовывайся, если хочешь жить.  
Снейп вернулся за стол и занялся работой, а Блэк поудобнее устроился под пледом.  
Тот оказался приятным и тёплым. Блэк быстро задремал, и во сне ему грезилось то купание в летнем море, то Снейп, который гладил его обнажённое тело.


	9. Глава 9

На трансфигурации Гермиона, вместо того, чтобы слушать Макгонагал, напряжённо размышляла о Драко Малфое. Со слизеринцем необходимо было поговорить, но на фоне его недавних признаний и отказа Гермионы приглашение на беседу выглядело бы дешёвым трюком, подначкой капризной кокетки.  
Однако поговорить требовалось. И срочно.  
«Ему это тоже необходимо, — решилась Гермиона. — Он увяз в этой грязи не меньше нашего».  
Она взяла стикер и написала:

Там же, в то же время. Разговор деловой, очень важный. Гермиона.

Незаметно передать записку труда не составило. А спустя минуту на тетради Гермионы появилась роза.  
Девушка вздохнула. Мучить Драко ложной надеждой она не хотела.  
«Об этом тоже надо поговорить».  
...После четвёртой пары Гермиона прямиком пошла в Визжащую хижину. Драко был уже там и даже растопил камин, поставил возле него кресло.  
— Оно крепче, чем выглядит, — сказал Драко.  
— Здесь всё выглядит поломанным и грязным, хотя на самом деле не так.  
— Я понял. И принёс старый чайник и чашки. И ещё два кресла. Всё будет выглядеть так, что здесь иногда ночуют бродяги. Ваше тайное убежище будет немного удобнее, но подозрений не вызовет.  
— Тебе не нужно было так утруждаться.  
Драко опустил голову.  
— Это было совсем не трудно.  
— Давай поговорим о деле, — быстро поговорила Гермиона. — Мне очень нужно знать причины, по которым ты не доверяешь Дамблдору даже тогда, когда он стал единственным, кто может тебе помочь. Я надеюсь услышать не перечень слизеринских предрассудков, а настоящие причины. И чтобы ты не думал, будто я тебя использую, сначала назову причины, по которым Дамблдору не доверяю я.  
— Ты?!  
— Да. Моё доверие к Дамблдору исчезло в конце пятого курса.  
— Вот как... — растерянно проговорил Драко. И тут же спросил с испугом и злостью: — Этот гад что-то тебе сделал?  
— Нет. Но я сопоставила факты, которых накопилось слишком много, чтобы их игнорировать. Результаты получились очень скверные.  
— Мне жаль, — с сочувствием посмотрел на неё Драко. — Разочарование — это очень больно.  
— Боль давно прошла. А проблемы остались. И теперь мне нужен взгляд на них со стороны.  
— Сначала чай, — твёрдо сказал Драко. — Это трудный разговор, а с чаем будет легче.  
Он расставил на чайном столике перед камином чашку, вазочку с печеньем, налил чай.  
— Первый раз в роли домового эльфа, — смутился он. — Но вроде бы получилось.  
— Ты не должен.  
— Мне приятно. Попробуй чай.  
— Тогда налей и себе. Не могу же пить одна.  
— А почему нет? — удивился Драко. — Я же сам предложил быть эльфом.  
— Так нельзя.  
— Среди высокородных чистокровок считалось престижным заполучить на место эльфа мага. По возможности чистокровного. Сейчас закон запрещает такое на официальном уровне, магический контракт о служении является преступлением и Хозяина ждёт Азкабан. Но возможны и неофициальные соглашения. Причины могут быть любыми — от шантажа и долгов до, — тут Драко провоцирующе улыбнулся, — добровольного желания.  
Гермиона смутилась.  
— Мне не нравятся такие игры.  
— Я тоже их не люблю, но если это позволит иногда быть рядом с тобой, я с радостью стану твоим эльфом. Даже это лучше, чем вообще ничего.  
— Я не могу брать, не давая ничего взамен. Поэтому садись пить чай, и вернёмся к делу.  
Драко кивнул. Поставил чашку и для себя, налил чай.  
Гермиона держала свою чашку в руках, грея пальцы. Сделала глоток и сказала:  
— Рон и Гарри мне как братья. Я должна их защитить, потому что сами они о себе позаботиться не смогут.  
— Для этого тебе надо забрать их из магического мира в маггловский. Самое надёжное спасение от Дамблдора — оказаться вне сферы его влияния.  
— Невозможно. Ни Гарри, ни Рон не смогут отказаться от магомира.  
— А ты? — побледнел Драко. — Ты сможешь?  
— Тоже нет.  
Счастливое лицо Драко смутило Гермиону, она отвернулась.  
— Дамблдор манипулирует Гарри, — быстро сказала Гермиона. — Использует в каких-то своих целях, и уничтожение Волдеморта в них — всего лишь один из этапов, причём не самый главный.  
— Меня это не удивляет. Снейп оказался в ещё худшем положении. Каждый раз, когда он отчаянно нуждался в помощи, Дамблдор обещал её, брал со Снейпа ответные обязательства, но ничего не делал, лишь видимость создавал. А Снейп вынужден был отрабатывать несуществующую помощь. Вот причина, по которой я ненавижу Дамблдора.  
— То же самое происходит и с Гарри.  
Драко посмотрел на Гермиону с удивлением и тревогой.  
— Как это?! Единственный, о ком Дамблдор действительно заботится, это Гарри Поттер.  
— Нет. Он всего лишь использует его. Драко, когда мне прислали приглашение в Хогвартс, то, прежде чем прилетела сова, к нам домой пришёл чиновник из Надзорного отдела Министерства, специальный инспектор по адаптации. Он сказал родителям то, что они могли принять — у меня обнаружились особые способности, есть школа для таких детей, а в дальнейшем будут перспективы соответствующей работы. Когда родители с этим согласились, инспектор наглядно показал, что я могу сделать сейчас, и красочно расписал то, что смогу сделать после обучения. Родители были в восторге, и повели меня на экскурсию в магический мир. При этом мы были не одни, а вместе с другими такими же семьями. Нас сопровождали три инспектора, всё объясняли и показали Косую аллею не целиком, а лишь небольшой, самый спокойный кусочек. Когда мы к этому привыкли, была вторая экскурсия, где показали всю Косую аллею, позволили кое-что сделать самим и похвалили за успехи. При этом после каждой экскурсии на следующий день инспектор приходил снова, говорил со мной и с родителями, объяснял и подбадривал. Но самое главное, что те дети, которые жили в приюте или неблагополучных семьях, были на экскурсиях вместе с нами. За ними присматривали наши родители. И перед первой, и перед второй экскурсией к нам домой привезли двух девочек. Одна приютская, родители второй — алкоголики. Девочки пробыли у нас два часа, освоились, привыкли к моим маме и папе. Родители ободряли их, хвалили, говорили, что в школе у них начнётся новая жизнь. В приют и домой девочек отвозил инспектор на следующий день после экскурсий. Поэтому, когда пришло время ехать в Хогвартс, никто из нас не боялся оказаться в магомире, не чувствовал себя в нём чужим.  
— А Гарри боялся? — поразился Драко. — Но у него тоже была экскурсия.  
— С Хагридом. Он чудесный человек и прекрасный друг, но плохо осведомлён о маггловской жизни и совсем ничего не знает о том, как знакомить выросших среди магглов с магомиром. Искренне желая показать наилучшее, Хагрид окунул Гарри в самую гущу магической жизни. И Гарри получил то, что магглы называют культурным шоком. Магомир ему очень понравился, но всё же оставил сильный стресс.  
— Ещё бы, — хмыкнул Драко. — Столько резких перемен сразу.  
— И никакой поддержки после. Повторной экскурсии тоже не было. Но и это ещё не всё. Нас и родителей на платформу 9¾ провёл инспектор, позволив при этом понаблюдать, как туда попадают жители магомира. Благодаря этому первокурсники в следующий раз смогли бы сделать всё сами, без подсказок со стороны.  
— А с Гарри было не так?  
— Нет, — качнула головой Гермиона. — Хагрид просто дал ему билет и велел приехать на вокзал. Ему даже в голову не пришло, что Гарри не умеет пользоваться порталом и ничего не знает о Хогвардс-экспрессе. Ведь в мире Хагрида о нём знал любой и каждый. Он просто забыл об этом рассказать. Как и о множестве других вещей. Хагрид ведь не инспектор, который специально обучен вводить новичков в магомир. Если бы Гарри случайно не натолкнулся на Уизли, то не смог бы даже попасть на платформу 9¾.  
— Случайно? — усомнился Драко.  
— Я тоже сомневаюсь. Миссис Уизли неоднократно рассказывала, что с Гарри они встретились после того, как к ним прицепился маггловский полицейский. Он задержал их, и у нужной арки вокзала Кинг-Кросс они оказались на полчаса позже, чем планировали. Но благодаря этой задержке познакомились с Гарри Поттером. При этом Вернон Дурсль не только не отказался привести ненавистного племянника на вокзал, но и позаботился, чтобы Гарри оказался там в строго определённое время. Гарри сам говорил, что дядя был очень озабочен тем, чтобы доставить его минута в минуту. Гарри как раз хватило времени, чтобы придти в отчаяние, всё больше убеждаясь в том, что стал жертвой жесткого розыгрыша.   
— И тут — о, счастливая случайность! — появилась целая компания тех, кто всё объяснил и показал, а потому вызвал симпатию и благодарность.  
— Именно, — кивнула Гермиона. — Но дальше было ещё круче. Проводник нашёл Гарри на платформе, отвёл в купе.  
— Что?! — охнул Драко. — Да проводникам Хогвартс-экспресса плевать на пассажиров!  
— А после он подошёл к миссис Уизли и рассказал ей душещипательную историю о том, что в поезде едет очень одинокий, бедно одетый мальчик, по всей видимости, магглорождённый сирота. И попросил, чтобы её сын, который выглядит сообразительным и добрым, позаботился о том мальчике, поболтал с ним. Миссис Уизли тут же прониклась и строго велела сыну подружиться с мальчиком хотя бы на время поездки. Проводник показал Рону купе, где в одиночестве грустил утомлённый переживаниями и впечатлениями Гарри.  
— Как это «в одиночестве»? — не поверил Драко. — Поезд всегда забит под завязку.  
— А Гарри и Рон ехали вдвоём. Я сама видела. И даже поболтала с ними немного.  
— Ничего себе...  
Гермиона кивнула и продолжила:  
— Дальше, уже во время учебы, Рон вдруг оказался в полной изоляции. Его обвиняли и до сих пор иногда продолжают обвинять в том, что он получает какие-то неведомые выгоды и привилегии от дружбы с Гарри Поттером, что он специально к нему прицепился. Оснований для таких обвинений не было и нет никаких, но слухи держатся с невероятным упорством. У Рона не осталось выбора, кроме как общаться только с Гарри. А сам Гарри сторонился софакультетников, которые смотрели на него как на редкого зверя в зоопарке. Ему хотелось быть обычным мальчиком, у которого есть обычные друзья. Рон, пусть и не блистал умом, мог ободрить и поддержать, посоветовать не обращать внимания на идиотов. Гарри и Рон оказались обречены на дружбу, несмотря на то, что не очень-то совпадают по характеру.  
— А как в их компанию попала ты?  
— Ботанов не любит большинство учеников. Но в маггловских школах другое деление на факультеты, и в одном классе всегда не один ботан, а несколько. К тому же магглам с самого начала твердят, что все люди разные, и это даже хорошо — быть не таким как все. Поэтому у меня были друзья. Но в Хогвартсе всё иначе. Ученики заперты в гостиных и предрассудках факультета как в клетке. На Гриффиндоре, отделении для приключенцев и озорников, я оказалось чужой и очень одинокой. Найти друзей на других факультетах я не могла, потому что хоть мы и сидели вместе на уроках, но учёба с первого и по третий класс организована так, что на переменах и в часы отдыха студенты одного факультета не могут ни секунды общаться со студентами других. У меня всё чаще появлялись мысли вернуться в обычную маггловскую школу. Я уже решила написать родителям, чтобы забрали меня домой, но случилась драка с троллем и у меня появились друзья. А дальше закрутились такие приключения, что я и думать забыла о маггломире.  
Драко посмотрел непонимающе:  
— Но почему Шляпа не отправила тебя в Когтевран? Он как раз для ботанов. Там бы ты была своей.  
— Я сама попросила Шляпу о Гриффиндоре. Почему-то и у меня, и у моих родителей была уверенность, что этот факультет — лучший.  
— Странно, — задумчиво проговорил Драко. — Те, кто приходит из маггломира, все факультеты воспринимают одинаково. Их больше волнует перспектива не пройти последнюю проверку и отправиться домой. Поэтому им плевать, какой будет факультет. И если Гарри мысль о преимуществе Гриффиндора внушил Уизли, то у тебя-то откуда взялись такие мысли? И тем более у твоих родителей, которые даже книжку «Хогвартс. История» прочитать не могли. Да и там все факультеты подаются как равноценные.  
— Не знаю. Но когда мама везла меня на вокзал, то просила приложить всё усилия и поступить именно на Гриффинор. Тогда она воспринимала его как спецкласс для одарённых детей. В маггломире такие есть — там углублённо изучают математику или физику, или иностранные языки. Могут ходить на дополнительные занятие по танцу или живописи. Смотря что за класс.  
Драко кивнул:  
— Логика твоих родителей понятна, но кто им наболтал, что в Хогвартсе вообще есть спецкласс?  
— Этого мы не узнаем. Но факт того, что нас с Гарри и Роном специально свели в команду, неоспорим. Иначе с чего вдруг тролль вылез из такого уютного с его точки зрения подземелья и пошёл через весь первый этаж именно в тот женский туалет, в котором рыдала я, а незадолго до этого Джесси Лоренс, спокойная добродушная девочка, с которой у меня завязалось некое подобие дружбы, начала вдруг жестоко меня дразнить и высмеивать? — Гермиона криво усмехнулась: — Разговаривать с Джесси я больше не хотела, а Гарри и Рон... Драка с троллем на грани жизни и смерти сближает, знаешь ли. Особенно если вы — три изгоя, которые не нужны больше никому. Тут уже не до разницы во вкусах и характерах. У нас просто не осталось выбора, кроме как подружиться.  
Драко смотрел на неё с таким раскаянием и сочувствием, что Гермиона невольно погладила его по руке.  
— Не думай об этом. Всё давно в прошлом. За эти годы мы притёрлись друг к другу. Рон и Гарри стали мне настоящими братьями.  
Драко кивнул. Гермиона помрачнела:  
— Хуже то, что нас постоянно используют для каких-то интриг. В первый год мы понадобились, чтобы вынудить Николаса Фламеля уничтожить философский камень. Да и сам Фламель вскоре умер, лишившись поддержки камня.  
— Но разве Тёмный Лорд не охотился за камнем?  
Гермиона ядовито фыркнула:  
— И потому Дамблдор спрятал его так, что даже первокурсники смогли добраться. Пусть и на пределе возможностей, но трое одиннадцатилетних детишек успешно прошли все преграды и заполучили камень. Развоплощение Волдеморта было при этом всего лишь побочным эффектом. А вот в Гринготсе камень действительно был в полной безопасности. И не говори мне, что волшебник уровня Дамблдора до последнего мгновения не подозревал, что профессор Квиррелл таскает на своём затылке Волдеморта.  
Драко кивнул:  
— На втором курсе Дамблдору понадобилось провести полную перестановку в Попечительском совете школы и значительную — в Мракоборческом отделе Министерства. Златопуст Локонс нужен был, чтобы подтвердить разгул тёмных сил невиданной мощи, а ваша троица — нейтрализовать этот самый разгул в нужный момент. Ни за что не поверю, что дневник Тёмного Лорда можно было незаметно пронести через охранные системы Хогвартса.  
«Особенно когда Снейп предупредил Дамблдора о планах Волдеморта и Люциуса Малфоя», — мысленно добавила Гермиона. И сказала вслух:  
— На третьем курсе нашими руками был спасён этот гадёныш Сириус Блэк, который мог убивать для Дамблдора тех, на кого он укажет. На четвёртом... Здесь Дамблдор потерял контроль над ситуаций, и в партии стал вести Волдеморт. Причём стало очевидно, что его методы лишь немногим хуже методов Дамблдора. Но пока они грызлись, мы выживали сами, как могли, и преуспели в этом настолько, что на пятом курсе Дамблдор с нашей помощью вернул себе власть. А мы вновь стали его марионетками.  
— Гермиона, что мне нужно делать? Я сделаю всё, что ты скажешь.  
— Ты уже сделал. Подтвердил, что мои сомнения — реальность, а не плод воображения.  
— Этого мало! — горячо воскликнул Драко. — Я могу быть полезным тебе гораздо больше. Только скажи как.  
— Я не могу брать, ничего не давая взамен.  
— А мне ничего и не нужно! — вскочил Драко. — Я хочу помогать тебе просто так! Мне это нравится, понимаешь?!  
Он выбежал из хижины, быстро пошёл к Хогвартсу.  
Гермиона смотрела на него в окно. Ей было жаль Драко, но помочь ему она ничем не могла.  
«Как же всё запуталось...»  
.............  
.............  
— Рон Уизли изменился! — вопила на весь Большой зал Распределяющая Шляпа. — Он теперь должен учиться на Слизерине!  
«Иначе Хогвартсу грозит беда», — мысленно добавил Рон.  
— Иначе Хогвартсу грозит беда! — послушно добавила Шляпа и мысленно потребовала: «А теперь снимай меня, гад паукастый!»  
Рон с облечением стянул Шляпу и бросил на учительский стол. О пауках можно было больше не думать. Северус Снейп посмотрел на него с омерзением и сказал:  
— Рона Уизли надёжнее отчислить. Тогда он точно не повредит Хогвартсу.  
— Нет! — побелевшими губами прошептал Рон. — Я не могу. — И умоляюще посмотрел на Дамблдора: — Директор, я не могу уйти, сэр! Эта новая магия... Я же не умею с ней управляться! Пусть профессор Снейп сначала научит меня колдовать по-слизерински.  
— Слизеринского волшебства не существует, — отрезал Снейп. — Всему виной ваша собственная безалаберность, Уизли.  
— А Шляпа сказала, что бывает! Я должен два года отучиться на Слизерене. — И потянулся снова надеть Шляпу. — Сейчас она подтвердит.  
— Подтверждаю! — заорала Шляпа так, что в зале зазвенели стёкла, а у преподавателей заложило уши. — Вали на Слизерин и не смей меня больше трогать!  
— Решения Распределяющей Шляпы неоспоримы, Северус, — пробормотал растерянный Дамблдор. И сказал твёрдо: — Рональд Билиус Уизли — студент Слизерина!  
Рон уверенно прошёл к слизеринскому столу, оттолкнул оторопевшего Драко Малфоя и сел на лучшее место ученического стола.  
Большой зал взорвался гвалтом. Слизеринцы были возмущены, гриффиндорцы — оскорблены, а остальные наперебой обсуждали сногсшибательную новость.  
— Тихо! — гаркнул Дамблдор. И приказал: — Старосты, отведите студентов на факультеты. Преподавателям проследить, чтобы ученики занялись уроками в гостиных и не отвлекались ни на что постороннее. А вы, профессор Снейп, и вы, профессор Слизнорт, поможете мне починить потолок.  
Все — и учащиеся, и учителя, и эльфы — невольно глянули на почерневший, закопчённый потолок.  
Полчаса назад Рон Уизли решил продемонстрировать, как хорошо он научился варить зелье левитации, и вылил его на чернильницу Долгопупса. Та ракетой взмыла под потолок, врезалась в него и взорвалась, полностью уничтожив и потолок, и основную часть магии Большого зала.  
А Рон после короткого, но бурного разбирательства стал студентом Слизерина. И теперь довольно улыбался, не сводил сияющих глаз с Северуса Снейпа.  
— Предатель! — выкрикнул Долгопупс.  
Его поддержали и другие гриффиндорцы, а так же ненавистники Слизерина с других факультетов. Сами слизеринцы смотрели на Рона с гневом и презрением, их возмущало, что из-за шальной фантазии какого-то траченного молью артефакта к ним на факультет попал гриффиндорский выкормыш. И ладно бы ещё Поттер, Грейнджер или Финниган, с них факультет мог бы поиметь хоть какую-то выгоду, но Рон Уизли, один из главных дураков и неудачников Хогвартса, был и на фиг никому не нужен, даже Пуффендую. Долгопупс, и тот лучше — по крайней мере, он сидит себе тихонько в уголке и жизнь никому не портит. А Уизли вечно доставляет проблемы.  
— Гриффиндор, в гостиную! — велела Макгонагал. — Мадам Трюк, присмотрите за Слизерином.  
— Встать! — тут же гаркнула преподавательница. — Построиться!  
Слизеринцы подчинились. Спорить с мадам Трюк было почти так же опасно, как и со Снейпом.  
Трюк привела студентов в гостиную, взмахом палочки трасфигурировала диваны и пуфики в парты и стулья.  
— За уроки!  
Рон и здесь сел на одно из лучших мест, опередив Драко.  
— А он шустрый и ловкий, — заметил Блез Забини Миллисенте Быкоморт.  
— Он был вратарём у Гриффиндора. И хорошим вратарём.  
— А Драко — ловец!  
— Но без вратаря и ловец не нужен, — возразил Блейз. — А наш вратарь не очень-то хорош.  
Миллисента фыркнула.  
— Разговоры! — рыкнула Трюк.  
Слизеринцы поспешно уткнулись в тетради.  
К Трюк подскочил один из личных эльфов Дамблдора, передал записку.  
— Я на десять минут к директору, — сказала она. — И если в моё отсутствие возникнет хоть малейший шум, этот вечер вы все проведёте за уборкой в Запретном лесу!  
Едва Трюк вышла за пределы факультета, как к Гарри подлетел Кровавый Барон.  
— О, да у нас пополнение! — произнёс он ядовито. — Разрушитель года пожаловал. И болван десятилетия.  
— Исчезни, — ответил Рон, не отрывая взгляда от тетради. — Или я порадую публику кое-какими подробностями о твоих болванствах с Еленой Когтевран.  
Слизеринцы испуганно охнули — напоминать Кровавому Барону об убитой им возлюбленной было равносильно собственному смертному приговору.  
Призрак издал грозный рык и бросился на Рона. Но ничего не случилось. Кровавый Барон исчез.  
— А где он? — оторопело спросил Грегори Гойл.  
Рон показал на стену, на которой полупрозрачной фреской отпечатался Кровавый Барон.  
— Часа через три отлипнет, — сказал Рон и невозмутимо продолжил писать в тетради.  
Слизеринцы оцепенели от изумления. Справиться с Кровавым Бароном мог лишь Северус Снейп. Склочный и зловредный призрак боялся его до полуобморока.  
Из учеников более-менее противостоять Кровавому Барону мог только Драко Малфой. Но чтобы вот так легко и просто....  
— Чувак, — охнул Блейз, — ты нереально крут!  
Драко скептично хмыкнул:  
— Прилипни-Чары, беспалочковое беззвучное заклинание, тонкоэнергетическое волшебство баллов на шестьдесят. Неплохо, Уизли, очень даже неплохо. Однако второй раз Кровавый Барон в такую ловушку не попадётся. Он и сейчас пропустил удар только потому, что недооценил тебя. Но больше Кровавый Барон такой ошибки не совершит. И захочет отомстить тебе.  
— Пусть попробует. Но тогда он Прилипни-Чарами не отделается.  
В гостиную вошла Трюк.  
— По местам! Чего соскочили? О! — увидела она Кровавого Барона. — Хм... В таком виде он гораздо лучше. Жаль, что это лишь на три часа. Кто его прилепил?  
— Я, мадам Трюк, — сказал Рон. — Но это была самооборона.  
— Вы сумели сделать такое заклинание? — не поверила Трюк.  
Однако никто из слизеринцев слова Уизли не опроверг.  
— Наконец-то вы взялись за ум, — процедила Трюк. — Поздновато опомнились, но лучше так, чем никак. Жаль, что вы не попали в Когтевран, но хотя бы не достались Гриффиндору и Пуффендую. — И рявкнула на остальных: — Чего вылупились? За уроки!  
— Почему она такая злая на Гриффиндор и Пуффендуй? — шёпотом спросил Драко Винсент Крэбб.  
— Поругалась утром с Макгонагал и Стебль из-за дополнительного финансирования. Флитвик поддержал Трюк.  
— А ведь она в чём-то права, — сказал Винсент. — Уизли полезен. И мог достаться другим факультетам.  
— Иногда и в твою голову приходят дельные мысли.  
.............  
.............  
Рон скрючился под одеялом, отрешённо смотрел в ночную тьму, дрожа от холода. В подземелье Слизерина было тепло, даже жарко, но юношу бил озноб — сказывались напряженная работа и потрясения последних дней.  
Внешне всё выглядело великолепно. Его кровать поставили в одну комнату с Малфоем, Забини и Шеппардом, тем самым причислив к верхушке слизеринской табели о рангах.  
Рону дали персонального эльфа.  
Забини и Майкл Шеппард наперебой рассказывали слизеринские сплетни и пригласили играть в «войну магов» — настольную игру вроде шахмат, но для троих. Опытный шахматист Рон быстро разобрался в правилах и свёл свою первую в жизни партию «войны магов» вничью, заработав восхищённые взгляды новых соучеников.  
Малфой своего общества не навязывал, но и обычных гадостей не говорил. Сидел молча у мольберта и рисовал багряного феникса.  
— Не обращай внимания, — сказал Блейз. — На него последнее время часто хандра находит. Но в квиддич сыграет и повеселеет.  
— Квиддич — это хорошо, — ответил свеженазначенный вратарь Рон.  
Прежний вратарь уступил своё место без споров и возражений, сразу же признав превосходство Рона.  
Девушки-слизеринки посматривали на него с интересом, слегка кокетничали. Их интриговало то, что Ромильду Вейн выгнали из школы за попытку приворожить Рона.  
— Смотри, — заметил Майкл, — опять подсунут амортенцию, а то и что похуже.  
— Плевать, — буркнул Рон. — Мой антиприворотный талисман сильнее прежнего. Да и привораживала Ромильда не меня, а Поттера. Мне зелье досталось по ошибке.  
— Да прям, — фыркнула Пэнси Паркинсон. — Если бы она и правда попыталась приворожить этого «народного героя», то вместо отчисления получила бы срок в Азкабане. Нет, Рон, её прельстили твои милые веснушки.  
Рон оторопел. Вот какими-какими, а милыми он свои веснушки не считал. Но слизеринки явно решили иначе.  
«Надо и правда обзавестись антиприворотным талисманом посильнее», — решил Рон.  
Короче говоря, переселение в Слизерин можно было считать удачным. Однако всё успехи превращались в ничто на фоне того, что Снейп смотрел на Рона с холодным равнодушием.  
Он не ругал новоявленного подопечного, не изводил обычными насмешками и придирками, Снейп его просто не замечал. И Рон понял, что зря потратил столько сил, добиваясь перевода. Если раньше у него было хоть какое-то внимание возлюбленного — пусть горькое, болезненное, но всё же внимание, то теперь обожаемый Северус стал ещё недоступнее.  
И переменить его отношение нет никакой надежды. Слизеринцы сказали, что у Снейпа не бывает ни симпатий, ни антипатий к ученикам своего факультета. Над другими он издевался как мог, но на слизеринцев смотрел с вежливым равнодушием.  
— Он не злой, — щебетала Пэнси. — И никогда не обижает своих. А то, что холодный как ледышка, так нам же с ним не целоваться. Зато надёжен в том, что касается поддержки на конкурсе или в том, чтобы прикрыть тебя от Дамблдора. Так что нам с деканом повезло. Главное, не зли его, и всё будет в порядке.  
Рон пробормотал что-то согласное и поспешно отошёл к Блейзу и Майклу, которые обсуждали последний матч по квиддичу.  
Тогда ему удалось сохранить самообладание.  
Но сейчас, оставшись один, он глотал слёзы. «Всё было зря. Всё напрасно».  
Рядом с ним появился Кровавый Барон.  
— Мир! — поднял руку призрак. — Я не собираюсь мстить.  
— С чего вдруг?  
— Я узнал заклинание. Делать Прилипни-Чары всего лишь с двадцатью двумя баллами по тонкоэнергетической магии мог только Попрыгунчик. Если ты сумел раскрутить портрет этого гада помочь тебе, то ты слизеринец больше, чем всё нынешнее отребье, вместе взятое.  
— Кевин Роджерс не гад! — горячо воскликнул Рон. — И его портрет тоже.  
— Ну-ну, — криво усмехнулся Барон. — Плохо ты его знаешь. Но речь не о нём. Я вижу, что твоё сердце разбито от безответной любви. И знаю к кому.  
— Хочешь рассказать об этом всем? — зло оскалился Рон.  
— Нет. Я слишком хорошо знаю эту боль. Я жил с ней несколько лет до смерти, и столетия после. Она будет со мной всегда. Но лучше боль, чем пустота, так ведь?  
— Да, — тихо сказал Рон.  
— Они не поймут, — Барон жестом обозначил всех обитателей Хогвартса. — Никто из них. Почти никто.  
Рон кивнул. Барон ободряюще прикоснулся к его плечу.  
— Возможно, твоё положение не безнадёжно.  
Рон криво усмехнулся. Барон настойчиво повторил:  
— Шанс очень маленький, но есть. Ты должен стать ассистентом Снейпа в экспериментальных разработках. Он как раз подал Дамблдору заявку. Директор обещал подыскать кого-нибудь в Министерстве. Но они оба предпочтут взять на эту должность ученика-слизеринца, чем кого-то чужого. Так что делай выводы, собрат мой по разбитому сердцу. — Барон ободряюще улыбнулся и исчез.  
Рон откинулся на подушку и прикусил губу, чтобы не закричать от восторга. «Я не напрасно пришёл на Слизерин. Здесь у меня появился шанс!»  
.............  
.............  
Суббота в Хогвартсе всегда была самым хлопотным и суетливым днём — после ланча многие ученики ехали на выходные домой, а тех, кто оставался, преподаватели старались занять различными мероприятиями, чтобы не было времени скучать по родным.  
В первую очередь это были конкурсы, на которых можно набрать немало баллов для своего факультета. К концу недели это становилось весьма актуальным, поскольку баллы, один из смыслов жизни в Хогвартсе, скатывались в ноль у всех четырёх факультетов. Если с Гиффиндора, Пуффендуя и Когтеврана их снимал Снейп, то со Слизерина — деканы других факультетов. А мадам Трюк снижала баллы всем без разбора.  
Особенно тяжёлой выдалась эта неделя, ознаменованная несколькими межфакультетными драками, когда ненавистники слизеринцев пытались избить Рона, а он с Забини, Шеппардом и Паркнинсон, иногда ещё и с Малфоем, давал жёсткий отпор.  
В итоге к субботе баллы всех четырёх факультетов оказались в области отрицательных чисел.  
Поэтому на конкурсах пришлось выкладываться изо всех сил, чтобы хоть немного исправить положение.  
Гарри и Гермиона надеялись ещё и с Роном поговорить, выяснить, зачем ему вдруг понадобился перевод, но тот всячески избегал любых контактов.  
В итоге и Гарри, и Гермиона не только устали почти до обморока, но были и глубоко обижены. Кое-как доплелись до своих спален и сразу же заснули, надеясь, что завтра хоть что-то изменится к лучшему.  
Молниус разбудил Гарри в полпервого.  
— Хозяин Гарри, ваша помощь срочно нужна Гостю Драко. Он сидит в вашей комнате и очень горько плачет.  
Гарри чуть не задохнулся от изумления. Хорёк и слёзы?! Да что должно произойти, чтобы Драко заплакал?  
Гарри торопливо оделся и велел Молниусу переместить его в комнату. Драко лежал на кровати, отрешённо смотрел в потолок и не замечал текущих слёз.  
Гарри сел рядом, погладил его по руке.  
— Что случилось, Драко?  
— Отец выгнал меня из дома.  
— Как?!  
— Прямо с порога, — ответил Драко. — Приказал вернуться в школу и не появляться Малфой-мэноре, не пытаться связаться ни с ним, ни с мамой до особого распоряжения. На каникулах меня отправят в Канаду к двоюродной тётке мамы. Переписываться с другими родственниками мне тоже запрещено.  
Гарри нахмурился, соображая: «Все другие родственники со стороны Малфоев, а не Блэков. Люциус узнал, что Драко не его сын?»  
— Нет! — дёрнулся Драко.  
— Что «нет»?  
— То, что ты подумал. Мы долго были близки, и я могу чувствовать некоторые твои мысли.  
— Особенно когда они совпадают с твоими, — ответил Гарри.  
— Это невозможно, Поттер. В семьях волшебников детей проверяют сразу после рождения. Ублюдка обнаружат немедленно. А присутствие свидетелей лишает неверную жену шанса уговорить мужа принять её отродье. Не спорю, в чистокровных семьях бывают случаи, когда бесплодный муж или жена соглашаются подделать результаты проверки и призвать своим прижитого половиной бастарда. Но мой отец никогда бы на это не согласился. Если я вписан в родовой свиток, это означает, что я сын Люциуса Абраксаса Скорпиуса Малфоя.  
— Подделать результаты проверки не так сложно, как кажется. А твоя мать — умелая и хитрая волшебница. Она смогла бы обмануть Люциуса. Ты сам говорил, что у твоего отца нет бастардов, хотя блудит он весьма активно. Однако у него не было детей до тебя, и не появилось после.  
— Возможно, ты прав, — неохотно согласился Драко. — Но как тогда отец мог узнать об обмане?  
— Родовой свиток и магическая проверка — источники крайне ненадёжные. Твоя кузина Нимфадора Тонкс по всем параметрам считается тебе чужим человеком, однако биологическое родство никуда не делось.  
— И что с того?  
— Да то, — сказал Гарри, — что Люциус мог сделать экспертизу ДНК. Она от магии родовых свитков не зависит. У твоего отца бизнес с магглами, офис в Суиндоне и Лондоне. Он легко мог взять образец и заказать экспертизу.  
— И она показала, что я не его сын?  
— Думаю, да. Иначе с чего бы он стал так с тобой обращаться?  
Драко скрючился на кровати, застонал болезненно. Гарри притянул его к себе, стал гладить по спине.  
— Но наследником Малфоев ты всё равно остаёшься. У Люциуса нет выбора — либо ты, либо пресёкшийся род.  
Драко оттолкнул его и закричал:  
— Плевать мне на наследство! И на род плевать! Пусть всё провалится к демонам! У меня больше нет отца, Гарри! Был отец — и исчез.  
Боль друга хлестнула Гарри не хуже плети. И заставила работать соображалку.  
— А что если всё не так? — сказал он. — Нарцисса родила тебя от Люциуса, а вот результаты экспертизы фальшивые. Любой маггл на месте Люциуса сам заказал бы повторную экспертизу. Но твой отец не настолько хорошо знает маггломир, чтобы до этого додуматься. Так что его вполне могли обмануть. Врагов у вашей семьи немало.  
Драко смотрел на Гарри с мольбой и надеждой.  
— Я ничего не понял, — сказал он. — Ты это к чему?  
— Сделай экспертизу и покажи результаты отцу. Он снова признает тебя сыном.  
— И как я это сделаю?  
— Отнеси образцы в ближайшую лабораторию биоисследований и оплати работу. Это недорого, фунтов триста-четыреста, срок — неделя, иногда, если заказов много, две недели. Но можно доплатить за срочность, чтобы сделали вне очереди.  
— Какие образцы? — хрипло спросил Драко.  
— Слюна, живые луковицы волос, соскоб кожи... Сейчас точно узнаем!  
Гарри достал смартфон. Когда они узнали, что Кевин Роджерс был тоэнвом и рассказали об этом портретам, те общими усилиями вспомнили, где лежат тайные тетради их прототипа. В записях нашлись способы, благодаря которым Гарри и Драко смогли пользоваться в Хогвартсе достижениями маггловской цивилизации.  
— В Лондон мы не поедем, — говорил Гарри. — Незачем привлекать лишнее внимание. А вот тайком улизнуть на пару часиков в Глазго вполне сможем. Значит там фирму и будем искать.  
— А она не хуже лондонской?  
— Они все одинаковы. Что в Лондоне, что у Суиндоне, что в Глазго. Главное, найти подробную рекламу, где говорится, как брать образцы. О, то, что нужно. Смотри.  
Гарри протянул Драко смартфон. Тот посмотрел на него с неуверенностью.  
— А ты сам?  
— Драко, тут же нет ничего сложного. Открой свёрнутый текст и читай. Я же показывал тебе, как пользоваться интернет-страницей! Ладно, сам прочту. — Гарри стал читать вслух и пояснять детали.  
— Понятно, — кивнул Драко, выслушав. — Удобнее всего будет добыть трубочки, из которых родители пили коктейль. В крайнем случае — их исподние рубашки, в которых они проходили весь день.  
— Годятся ещё палочки, которыми чистили уши от серы, обрезки ногтей, кровь, сперма... Главное, чтобы образцы были свежие и их правильно положили в контейнер. Но эльфы достаточно сообразительны, чтобы такое сделать. — Гарри улыбнулся. — Видишь, не зря ты меня послушал и завёл приятельство с несколькими эльфами.  
— Да, — кивнул Драко.  
— И обязательно возьми образцы не только Люциуса, но и Нарциссы. Это позволит точно определить, где её гены, а где — Люциуса, и исключить любую погрешность.  
— Хорошо. Но как мы сделаем экспертизу без маггловских документов?  
— Паспорт и официальное взятие анализа нужны, только если экспертиза делается для суда. А для себя всё может быть анонимно. Только заказчик Джон Буль, наличные деньги и образцы от лица-1, лица-2 и лица-3... Является ли лицо-3 сыном лица-1 и лица-2? Экспертиза даст точный ответ, а ты покажешь его Люциусу и настоишь на прямой проверке, когда образцы берут у всех участников сами работники лаборатории с их ведома и согласия.  
Драко кивнул, слабо улыбнулся. Гарри ободряюще пожал ему руку.


	10. Глава 10

Нарцисса с ласковой улыбкой смотрела на Реджа, который с аппетитом поглощал её стряпню.  
— Ты правда первый раз в жизни готовишь? — не поверил он.  
— Да. Когда шла сюда, то увидела газету «Волшебный горшочек». Оказалось, что это набор рецептов простых и вкусных блюд, которые присылают читатели. За рецепты можно голосовать, и победитель получает приз. А «Волшебным горшочком» газета называется потому, что есть такая сказка, где фея подарила голодной нищенке горшок, который сам варил столько каши, сколько она хотела, и такую, какую она хотела. Злой герцог отобрал горшок, но был наказан за свою жадность. А горшок вернулся к нищенке, которая с тех пор зажила в довольстве и счастье.  
Редж с удивлением посмотрел на Нарциссу.  
— Ты никогда раньше не слышала этой сказки?  
— Нет. Оказывается, здесь очень много сказок. Огромные толстые книги из одних сказок!  
— Иногда ты говоришь такие странные вещи. Я читал, что в семнадцатом-восемнадцатом веке детям аристократов запрещено было слушать сказки, чтобы не набирались «простонародного духа». Но в начале двадцатого века фольклористика стала наукой, а сказки начали учить в детском саду и в начальной школе. Или у тебя был какой-то особый детсад?  
— У меня были гувернантки. А после — закрытая школа. — Нарцисса отвернулась. — Моё воспитание сильно отличалось от... общепринятого.  
Редж подошёл к ней, обнял.  
— Это всё давно прошло. Ты больше не ребёнок, который зависит от родителей. Теперь ты можешь жить так, как захочешь.  
Нарцисса погладила его по руке.  
— Мои родители не были жестокими. Не издевались над нами, не били и не унижали. Но они были... странными. Для твоего мира странными. Для нашего обычными. Он совсем крошечный, наш мир. И очень замкнутый.  
— Но ты решилась выйти из этой клетки. Теперь перед тобой открыт настоящий огромный мир. Ты можешь забыть тот искусственный мирок, где вынуждена была жить.  
Нарцисса хотела ответить гневной отповедью, но вовремя сообразила, что любовник говорит о социальном классе или негласной касте.  
— Всё не так просто, милый.  
Редж поцеловал её в шею.  
— Смелее, моя принцесса. Главное — начать.  
Нарцисса обернулась, поцеловала его в губы.  
— Я хочу хотя бы на полчаса забыть обо всех проблемах.  
— Э нет, женщина! Получасом ты не отделаешься. Я вижу тебя только два раза в неделю, так что намерен компенсировать всё время разлуки, — он подхватил её под попку и поднял на руки.  
Нарцисса обхватила его ногами за талию и впилась страстным поцелуем в губы.  
Редж зарычал довольно — такую горячую подружку не часто встретишь! — и понёс Нарциссу в спальню.  
.............  
.............  
— Рон ничего не говорил маме, — сказал Фред.  
— И папе тоже, — вставил Джордж.  
— А вы почему не сказали? — процедила Гермиона. Она стояла в кабинете близнецов, который был над магазином, и не сводила с них грозного взгляда.  
— Дамблдор запретил говорить, — ответили они хором.  
— Он надеется, что Рон опомнится, — сказал Джордж.  
— И вернётся на Гриффиндор, — добавил Фред.  
— Как это «запретил»?  
— Вызвал после школьного отбоя, рассказал, что вытворил этот мелкий засранец, и запретил болтать об этом. Всей школе запретил!  
— Как это «всей школе»? — не поняла Гермиона.  
—А тебе не запрещал?  
— Дамблдор сказал нам с Гарри, что сначала Рон должен сам поговорить с родителями. Я возразила, что если при трудных разговорах присутствуют друзья, то сказать такие новости легче. Дамблдор ответил, что решать Рону. На том всё и закончилось.  
— И с вас не брали Слово Неразглашения? — поразился Джордж.  
— Нет.  
— Хотя кому тебе разглашать, у тебя же нет родственников-магов, а все друзья и знакомые в Хогвартсе, где и так все всё знают.  
— Подождите, — сказала Гермиона. — Так Дамблдор связал учеников, эльфов и призраков Хогвартса Словом Неразглашения? Но это должно было обсуждаться на все лады!  
— В условиях есть неразглашение неразглашения. Обсуждать никто не может. Нам с Фредом понадобилась неделя, чтобы обойти дополнительный запрет. Основной остался. Но он сам исчезнет через неделю.  
— Но это же незаконно! Нельзя связывать людей таким волшебством. Особенно несовершеннолетних.  
Джордж пожал плечами:  
— В каждом правиле есть исключения. Поскольку речь идёт не о том, чтобы скрыть от следствия факт причинения Рону физического, финансового или психологического вреда, и запрет не вечный, а двухнедельный, иначе говоря, максимально допустимый, то можно. Наоборот, Дамблдор старается не допустить разглашения порочащих сведений. Рон одумается и вернётся на Гриффиндор. Тогда мы сможем всем говорить, что слизеринцы околдовали его и заставили перевестись к ним. А Рон расколдовался и снова стал гриффиндорцем. Никакого урона фамильной чести.  
— Ты что несёшь?! Какой ещё урон фамильной чести?!  
— А разве учиться на Слизерине это не позор?!  
— Ты идиот, Джордж Уизли! — гневно воскликнула Гермиона.  
— Он прав! — поддержал Фред. — Рон опозорил семью, а Дамблдор спасает нашу честь!  
— А мы с Гарри понять не могли, почему Рон нас избегает. Оказывается, это вы, два урода, вбили ему мысль, что он мог кого-то опозорить учёбой на Слизерине. Ну вы и гадёныши!  
Гермиона пулей вылетела из кабинета и выбежала на улицу.  
Перевела дыхание и заставила себя успокоиться. Следовало обдумать ситуацию.  
«Заклятие Дамблдор сам не накладывал. Этим занимались преподаватели, пока мы с Гарри разговаривали с Дамблдором у него в кабинете вскоре после того, как Рон ушёл со слизеринцами. Разговор был долгий, Дамблдор два часа трындел о Волдеморте, не сказав ничего нового. И как бы между делом упомянул о переводе Рона. Снейп и Слизнорт чинили потолок, а Трюк, Макгонагал, и Флитвик вызывали учеников на беседу группами по пять человек. Все до единого вызванные уверены, что говорили с ними о предстоящих тестах Министерства. Стебль, Хагрид и Бинс занимались эльфами и привидениями, которые после ворчали, что их полчаса мурыжили ради того, чтобы поговорить о мелких хозяйственных нуждах. Для связанных Словом Неразглашения это естественно, забывать истинную картину того, что запрещено разглашать. Но почему Дамблдор не наложил этот запрет на нас с Гарри? Да ещё и приложил все усилия, чтобы мы ничего не узнали о Слове Неразглашения. Логично предположить, что мы должны где-то подтвердить его рассказ о переводе и возвращении Рона, а для этого мы должны быть чисты ото всех воздействий, нас обязательно проверят. Как известно, лучшая ложь — недорассказаная правда. Кому и зачем Дамблдор собирается врать? Это кто-то очень влиятельный и недоверчивый, если нужны безупречные свидетельства».  
Гермиона глянула на часы. До окончания свободного времени оставалось ещё два часа, и их следовало использовать с толком.  
«Итак, я знаю, почему Рону не приходило писем из дома. Почему его не навещают близнецы, понятно — злятся, думают, будто он опозорил семью. Уверена, они много всяких гадостей ему наговорили. Он ведь остались в Хогвартесе до утра, ночью охрана бы их не выпустила. Но пробраться на Слизерин они могли. Неудивительно, что Рон не хочет больше видеть ни их, ни Джинни, ни нас. Странно другое — почему Дамблдор не вправил этой парочке недоумков мозги, а пустил всё на самотоёк? Получается, он хотел, чтобы Рон почувствовал себя отвергнутым семьёй?»  
Дамблдор явно вынуждал Рона вернуться на Гриффиндор.  
«Но зачем? Не всё ли ему равно, кто где учится?»  
Получалось, что не всё равно.  
«Способ деления на факультеты запредельно глупый. В нём нет ни логики, ни смысла, ни практической пользы. Однако для чего-то он был нужен. И это что-то актуально до сих пор. Причём это загадочное нечто разрушится, если ученики будут переводиться с факультета на факультет».  
В школе Гермиона пошла в Галерею Хогвартса, поговорить с портретом Кевина Роджерса, единственного ученика, который менял факультеты.  
Его версия факультетного деления показалась Гермионе сомнительной, но определённая логика в ней была.  
— У меня ощущение, — сказала Гермиона, — что это не вся информация. Я как будто пытаюсь сложить картину, в которой не хватает паззлов.  
— У моего прототипа было то же самое впечатление.  
— А зачем он менял факультеты?  
— Не знаю, — качнул головой портрет. — Что-то искал и хотел понять. Но на Когтевран он перевёлся просто до кучи, чтобы завершить список. Никакой практической пользы в этом уже не было. Он понял, что все факультеты одинаковы.  
— Я поняла это в конце пятого курса. Впрочем, сейчас важнее другое. Дамблдор не простит Рону его перевод. Мне нужно как-то защитить этого рыжего дурака.  
— Сложная задача, — ответил портрет. — Меня спасли несколько заранее приготовленных фокусов. Но второй раз они не сработают.  
— А в чём была их суть?  
Портрет глянул на Гермиону с интересом.  
— Мой прототип овладел несложными, но важными магическими составляющими факультета и заставил их работать с удвоенной силой. Дамблдор не мог ни выгнать его, ни вернуть на прежний факультет, потому что никто другой не мог бы с ними работать. На Гриффиндоре Кевин Роджерс разбудил и приручил дозорного грифона. Никого другого он не слушался, а Дамблдор не рискнул отказаться от такого усиления защиты Хогвартса. Точнее, отказался бы он легко, но о грифоне тут же узнал Попечительский совет и Министерство. Дамблдору пришлось желать вид, что он безмерно рад и талантам Кевина, и грифону.  
— Вы говорите о том каменном грифоне с крыши балкона Гриффиндорской башни, который по ночам оживает и кружит над замком и окрестностями?  
— Да. После Кевин переключил его на Макгонагал и в тот же день перевёлся на Слизерин. Как хранитель грифона он приезжал в школу на два дня раньше положенного срока. Так что времени на подготовку ритуала передачи магической сущности ему хватило. До этого считалось, что передавать магические сущности другому хозяину невозможно. Но Кевин в это не поверил и создал специальный ритуал передачи, которым активно пользуются до сих пор.  
— Ход умный, — похвалила Гермиона. — Он и от Дамблдора обезопасился, и среди гриффиндорцев сразу стал «крутым парнем», которого не будут держать в изгоях.  
— К сожалению, Рона я мог научить только тому, как стать «крутым парнем» на Слизерине. А вот полезностей, которыми он мог бы завладеть, больше не осталось.  
Гермиона посмотрела с сомнением:  
— Какая полезность на Слизерине была у Кевина?  
— Реле времени в Теплочарах. Он заменил магическое обычным, из магловского холодильника. Теплочары наконец-то заработали так, как надо, без ежедневной починки деканом. Это продлилось целую неделю, но когда в первый день занятий ученики после пира разошлись по факультетам, оказалось, что Теплочары выключились. Слизнорт бросился их чинить и увидел реле. Тогда Кевин признался, что, собираясь переводиться Слизерин, заменил Теплочары более надёжными. И за пять секунд восстановил связь между заклинанием и реле. Никто больше не смог бы этого сделать, даже Дамблдор и эксперты из Министерства, потому что ничего не смыслили ни в маггловской физике, ни в эльфийской магии. А обучиться и тому, и другому не могли сообразить в силу предрассудков. В результате в тот же вечер в Кевине заподозрили потомка Слизерина. А когда с Теплочарами не смогли разобраться ни Дамблдор, ни министерская комиссия, это подозрение для Слизнорта и слизеринцев стало уверенностью.  
— Но вы ведь магглорождённый! Даже не полукровка.  
— Кевин приютский, — усмехнулся портрет. — Родителей лишили прав, когда ему было три года. Это позволило слизеринцам сочинять истории о похищенном врагами и подкинутом магглам потомке знатной магической семьи. Логики в этих байках не было никакой, но слизеринцев это не смущало. Кевин опровергал вымыслы, они настаивали, и тянулось это до тех пор, пока он не перевёлся на Когтевран.  
— Что он сделал в Когтевране?  
— Отпугиватель для элементалей. Они досаждали факультету не хуже, чем мухи, комары и тараканы магглам.  
— Понятно, — кивнула Гермиона. Немного подумала и довольно улыбнулась:  
— Так значит эльфийская магия и эльфийские коридоры позволяют тайно поникать в любое помещение Хорвартса?  
— Да.  
— Отлично, — проговорила Гермиона.  
Портрет посмотрел на неё с интересом.  
— Надеетесь найти для Рона якорь, который удержит его в Слизерине, да и в Хогвартсе?  
— Он хоть и взялся за ум, но сам до решения такой сложной задачи пока не додумается.  
Портрет одного из бывших деканов Гриффиндора прошипел со злостью:  
— Подложите этому гаду Дамблдору свинью побольше, мисс.  
Остальные портреты поддержали его дружным хором.  
Гермиона улыбнулась. После того, как Дамблдор спрятал портрет Кевина Роджерса, портреты Галереи и библиотеки возненавидели директора. Теперь книги ему приносил Фоукс, а для портретов директоров Дамблдор выделил отдельную комнату — загодя приготовился к тому, чтобы его изображения не попали ни в библиотеку, ни в Галерею, где их ждала довольно скверная участь.  
— Я вообще не понимаю, — сказала Гермиона, — что такого криминального в переводе с факультета на факультет? Ну Шляпа ошиблась или ученик изменился, чего в этом страшного? Все ошибаются, а подростки и должны меняться. В маггловских школах специально два раза в год проверяют, как ученики изменились, и не нужно ли их перевести на другой факультет.  
— И часто переводят? — заинтересовался портрет декана.  
— Нет, но случается. И сенсаций не становится. Для школы это, конечно, новость дня, но не более того. На следующий день никому уже не интересно. Сын наших соседей посреди года перевёлся из математического класса в языковой, и все отнеслись к этому как само собой разумеющемуся. Здесь же шум поднялся такой, как будто конец света наступил.  
Портреты переглянулись.  
— А действительно, чего такого страшного в переводе? — задумчиво спросил декан. — Почему их никогда нет в магических школах?  
— В Дурмстранге и Шармбатоне их тоже нет? — насторожилась Гермиона.  
— Во всех школах нет — и в Старом Свете, и в Новом, и на Востоке.  
— Интересная картина получилась... — она немного подумала. — Портрет Кевина, а почему ваш прототип стал библиотекарем Хогвартса? Мелковатая работа для такого способного и умелого волшебника. У него были трудности с трудоустройством?  
— Да. Все работодатели твердили, что знают, чего ждать от слизеринцев, гриффиндорцев, пуффендуйцев и когтевранцев, но непонятная мешанина из всего сразу им не нужна. Попытка открыть собственный бизнес провалилась — в магазин, и в мастерскую Кевина никто не пришёл по тем же причинам. Так Кевин промаялся год. Ему оставалось или уйти в маггломир, отказавшись от волшебства, или стать библиотекарем Хогвартса.  
— Таким образом факт перевода оказался спрятан в Хогвартсе и не вышел в магомир, — проговорила Гермиона. — Но почему так получилось?  
— Факультет — это приговор, — сказал портрет декана. — Вся жизнь зависит от того, какой факультет вы закончили.  
— А директор всех факультетов Дамблдор. Понятно теперь, почему факультеты безо всяких на то оснований изолированы друг от друга, и откуда у Дамблдора столько власти не только в Магической Британии, но и в магомире. Если ученики начнут менять факультеты, то их изолированность исчезнет, различия нивелируются, и влияние Дамблдора сильно пошатнётся.  
— Подсуньте ему свинью, мисс, — повторил портрет декана. — Большую, жирную и грязную.  
— Постараюсь, — кивнула Гермиона.  
.............  
.............  
Уроки закончились, старосты вывели учеников во двор. Шёл дождь со снегом, поэтому обязательная прогулка была в просторном портике. Гарри стоял у колонны, мрачно глядя во двор. Парень и не подозревал, что недотрах — это так мучительно.  
Секса не было уже две недели. Тогда как шестнадцать лет, крепкое здоровье и калорийное питание требовали его по три раза в день, а то и чаще.  
Но после того как Ромильду Вейн отчислили, желающих заняться с ним сексом не стало. Минни Парренс с Когтеврана, новая подружка, которую Гарри завёл после Ромильды, сбежала, а все остальные шарахались от Избранного, напуганные возможным гневом Дамблдора.  
Выйти в маггломир, чтобы закадрить там девчонку или парня, не было никакой возможности — сначала навалилось слишком много хлопот, не оставив ни одной свободной минуты, а теперь из-за чёртового Рона над учениками установлен жёсткий надзор.  
Гарри мрачно глянул на новую звезду Слизерина. Рон сидел на скамейке с Забини, Шеппардом и Паркинсон.  
— Ты не огорчён, что больше не староста? — спросил Забини.  
— Вот ещё! Удовольствия на кнат, хлопот аж на галеон. Пусть Малфой отдувается.  
Паркинсон кокетливо рассмеялась. Гарри невольно глянул на Драко. Тот сидел с Кребом, Гойлом и Быкоморт. Выглядел Слизеринский Принц усталым и бледным.  
«Опять накручивает себя всякими глупостями», — с досадой подумал Гарри.  
Гермиона тоже куда-то исчезла, по уши закопалась в какие-то дела. Вот уже третий день Гарри был совсем один, не хуже, чем во время жизни у Дурслей.  
И конца этому одиночеству не предвиделось.  
К Гарри подошла Джинни.  
— В плохую погоду всегда так грустно, — сказала она.  
— Да, — нейтрально ответил Гарри. Разговаривать не хотелось.  
Но Джинни не уходила, щебетала о квиддиче и школьных сплетнях. Послать её Гарри не хватало духу — всё же сестра лучшего друга.  
— Я так беспокоюсь о Роне, — сказала она. — На Слизерине его не обижают, но родители будут просто в ярости. Им трудно такое понять.  
— А ты поддерживаешь Рона?  
— Он мой брат. И если ему лучше на Слизерине, я рада, что он нашёл место, где чувствует себя хорошо. А то, что Слизерин выпускает лишь всяких гадов — предрассудок. В конце концов Мерлин тоже окончил Слизерин.  
У Гарри потеплело на душе. Хоть Джинни поддерживает Рона.  
— Ты правильно поняла ситуацию, — сказала он. — Молодец.  
Джинни улыбнулась. Гарри опять помрачнел.  
— Рон избегает нас.  
— Это Фред и Джордж, дубины пустоголовые, наговорили ему всяких гадостей. Из-за них Рон думает, что все его ненавидят. Ты же знаешь, какой он впечатлительный.  
Гарри кивнул. Джинни прикоснулась к его руке.  
— Не переживай. Я знаю все тайные убежища Рона. Мы поймаем его там, и объясним, что любим это чучело по-прежнему и очень по нему скучаем.  
Гарри посмотрел на Джинни с благодарностью.  
— Это было бы великолепно!  
— Ты ведь дружишь с эльфами. Попроси их присматривать за убежищами Рона и сказать, когда он там появится. Но на разговор надо идти всем вместе! Если придёшь только ты с Гермионой, Рон не будет с вами разговаривать.  
— Да-да, я понимаю.  
Джинни вновь прикоснулась к его руке.  
— Всё будет хорошо.  
У Гарри от этого касания потяжелело в паху. А ведь раньше он не воспринимал Джинни как объект желаний.  
«Совсем очумел от недотраха. На инцест уже потянуло!»  
Джинни взяла его под руку.  
— Там в плюй-камни играют. Пойдём.  
Растерявшийся и напуганный неожиданным влечением Гарри подчинился.  
.............  
.............  
Блэк мрачно смотрел на банку с какой-то сушёной травой. Северус велел отрабатывать постой и помогать с приготовлением зелий. Угодить своему спасителю Блэк хотел от всей души, но увы — ни малейших способностей к зельеварению у него не было.  
Проболел Блэк неделю. И по три раза в сутки смотрел, как Снейп изящными, красивыми и сильными пальцами творит тонкоэнергетическое волшебство. Анимага в узел скручивало от желания ощутить прикосновения этих рук.  
Но Северус смотрел на него с полнейшим равнодушием. И Блэк сказал, что ему надо задержаться в Хогвартсе. Убийцы по-прежнему его ищут, мракоборцы тоже, да и Дамблдор свои интриги плетёт. Однако никто из них не догадается искать беглеца в покоях декана Слизерина. А когда шум уляжется, Блэк уйдёт.  
Снейпа соседство с Блэком не обрадовало, но и выгнать его на верную смерть он не мог. Остаться Снейп разрешил, потребовав при этом, чтобы Блэк стал его ассистентом в лаборатории. «Хоть какая-то польза от тебя будет», — сказал он тогда. Для вида Блэк ругался и кривился, соглашаясь, но внутри всё пело от восторга. Совместное приготовление зелий — отличный способ соблазнить Северуса.  
Однако толку от Блэка в лаборатории не было никакого, да ещё и Рон Уизли начал частенько заглядывать к Снейпу на консультации. Блэк злобно зарычал. Зелья он хочет изучить, как же. ЗОТИ его волнует, надо же. Честь факультета, первенство в школе... Да какой дурак в это поверит! Флоббер-червю и то понятно, что волнует рыжего исключительно возможность залезть к Снейпу в трусы.  
«Обойдёшься! — рычал Блэк, глядя на Рона из кладовки или шкафа. — Там всё моё!»  
Осталось убедить в этом Северуса.  
Для начала следовало с ним подружиться. Но не слишком, чтобы не повторилась та же история, что и с Джеймсом.  
К досаде и разочарованию Блэка, для дружбы не осталось никакой возможности. Снейп не хотел его лишний раз видеть и, едва Блэк смог сам встать с раскладушки, переселил из гостиной в комнатку за лабораторией.  
Теперь возможности попасть в покои Снейпа у Блэка было не больше, чем у Рона Уизли. Даже меньше, потому что мальчишка виделся с ним на занятиях и в часы отдыха, был допущен в прихожую Снейповских покоев, и времени даром не терял. Блэк собственными ушами слышал, как Северус сказал «Вы не безнадёжны, Уизли».  
...Блэк набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и высказал банке с травой всё, что думал о рыжем паршивце.  
На душе стало немного легче, однако ситуацию это не исправило.  
Блэк задумался. Собственная безнадёжность в том, что касалась зельеварения, была очевидной. Северусу надо понравиться каким-то другим способом. И здесь фантазия Блэка пасовала. Трактирные драки и попойки Северуса не интересовали. Собачьи бои тоже. Квиддич был важен лишь как ещё один способ набрать баллы для факультета.  
«Разве что ЗОТИ. Я могу рассказать о тайных заклинаниях Блэков. Северус их, конечно же, знает, потому что вытянул из Волдеморта, которому всё разболтала Беллатриса. Но можно ведь обсуждать вариации и детали».  
Блэк повеселел и стал старательно готовить вспомогательное зелье, которое должно было войти в состав основного. Рецепт был несложный, и у Блэка появилась надежда на успех.  
.............  
.............  
Драко вызвал Гарри поздно вечером.  
— Что случилось? — встревожено спросил Гарри.  
Драко показал на три контейнера.  
— Эльфы достали соломинку, через которую мама пила коктейль. Но от отца ничего раздобыть не удалось. Тогда они принесли частицы хрящей дедушки и бабушки Малфоев из усыпальницы. Они ведь подойдут?  
— Если образцы взяты правильно, то да. Экспертиза покажет, что ты их внук, и это будет означать, что ты и сын Люциуса.  
Драко кивнул.  
Гарри заглянул ему в лицо.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Ничего.  
Гарри сжал ему плечо.  
— Не ври.  
Драко прикрыл глаза, вздохнул.  
— Тот человек, о котором я говорил. Всё безнадёжно. Я признался и... услышал «нет». Но при этом влюбился ещё сильнее. Я хочу жениться на ней.  
Гарри посмотрел на него с сочувствием.  
— Тебе надо её разлюбить. Потрахайся с кем-нибудь, и всё пройдёт.  
— Дурак ты, Поттер! — разозлился Драко. Сбросил с плеча его руку, сел на подоконник. И сказал спокойнее: — Вернее, не дурак, а ребёнок.  
— Почему это? — обиделся Гарри.  
— Будь ты взрослым, понял бы, что когда любишь, не хочешь никого другого.  
— Тогда перестань жевать сопли и добивайся взаимности! — рыкнул Гарри. — Ты красивый, высокий, фигура хорошая. Деньги опять же есть. Умеешь быть приятным и милым, когда захочешь. В чём проблема?  
— В моём отце. Он не простит грязнокровку за то, что завладела моим сердцем и моими мыслями.  
— Вообще-то ты сам решаешь, кому их отдавать.  
— Будь я не Малфоем, а простым чистокровкой, всё так и было бы. Но мой отец такого не допустит.  
Гарри немного подумал.  
— Если она станет тоэнвой, пусть даже односоточницей, Люциус перед ней ковриком расстелится, лишь бы вошла в ваш дом.  
Драко посмотрел на Гарри в полнейшем обалдении. Но невольно задумался о сказанном.  
— Ковриком бы не расстелился, — проговорил он. — Тоэнвов-соточников не почитают так сильно, как тех, кто достиг полной единицы и выше. Но для фамилии это всё равно была бы честь. Отец из кожи вон лез, чтобы заполучить Снейпа в крёстные, который тогда как раз был односоточником. И все нам завидовали, когда это случилось. — Драко помрачнел, вздохнул. — Но это практически нереально. Стать тоэнвом невероятно трудно.  
— Зато в магомире нет волшебника, который не мечтал бы об этом! — с напором сказал Гарри. — Если ты будешь давать твоей принцессе копии свитков по тонкоэнергетической магии, которых нет в Хогвартсе, изучать их вместе с ней, то ваши отношения быстро разовьются в роман.  
— В магомире практически нет книг и свитков, копий которых не было бы в Хогвартсе.  
— Но поискать всё же стоит. Попробуй собрать то, на что высоколобые хогвартские книгособиратели не обратили внимания, но то, что полезно в обычной жизни. Маски для лица и волос, уход за цветами... Да мало какие ещё «конфетки», способные заинтересовать девушку, можно найти в хорошей домашней библиотеке.  
Драко невесело усмехнулся:  
— Идея превосходная, но мне запрещено появляться в Малфой-мэноре.  
— Зато меня в дом Блэков пока пускают свободно и позволяют приводить гостей. Я крестник и официальный наследник его хозяина.  
Драко смотрел на него с открытым ртом.  
— Но ты ведь клялся, что ноги твоей в этом мавзолее не будет, потому что Сириус Блэк убил твоих родителей!  
— Родителей не вернуть. А ты можешь быть счастлив со своей принцессой.  
Драко растерянно хлопал глазами. Такая доброта в его сознании не помещалась.  
Гарри сел рядом с ним, ободряюще пожал руку.  
— Ты тоже можешь стать тоэнвом. Если у тебя будет хотя бы одна сотая, то Люциус не посмеет тебе перечить в выборе жены.  
Драко рассмеялся невесело:  
— Это ещё менее вероятно, чем надежда на то, что тоэнвой станет она. Я хороший волшебник, но тонкоэнергетическая магия не для меня.  
— Ради любимых ещё и не такое делали, — возразил Гарри. — Мой отец с Волдемортом бился, хотя и знал, что проиграет. Но он хотел маме лишнюю секунду на то, чтобы она могла убежать.  
— Встать под Аваду легче, чем перейти восьмидесятибалльный барьер.  
Гарри упрямо качнул головой.  
— И всё же попробуй. Хотя бы для того, чтобы знать, что ты действительно сделал всё возможное.  
— Тогда ты вместе со мной!  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Будем стараться вместе. Но ты возьмёшь меня шафером на свадьбу.  
— И ты будешь крёстным нашего первенца.  
— Замётано, — кивнул Гарри.  
.............  
.............  
Гермиона в очередной раз обшаривала Слизерин. Но и портреты, и книги не соврали — здесь не за что было зацепиться.  
И всё же Рону нужно за что-то заякориться. «И не просто так. Это должно быть что-то необычное, яркое и престижное, что заставит родителей Рона принять его выбор».  
Геримиона решила ещё раз проверить комнату для йоги и медитаций, там могло остаться что-то незамеченное.  
Она тщательно сканировала барельефы, когда в комнату вошёл Драко Малфой.  
— Ты?! — охнул он изумлёно.  
Гермиона испуганно отшатнулась. Но тут же выпрямилась, посмотрела на него как героиня, приговорённая врагами к казни.  
Драко посмотрел на неё с грустью.  
— Если ты скажешь, что ищешь, я помогу.  
— С чего это вдруг?  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, с чего.  
Гермиона смутилась.  
— Это для Рона, — сказала она. — Ищу причину, чтобы помешать Дамблдору его выгнать.  
Драко посмотрел вопросительно:  
— Это как?  
Гермиона объяснила. Драко качнул головой.  
— Задача практически нереальная.  
— Я знаю. Но попробовать всё равно надо. Хотя бы для того, чтобы знать — я сделала всё, что могла.  
Драко посмотрел с растерянностью.  
— А... А почему Поттера нет?  
— В таких делах от него никакого толку, — ответила Гермиона. — Путался бы под ногами и мешал.  
— Э... Ну да... Ты хочешь оживить барельеф как гриффиндорского грифона?  
— Не обязательно. Но это самый неоднозначный экспонат в Слизерине. Вдруг что-то найду.  
Драко сел на коврик для медитации.  
— Барельефы не помогут. Легенд о них много, но всё это чушь. — Он задумался. — Если бы вместо Уизли был Долгопупс, я знал бы, что предложить.  
— То есть? Почему именно он, а не Рон?  
— Хотя Долгопупс и законченный тупица во всех отношениях, но как траволог он великолепен. — Драко улыбнулся: — Есть предсказание, что с Большого Банкетного зала Министерства будет снято проклятие, когда зацветут вьющиеся розы на декоративной решётке в гостиной Слизерина. Той, которая отделяет чайный угол от основного помещения.  
— Какое проклятие? — заинтересовалась Гермиона.  
— Лет триста назад какая-то ведьма, возмущенная тем, что её не пригласили на приём, прокляла зал. С тех пор там невозможно проводить балы, потому что с нарядами гостей, а иногда и с ними самими происходили несчастные случаи. Балы прекратились, и вместе с ними исчезли весьма немалые заработки как для Министерства, так и для обслуживающих фирм. Тогда они назывались иначе, но суть та же. Куча людей, от торговцев тканями и портных до уборщиков и возчиков зашибали на балах, которые проводились раз в месяц, много денег.  
Гермиона проговорила задумчиво:  
— Так эта ведьма считала, что в гостиной Слизерина невозможно вырастить розы?  
— Да.  
Гермиона улыбнулась:  
— В её времена не было ни специальных комнатных вьющихся роз, ни климатических секций для растений.  
— Ты это о чём?  
— В Слизерине будут розы. Но на это нужны деньги. Саженцы стоят недорого, а вот установка — прилично. Но деньги у Гарри есть, так что проблем не возникнет.  
— Установка всё равно не будет здесь работать, — вскочил Драко. — Где ты возьмёшь столько электричества?  
— С дизельного генератора. Если установить его в подвале под гостиной и защитить колпаком из тонкоэнергетического волшебства, сделав такую же защиту и для установки, то в вашей гостиной можно выращивать хоть орхидеи.  
— Откуда ты знаешь о тонкоэнергетическом волшебстве и маггловской технике?!  
Гермиона показала мобильник.  
— Пришлось искать способы. Я не тоэнва, но многое можно и на моём уровне.  
Драко сжало сердце от ревности. Гарри научил секретам Попрыгунчика и Гермиону. Гермиона запросто ходит к Гарри в гости, забоится о Роне.  
«Но ведь я с самого начала знал, что всё так и будет — у Гарри есть другие друзья. А Гермиона полюбит кого угодно, только не меня».  
— Я напишу тебе формулу, — сказала Гермиона.  
— Что?  
— Я напишу тебе формулу волшебства для техники. И помогу купить мобильник.  
Драко не поверил собственным ушам:  
— Но почему?!  
— Я в долгу у тебя. Ты подсказал, как спасти Рона.  
Она достала из пристёгнутого к поясу безразмерного кошелька блокнот и шариковую ручку, стала писать.  
— Вот, — сказала она.  
Драко дрогнувшей рукой взял листок.  
Формула была другой! Совершенно не похожей на ту, которые были у Попрыгунчика.  
— Ты сама её придумала?  
— Да. Гарри нашёл где-то формулу защиты для своего мобильника, но мне она не понравилась, слишком громоздкая и сложная. Я придумала свою.  
Почему-то при этих словах у Драко потеплело на душе.  
— Нам завтра же надо выбраться в Глазго, — сказал он. — Портключами пользоваться нельзя, но это всего лишь в получасе езды маггловским транспортом. За три часа мы вполне успеем и установки посмотреть, и мобильник купить, и вернуться.  
— Да, — согласилась Гермиона. — Пожалуй. Но понадобятся точные промеры решётки. Рон должен снять их сам, чтобы все видели.  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Гермиона.  
Драко просиял в ответ.  
— Можно я тебя провожу? Ты, конечно, очень крута, но с пропускными заклинаниями Слизерина лучше не рисковать. Особенно сейчас, когда начато столь серьёзное и важное дело.  
— Ты прав.  
Драко предложил Гермиона руку.  
— Пойдём. Я покажу тебе тайный ход.  
Гермиона положила ладонь на его кисть. Драко бережно повёл девушку к выходу.


	11. Глава 11

Люциус Малфой шествовал по Главному холлу Хогвартса к лестнице, ведущей к кабинету директора.  
Холодая красота, ледяное высокомерие, роскошное, безупречно элегантное одеяние, гордая осанка.  
Рядом с этим человеком становилось не по себе. Но Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что Люциус вызывает желание. «Совсем очумел от недотраха».  
Однако нельзя было не признать, что Люциус очень привлекателен. «Интересно, каково это — заставить его извиваться и стонать от страсти, умолять взять его. Сверху он тоже смотрелся бы неплохо, но настолько довериться этому засранцу нельзя. А жаль. Хотя мне-то какое до этого дело?»  
Драко просиял и шагнул к отцу.  
— Доброе утро!  
Люциус, даже не глянув на сына, отстранил его небрежным движением трости.  
— Вам было приказано не беспокоить меня до особого распоряжения.  
Драко мертвенно побледнел. Испуганно ахнула Гермиона. Люциус прошествовал дальше.  
— Что, Малфой, — ядовито сказал Терренс, семикурсник со Слизерина, — папаше ты надоел?  
Рон Уизли двинул ему кулаком в рожу. Теренс ударил в ответ. Началась драка.  
— Прекратить! — велел Снейп.  
Драчунов растащили. Снейп глянул на них с брезгливостью, снял пять баллов со Слизерина, назначил отработки на кухне и, эффектно взмахнув полами мантии, быстрым шагом ушёл в класс зельеварения.  
Рон и Теренс прожигали друг друга ненавидящими взглядами. Драко потянул Рона в сторону.  
— Не обращай внимания на придурков.  
Рон злобно оскалился. Драко пожал ему плечо.  
— Всё наладится, Рон. И у меня, и у тебя.  
Рон криво усмехнулся:  
— У тебя-то да, а вот у меня... Ладно, пошли на урок, скоро гонг будет.  
На древних рунах они сели вместе, вдвоём делали чертёж большого пентакля.  
Гермиона смотрела на них с удивлением. Драко едва заметно улыбнулся ей и незаметно передал записку.  
«Всё в силе. Сегодня», — прочитала Гермиона и кивнула.  
А Гарри на уроке не было. «С чего это он решил прогулять? Куда опять полез?»  
— Разрешите выйти? — сказала Гермиона и вылетела из класса.  
Теперь осталось найти этого засранца Поттера.  
.............  
.............  
Гарри, кипя от гнева, ждал Люциуса в нише у кабинета Дамблдора. Говорили директор и Малфой долго, минут двадцать, и Гарри успел буквально раскалиться от злости.  
Наконец Малфой вышел из кабинета. По холодной надменной морде фиг что поймёшь о состоявшемся разговоре, но Гарри он и не интересовал. У него был собственный разговор к Люциусу.  
— Мистер Малфой! — заступил ему дорогу Гарри.  
— Уйдите, Поттер.  
— Вы ведёте себя с Драко как скотина!  
Ноздри Люциуса гневно дрогнули.  
— Это не ваше дело, Поттер. Пойдите прочь.  
— Моё, Малфой. Драко — ваш сын, и обращаться с ним, как с куском дерьма, вы не имеете права.  
— Это вы не имеете права лезть в дела моей семьи.  
Люциус хотел тростью отстранить Гарри, но та вдруг оказалась у него в руках.  
— Магия ещё не всё, Малфой, — сказал он и перехватил трость как для маггловской драки.  
— Прекращайте, Поттер.  
— Сначала ты, говнюк, меня выслушаешь.  
Люциус презрительно покривил губы, сделал небрежное движение пальцами, и трость вырвалась из рук Гарри, вернулась к хозяину.  
— Остыньте, Поттер. И вернитесь к своим занятиям.  
Люциус собрался пройти мимо него к лестнице, но Гарри рванул его за плечо и оттолкнул к стене.  
— Стоять, Малфой. Мне плевать, с какого перепуга ты решил, будто Драко не твой сын. Но даже если это действительно так, то ты оставил его в родовом свитке ради продолжения фамилии, а значит и обращаться с ним будешь соответственно!  
Люциус выхватил палочку, но Гарри выбил её ногой прежде, чем волшебник успел произнести заклинание.  
— Дракон тебя сожри, Малфой! Ты растил его шестнадцать лет! Неужели этого недостаточно, чтобы полюбить Драко ради него самого? Ты вообще человек, Малфой?!  
— Что ты несёшь, Поттер?!  
— Гнусная тварь! Если Нарцисса наставила тебе рога, то с ней и разбирайся, а издеваться над Драко не смей.  
Люциус движением пальцев притянул палочку.  
— Верминкулюс! — заклинание должно было превратить обнаглевшего юнца в червя часика на три, но Гарри ушёл от удара перекатом и бросил в Люциуса Экспелиармус, надеясь его обезоружить.  
Люциус успел прикрыться Щитом Морганы, но почувствовал сильнейшую растерянность — мальчишка пользовался техникой боя маггловского спецназа. А это делало его очень опасным. С обычным шестикурсником, который ещё не владеет большинством высших заклинаний, справится легко. Со спецназовцем, который не знает, чего ждать от волшебника, тоже особых хлопот не будет. Но когда соединяются навыки рукопашного боя и информированность, противник становиться невероятно трудным.  
Гарри бросил парализующее заклятие, кувырком ушёл в сторону и бросил второе. Первое Люциус отбил контрзаклинанием, от второго прикрылся Щитом. Метнул в ответ болевое и парализующее заклятия.  
Гарри опять уклонился, метнул аналогичные заклинания в ответ — слабенькие, школярские, но меткость была невероятной. Если бы не Щит, чёртов мальчика попал бы Люциусу в печень и в глаза. «Ему ставили руку в маггловском тире?!» — мелькнула у Люциуса растерянная мысль. Но по-другому такую меткость и стиль стрельбы приобрести никак невозможно.  
И в этот раз Гарри увернулся от атаки, которую не мог отбить. Рухнул на пол и выстрелил заклинанием из положения лёжа. Угол атаки был необычный, невозможный для магических дуэлей, и Люциус пропустил удар. Ответный выстрел ушёл в пустоту, Гарри откатился в сторону сразу же после атаки и выстрелил снова. На этот раз целой серией заклинаний, которые вдребезги разнесли Щит.  
Люциус чудом успел нырнуть в нишу.  
Теперь можно перевести дух и подумать. «Поттер использует палочку как маггловский пистолет. И сражается как маггл. Я к такому не готов».  
Люциус осторожно высунулся из ниши и тут же метнулся обратно, чудом успев отбить парализующее.  
«Перезарядка! — сообразил Люциус. — Магглы всегда перезаряжают пистолеты. И в этот момент они беззащитны».  
Если верить маггловскому телесериалу о трёх бывших офицерах морского спецназа, которые после отставки открыли охранно-детективное агентство, то для замены обоймы требовалось несколько секунд — при условии, что была запасная. К просмотру этого и ещё двух сериалов пристрастилась Нарцисса. Люциуса внезапная блажь жены раздражала, то теперь оказалась полезной.  
«Если Поттер настроил палочку работать как пистолет, то магия в ней скоро иссякнет, и тогда он либо заправит её заново специальным талисманом, либо начнёт тратить собственные силы, как и всё волшебники. Второе вероятнее, потому что для обычной школьной жизни нет необходимости таскать с собой зарядник. А собственные силы у него не так велики, чтобы стрелять дольше пяти-шести заклинаний».  
Люциус сотворил свой образ, который выглядывал вместо него из ниши и уворачивался от выстрелов. Не всегда успешно, но для образа это не имело значения, а Поттер тратил заряды. Стрелял он короткими очередями россыпью, мальчишка не без оснований надеялся, что противника зацепит не прямым выстрелом, так рикошетом или осколком заклинания. Образ уже напоминал решето, того и гляди, развалится.  
Как и следовало ожидать, палочка вскоре иссякла, и Поттер стал стрелять одиночными заклинаниями, основанными на его собственной силе. Люциус начал считать атаки.  
«Один выстрел. Второй. Третий».  
Поттер явно сообразил, что его провели и сменил тактику. Теперь он короткими перебежками и перекатами стал подбираться к Люциусу.  
Попасть в вёрткого мальчишку было невероятно трудно — тот, кто придумал такой способ передвижения, знал, что делал.  
«Он хочет рукопашную. Если правдива хотя бы половина того, что показывают в Нарциссином фильме, в контактном бою у меня нет против него шансов. Но в магическом сражении на расстоянии он против меня ничто».  
Люциус спровоцировал Поттера на четвёртый выстрел.  
Оставалось ещё максимум два.  
«Почему не вмешивается Дамблдор? Шум от драки должен быть преизрядный»  
Вывод мог быть только один — Поттер поставил заглушку.  
«Зачем? Хотел сохранить наш разговор в тайне? Собирался меня шантажировать?»  
Люциус прикрылся новым Щитом и перебежал в другую нишу, ближе к лестнице. Поттер разбил щит, но заклинание выпило слишком много сил, и мальчишка рухнул на колени, стал задыхаться.  
Люциус довольно усмехнулся. Он победил. А потому Поттер побудет червяком не три часа, а месяц.  
Люциус вышел из ниши и взмахнул палочкой.  
— Верминкулюс Лонгус!  
— Сектумсемпра! — отбил Гарри.  
Летучих самонаводящихся клинков у него получилось всего лишь пять — всё же силы у мальчишки заканчивались. Три уничтожили заклинание, четвёртый вонзился стену, а пятый зацепил руку Люциуса немного выше локтя. Он метнулся обратно в нишу.  
Рана сильно кровоточила, но повреждения лишь поверхностное.  
— Вулнера санентур, — залечил рану Люциус.  
Ситуация оказалась хуже, чем предполагалось. Поттер знал очень опасные боевые заклинания. А в сочетании с его умениями это делало мальчишку невероятно трудным противником.  
«Я жив только потому, что он не хотел и не хочет меня убивать. Я нужен ему для разговора и шантажа. Но с этим разберёмся позже, а сейчас надо стереть ему память о стычке и покинуть это место. Если повезёт, то Поттер забудет и о том, чем хотел меня шантажировать. Если нет — я всё равно выиграю достаточно времени, чтобы подготовиться и быть во всеоружии».  
Люциус осторожно выглянул. Поттер лежал без сознания. Но доверять этому не следовало, Поттер только что доказал, что прекрасно умеет притворяться.  
— Обливейт Максимус! — метнул заклинание Люциус.  
Поттер хотел отбиться Редукто, но из-за усталости невнятно произнёс заклинание, да и рука с палочкой дрогнула, так что вместо полноценного контрудара получилась лишь безобидная белая вспышка. Поттер поспешно кинул Экспелиармус, но и тот вышел искажённым и слабым, не заклинание, а какая-то непонятная невнятица.  
Однако, соединившись со сверхмощным Обливейтом, Поттеровские поделки превратились в шаровую молнию размером с шар-вышибалу.  
Молния зависла под потолком и стала покачиваться, выбирая цель. Люциус лёгким, почти неощутимым магическим касанием направил её к Поттеру.  
Но чёртов полукровка сделал то, что ни одному нормальному магу никогда бы и в голову не пришло — подскочил в прыжке чуть ли ни на целый ярд и ударом ноги с разворота отправил молнию прочь.  
Она ударилась о колонну, срикошетила к своду арки, а оттуда прямиком к Люциусу. Отбить её волшебник не успел.  
На его счастье, магии в молнии не было никакой, как и электричества. Она просто вспыхнула, обдав Люциуса несильным жаром, и исчезла.  
Поттер шевельнулся, пытаясь встать, но сил не хватало. Дожидаться, пока он восстановится, Люциус не стал. Вихрем пронёсся по коридору и лестнице, остановился только в ухода в Главный холл. Взмахом палочки привёл себя в порядок, неспешно и величественно прошествовал через холл и двор к воротам Хогвартса.  
...Гарри кое-как встал на ноги. От магического истощения шатало, палочка была пуста. «Если бы ни тренировки Джона, я бы не выжил».  
Гад Малфой сбежал. Гарри криво усмехнулся:  
— Хоть я и не сумел вправить твоему отцу мозги, Драко, но хоть какой-то трофей со всего этого поимел.  
Он подошёл к нише, где укрывался Люциус, и носовым платком тщательно вытер капли крови, стараясь не прикасаться к ним и пятнам на платке руками, чтобы не оставить там собственный биоматериал.  
«Хорошо, что в пику грязнуле-кузену я приучил себя носить с собой не один платок, а два-три».  
Гарри помахал платком, чтобы быстрее засохла кровь, и завернул его во второй. Теперь можно отнести трофей в комнату Роджерса, не боясь испортить биоматериал.  
...Молниус напоил Гарри восстанавливающей микстурой, пеняя на безрассудство и неосмотрительность.  
— Всё же обошлось,— беспечно отмахнулся Гарри.  
Молниус только головой покачал.  
Гарри задумчиво смотрел на контейнеры. Биоматериала набралось даже больше, чем надо.  
«А сделаю-ка я полную проверку. И то, что Люциус сын Малфоев, и то, что Драко сын Люциуса, и то, что он внук Малфоев. Даже то, что он сын Нарциссы. Пусть эта длинноволосая сволочь знает!»  
Гарри заполнил заявку, сложил контейнеры в коробку из-под кроссовок и туда же положил наличность и заявку.  
Переоделся в маггловское и аппартировал в Глазго.  
Молниус забрал школьную одежду, чтобы привести её в порядок.  
.............  
.............  
— Драко, — строго сказала Гермиона, — не пялься так по сторонам. Внимание привлекаешь.  
— Смотри! — заорал Драко. — Там животные!  
Он подбежал к установке, внутри которой было раскидистый тропический куст, у подножия и в ветвях которого шныряли шустрые пёстрые ящерицы.  
В другой установке, величиной с небольшую комнату, порхали пёстрые маленькие птички и цвело целое дерево с крупными яркими цветами.  
— Драко, магглы не орут на весь магазин при виде самого обычного товара.  
Она взяла его за руку и потянула в другой конец торгового павильона.  
— Вот то, что нам надо.  
Драко посмотрел на стеклянную загородку длиной около полутора ярдов, шириной примерно два фута, и высотой три с половиной ярда. Внутри была декоративная решётка с вьющимися розами белого, красного и жёлтого цветов.  
— Тут написано, — сказала Гермиона, — что цветы можно взять вместе с установкой.  
— Это было бы лучше всего. Уже готовые цветки, не надо ждать, пока расцветут.  
— Лишь бы Рон не испортил их плохим уходом, — нахмурилась Гермиона.  
— На столько-то его мозгов хватит. Меня больше волнует, сможет ли он собрать установку.  
— Как раз с этим он справится. В Норе Рон привык чинить то одно, то другое. А в паспорте к установке должна быть подробная инструкция по монтажу.  
Гермиона ещё раз оглядела установку и цветы.  
— Думаю, розы несложно будет снять с этой решётки, а в Слизерине привязать к вашей. Другое дело, как всё это переправить в Хогвартс... Нам нужен склад, гараж или квартира, в которую служба доставки магазина привезёт покупки. Там я переложу их в безразмерную шкатулку. Но несовершеннолетним не сдадут помещение и не продадут такой дорогой товар. Я, конечно, сменю нам внешность, однако арендовать помещение, да ещё за один день, не так просто. Может быть, взять напрокат фургон и сказать, что мы сами всё отвезём в наш коттедж в горах? Нет, не получится. Я машину водить не умею.  
Драко проговорил задумчиво:  
— Снимать помещение и менять внешность не обязательно. Мы можем слегка зачаровать хозяина любой мелкой лавки, чтобы он сделал и принял покупку.  
— Нет, — возмутилась Гермиона, — нельзя воздействовать на магглов! Магия для них вредна.  
Драко такими пустяками, как благополучие магглов, не заморачивался, но спорить со своей принцессой не решился.  
— Ну... Можно отвлечь чем-нибудь их внимание, а самим сделать вид, что это наша лавка, и принять покупку.  
— Это лучше, — кивнула Гермиона. — Позвоню и скажу, что надо срочно принести в санэпиднадзор или в пожарную охрану разрешение на работу. Из-за аварии на сервере пропала часть документов, и хозяйка магазина должна принести выданное ей разрешение, чтобы восстановить его дату и номер.  
— Ничего не понял, но если ты говоришь, что так лучше...  
— Всё пройдёт как по маслу. Только нужен очень маленький магазин, где хозяин — это и продавец, и уборщик.  
Драко посмотрел на Гермиону с сомнением.  
— Хозяин оставит сторожевые чары! Или эту... как её... сигнализацию.  
— Её несложно отключить. В таких маленьких заведениях она самая дешёвая и примитивная.  
— Но где ты такому научилась? — поразился Драко.  
— В прошлом году делала охранную систему для магазина Уизли. Учитывая, что криминальная обстановка ухудшилась, следовало установить что-то очень надёжное. Поэтому я как следует изучила системы охраны как волшебные, так и маггловские. А изучать вопросы охраны, не изучив способы взлома, невозможно.  
— Понятно. Тогда пошли искать подходящую лавочку.  
— Нам нужен спальный район. Желательно новостройки. Дай свой мобильник.  
Гермиона стала искать в интернете информацию и застройках в Глазго.  
— К счастью, в Соединённом Королевстве новые спальные районы могут быть и в центре города. Сносят старые склады, супермаркеты и фабрики, а на их месте возводят многоквартирные дома и торгово-развлекательные центры. А там, где всё это, обязательно будут крошечные кафешки с уникальными рецептами. Как правило, там работает только сам хозяин — он и повар, и официант, и уборщик. То же самое касается цветочных киосков и антикварно-сувенирных лавок. О, то, что надо. Арт-салон в двух кварталах отсюда. Судя по размерам и оформлению заведения, из сотрудников там только владелец. Сейчас найду его имя и телефон. Есть. Теперь скопировать это в блокнот и можно будет позвонить. — Гермиона посмотрела на Драко. — Ты хоть запомнил, что я делала?  
— Не совсем, — смутился Драко.  
— Ничего, научишься. — Гермиона прикусила губу, немного поколебалась и спросила: — Ты уверен, что хочешь сам всё оплатить? Я могу попросить Гарри.  
— Это мой факультет, Гермиона. Сделать для него что-то полезное — для меня вопрос чести.  
— Но Рон не будет занимать у тебя деньги! Гарри — другое дело.  
— Заём будет недолгим. Как только Снейп убедиться, что всё действительно сработало, он вернёт мне деньги из казны факультета. Надо только чеки сохранить.  
— И всё равно это будет сложно, — качнула головой Гермиона.  
— Ну ещё бы — Уизелу придётся поднапрячь извилины и сообразить, что без этого его вышвырнут из Хогвартса.  
— Ничего, — поцедила Гермиона. — Я ему мозги вправлю.  
— Тогда пошли проверим арт-салон и вернёмся сюда за покупками.  
— Хорошо.  
По дороге Драко с интересом смотрел на маггловский мир, то и дело задавал вопросы. Гермиона отвечала, поясняла. Оба слишком увлеклись беседой, чтобы замечать других прохожих, а потому вопрос Гарри «И что вы здесь делаете?» прозвучал для них как гром среди ясного неба.  
— Мы... — Гермиона пыталась овладеть собой, — помогаем Рону не вылететь из Хогвартса.  
— И средство для этого ищете в Глазго? Вдвоём?  
— Ты же куда-то смылся! — огрызнулась Гермиона. — И на Рона тебе наплевать. Кстати, а что ты сам здесь делаешь?  
— На Рона мне не плевать, и потому я нашёл способ сделать так, чтобы он не мог больше сбегать от разговора с нами. А в остальном у него всё хорошо. С чего ты взяла, что его выгонят из Хогвартса?  
— Есть основания, — сказал Драко.  
— Тогда пошли поговорим подробнее, — кивнул Гарри на ближайшее кафе. — Нам нужно многое обсудить.  
.............  
.............  
Блэк с ненавистью смотрел на Рона Уизли. Рыжий мерзавец добился допуска в лабораторию и теперь помогал Снейпу.  
«И ведь получается у него».  
Ничего серьёзного Снейп ему не поручал, но с доверенными мелочами Рон справлялся гораздо лучше Блэка.  
А это означало, что Снейп в скором времени выставит Блэка на улицу.  
«Нет, Северус не может выкинуть кого-то на верную смерть! — заверил себя Блэк. И тут же вздохнул печально: — Но он легко найдёт для меня другое убежище».  
Остаться с Северусом можно, только если он сам этого захочет.  
А чем вызвать это желание, Блэк понятия не имел. «Вот потому и сижу в кладовой как идиот».  
Северус склонился над жаровней и отсветы пламени подчеркнули очертания скул, мягкость волос, глубину глаз. Блэк сглотнул. А когда Северус стал раскладывать на решётке над жаровней какие-то плоды, чтобы их засушить, у Блэка стояк образовался такой, что хоть стену пробивай.  
Пришлось срочно заниматься самоудовлетворением.  
«Да что же это за напасть такая! — тоскливо подвывал Блэк. — Днём дрочка как у прыщавого малолетки, а по ночам мокрые сны как у него же».  
Если днём Северус просто заставлял изнывать от желания, то по ночам он вытворял такое, что Блэк едва с ума не сходил. Упругая поджарая задница Северуса, которую он, развратно повиливая бёдрами, подставлял Блэку. Сухощавая мускулистая спина, которую можно было целовать и гладить столько, сколько захочешь. (Блэк, надрачивая член, проклял ту минуту, когда подглядел за Снейпом в душе. И тут же стал мечтать о том, как сделает это ещё раз). Закончив ублажать посредством Блэка свой зад, Северус сам брал любовника.  
Когда Блэку впервые приснилось, что он оказался в пассивной роли, это шокировало и возмутило. Но подсознание оказалось упрямым, раз за разом подкидывая одну и ту же картинку. После четвёртого сновидения Блэк сдался, а к дрочке кроме ладоней добавился и фарфоровый пестик.  
Напряжение это снимало, но на чисто физиологическом уровне. Никакого сравнения с обжигающе-сладкими молниями, которые пронзали тело даже при самом мимолётном прикосновении любимого.  
Одно воспоминание об этом заставило кончить. Блэк вытер следы своей деятельности и, рыча от злости, сел в углу.  
Стерва-судьба знатно над ним поиздевалась. «Если это кара небес за мародёрское прошлое, то я предпочёл бы проказу...»  
Но увы — никому не дано выбирать себе судьбу.  
«Каждый сам творит себе судьбу», — возразил в памяти голос Лили Эванс.  
— То-то ты и сотворила! — огрызнулся Блэк.  
«Мой сын был обречён погибнуть. А он живёт. Судьба изменилась».  
— Только жизнь дерьмовая.  
«Я мертва. Гарри жив. Теперь он сам сделает себе ту судьбу, которую захочет».  
Блэк злобно выругался. К сожалению, нельзя не признать, что у поганца это получалось. Пусть и не всегда, пусть и с помощью друзей, но получалось. От Джеймса в Гарри была только внешность, а внутренняя сущность, душа полностью достались от Лили.  
«Чтоб ей...»  
Но как ни крути, а дохлая рыжая дрянь права. Хочешь счастья — добивайся его.  
Блэк вылез из угла и осторожно заглянул в лабораторию.  
Рон, прикасаясь плечом к плечу Северуса, смотрел в котёл, в котором кипело какое-то варево.  
Северус зачерпнул зелье и налил в пробирку, глянул на неё на свет. Зелье сверкало и искрилось.  
— Смотрите внимательно, Уизли. Так должен выглядеть настоящий секьюритет.  
— Но ведь секьюритет — это охранный камень, профессор. А здесь жидкость.  
— Через неделю она загустеет, на четырнадцатый день окаменеет. Теперь надо как можно аккуратнее разлить его по формам.  
Рон принёс формочки, Северус стал разливать зелье.  
— Позвольте мне, профессор. Я буду очень аккуратен!  
Северус оценивающе глянул на него и кивнул. Рон стал разливать зелье. Получалось у него превосходно.  
— Мама часто делала фигурное желе, — сказал он. — Я разливал его по формам.  
Рон опустил голову, отвернулся. Северус поколебался и пожал Рону плечо.  
— Нужно время. Ваши родители привыкнут, и снова примут вас.  
Рон с надеждой посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот улыбнулся.  
— Всё наладится.  
Рон улыбнулся в ответ. Снейп слегка подтолкнул его к формам.  
— Надо закончить с зельем.  
Они разливали его по формам, ставили их на полки. Работали слаженно, гармонично.  
Блэк прожёг Рона злобным взглядом. Мальчишка за полчаса добился больше, чем Блэк за полторы недели.  
«Шею свернуть мерзавцу!»  
Но это невозможно... Хотя... То, чего не может сделать Блэк, сделают Уизли. Молли будет в ярости, что сын по собственной охоте перешёл на Слизерин. Чтобы защитить семью от позора, она заберёт Рона из школы и отправит куда-нибудь подальше от Магической Британии, в глубины Востока или Нового Света. Рыжий гадёныш никогда оттуда не выберется. А Северус останется только с Блэком.  
Надо всего лишь дождаться ночи и пробраться в школьную совятню.  
.............  
.............  
Гарри лежал в кровати, тщетно пытаясь заснуть. Но от усталости это никак не получалось.  
...Разговор с Гермионой и Драко оказался весьма плодотворным. Гарри согласился как с их стратегией помощи Рону, так и с тем, что Драко ухаживает за Гермионой. Та немного смутилась, но, получив поддержку Гарри, стала смотреть на Драко благосклоннее, хотя и по-прежнему держала на расстоянии.  
— Рон легко соберёт установку, — сказал Гарри. — Но вот генератор ему будет не по силам. Я сам его подключу.  
— А ты умеешь? — поразился Драко.  
— Дурсли часто ездят на пикники, а тётя Петуния любит комфорт. Так что генератор они берут с собой. Обслуживал его, понятное дело, я. На мне же была починка розеток, освещения в доме и во дворе. Так что я неплохой электрик.  
— Но как ты пройдёшь в Слизерин? — сказал Драко. — Точнее, пройти сможешь, а как будешь работать? Все же заметят.  
— Я сварю нам оборотное, — ответила Гермиона. — Мы будем выглядеть как Рон.  
Гарри кивнул.  
— Тогда надо зайти в Лютный переулок, купить ингредиенты, чтобы не красть их у Снейпа. С деньгами проблем нет, а вот с самой покупкой... Нас же там заметят и донесут в школу.  
Драко немного подумал.  
— Можно воспользоваться чёрным ходом в лавке «Горбин и Бэркес». Ты, Гарри, фигура приметная, и посплетничать о тебе соблазн огромный. Но если ты, кроме ингредиентов для оборотного, купишь что-нибудь и для приворота, то все будут молчать. Любовные шашни, в отличие от политических и финансовых махинаций, в «Горбине и Бэркесе» не интересуют никого — ни владельцев, ни приказчиков, ни клиентов.  
— Мысль дельная, — одобрила Гермиона.  
На том и порешили. Портключи до специальной площадки на Косой аллее у Гарри были, так что, закупив техническое оборудование, отправились за магическим. Гермиона, уже от себя, прикупила несколько талисманов, которые должны были помочь ей с тонкоэнергетическим волшебством.  
— Осталось выловить Рона, — сказала она, — и всё ему объяснить. А это нелегко.  
— Джинни этот вопрос уже решила, — ответил Гарри. — Она такая умная!  
Гермиона иронично приподняла бровь. Джинни, конечно, милая девушка, но чем-чем, а умом похвастать не могла. Гермиона дружила с ней только потому, что отношения с другими девочками не складывались, а общаться лишь с парнями девушке было тяжело — ни шмотки и украшения обсудить, ни следить за любовным романом с продолжением в «Ведьмополитене», ни сходить в Хогсмит за косметикой и бижутерией. Но с Джинни было скучно. Даже сугубо девичьи темы надо обсуждать с умом и чувством юмора, которых у Джинни было ноль. Как и добросердечия. Джинни была слишком эгоцентрична, любые разговоры всегда переводила на себя и начинала жаловаться на свои неудачи, требуя сочувствия.  
Вызывающе чудаковатая Полумна Лавгуд с Когтеврана и подчёркнуто тихая и обычная Сьюзан Боунс с Пуффендуя были несравненно лучшими собеседницами, но из-за разделения факультетов пообщаться ними удавалось редко.  
— Нет, — сказала Гермиона. — Джинни будет позже. А заякорить Рона в Слизерине должны только мы. Это слишком серьёзное дело, чтобы вмешивать в него тех, кто по нему не работает.  
— Но Джинни может работать! — возразил Гарри.  
— И что она будет делать? — саркастично поинтересовалась Гермиона. — Она же по теме вопроса ничего не умеет. Будет только под ногами путаться и визжать.  
— Джинни — сестра Рона!  
— Но мастером наладки оборудования это её не делает. После пообщается с Роном, когда мы добьёмся того, чтобы его не отчислили.  
— И всё же Джинни...  
— Пригласи её на свидание и заткнись! — оборвала Гермиона. — Дела отдельно, лямур-тужур отдельно.  
— Нет там никаких лямуров! — попятился Гарри. — Джинни — сестра Рона! А значит и моя сестра. Миссис Уизли относится ко мне как сыну!  
— Её сыном ты как раз и станешь, когда женишься на Джинни. Парни часто женятся на сёстрах своих лучших друзей.  
— Тебя всё равно заставят жениться сразу после школы, — сказал Драко. — А помолвка с мисс Уизли — не самый плохой вариант. По крайней мере, резко сократиться число домогательниц, Уизелка их отгонять будет весьма ретиво. Да и после... Жена как жена, почему нет?  
— Драко, — возмутилась Гермиона, — браки должны заключаться по любви! Настоящей, а не мимолётному увлечению.  
— Помолвка ещё не брак. Её можно расторгнуть легко и без последствий. Уверен, мисс Уизли так и сделает. Она получает удовольствие от морочения парней, а не от отношений.  
— Не смей так о Джинни! — взбеленился Гарри.  
Гермиона встала между ними.  
— Уймитесь оба! Ты, Гарри, позови Джинни на свидание и определись в своих отношениях. А ты, Драко, не трогай его. Не видишь что ли — сперма в голову ударила и последние мозги отшибла.  
Она взяла у Гарри пакет с ингредиентами.  
— Отнесу его к Плаксе Миртл, пусть присмотрит, чтобы никто случайно не нашёл. А вы подготовьте всё к разговору с Роном. И без Джини! Драко, если Поттер её всё же притащит, заобливейть и отправь в Гриффиндрскую башню до утра. Она нам всё дело испортит.  
Гермиона исчезла. Гарри вздохнул. Спорить с Грейнджер было чревато. А Драко и спорить не собирался. Он буквально горел от желания сделать всё так, как захотела его принцесса.  
— Ладно, — сказал Гарри. — Возвращаемся в Хогвартс.  
...Устроить разговор с Роном было несложно. А вот втолковать, что он на грани отчисления, оказалось невероятно трудно. Рон не верил в то, что Дамблдор его отчислит. Для него директор был благодатным божеством.  
— Хорошо, — сказала Гермиона, — пусть отчисление невозможно. Но с родителями ты хочешь помириться? Если ты снимешь проклятие с Большого Бального зала в министерстве, это принесёт твоей семье честь и славу, и они забудут свои предрассудки о Слизерине.  
— Клал я на их предрассудки! — огрызнулся Рон. — Если они любят меня только из-за факультета, не из-за меня самого, то такая семья мне не нужна.  
— Но без семьи плохо, — ответил Драко. — Это очень больно, когда разрываются отношения с родными.  
Рон отвернулся, насупился, но всё равно упрямо повёл плечами.  
Гарри немного подумал.  
— Рон, мы с Гермионой догадались, что ты пошёл на Слизерин из-за сердечных дел. Но, судя по всему, взаимности пока не добился. А после того, как ты снимешь проклятие и прославишь Слизерин, ты станешь героем для всех, в том числе и для своей любви.  
Рыжий посмотрел на него оторопело, даже рот приоткрыл. А спустя мгновение энергично закивал.  
— Я всё сделаю!  
— Тогда завтра с утра и начнём. Я варю зелье...  
— Я с тобой, — вставил Драко. — Помогу.  
— Хорошо. Мы с тобой варим зелье. Рон монтирует установку в гостиной Слизерина. Гарри настраивает дизель и подключает к установке. И надо отвлечь Снейпа, чтобы не путался под ногами. Да и Дамблдора тоже.  
— С этим проблем не будет, — сказал Драко. — Они на всё утро засядут в директорском кабинете.  
— С чего вдруг? — не поверила Гермиона.  
— Оставь это нам, — усмехнулся Гарри.  
— А? — озадачился Рон.  
Гермиона закрыла ему открытый рот.  
— Всем отдыхать, — сказала она. — Завтра будет трудный день.  
Пришлось подчиниться.  
Но сначала Гарри и Драко зашли в комнату Роджерса, составить письмо от Разочаровавшегося.  
— Но у меня никаких новостей, — предупредил Драко. — Надо будет написать, что Тёмный Лорд затевает что-то опасное, и посвящено в это только ближайшее окружение. Мы не солжём, Тёмный Лорд и правда всегда что-то затевает.  
— Тогда надо подать это поэфектнее.  
Гарри взял книгу «Рекламные письма и рассылки — как заинтересовать клиента». Дали её в магазине, когда вместо призовых открыток заказали несколько реклам. Теперь книга пригодилась и для волшебного мира.  
— Сейчас что-нибудь сконструируем, — сказал Гарри.  
С черновиком письма они провозились около двух часов, но составили его прекрасно. Гарри перепечатал текст, положил в конверт и отправил Молниуса в «Письмосылку братьев Келлер».  
Теперь Снейпу и Дамблдору будет не до слежки за учениками.  
...Гарри вздохнул и лёг поудобнее. Вскоре он заснул. Во сне ему виделось свидание с Джинни. Гарри улыбался.  
.............  
В это же время  
.............  
Люциус Малфой сидел перед камином в своём кабинете. После шести часов, проведённых в библиотеке мэнора, болела голова. И толку от поисков не было никакого.  
Люциус задрал рукав рубашки и посмотрел на внутреннюю сторону левого предплечья. Тёмная Метка изменилась. Теперь это был не череп со змеёй, а дракон.  
Клеймо Поттера.  
Метка изменилась после той драки в коридоре возле кабинета Дамблдора, когда Поттер вдруг кинулся упрекать Люциуса за плохое отношение к Драко.  
Люциус прикрыл глаза, вспомнив, как глупо и недостойно сорвался. Но слова дрянного мальчишки о том, что Драко — не его сын, оскорбили Люциуса до глубины души.  
«Совсем не хочет думать... Как ещё я могу защитить сына от Тёмного Лорда, если не держать подальше от себя и от дома? Драко интересен ему только как средство контроля надо мной, а не сам по себе».  
Да и какое дело было какому-то Поттеру до того, что происходит в семье Малфоев?!  
О том, что Метка изменилась, Люциус узнал спустя несколько часов после стычки. Увидел в «Ежедневном пророке» статью о Гарри Поттере и в язвительно-уничижительном тоне отозвался о никчемушнике, из которого лепят мессию. Сказать о том, что газетная трескотня и выдумки не уничтожат Тёмного Лорда, Люциус не успел — тело пронзила боль не хуже, чем от Круциатоса.  
А началась она после несильного, но чувствительного покалывания в предплечье. Новая Метка как будто ждала извинений. А не дождавшись, наказала.  
Клеймо Поттера оказалась совершение и многофункциональнее, чем Тёмная Метка. И его точно также невозможно было снять. Даже отрубленная рука не поможет — Метка перейдёт на другую руку.  
Магическая структура Клейма совпадала с прежней Меткой лишь наполовину. А дальше было что-то невиданное и непонятное, чему не было аналога ни в одной книге по волшебству — даже самому тёмному и запретному.  
«Что ещё делает Клеймо, кроме того, как карает за непочтительные речи о Хозяине? За мысли пока не наказывает, но ещё не прошло полных суток, и Клеймо пока не набрало всей своей силы. Что же оно потребует от меня завтра?»  
Книги на этот вопрос ответить не могли. Люциусу оставалось только ждать.


	12. Глава 12

Гермиона строго посмотрела на Рона, Гарри и Драко.  
— Повторим план действий. На первом уроке я и Драко варим зелье. Вы двое сидите на занятиях. На втором вы идёте в Слизерин и монтируете установку и дизель. Я и Драко сидим на занятиях. Рон, не забывай — надо постоянно координировать действия по телефону. Ты не забыл, как им пользоваться?  
— Нет, я всё выучил.  
— Эльфы не должны видеть двух Ронов одновременно. Когда идёте из подвала в гостиную или из гостиной в подвал, предупреждайте и прячьтесь в нишу, чтобы не столкнуться в коридоре. Всё понятно?  
— Да, — кивнул Рон.  
Сегодня он был серьёзен и собран. Гермиона кивнула.  
— На третьем уроке я иду делать оболочку. Рон прячется в Выручай-комнате, чтобы его даже случайно никто не увидел. А Гарри и Драко идут на урок. На большой перемене Рон заявляет, что нашёл способ выращивать розы в гостиной Слизерна. Всем всё понятно?  
Парни кивнули. Гермиона сказала решительно:  
— Тогда начинаем.  
.............  
.............  
Варка зелья подходила к концу. Готовить его с Драко оказалось гораздо приятнее, чем с Роном и Гарри, которые либо тупо пялились, раздражая таким вниманием, либо лезли помогать и всё портили. А Драко был отличным зельеваром.  
— Ты изменила рецепт, — заметил он. — Оно стало проще в приготовлении и эффективнее в действии.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Гермиона.  
Драко галантно поцеловал ей руку.  
— Это я благодарить должен за новые знания.  
Гермиона убрала руку.  
— Не нужно. Ты ведь знаешь, что отношения у нас невозможны.  
— В школе мы можем встречаться тайно. Твои друзья не против, у меня друзей нет. Только Гарри, но он в первую очередь твой друг. А после школы многое может измениться.  
Гермиона отрицательно качнула головой.  
— Только не моя магглорождённость и не твоя чистокровность.  
— Но для тебя это никогда не имело значения! И для меня больше не имеет.  
— Но не для твоего отца.  
Драко шевельнул желваками.  
— Отец практически от меня отказался. Теперь я сам по себе, и делаю, что захочу.  
Гермиона посмотрела на него с сочувствием.  
— Люциус всегда тебя очень любил и баловал. Такое не может исчезнуть ни с того, ни с сего.  
— Причина есть. И очень серьёзная. Так что я больше не Малфой. Но я Драко, который любит тебя.  
Гермиона смутилась.  
— Я верю тебе. И ты мне тоже нравишься. Но всё слишком быстро. Мне нужно время.  
— Я подожду столько, сколько нужно.  
Гермиона мягко улыбнулась.  
.............  
.............  
Рон собирал установку. Эльф Кьенни помогал. Сложного в монтаже ничего не было, а розы очень понравились эльфу.  
— Хозяин, а вы уверены, что цветы не задохнутся в стеклянной коробке?  
— Не задохнутся. Тут есть воздуховод. Вот он, видишь? А это обогреватель и охладитель, чтобы у любых цветов был тот микроклимат, который им нужен. Вот это поливалка, надо смотреть, чтобы в ней всегда была вода, и чтобы она не застаивалась, плодя бактерии.  
— Тогда её надо мыть почаще, — сказал Кьенни.  
— Угу, — Рон закрепил очередную деталь и легонько постучал по украшению в ухе. — Теперь надо подвести провода.  
Эльф посмотрел непонимающе. Рон сказал:  
— Принеси свиток с заклинанием приклеивания. Оно где-то у меня в шкафу.  
Кьенни исчез.  
Рон стукнул по микрофону и сказал:  
— Можно.  
Через дыру в полу стал просовываться кабель. Рон потянул его к себе.  
— Держу.  
— Вытяни побольше, — сказал Гарри. — И положи так, чтобы я видел.  
— Есть.  
— Теперь быстро в подвал.  
Рон выбежал из гостиной. Спустя несколько секунд в неё вбежал Гарри в облике Рона. И вовремя — вернулся эльф со свитком.  
Гарри сделал вид, что читает, затем занялся закреплением кабеля обычным способом, при помощи специальных фиксаторов, стал подключать к нему трёхпортовую розетку. Эльф смотрел на странное волшебство, приоткрыв от любопытства рот.  
.............  
.............  
Как Гермиона и ожидала, сделать защиту для техники было не просто трудно, а невероятно трудно.  
Как таковое, волшебство было несложным, но проблема была в том, что сделать его следовало, не поднимая уровень выше двадцати двух целых и двух сотых балла — максимальных возможностей Рона.  
Гермиона старалась создать хотя бы начальную матрицу на минимальном уровне. Но нить каждый раз получалась выше пятидесяти баллов. Гермиона тут же её убирала, Кьенни видел не больше, чем вспышку крошечных искорок.  
«Нет, бессмысленно, — напряжённо размышляла Гермиона. — Снейп сразу же поймёт, что это не Рон. А Дамблдор быстро определит по почерку плетения, кто на самом деле делал защитную оболочку. Но если сделать нить очень тонкой, и сплести максимально плотно, то определить уровень и авторство будет невозможно. Только это очень рискованно».  
Тонкоэнергетическое волшебство следовало дистиллировать, очистить от тех немногих примесей, которые в нём были. Изготовить магический дистиллятор смог бы и Рон, и даже Невилл, ничего сложного в нём не было. Но прогонять через него тонкоэнергетическое волшебство не рисковал даже Слизнорт. Он не отрицал, что такое возможно, а иногда и необходимо, однако предпочитал изыскивать средства обойтись без этого, пусть даже тогда требовалось вдвое больше усилий.  
Причин такой нелюбви дистилляции тонкоэнергетического волшебства Гермиона не знала. В книгах ничего не писали, Слизнорт тоже ничего не говорил.  
Взмахом палочки Гермиона создала дистиллятор. Запустила в него тонкоэнергетическое волшебство и начала дистилляцию. Ничего особенного не произошло.  
Гермиона подхватила очищенную нить и задала ей рисунок плетения.  
— Ничего себе! — охнула Гермиона.  
Нить начала вибрировать и дрожать, а силы в ней появилось столько, что Гермиона с трудом могла её удержать. «Если вырвется — снесёт половину Хогвартса».  
Но остановить волшебство было уже нельзя. Защитная оболочка получалась вполне обычной, внешне ничем не примечательной, такую и Рон мог бы сделать. Но на самом деле... У Гермионы было ощущение, что она пытается ладонями остановить цунами.  
«Я должна справиться. Гарри и Драко столько всего сделали, потратили кучу денег и сил, и я тоже должна выполнить свою часть работы».  
Гермиону мотало так, как будто она держалась за поручень автобуса, который мчится на скорости двести миль в час по ухабистой дороге. Гермиона конденсировала новые потоки тонкоэнергетического волшебства, которое позволяло удерживать очищенную нить, направлять её. Но тело скручивало от боли и напряжения. Гермиона всхлипывала, глотала слёзы, старалась не кричать.  
Испуганный Кьенни забился под кресло.  
— Хозяин, ой хозяин! — поскуливал он. — Что вы делаете!  
Волшебство завершилось. Гермиона рухнула на колени, с трудом переводя дыхание. Кьенни бросился к ней.  
— Хозяин? Что с вами?  
— Всё нормально, Кьенни. Сейчас отдохну и пойду в подвал.  
— Не надо, хозяин! Вам будет плохо!  
— Справлюсь.  
— Хозяин! — заскулил Кьенни.  
— Жди здесь. Если я не вернусь через полчаса, найди Драко Малфоя — именно его, запомни! — и скажи, чтобы пришёл в подвал. Он знает место. Но до того — никому ни слова!  
Гермиона уничтожила дистиллятор, убрала все следы недавнего волшебства.  
Теперь осталось вытянуть заключительный этап. Гермиона пошла в подвал.  
.............  
.............  
Рита Скиттер получила анонимное письмо на рассвете. Новости оказались ошеломительными. Рон Уизли, наперсник и оруженосец Избранного, сменил факультет! Альбус Дамблдор наложил на всех обитателей школы заклятие Неразглашения!  
Рита спешно нацарапала записку начальнику, что уехала на расследование, и помчалась в Хогвартс.  
К сожалению, в школу пробраться не удалось. Пришлось собирать информацию в «Трёх Мётлах» и в «Кабаньей голове». К ещё большему сожалению, её приезд не остался незамеченным, а потому, хоть Рита и сразу же превратилась в жука, но ненавистного прозвища Вриттер наслушалась сверх всякой меры.  
«Они просто завидуют моему таланту!» — утешала себя Рита.  
Но помогало это плохо.  
И тут удача снова улыбнулась журналистке. В паб зашла Молли Уизли. Тратить деньги на поездку к сыну эта нищебродка ни за что не стала бы, не будь для этого сверхважной причины.  
Рита осторожно перелетела на пелерину пальто Молли.  
«Какое счастье, что у этой коровы совсем нет вкуса».  
Пелерина украшена цветочками, ягодками, бабочками, какими-то пёстрыми финтифлюшками, и потому жук — небывалое для ноября явление! — среди них был незаметен. А сама Рита видела всё.  
Молли, крепко поскандалив с Хагридом, пробилась-таки в школу. И сразу же рванула в кабинет к директору. Было время ланча, и в Большом зале собрались все ученики и преподаватели.  
Молли круто развернулась и ринулась в Большой зал.  
— Мама?! — испуганно пискнул Рон.  
Но Молли не обратила на сына никакого внимания, прямиком помчалась к Дамблдору.  
Рита слетела с пелерины и села на одну из колонн.  
Молли стучала кулаками по столу преподавателей и орала, что как директор Дамблдор никуда не годится, что его место в маггловских дворниках, а не в волшебниках.  
— Тебе нельзя доверять детей, старый маразматик!  
— Молли Уизли, замолчи! — грозно рявкнул Дамблдор и встал из-за стола. Ученики, эльфы и даже некоторые преподаватели испугано сжались. Но взбешённую Молли это нисколько не впечатлило. Она мёртвой хваткой вцепилась Дамблдору в бороду и рванула к себе.  
— Сына моего оморочить позволил, фамилию нашу опозорил, так ещё и меня затыкаешь, паршивец!  
Домашняя работа сделала руки Молли сильными и крепкими, она мотала и трепала Дамблдора как терьер крысу.  
Дамблдор вопил от боли и пытался вытащить палочку, но Молли успела ткнуть в его руку вилкой. Дамблдов взвыл и уронил палочку. К такому прославленный волшебник оказался не готов. Он никогда не видел драк кумушек из простонародных кварталов и, тем более, не участвовал в них сам. А для Молли они были явно не в новинку. Дамблдор кое-как отбивался кулаками, но Молли практически не оставляла ему такой возможности, выдирая бороду и волосы. Дамблдор наконец-то сообразил схватить за волосы Молли.  
Та завизжала по-свинячьи и на мгновение ослабила хватку, чем Дамблдор и воспользовался, отшвырнув её ударом кулака. Молли вскочила и снова ринулась в драку, на этот раз вооружившись блюдом из-под пирога.  
— Хватит! — взмахом палочки Снейп поставил между Молли и Дамблдором прозрачную зеленоватую стену. — Уймитесь оба.  
Он повернулся к Молли. Под его гневным взглядом она попятилась. Снейп сказал с ледяной злостью:  
— Я не позволю тебе, Молли Уизли, заявлять, что учёба на моём факультете может оказаться для кого-то позором. И если твой сын в ближайшее время не подтвердит, что по своим умственным и магическим способностям достоин учиться на Слизерине, он пулей вылетит из школы как лентяй и тупица. Вот это и будет настоящим позором для твоей фамилии.  
— Это мой Рон лентяй и тупица?! — тут же взвилась Молли. — Это ты, холуй Сам-Знаешь-Кого, не можешь его нормально учить!  
— Необоснованные обвинения не делают чести и твоему умишке, Молли. Поэтому замолкни и возвращайся домой. Если твой сын до конца недели не подтвердит, что достоин Слизерина, его доставят к тебе домой в целости и сохранности. А сейчас будь любезна покинуть Хогвартс, пока тебя сторожевые эльфы не вывели.  
— Я достоин Слизерина! — вскочил Рон. Драко, рыкнув, «Молчи, придурок», посадил его обратно, но Рон вырвался и подбежал к преподавательскому столу.  
— Профессор Снейп, — сказал он. — Я сделал так, что в гостиной Слизерина будут цвести розы.  
Рита от изумления чуть с колонны не свалилась. Драка — это всего лишь мелкое происшествие, занятное, скандальное, но не особо примечательное. А вот снятие проклятия с Большого Бального зала Министерства — настоящая сенсация.  
Судя по загоревшимся глазам Молли, она это тоже сообразила, и теперь высчитывала, какую выгоду на таком событии можно поиметь.  
Слизеринцы обменивались удивлённо-недоверчивыми репликами, остальные пытались выяснить, что такого особенно в розах, а преподаватели, не исключая Снейпа, застыли с открытыми ртами.  
Зельевар овладел собой первым.  
— Это нужно проверить. Директор, деканы, пойдёмте посмотрим. Рон Уизли, вы с нами. А ты, — остановил он Молли, — жди здесь.  
Та глянула на стол Слизерина, вмиг оценила то, что Рон сидел между Малфоем и Забини, и просчитала карьерные перспективы, которые открывали такие связи. Порадовал её и восторг, с каким смотрела на Рона Пэнси Паркинсон. «Это вам не бесприданница Грейнджер, которую я привечала только потому, что никакая другая невеста за Рона не пойдёт. И старшие сыновья жениться не торопятся. А мне пора нянчить внуков! Но теперь я могу заполучить сноху получше».  
— Нет! — заорала Молли. — Я тоже пойду. И не позволю занижать достижения Рона!  
Снейп презрительно покривил губы и жестом велел ей следовать за собой.  
Взмахнул полами мантии и прошествовал прочь из Большого зала. Остальные потянулись за ним.  
Рита перелетела на пелерину Молли.  
...В гостиной Слизерина Дамблдор долго осматривал установку, расспрашивал Рона о том, что это такое и откуда взялось. Рита из этих объяснений не поняла и половины, Дамблдор тоже, зато Снейп как будто и не слушал. Рита была уверена, что он с первого же взгляда понял, что к чему.  
«Тогда почему Снейп не сделал этого сам гораздо раньше? Он ведь не один год в деканах и даже не пять. Из принципа не хотел помогать Министерству? Снейп — верный слуга Того-Самого-Волшебника!»  
Рите не терпелось взяться за перо.  
Дамблдор, кривя физиономию так, будто лимон разжевал, назвал установку Колонной Роз и признал, что Рон — истинный слизеринец, который не может покинуть школу до тех пор, пока не подготовит себе преемника по уходу за новым волшебством Хогвартса.  
— Директор, — тут же вмешался Рон, — можно я стану ассистентом профессора Снейпа? Неизвестно, сколько лет потребуется на обучение, а так у меня будет законный способ пребывания в школе.  
Дамблдор скривился ещё больше.  
— Хорошо. Вы — ассистент профессора Снейпа, мистер Уизли.  
Снейп злобно оскалился, но спорить не стал, понимал, что бесполезно. Драко Малфой посмотрел на него умоляюще.  
— Профессор, если Рон сумел сделать такое, с работой ассистента он тем более справится.  
— Нечего ему в ассистентах делать! — взвилась Молли. — С такими талантами он найдёт место в Министерстве.  
— Я буду ассистентом, мама, — твёрдо отрезал Рон. — До тех пор, пока не найду нового ассистента. Папа не одобрил бы, брось я факультет.  
Молли досадливо фыркнула, но спорить не стала.  
Снейп процедил:  
— Теперь, когда всё разрешилось, пора вернуться к повседневным обязанностям. Давно уже время четвёртого урока. Малфой, Уизли — немедля в класс. Молли, возвращайся домой. Директор, деканы, вас ждут ваши дела.  
Все неохотно пошли к выходу. Снейп магическим сачком поймал Риту.  
— Всё в порядке, Молли, к твоему пальто прицепился карликовый пикси. Я его снял.  
Молли выдавила «Спасибо» и ушла. Снейп принёс Риту к себе в кабинет и пересадил в банку, закрыл решётчатой крышкой.  
— И так, мисс Вриттер, выбирайте — или я несу вас в Мракоборческий отдел как незарегистрированного анимага, или вы пишите статью под мою диктовку и публикуете, не изменив в ней ни слова.  
— Согласна, — ответила Рита.  
— И не советую мне лгать, мисс Вриттер.  
Снейп открыл банку. Рита вылетела, вернулась к основному облику и села за лабораторный стол.  
— Диктуйте.  
«Я отомщу тебе, гадёныш. И за испорченную сенсацию, и за Вриттер».  
.............  
.............  
Люциус ждал Гарри Поттера в «Трёх мётлах», всей душой надеясь, что мерзкий мальчишка всё же придёт в деревню. Из окна, у которого сидел Люциус, деревню было видно как на ладони.  
Но не было никакой гарантии, что гадёныш появится.  
«Должен ведь он интересоваться результатом содеянного. А другого места для встречи, кроме Хогсмита, нет. Или он настолько уверен в успехе, что решил вызвать меня, когда ему заблагорассудится? И сколько мне тогда ждать?»  
Беда в том, что ждать Люциус не мог никак. Клеймо требовало ежедневного контакта с Хозяином. И не просто контакта.  
«Постельный раб и домовой эльф. Это как обязательный минимум, а что ещё может потребовать Клеймо, знает только тот, кто его поставил. Какая же ты сволочь, Поттер!»  
Что станет наказанием за ненужность Хозяину, Люциус не знал, но, скорее всего, это будет Круциатос.  
«Поттер должен воспользоваться мной сегодня же. Или...»  
Но думать об «или» Люциус боялся.  
Он не сводил глаз с дороги от Хогвартса к Хогсмиту.  
Поттера не было.  
Люциуса пробрала дрожь. Он был обречён. Хозяин захотел развлечься эхом его мучений, и спасения от этого не было.  
.............  
.............  
Гарри, Рон и Драко сидели на скамейке на площадке перед входом в Больничное крыло.  
— Что же они так долго? — простонал Рон.  
— Её обязательно спасут, — сказал Гарри.  
Драко спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
Геримону нашли на полпути от Большого зала к кабинету трансфигурации. Девушка была без сознания.  
Ученики вызвали мадам Помфри, но она ничего не смогла сделать. Гермиона вот уже третий час была в коме. Мадам Помфри зачем-то вызвала Дамблдора, Снейпа и Слизнорта, но и те оказались бессильны.  
— Что же это такое? — беспомощно спросил Драко.  
— Мисс Грейнджер превысила свои силы, — ледяным голосом сказал Снейп. — Поэтому, если очнётся, то станет сквибом.  
Рон вскрикнул и тут же зажал себе рот.  
Снейп глянул на него, брезгливо оскалился.  
— Идите делать уроки, все трое. А мы попытаемся спасти Грейнджер хотя бы жизнь.  
— Профессор... — начал Рон.  
— В Большой зал, Уизли. Не заставляёте меня думать, что работа Грейнджер была напрасной.  
Рон мертвенно побледнел. Гарри и Драко тоже.  
Снейп взмахом палочки выставил их коридор и ушёл в больничное крыло.  
Рон сел на пол, схватился за голову и завыл. Гарри сел рядом с ним, встряхнул его за плечи и сказал:  
— Ты ни в чём не виноват!  
— Всё случилось из-за меня!  
Гарри качнул головой:  
— Я виноват не меньше. Мне нужно было придумать другой способ.  
— Какой другой?! — возопил Рон.  
— Не знаю. Любой. У меня были... дополнительные источники информации.  
Драко при этих словах вскрикнул и умчался прочь.  
Гарри сидел рядом с Роном, обнимал его, поглаживал плечи. Вскоре тот впал в какое-то подобие транса.  
— Пойдём, — поднял друга и повёл к Гриффиндорской башне. «О чёрт, он же теперь в Слизерине».  
Рона трясло от озноба. Ему срочно требовалась тёплая постель и тишина. «Что же делать? Я не смогу провести его в таком состоянии на Слизерин эльфийскими коридорами».  
Но в стене открылась дверь в Выручай-комнату. На этот раз она выглядела как маггловская спальная в дешёвом отеле — батарея, возле неё кровать, немного в стороне кабинка с душем и туалетом.  
Гарри раздел Рона, уложил в постель, укрыл толстым пуховым одеялом. Вскоре Рон согрелся и заснул настоящим сном. Гарри вышел из Выручай-комнаты, пошёл к Большому залу, но на полдороги свернул в коридор, из которого был тайный ход в Хогсмит. Гарри срочно требовалось зайти в «Кабанью голову» за хорошей порцией огневиски.  
Но когда он уже был у таверны, пить расхотелось совершенно. Гарри пошёл к Визжащей хижине. Там можно было побыть одному и подумать.  
Гарри заправил камин и собирался развести огонь, когда за спиной позвучало:  
— Вы желали, чтобы я сам пришёл к вам? Я здесь.  
Гарри вскочил на ноги, одновременно развернувшись лицом к визитёру, и наставил на него палочку.  
Пришлецом оказался Люциус Малфой.  
— Вы? — поразился Гарри. — Что вы здесь делаете?  
— А вы не догадываетесь? — ядовито поинтересовался Люциус. — Или это противоречит вашим великим планам на сегодняшний вечер? Даже если и так, их придётся отложить и сначала разобраться с тем, что вы создали!  
Гарри перехватило дыхание. «Этот мерзавец всё знает... Откуда? Неужели Драко сболтнул? Быть не может, он под заклятием Неразглашения, я так и не смог его снять. Да и Драко не очень-то им тяготился, даже одобрил, сам не хотел, чтобы слухи распространились раньше времени. Кто же всё рассказал Малфою? Снейп, наверное. Ублюдок подземельный!»  
Драко посмотрел на Люциуса с вызовом:  
— Дамблдор лично осмотрел установку и счёл её весьма полезной для Слизерина!  
Люциус брезгливо покривил губы:  
— Не понимаю, о чём вы, Поттер. Мне нет никакого дела до Хогвартса вообще и Слизерина в частности. Меня интересует только Клеймо.  
Гарри ловчее перехватил палочку.  
— Какое ещё клеймо? Даже не пытайтесь ко мне подойти!  
— Я и не собираюсь. Будь моя воля, я вообще предпочёл никогда больше вас не видеть и не слышать. Но, к сожалению, решаю не я.  
— И не я, — отрезал Гарри. — Разбирайтесь с тем, кто вас сюда вызвал.  
Люциус злобно огрызнулся:  
— Ваше бесстыдство настолько феноменально, Поттер, что начинает вызывать восхищение! В своих деяниях вы превзошли даже Тёмного Лорда. Но ему хотя бы хватает чести и смелости не отрицать своих поступков!  
— Вот и идите к Тёмному Лорду! — крикнул Поттер, рассерженный непонятным поведением визитёра.  
Люциус дёрнулся как от удара плетью и сказал торопливо, полузадушено:  
— Он слишком занят. Готовит налёт на магазин Олливандера.   
— Что?! — охнул Поттер и даже палочку опустил.  
Люциус перевёл дыхание и сказал спокойнее:  
— Тёмный Лорд хочет захватить ингредиенты для палочек, потому что их можно использовать и для тёмного волшебства высшего уровня, а самому готовить долго, хлопотно и трудно. Регулус Блэк предложил захватить и самого Олливандера, чтобы тот делал для пожирателей мощные палочки, не зарегистрированные в Министерстве. Но Тёмного Лорда это не заинтересовало. Проще достать нелегальные палочки в Аравии, где это существенная часть криминального бизнеса, чем содержать подпольную мастерскую и мастера в Британии. Однако идея пришлась по вкусу Родольфусу Лестрейнджу. Он, как и Регулус, тоже умом не блещет. А где Родольфус, там и Беллатриса. Она одержима желанием заслужить благодарность и внимание Тёмного Лорда, а потому ухватится за любую возможность проявить активность.  
— Почему вы мне это говорите? — поразился Гарри. — Точнее, почему мне, а не Дамблдору?  
— Предпочитаю обойтись без него. Будет идеально, если он вообще не узнает, что информация исходила от меня.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Гарри. — Я сам ему расскажу.  
— Сошлётесь на видения?  
— Э-м... Да.  
Люциус кивнул. Гарри спросил неуверенно:  
— Это всё, что вы хотели сказать, мистер Малфой?  
— По этой теме — да. Я могу не идти к Тёмному Лорду?  
Гарри озадаченно похлопал глазами.  
— Не хотите — не идите. Я-то здесь при чём?  
Люциус прожёг его ненавидящим взглядом, но тут же опустил голову.  
— Вы хотите что-то ещё?  
— Чтобы меня оставили в покое! — разозлился Гарри. — Неужели так трудно понять, что я хочу побыть один?!  
Люциус поклонился и ушёл. Гарри с досадой пнул стенку камина.  
— С ума все посходили.  
Он разжёг огонь и сел на коврик перед очагом, задумался. Гермиону надо было спасать, а у Гарри не нет ни малейшего представления, как это сделать.  
Оставалось надеяться, что Драко найдёт что-то полезное в записях Роджерса.  
.............  
.............  
Снейп сидел в номере «Кабаньей головы» и внимательно смотрел на мечущегося по комнате Люциуса.  
— Мерзкий гадёныш притворился, что не понимает, в чём дело.  
Люциус со стоном сжал предплечье и рухнул на колени, согнулся в поклоне.  
— Нижайше молю Хозяина о прощении!  
Болевого удара не последовало. Снейп сказал:  
— Вполне возможно, Поттер не притворяется.  
— Ты это о чём? — посмотрел на него Люциус.  
— Если ваша драка действительно была такой, как ты рассказываешь, то Поттер и не может знать о Клейме.  
— То есть?  
Снейп покривил губы:  
— Что у тебя было по древним рунам?  
— Выше ожидаемого.  
Снейп придвинул ему грифельную доску и грифель.  
— Напиши английское слово «забвение» древними рунами как транслитом.  
Люциус посмотрел на него с удивлением, но сел за стол и начал писать. Когда закончил, показал Снейпу. Тот буркнул:  
— Теперь убери пометку транлитрерации и прочти по правилам древних рун.  
Люциус охнул и сказал севшим голосом:  
— «Мойраб». В древних рунах определение всегда идёт только после подлежащего, но в таких коротких предложениях это не имеет значения. Что «раб мой», что «мой раб», значения не имеет. В любом случае это заклятие подчинения.  
— А поскольку Обливейт был Максимус, то и новое заклятие стало подчинением...  
— ...навечно, — закончил Люциус. — Но я же не делал заклинание подчинения!  
— Оно получилось само, когда Обливейт исказился от кривых Редукто и Экспелеармуса, которыми выстрелил Поттер. Точнее, это были даже не они, а вообще неизвестно какие заклинания. Уверенно можно сказать только одно — они должны были защитить своего изготовителя. Любым способом.  
— Поттер был слишком слаб, чтобы сделать что-то действенное. Он даже элементарное заклинание не смог произнести, где ему создавать что-то новое?  
— Однако хоть на какую-то контратаку его сил хватило, — возразил Снейп. — Но как именно исказится заклинание и как подействует при контакте с другим заклинанием, предсказать не может никто, даже сам изготовитель. Похоже, твой Обливейт застыл на середине между «забвением» и «подчинением». И тут вмешался третий фактор. Ты ведь Максимус делал через Метку?  
— Разумеется. Это превосходный конденсатор энергии.  
Снейп криво усмехнулся:  
— На это мы все когда-то и купились. Метка усиливала наше волшебство, позволяла получать больше энергии. А то, что она в первую очередь предназначена для подчинения, мы поняли слишком поздно, когда она уже была наложена, и избавиться от неё не было никакой возможности.  
— Так это Метка перетянула искажённое заклинание в сторону «моего раба»?  
— Да, — кивнул Снейп. — И тут потребовалось уточнить обязанности раба. А поскольку прямых указаний не было, то заклинание...  
— ...стало считывать эмоции и чувства его создавших. В первую очередь чувства, потому что эмоции — переживания поверхностные и кратковременные, а чувства — глубокие и постоянные.  
— От сперомотоксикозной недозвезды Поттера...  
— Замолчи! — Люциус дрожал как в лихорадке. — Извинись. Не вынуждай меня применять к тебе Круциатос. Клеймо требует защищать Хозяина.  
— Прошу прощения, — сказал Снейп. Усмехнулся и продолжил: — От Поттера заклинанию досталось постельное обслуживание и приказ окружать Хозяина постоянным вниманием. А ты всегда был озабочен тем, как о тебе говорят, и предъявлял сверхвысокие требования к бытовому комфорту. Вот тебе и запрет на непочтительные слова вкупе с обязанностями домового эльфа. К тому же вы оба не чувствовали себя в безопасности. Какие ещё требования заложены в заклинание, неизвестно.  
Люциус сел, спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
Снейп сказал сочувственно:  
— Тебе нужно убедить Поттера, что Клеймо действительно наложено им, и потому он несёт за тебя ответственность.  
— На это потребуется время. Поттер не поверит сразу. А когда поверит, будет обвинять меня в том, что это я хотел сделать из него раба, поэтому получил по заслугам и сам должен разбираться со своими заклинаниями.  
— Начни с того, что заклинание — плод вашего совместного творчества. И неосознанного, а потому случайного. Это стечение обстоятельств, а не чья-то воля.  
Люциус мрачно смотрел в пол.  
— Лучше бы это была его воля. Тогда бы я знал, что делать.  
— Я сделаю тебе амулет, который на какое-то время защитит тебя от Круциатосов. Но это ненадолго. Клеймо умнее своих создателей, оно подстраивается под обстоятельства, поэтому быстро обойдёт защиту.  
— Подстраивается? — вскинул голову Люциус. — Значит оно может принять вид Тёмной Метки?  
— А ты собираешься вернуться к Лорду? — поразился Снейп. — Но зачем?! Ты же избавился от этой твари!  
— У него остался Драко. Потеряв меня, он примется за него. Нарцисса меня волнует мало, но она много лет была мне надёжным союзником, и её я тоже не могу бросить без помощи.  
— И что ты собираешься делать?  
— Для начала слил Поттеру кое-какую информацию о Тёмном Лорде. Клеймо зачло это как служение, и на сегодня я от него избавлен. А Дамблдор хотя бы на шаг приблизится к победе над Тёмным Лордом.  
— Дамблдор и не собирается его побеждать. Он надеется, что всё сделает Поттер.  
Люциус пожал плечами:  
— Мне плевать, кто уберёт это дерьмо. Лишь бы побыстрее. И если Кое-Кто в процессе истребления Сам-Знаешь-Кого свернёт шею и себе, я только порадуюсь.  
Снейп не ответил. Люциус встал.  
— Пришли амулет как можно скорее.  
Он вышел. Снейп проводил его мрачным взглядом.  
.............  
.............  
Гарри вернулся в школу поздним вечером. На кровати его ждала записка.

Попрыгунчик не помог. Рон в порядке. 

И рисунок кота вместо подписи. Ещё в начале сентября Гарри и Драко договорились, что будут так подписывать послания, если в них возникнет нужда.  
Следуя той же договорённости, Гарри сжёг записку.  
На душе было тоскливо и пусто. Он вышел в гостиную.  
У камина сидела Джинни.  
— Сегодня был трудный день, — сказала она. — Мама устроила шум, Гермиона заболела, Рон засел на своём Слизерине... — Джинни беспомощно улыбнулась: — Я хочу пойти на обзорную площадку башни Астрономии. Посмотреть на звёзды, успокоиться. Но боюсь, что одной там станет ещё тоскливее.  
— Да, наверное.  
— А пошли вдвоём? — предложила Джинни. — Это поможет нам обоим.  
Гарри немного подумал.  
— Почему нет? Пошли.  
На площадке Джинни села так, что лунный свет падал на её лицо, подчёркивая гладкость кожи и блеск волос. Гарри сглотнул, отвернулся. Джинни выглядела очень сексуально.  
— Хочешь меня поцеловать? — спросила вдруг Джинни.  
— Это невозможно. Ты сестра Рона.  
— Я спросила, _хочешь_ ли ты меня поцеловать?  
— Ты же видишь, что хочу.  
Джинни подошла, положила руки нему на плечи.  
— Тогда целуй, — и сама завладела его губами. — Нам было очень одиноко, Гарри. Так одиноко, что становилось холодно. И по-настоящему мы никому не нужны, ни семье, ни друзьям. У нас есть только одиночество.  
— Но ты же...  
— Я лишняя в доме, — ответила Джинни. — Как и Рон. Нас родили по ошибке, а потому если и замечали, то только для того, чтобы упрекнуть в том, что мы недостаточно хороши.  
Её слова противоречили тому, что Гарри видел, но Джинни гладила его по лицу, и это лишало способности мыслить. Гарри хотелось только целоваться.  
Но Джинни не давала прикоснуться к губам, уклонялась.  
— Но если мы будем вместе, — говорила она, — то никогда больше не окажемся в одиночестве и холоде. Ты хочешь этого?  
— Да.  
Джинни поцеловала его.  
— Ты будешь со мной всегда?  
— Да, — Гарри потянулся за новым поцелуем.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Клянусь, — Гарри пытался поймать её губы.  
— И дашь слово Обручения?  
— Да. — Он выхватил палочку: — Я даю тебе, Джинни Уизли, слово Обручения.  
— Принимаю, — ответила Джинни и соединила кончик своей палочки с его. — Теперь я твоя невеста, Гарри Джеймс Поттер.  
Палочки сверкнули яркой вспышкой, а на безымянных пальцах Джинни и Гарри появилась красно-зелёная татуировка в виде колец.  
— Они станут настоящими, когда мы поженимся, — прошептала Джинни.  
— Да, — ответил Гарри и припал к её губам.  
Джинни ответила на поцелуй и повела его в гостиную Гриффиндора. Помолвку надо было огласить как можно быстрее.


	13. Глава 13

Зайти на Слизерин Снейпу не удавалось до отбоя — сначала пришлось возиться Грейнджер, после с Люциусом, затем опять с Грейнджер.  
Ценой титанических усилий глупой девчонке удалось сохранить жизнь. Но и ни малейших признаков выздоровления не было. А главное, никто не мог понять, что с Грейнджер происходит. Магия выжигала её изнутри. Ещё немного — и девчонку убьёт переизбыток неуправляемого, перепутанного волшебства. Организм, защищая себя, впал в кому, уходя в неё всё глубже и глубже.  
Коматозное состояние удалось стабилизировать и даже довести с четырёх баллов по маггловской шкале комы Глазго до шести. Успех несомненный, но беда в том, что нормой, при которой человек ходит, говорит и находится в ясном сознании, будут пятнадцать баллов. А состояние Грейнджер характеризуется как вегетативное. Иначе говоря, вместо человека имеется овощ.  
И чем исцелить девушку, ни Снейп, ни Слизнорт, ни Дамблдор понятия не имели. Ещё несколько дней, и Герйнджер надо будет отправить в коматозное отделение Мунго. Если, конечно, родители не увезут её в маггловскую клинику для коматозников.  
В прошлый раз, когда несколько учеников оказались в похожем состоянии из-за чар василиска, происшествие удалось замять, поскольку было известно лекарство от этой напасти. Теперь же скандал неизбежен.  
Да и девчонку жаль. Перспективу прожить оставшиеся десятилетия, как фикус в горшке, приятной никак не назовёшь.  
Снейп провёл рукой по лицу, подсознательно стараясь стереть дневную усталость. Впереди ждало дело не менее сложное, чем все минувшие.  
Он вошёл в комнату при лаборатории и взмахом левой руки превратил Блэка в собаку, правой накинув на него сеть, в которой пёс тут же запутался.  
— Какого чёрта?! — завопил Блэк. — Ты что вытворяешь?!  
— Собираюсь вытащить тебя из замка и выкинуть. Дальше сам устраивайся как хочешь.  
— Почему вдруг, Северус?  
— Предпочитаешь, чтобы я свернул тебе шею?  
— Да что я такого сделал?! — возмутился Блэк.  
— Ты предал меня и школу.  
— Нет!  
Снейп ответил холодно:  
— Возможность донести Уизли и Вриттер о том, что ученик сменил факультет, была только у тебя.  
— И у всех преподавателей!  
— Их проверили зельем правды. Никто никаким образом не передавал информацию ни Вриттер, ни Уизли. Остаёшься только ты. И я проявляю невероятное великодушие, не сдав тебя Дамблдору.  
— Это подставит и тебя!  
Снейп взмахом палочки начертал в воздухе знак вызова мракоборцев.  
— Неееет! — взвыл Блэк. — Лучше убей меня сам!  
— Не хочу рук марать.  
Блэк задёргался в сети.  
— Северус, прошу тебя... Любое наказание... Делай со мной, что захочешь, только оставь меня здесь... Я не смогу без тебя!  
Снейп приостановил вызов, посмотрел на Блэка с удивлением. Спустя мгновение обронил «Совсем ополоумел от недотраха» и собрался активировать вызов. Блэк дёрнулся из всех сил и ткнулся в ноги Снейпа.  
— Я знаю, как уничтожить крестражи, не убивая Гарри Поттера!  
Снейп взмахом руки убрал вызов.  
— Говори.  
— Сначала пообещай, что оставишь меня здесь.  
— Условия ставлю я, — отрезал Снейп. — Если ты скажешь что-то полезное, сможешь уйти сам. Если нет — я вызову мракоборцев. При помощи зелья правды они выпотрошат твою гнилую голову до донышка.  
Блэк прижался теснее:  
— Без тебя мне везде как в Азкабане. А этот рыжий гадёныш липнет к тебе то и дело. Зачем тебе глупый малолетка, Северус? Ты для него просто каприз, игра фантазии и гормонов. Его любовь непостоянна. А я буду с тобой всегда. — Блэк с мольбой посмотрел на Снейпа: — Я с тобой и к Волдеморту пойду.  
— Только тебя там и не хватало, — отошёл от него Снейп.  
— А что? Он армию набирает, поэтому гребёт всё подряд. А у тебя будет тот, кто всегда прикроет спину.  
Снейп презрительно покривил губы:  
— Тёмный Лорд — непревзойдённый окклюмент. Он вскроет твою голову с той же лёгкостью, с какой ты вскрываешь бутылку пива.  
— Я сложу самые опасные воспоминания в Омут Памяти.  
— И откроешь их Дамблдору? — иронично поинтересовался Снейп.  
— Ты же открыл.  
— Там только то, что Дамблдор знает и так.  
Блэк безнадёжно уронил голову на лапы и заскулил. Снейп глянул на него с досадой.  
— Прекращай свой дешёвый театр.  
Блэк заскулил ещё отчаяннее, подвывая. Снейп вздохнул.  
— Черт с тобой. Говори и оставайся.  
Блэк попытался подползти поближе, но сеть мешала. Снейп выпутал из неё Блэка. Тот вскочил на задние лапы и стал облизывать его лицо.  
Снейп оттолкнул его.  
— Спятил?  
— А что? Я пёс, мне можно.  
— Только я тебе не хозяин.  
Блэк игриво повилял хвостом.  
— А мог бы. Стоит только сказать «Ты мой пёс» и...  
— Забудь об этом. Возвращайся к основному облику и говори по делу.  
Блэк глянул на него укоризненно, но спорить не стал. Превратился в человека, сел на стул и проговорил:  
— Крестраж — это отколотый при помощи тёмного волшебства кусочек души человека и помещённый в любой объект на его выбор, хоть живое существо, хоть вещь. Когда человек, сотворивший крестражи, умирает, то может возродиться через один из них, таким же или почти таким же, как был.  
— Мне это известно, — процедил Снейп. — Известно и о способах уничтожения крестражей.  
— В том-то и дело, что крестраж не обязательно уничтожать! Можно специальным заклинанием перерезать связующую нить между ним и его хозяином. Тогда крестраж сразу же сдохнет сам, а хозяин останется с тем куском души, который у него есть. Теоретически, станет слабее. Но это не точно.  
— И какое заклинание?  
— Не знаю, — качнул головой Блэк. — Правда не знаю. Но оно точно есть, и я рассказал о нём Дамблдору, чтобы тот нашёл.  
— Когда именно рассказал?  
Блэк задумался.  
— Дня за три-четыре до того, как меня нашёл Римус. Я пытался объяснить этому чокнутому оборотню, что не убивал Джеймса, он вроде бы начал слушать, но тут примчалась Нимфадора и накинулась на меня так, как будто я Римуса убивал. Всё зло от баб!  
— А у неё были основания так думать?  
— Нуу... Мы дрались полегоньку. Но бой уже прекращался, Римус почти готов был слушать по-настоящему. Однако появилась Нимфадора и вломила мне по-полной. Я врезал в ответ, Римус шибанул меня и пошло-поехало...  
Снейп задумался. «Неразлучная парочка — и вдруг оказались по одному? А у Тонкс появилась информация, что жениха убивают?»  
— Сириус, Римус тебя искал или встретил случайно?  
— М-м... Средина на половину. Искал, конечно, чтобы отомстить, но в Гарриет-Хилл встретил случайно.  
«Вопрос в том, что Люпину понадобилось в маггловской деревне?» — подумал Снейп.  
Гарриет-Нилл в четверти мили от Хогватрса, и туда частенько бегали магглорождённые ученики за всякими мелочами вроде шариковых ручек, скрепок и тетрадей — магглы делали бумагу лучше волшебников, и стоила она у них намного дешевле. Подозрений это не вызывало, поскольку Хогвардские Развалины находятся в парке Поллок, где полно туристов, кемпингов, полей для гольфа и загородных клубов. Несколько деревенек, расположенных в парке, зарабатывали, обслуживая туристов и клубы.  
Укрытый маскировочными чарами Хогсмит магглам не виден, но сами волшебники могли без труда ходить к магглам.  
Только вот взрослые практически никогда этого не делали. «А Блэк говорил, что выследили его в Ливерпуле».  
Тот увидел сомнения и пояснил торопливо:  
— Я и жил в Ливерпуле. Они заметили меня по дороге в аэропорт, когда я хотел лететь в Глазго. Пришлось удирать на такси и поездах. В Престоне я от них оторвался и прилетел в Глазго. Оттуда автобусом до Гарриет-Хилл.  
— И зачем тебе маггловская деревушка?  
— Мне нужен был мистер Макферсон. У него есть это заклинание. Для магглов оно выглядит как старинная китайская литография, но маг может прочесть текст. Пусть я и не знаю китайского, но иероглифы скопировать могу. На это много ума не надо. Нужно всего лишь запомнить двадцать четыре черты, из которых они состоят, и порядок написания.  
— Знаю, — ответил Снейп. — Но откуда свиток взялся у маггла?  
— Достался по наследству от какого-то родственника, который служил в Гонконге, когда тот ещё принадлежал Соединённому Королевству.  
— А как ты вышел на Макферсона?  
Блэк превратился в собаку, подошёл к Снейпу и сел рядом с ним.  
— Через антикваров и коллекционеров. Ещё в те времена, когда я искал в Китае амулет для Джеймса, то узнал, что среди вещей, которые собирают маггловские любители древностей, иногда попадаются настоящие волшебные вещи, потерянные в магомире. Поэтому, вырвавшись из Азкабана, я на всякий случай стал опять налаживать связи среди антикваров.  
Снейп кивнул, опустил руку и машинально стал поглаживать пса. Блэк от такого внезапного счастья слегка прибалдел, но быстро опомнился и заговорил снова — Северус не должен очнуться от своих мыслей и убрать руку.  
— Я представлялся экспертом-оценщиком — для волшебника нетрудно установить подлинность стариной вещи. Магии это требует совсем мало, а маггловская экспертиза стоит очень дорого, да и очередь на неё длинная. Услуги знатока, который по одному беглому взгляду может определить подлинник и фальшивку, а так же истинный возраст вещи и место, где она была создана, стоят хоть и недёшево, но значительно меньше экспертизы, поэтому у таких консультантов всегда полно клиентов. Надо лишь два-три раза промелькнуть в хороших антикварных магазинах, поговорить с продавцами и оставить номер телефона, как от новых знакомств не будет отбоя. Все — и антиквары, и частные коллекционеры — стараются завести приятельство, зазвать в гости, чтобы показать коллекции, а то и консультацию без очереди получить. У одного такого коллекционера я увидел свиток о крестражах. И стал искать заклинание, о котором говорилось в свитке.  
Снейп перебирал пальцами собачью шерсть, оказавшуюся неожиданно приятной на ощупь. Блэк от этой нечаянной ласки млел и таял. К сожалению, Снейп не замечал, что делает. Но даже так лучше, чем никак.  
Снейп проговорил задумчиво:  
— Ты видел свиток Макферсона?  
— Не успел. Но ты-то можешь посмотреть запросто.  
— А кому ты говорил о первом свитке?  
— Дамблдору, — с лёгким удивлением ответил Блэк. — Гарри — это же седьмой, последний крестраж. Поэтому он единственный, у кого есть сила победить Волдеморта. Но сам он при этом должен погибнуть.  
— Да, — ровно ответил Снейп.  
— Я, как узнал о заклинании разрыва связующих нитей, чуть не умер от радости. И сразу же помчался из Кардифа в Лондон, в «Письмосылку братьев Келлер», отправил Дамблдору письмо со всеми подробностями.  
Снейп криво усмехнулся:  
— Он обещал помочь, велел вернуться в Ливерпуль и ждать его указаний. Но уже завтра или послезавтра какой-то мимоезжий антиквар или коллекционер показал тебе маггловскую фотографию свитка. Но ты даже через снимок почувствовал его магию и увидел опознавательные знаки, о которых говорилась в первом свитке. Ты послал Дамблдору сообщение и рванул в Глазго. Однако в аэропорту наткнулся на Люпина.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — поразился Блэк.  
Снейп откинулся на спинку стула, устало закрыл глаза.  
— Одно дело — Мальчик-Который-Выжил, и которым легко управлять. И совсем другое — Взрослый-Победитель-Великого-Зла, который обрёл независимость по закону и захотел самостоятельности по жизни.  
Блэк отшатнулся, перекинувшись в человека.  
— Ты думаешь... Быть не может... Нет!  
— Дамблдор любит властвовать и не любит подчиняться. Он даже министров меняет, когда те перестают быть послушными. И то, что Дамблдор не лезет в первые ряды властителей, предпочитая дёргать за ниточки из-за кулис, не противоречит его сущности и вкусам.  
Блэк ошеломлённо хлопал глазами.  
— Тогда у нас нет шансов, — сказал он уныло. — Гарри обречён.  
— Ну почему же? Ведь первый свиток был подлинным. И заклинание разрыва связующих нитей действительно существует.  
— Надеюсь, Дамблдор не найдёт этот свиток раньше нас.  
— Я тоже, — ответил Снейп.  
.............  
.............  
Главный редактор «Ежедневного пророка» Варнава Кафф ещё раз перечитал принесённую Ритой Скиттер статью.  
— Похоже, наша Вриттер научилась писать.  
— Да прям! — хохотнул заместитель. — Ей всего лишь Прытко-Пишущее перо кто-то зачаровал как следует.  
— При помощи магии такого достичь невозможно. Это настоящий талант и мастерство публициста. Сам посмотри.  
Заместитель пробежал взглядом статью.  
— Это писала Вриттер?! Исключено. Разве что любовник за неё расстарался.  
— Вриттер спит с Корнелиусом Фаджем, а он литературными талантами не блещет.  
— Значит, спуталась с кем-то ещё. — Заместитель усмехнулся: — Фадж хоть и вылетел с поста министра, но всё ещё очень влиятелен. И потому мы не можем уволить Вриттер. Но если Фадж узнает, что любовница ему изменила...  
— Найми частного детектива, — велел Кафф. — Нам нужны прямые доказательства её измены Фаджу.  
.............  
.............  
— Гарри, ты спятил? — орал Рон. Были они на обзорной площадке башни Астрономии, и крики Рона могла слышать вся школа. — Гермиона больна, а ты помолвки устраиваешь!  
— Ты предпочёл бы, — спокойно ответил Гарри, — чтобы я пялил твою сестру безо всяких обязательств как какую-нибудь Ромильду Вейн?  
— Могли бы и потерпеть!  
— С какой стати? Если у тебя с твоей великой любовью ничего не ладится, то и все должны монахами жить?  
— Ах ты, говнюк! — ринулся в драку Рон.  
Драко вклинился между ними.  
— Заткнулись оба!  
Гарри и Рон вперили в него мрачные взгляды. Драко сказал непререкаемо:  
— Личные дела в сторону! Если Гарри легче пережить боль, будучи официально обручённым с Джинни, это его право.  
— Но... — начал Рон. Драко оборвал:  
— Это моя девушка лежит в коме. Однако я истерик не устраиваю. И мы здесь собрались не для ссор, а для того, чтобы решить, как помочь Гермионе.  
Рон сник. Гарри хмуро сказал:  
— К трём пополудни приезжают родители Гермионы. Они заберут её в маггловскую больницу.  
Драко посмотрел испытующе:  
— Ты не веришь, что её там вылечат? Тогда быть может лучше в Мунго?  
— Да хоть под забор! С такой глубиной комы у Гермионы практически нет шансов. Её могут поднять баллов до девяти или десяти, но это всё равно будет не Гремиона, а дебилка, которая толком не сможет о себе позаботиться.  
По лицу Драко пробежала судорога, он отвернулся.  
— Тёмный Лорд... У него есть очень сильные талисманы исцеления. Таких нет больше ни у кого.  
— И он с восторгом прибежит в Хогвартс, чтобы отдать его Гермионе, — ядовито сказал Рон.  
— Я могу попросить его в награду, — возразил Драко. — Надо только принести ему что-то очень ценное. И безопасное для всех остальных.  
— И что это? — скептично спросил Рон.  
— Амулет Прекрасности. Выглядит как тонкая невзрачная цепочка с крохотным кулоном-ромбиком. Но тот, кто его наденет, обретёт облик красивее, чем у ангела. — Драко усмехнулся: — Во всяком случае, так написано о нём в «Справочнике Высших талисманов и амулетов».  
— Это же из вопросов по экзаменам на СОВ! — вспомнил Рон. — И там сказано, что единственный в Магической Британии амулет хранится у Дамблдора.  
Драко ответил:  
— Том Марволо Реддл был весьма хорош собой. Чего никак нельзя сказать о Волдеморте.  
— Да уж, — поёжился Рон. — Морда у него... Увидишь — вздрогнешь, даже если и не знаешь, кто это. Но подожди! — дёрнулся он. — Ты собираешься обворовать Дамблдора?!  
— Задача нелёгкая, — сказал Гарри. — Но попытаться надо.  
— Вы с ума сошли?! — заорал Рон. — Как можно воровать амулет у Даблдора?! Это же не ингредиенты в лавке на Косой аллее спереть! К нему лезть, всё равно, что в Гринготс.  
— Гринготрс далеко не так надёжен, как о нём говорят. Твой брат Билл рассказывал, как его несколько раз обокрали.  
— Да плевать на Гринготс! — взбеленился Рон. — Нельзя красть у Дамблдора! Он же... Он — хранитель Британии! А мы — его помощники!  
Драко брезгливо оскалился:  
— Только не я.  
Он резко развернулся и пошёл из Астрономической башни прочь.  
Гарри мгновение подумал и пошёл за Драко, бросив Рону на прощание:  
— Когда ты только поумнеешь!  
.............  
.............  
Молли и Джинни сидели в «Трёх мётлах».  
— Ты слишком поспешила, — сказала Молли.  
— Но такого удобного случая больше не представится! — возразила Джинни. — Дамблдор проверяет Гарри на все заклинания и зелья, а из-за всей этой шумихи, особенно когда Гермиона оказалась в коме, не стал. Все, и сам Гарри, говорят, что он обручился со мной из-за чувства одиночества и беспокойства. Гарри твердит, что в моём присутствии он не так боится за Гермиону. Дамблдор поверил. А это самое главное.  
— Ты права, — ответила Молли. — В любом другом случае Дамблдор устроил бы проверку, стал бы досконально выяснять, насколько чистым и добровольным было обручение. А так всё сложилось как нельзя лучше. Надеюсь, ты ничего лишнего в слово Обручения не добавила? Непреложный обет или ещё что-то?  
— Нет-нет, только Обручение, я же всё понимаю.  
— И продолжай давать Гарри амортенцию. По одной капле каждый день. Не больше!  
— Мама, а Дамблдор её не засечёт? Может, перерыв сделать?  
— Ни в коем случае! Гарри сразу же расторгнет помолвку. И ничего не бойся, моё зелье не заметил бы и сам Мерлин. Главное, дозировку не превышай.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Джинни. — Мама, а может, мне и замуж за него выйти? А то кто его знает, этого Избранного-Победителя-Сама-Знаешь-Кого, вдруг погибнет в битве... И я останусь на бобах. Невеста ведь не получает ничего. Другое дело — жена со всем правами на наследство и фамилию.  
Молли заулыбалась:  
— Какая у меня дочка умная! Правильно. Ты должна побыстрее выйти за него замуж. Возраст добровольного сексуального согласия — пятнадцать лет, и с этого же времени, при наличии согласия одного из родителей, несовершеннолетние могут вступать в брак.  
— Дурсли не разрешат Гарри жениться. Просто ему назло.  
— Это предоставь мне, — хищно улыбнулась Молли. — Я их и без всякой магии так заболтаю, что они сами не заметят, как всё подпишут. Главное, чтобы ты уговорила Гарри жениться, не вызвав ни у кого подозрений.  
— Беременность — лучшее основание. И подозрений никаких, и отказаться от брака нельзя.  
— И у меня наконец-то будет хоть один внучок! От твоих братьев в этом никакого толку.  
— Но Билл и Флёр...  
— Ага, — оскалилась Молли. — Как же... Если бы ни я, фиг бы там что сложилось. Эта фря нашего Билла и близко бы не подпустила, так и страдал бы мой сыночек от безответных чувств. Но теперь мисс Делакур станет ему хорошей женой — верной, послушной, и рожать будет, пока не лопнет. Плохо только, что Билл со свадьбой и детьми решил подождать до тех пор, пока Гарри не победит Сама-Знаешь-Кого.  
— А Билл за это время к своей египетской красотке не сбежит? — усомнилась Джинни.  
— Нет, не бойся. Зря я, что ли, Чарли из Румынии вызывала и в Арку Судьбы отправляла, чтобы твой отец выиграл поездку в Египет. Отворотила сыночка от той бесплодной шмары на веки вечные. Он теперь о ней и не вспомнит.  
— А я думала, из-за того, что она маггловка.  
— Вот ещё, — обиделась Молли. — У меня предрассудков нет. Сначала я даже обрадовалась, ведь маггловки очень плодовиты. Пока не появилась контрацепция, они рожали по пятнадцать-двадцать детей. А эта дрянь оказалась бесплодной! Её ни маггловские врачи, ни целители вылечить не смогли бы. Ну и зачем мне такая сноха? Нет, я сразу же решила Биллу отворотное зелье дать. А как он от зазнобы отлип, стала твердить, чтобы скорее переводился в Лондон, что он и сделал. — Молли вздохнула. — Тут и Флёр подвернулась. Конечно, она не самая удачная партия — и приданое крошечное, и внуков мне больше трёх не родит, но для такого раздолбая, как наш Билл, и это хорошо. Никого лучше ему всё равно не найти.  
— Мама, так твой отворот — сильная вещь?  
— Ещё как! А тебе надо кого-то отвадить?  
— Не мне, а Рону. — Джинни наклонилась через столик к матери. — Гарри проболтался, что на Слизерин Рон перевёлся из-за безответной любви.  
— Да ты что? — ужаснулась Молли.  
— На самом деле Ромильда Вейн сварила хорошую амортенцию. Не такую виртуозную, как твоя, но хорошую. Рон отравился потому, что в кого-то влюблён по уши.  
— И кто же это?  
— Не знаю, — качнула головой Джинни. — Но совершено точно не Пэнси Паркинсон.  
— Жаль... Девочка так его любит, и приданое у неё богатое. И не бесплодна опять же. Но на Слизерине хватает и других небедных невест. В кого влюбился Рон?  
— Гарри думает, что это парень. Рона не интересуют девушки. Когда он встречался с Лавандой Браун, которая красива так, что хоть вейлу с неё рисуй, то ни разу не попытался её трахнуть. Наоборот, жаловался, что она слишком много целуется. Какой парень в его возрасте будет отказываться от поцелуев? И тем более от всего остального?  
Молли слушала, испуганно прижав пальцы к губам.  
— Да что за напасть такая! — застонала она. — Один сын гей, теперь и второй. Дождёшься тут внуков...  
— Люциус Малфой тоже гей, однако сына своей Нарциссе сделал, пусть и через спринцовку. Сделал бы и второго, не будь она такой слабой на матку, что чуть не умерла первыми родами.  
— У Малфоя ум есть! — разозлилась Молли. — А Чарли — идиот! Прилип к своему Бертраму и видеть больше никого не хочет. Говорила ведь: «Сынок, женись, живи семьёй, делай спринцовкой детей, а сам спи тайком с кем хочешь. Можешь даже любовника в доме поселить, сказав людям, что это кузен жены». Всё было бы шито-крыто, без сплетен и скандалов. Но Чарли упёрся, что не будет врать об отношениях с любимым. Вот и сидит теперь чёрт знает где на нищенской зарплате только потому, что в Магической Румынии узаконены однополые браки. И зачем геям брак, если детей делать они всё равно не могут?  
Джинни отрицательно покачала головой:  
— Нарциссу интересовали династические соображения. Из младшей дочери младшей ветви — иначе говоря, пустого места — она стала госпожой очень богатого мэнора и супругой главы одного из знатнейших родов. За это можно перетерпеть то, что муж тебе на самом деле и не муж. А Чарли чем невест прельщать?  
— Он мог взять маггловку, которой надо сбежать из дома, а некуда. Отец бьёт, отчим домогается, мать ревнует к своим любовникам или оба родителя пьяницы... Такая на всё согласиться, лишь бы жить в сытости и покое.  
Джинни посмотрела на мать с сомнением:  
— В пятнадцать лет — да. Но едва ей исполнится восемнадцать, максимум двадцать один, сбежала бы к нормальному мужику.  
— Ну и пусть бежит. Внуки-то мне остались бы. А рожать их маггловка могла бы каждый год. У меня бы их давно уже не меньше трёх было бы.  
— Тут ты права. — Джинни немного подумала. — С Аркой Судьбы ты расплатилась бесплодием Чарли?  
— Живая сперма ему всё равно не нужна. А так и трахаться может, сколько ему угодно, и у меня сожалений нет. Бесплодный сын не так огорчает, как тот, который зря растрачивает плодоносное семя.  
Джинни кивнула.  
— Но Ронни надо отворотить. Или хотя бы заставить очувствоваться настолько, чтобы женился на Пэнси. Жаль терять такое приданое.  
— Она влюблена в Рона. И хочет настоящего брака, а не фиктивного. Тут никакой приворот не поможет. Чем сильнее она будет его любить, тем сильнее станет желать супружеских отношений. Нет, Рона нужно женить на маггловке.  
— Делай, как знаешь. Но отворотить его нужно побыстрее. Нечего ему безответными чувствами мучиться. А взаимные должны появиться только после того, как Рон женится.  
— Я пришлю отворотное, — сказала Молли.  
— Хорошо. Тогда я побежала в школу, свободные часы заканчиваются, а я не могу опаздывать.  
— Удачи, дорогая.  
.............  
В это же время  
.............  
На правах ассистента Рон, сидя в лаборатории Снейпа, сортировал его почту. Два письма были из Центра Зельеварных исследований. И одно — из патентного бюро. Письма из Центра Рон отложил в сторону, Снейп прочитает их сам. А из патентного бюро открыл, там должно было быть авторское свидетельство на сложное зелье, окончательную разработку которого Снейп закончил несколько дней назад.  
Но, к изумлению Рона, выписано свидетельство было на школу, а не на Снейпа.  
«Как же так?» — не понял Рон.  
Он побежал к Снейпу. С полдороги вернулся, заварил чай — Северуса лучше расспрашивать, когда он будет в хорошем настроении. Да и делать что-то приятное для любимого было для Рона удовольствием.  
Снейп взял чай, скользнул равнодушным беглым взглядом по патенту, а письма, не читая, бросил в камин.  
— Профессор! — охнул Рон. — Почему?! Там же наверняка какие-нибудь выгодные предложения о работе!  
— Я всё равно не смогу их принять.  
— Почему? Если нельзя уволиться до конца учебного года, то летом-то вполне. Вас бы подождали.  
Снейп пояснил неохотно:  
— Я не смогу уволиться из школы ни сейчас, ни летом и никогда.  
— Как это? — не понял Рон. — Вы же свободный человек, а не раб! Никто никого не может держать на работе силой. И забирать ваши разработки тоже никто не имеет права!  
— По трудовому договору с Хогвартсом все мои разработки и открытия принадлежать школе.  
— Но это несправедливо! — хрипло выкрикнул Рон. От обиды за любимого ему перехватило горло. — Как Дамблдор мог допустить, чтобы отдел кадров заключил с вами такой договор?!  
— Договор заключал Дамблдор лично. Это было вскоре после уничтожения Тёмного Лорда, и никто другой на работу меня бы не взял. Надо было или отказаться от волшебства и жить как маггл, или принимать предложение. Вариант «сдохнуть с голода под забором» не рассматривался.  
Рон покраснел от гнева.  
— Но вы же герой! Вы были разведчиком в стане врага! Вам положен орден Мерлина, государственная пенсия и всеобщее уважение.  
— Доказательств этого нет. Я не попал в Азкабан только потому, что у суда не нашлось прямых улик, а Дамблдор дал за меня поручительство.  
— Как это «нет доказательств»?! — возмутился Рон. — А как же Орден Феникса? И сам Дамблдор? Они должны были дать показания!  
— Тех, кто мог доказать моё членство в Ордене, в живых не осталось. Разве что Долгопупсы, но их спрашивать бесполезно. А Дамблдор свидетельствовать не мог, потому что ради конспирации мы общались только через посредников, которые к концу войны были мертвы.  
Рон отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Дамблдор — величайший волшебник. Он мог... Но почему не захотел?!  
Снейп криво усмехнулся:  
— Он предполагал, что Тёмный Лорд не уничтожен до конца и может вернуться. Тогда Ордену снова понадобился бы разведчик. Так всё и оказалось. Дамблдор не обманывал меня, Уизли. Просто обстоятельства так сложились.  
— Всё равно неправильно!  
Он порывисто прижался к Снейпу и поцеловал в губы.  
Снейп оттолкнул.  
— Обратите свой пыл на ровесников, — сказал он холодно.  
— Вы же знаете, что я люблю вас по-настоящему! Проверка амортенцией не лжёт!  
— Вы вполне искренне любите свои фантазии обо мне. Но я — дело другое.  
Снейп движением палочки выставил Рона за дверь гостиной.  
Юноша ударил кулаком по стене прихожей.  
— Я докажу ему! Он меня обязательно полюбит.  
Нить размышлений о любовных делах очень быстро привела к Дамблдору.  
— Старая сволочь! Правильно его мама за бороду оттаскала. Надо было всю вырвать. Но я сам ему отомщу. И добьюсь чтобы он не только отпустил Северуса, но и вернул ему все украденные авторские свидетельства. Тогда мой Севереус будет начлабом в Центре, а я — его секретарём. Мы всегда будем вместе!  
Рон улыбнулся прекрасным мечтам и помчался в Большой зал. Там уже должны быть Драко и Гарри. План похищения амулета Прекрасности следовало обсудить подробнее.  
.............  
.............  
Ужинал Люциус в одиночестве. Нарцисса заперлась в своих покоях в обществе зачарованного Снейпом телевизора — у неё начался очередной сериал, на этот раз невыносимо сентиментальное повествование о деревенской сироте, которая приехала в Лондон в поисках карьеры и личного счастья.  
Но это было и к лучшему. Люциусу хотелось побыть одному.  
Амулет Снейпа помог лишь частично. Он блокировал Круциатосы, но неотступная, ноющая, дёргающая боль от Клейма осталась. Это было похоже на тяжёлый нарыв. Обезболивающие не помогали. Боль была хоть и не настолько сильной, чтобы мучить по-настоящему, но достаточно ощутимой, чтобы лишить покоя.  
Клеймо требовало служения Хозяину. А Хозяин знать не желал о своём рабе.  
Люциус прикрыл глаза. Если к боли можно привыкнуть со временем, то вторая часть заклятия, о сексуальном обслуживании, оказалась и суровее, и изобретательнее. Она заставляла гореть от возбуждения, но не позволяла достичь разрядки. Не помогали ни ручное стимулирование, ни холодный душ. И это оказалось намного мучительнее боли. И гораздо опаснее — неразряженное сексуальное возбуждение быстро превратит Люциуса в безумца, обречённого на вечное поселение в Мунго. «Впрочем, вечности не получится. Как только ослабнет действие амулета, Клеймо замучает меня Круциатусами до смерти».  
Сегодня Люциусу, опираясь на подаренный Снейпом амулет, удалось отбить первую атаку Клейма, но стоит лишь слегка задремать, на мгновение ослабить контроль, как всё начнётся снова. И тогда Люциус обречён — достичь разрядки Клеймо позволит лишь с разрешения Хозяина.  
В присутствии Гарри Поттера оно отключалось, предоставляя Хозяину самому решать, что и как делать с рабом, но всё остальное время изгалялось над Люциусом по-полной.  
«Как долго я смогу продержаться без сна, прежде чем он меня одолеет? Ведь совсем не спать невозможно. Я могу опираться на боль от Клейма в борьбе со сном, но через три-четыре ночи тело перестанет её воспринимать. Ещё две-три ночи можно продержаться на антисонных зельях. После мозг начнёт сходить с ума. Всё тот же результат. Но так у меня будет хотя бы неделя в здравом рассудке».  
Люциус встал из-за стола и прошёл в кабинет.  
«Это невозможно выносить. Я должен поговорить с Поттером и убедить его использовать меня».  
Принадлежать мерзкому полукровке было унизительно, но без этого Люциусу не выжить.  
.............  
.............  
После ужина Гарри ушёл в гостиную Гриффиндора, стал складывать магические паззлы. Последнее время это занятие стало отлично расслаблять, успокаивать и доставлять немалое удовольствие.  
— Ты же их раньше терпеть не мог, — удивился Невилл, большой любитель этой игры.  
— Вкусы меняются, — буркнул Гарри. Невилл мешал сосредоточиться, а паззлы требовали внимания.  
— И еда тебе вдруг стала нравиться совсем другая, — задумчиво продолжал Долгопупс. — Раньше ты не ел рисовый пудинг, а сегодня обменял на него свой любимый омлет с грибами и мясом.  
— Для подростков естественно менять вкусы. Это называется «гормональная перестройка организма».  
— Но она идёт с одиннадцати лет и до четырнадцати. В пятнадцать организм начинает стабилизироваться, а в шестнадцать должен полностью успокоиться.  
Гарри процедил:  
— «Гормональная буря», через которую проходят подростки, так быстро не успокаивается. Последствия тянутся лет до восемнадцати-двадцати.  
— Но всё равно странно. Так резко твои вкусы ещё никогда не менялись.  
— Долгопупс, ты психолог или эндокринолог, чтобы полноценно судить о таких вещах?  
— Кто? — не понял маггловских слов Невилл.  
— А если не специалист, то займись тем, в чём хоть что-то понимаешь. Например, травологией.  
Долгопупс обиженно засопел и ушёл к окну. Почему-то Гарри, всегда добродушный и приветливый, становился злым и раздражительным, когда его отвлекали от паззлов. А складывал он их каждый вечер после ужина, как по расписанию.  
А когда в Хогсмите все паззлы кончились, Джинни, чтобы Гарри не остался без любимого развлечения и не стал от злости кидаться на людей, сделала несколько комплектов сама.  
— Не волнуйся, — сказала она тогда, — пока я с тобой, магические паззлы у тебя будут всегда.  
«Это хорошо, что она такая добрая и заботливая, — думал Долгопупс. — Но всё равно странно, что его вкусы так резко изменились. Гарри же не тринадцать, когда настроение и интересы меняются как в калейдоскопе».  
Невилл вздохнул, глянул на Гарри.  
«Раньше в это время он играл с Роном в шахматы и болтал с нами. Теперь же к нему не подойдёшь. Конечно, то, что Рон ушёл, не могло на Гарри не повлиять. А теперь и Гермиона заболела. Но всё равно Гарри стал другим. Не пойму, в чём именно он изменился, однако точно могу сказать, что это не тот Гарри, который был всегда. Что же с ним случилось? Неужели и правда гормоны так действуют?»  
Долгопупс опять вздохнул. Ему было жаль Гарри, но чем помочь парню, он не знал.  
«Надо с Полумной посоветоваться. Она умная, что-нибудь придумает».


	14. Глава 14

Самообладание миссис Грейнджер неприятно поразило и мадам Помфри, и преподавателей — ни тени эмоций, только чёткие, быстрые, сугубо профессиональные вопросы.  
— Извините, миссис Грейнджер, — сказал Снейп, — а кто вы по профессии?  
— Челюстно-лицевой хирург.  
— Но Гермиона говорила, что её родители дантисты, — ответил Слизнорт.  
— Это то же самое, — буркнул Снейп. — Только уровень риска и ответственности намного выше. — И посмотрел на миссис Грейнджер: — Я всё же настаиваю на том, что это токсическая кома. У мисс Грейнджер передозировка магии. Девчонка в одиночку попыталась сделать какое-то волшебство, которое ученикам шестого курса не под силу.  
На лице миссис Грейнджер не отразилось никаких чувств.  
— Прогноз? — спокойно спросила она.  
— Ничего утешительного. Но она стабильна, а это большой плюс.  
— Почему невозможна детоксикация?  
— Магия в таком виде неуправляема, — пояснил Снейп. — По симптоматике ближайший маггловский аналог — отравление ртутью. Но и на это лечение мисс Грейнджер не ответила. Возможно, маггловские средства окажутся эффективнее. Однако я бы на это не рассчитывал.  
— Вы сделали, что могли, коллега. Спасибо.  
Миссис Грейнджер пошла к зависшим в воздухе носилками Гермионы. проверила крепления, поправила одеяло и поманила носилки за собой.  
На площадке их ждали трое мальчишек — Гарри, Рон и какой-то блондин.  
— Можно нам попрощаться, миссис Грейнджер? — спросил Гарри.  
— Нет! — выкрикнул блондин. — Гермиона вернётся! Обязательно. И очень скоро.  
Миссис Грейнджер на мгновение прикрыла глаза, но тут же справилась с собой.  
— Это адрес больницы, — дала она блондину листок бумаги. — Вы можете навещать её. Я скажу в регистратуре, чтобы вас пропускали. Гарри Поттер, Рон Уизли и...  
— ...Драко Малфой, мэм, — коротко поклонился он.  
Миссис Грейнджер нахмурилась, это имя в письмах дочери звучало только в отрицательном контексте.  
— Многое изменилось, мэм, — сказал Драко. — Очень многое.  
Гарри и Рон кивнули. Миссис Грейнджер кивнула в ответ.  
К ней подошёл Снейп.  
— Я провожу вас. Школьный возница и медсестра безупречны, но я предпочитаю сам всё проверить.  
— Спасибо.  
Миссис Грейнджер пошла по лестнице.  
Снейп сказал едва слышно:  
— Ещё десять минут, и этот зверинец перестанет на вас пялиться. Вы сможете поплакать.  
— Мы с мужем так и договорились — он плачет по дороге сюда, я — по дороге отсюда. К колдомедикам иду я, потому что лучше знаю кому и могу принимать осознанное решение, а в клинике дочь устраивает Грег, потому что у меня на это уже не хватит сил.  
Снейп ободряюще пожал ей руку.  
— Вы — превосходные родители.  
Джин Грейнджер тускло улыбнулась.  
«Ментальные шрамы от Обливейта, — думал Снейп. — Откуда? Первое, что приходит на ум — Гермиона постаралась. Но и у неё точно такие же шрамы, полученные в то же самое время. Надо посмотреть и на Грега. Работа качественная, если бы не сверхсильный стресс, на поверхность ничего не вышло бы. Кому и зачем понадобилось обливейтить не только ученицу, что само по себе странно, но и её родителей-магглов? Если Гермиона могла видеть или слышать что-то лишнее, то родители совсем ни при чём. Следовательно, это связано с жизнью Гермионы в маггломире. Но как и в чём могли пересечься магический и маггловский мир в жизни этой девочки, чтобы стать опасными для обливейтщика такого уровня?»  
Снейп проводил Джин Грейнджер до машины местной скорой. Она должна была отвести их до аэропорта Глазго, откуда Грейнджеры летели в Манчестер. Официальная версия — девочка вместе с классом поехала на экскурсию в горы и упала в расселину. Её тут же вытащили сами ученики, но в сознание Гермиона так и не пришла.  
— Спасибо, — крепко пожал Снейпу руку Грег. — Вы хорошо заботились о Гермионе.  
— Она очень тепло говорила о вас в письмах, — поддержала Джин.  
— Что?! — охнул Снейп. Ему удавалось сохранить полное самообладание на допросах у Волдеморта, Дамблдора, в Мракоборческом отделе и в Визенгамоте, но сейчас он был потрясён и растерян.  
Джин мягко улыбнулась:  
— Гермиона говорила, что вы несчастны только потому, что не верите, будто вас могут любить. Но вы очень хороший человек, мистер Снейп. Уверена, есть множество людей, которые вас очень любят.  
Снейп чуть не задохнулся. Второе потрясение и не хуже первого.  
«Чёрт бы побрал Гермиону!»  
Джин пожала ему руку и села в машину скорой, где её ждал муж. Скорая уехала. Снейп пошёл к школе.  
«У Грегори Грейнджера те же шрамы, в том же количестве и получены в то же время. Насколько я могу судить, это всегда первый день каникул Гермионы. Что же такого опасного для магомира она могла рассказать им при личной встрече, не упоминая в письмах? Ведь в своих посланиях мисс Грейнджер была весьма откровенна, и министерским перлюстраторам это нисколько не мешало».  
Снейп прошёл через центральный двор школы — ученики шарахнулись в сторону от Чёрного Дракона Хогвартса, Летучей Мыши-Вампира и Ужаса Подземелий. Снейп довольно улыбнулся. «Меня любят многие, — вспомнил он слова Джин Гейнджер и хохотнул. — А как же».  
И наткнулся на сияющий нежностью и обожанием взгляд Рона Уизли.  
«Спермотксикозный сопляк с непомерной фантазией. Лучше бы любовные рассказы для "Ведьмополитена" писал, чем ко мне цепляться. И денег бы подзаработал, и другим стало бы спокойнее».  
Снейп пошёл в одну из дальних галерей. Не по делу, а только чтобы от Рона отвязаться. Да и в одиночестве побыть не мешало бы. В собственных комнатах это недостижимо — там окопался Блэк.  
«Ещё один спермотоксикозник. Надо побыстрее найти ему безопасное убежище и сбагрить из Хогвартса».  
К досаде Снейпа, в галерее Улларда, самой дальней и всегда безлюдной, собралось несколько первокурссников, чтобы поиграть в плюй-камни. Ещё несколько шести- и семикурссников играли в летай-шары. И у той, и у другой группы были свои болельщики.  
Снейп несколько секунд смотрел на это безобразие, затем резко развернулся, собираясь уходить.  
И тут закричал ученик. Да не просто закричал, он выл от ужаса.  
«Талисман "мираж боггарта", — вмиг сообразил Снейп. — Не все обнаружили».  
— Вон отсюда! — рявкнул на учеников Снейп. — Я разберусь.  
Снейп рванулся к скорчившемуся от страха мальчишке-пуффендуйцу, но Поттер опередил, подскочил к пацану первым.  
«Идиот!»  
Вытащить двоих будет несоизмеримо труднее.  
Однако Поттер справился сам, вынес мальчика из зоны действия талисмана.  
— Это «мираж боггарта», сэр, — сказал он Снейпу.  
— Какого чёрта, Поттер? Я же сказал не лезть!  
— Но я справился, сэр. А в «мираже» каждая секунда как вечность, наполненная пыткой.  
— Отнесите пострадавшего в Больничное крыло, — велел Снейп. — И сами останьтесь там, вам необходимо лечение.  
— Ерунда, профессор. У меня обычные сны такие бывают, что «мираж» пустяком кажется. Я привык. Но вот Денни Веллер... — Поттер кивнул на мальчишку. — Ему нужен инспектор из Надзора за несовершеннолетними волшебниками. Родители Денни очень жестоко с ним обращаются. Его главный кошмар — предстоящие каникулы, на которых придётся поехать домой.  
— Я разряжу талисман и свяжусь с Надзорным отделом.  
Поттер кивнул и понёс Денни в Больничное крыло. Снейп смерил остальных учеников ледяным злобным взглядом.  
— Вы всё ещё здесь? Двадцать баллов с каждого факультета. Все в Большой зал, живо!  
Ученики бросились прочь. А Снейп полностью закрыл менталку и подошёл к талисману.  
Основная трудность в том, что нельзя уничтожить талисман сразу, сначала надо снять мыслеобразы Денни Веллера, чтобы было, чем убеждать инспектора. Поскольку «мираж боггарта» в основном пользуется истинными переживаниями, а не вымышленными страхами, то доказательства будут приняты и в суде.  
Родители Денни оказались чрезмерно требовательными. Мальчишку обязали соответствовать недостижимым для реального ребёнка идеальным стандартам, а любое несоответствие сурово наказывалось. Хогвартс стал для Денни освобождением. Но Шляпа отправила его не в Когтевран, как велели родители, а в Пуффендуй. Денни ждало наказание даже за Слизерин или Гриффендор, а Пуффендуй приравнивался к тягчайшему преступлению.  
Когда это станет известно инспектору, Веллеров на год лишат родительских прав и заставят пройти годичный курс коррекции у психолога Надзорного отдела. А Денни будет проводить рождественские и пасхальные каникулы в Хогвартсе, летние — в проверенных и одобренных инспекторами семьях однокурссников-пуффендуйцев.  
Снейп злобно усмехнулся Веллерам и запечатал воспоминания Денни в ментальный кокон. Как это обычно и бывало, к воспоминаниям одного пострадавшего прилипли воспоминания другого. Снейп оторвал кошмары Поттера и хотел уничтожить, но талисман, стараясь пробить защиту Снейпа, магической волной швырнул их прямо в лицо. Не увидеть содержание записей Снейп не мог.  
...Постоянное, ежесекундное ожидание побоев из-за любой мелочи, а то и просто так, по словам Дурслей — «для профилактики», которая была гораздо чаще наказаний за реальные провинности...  
...Порка каждый раз жестокая, почти до обморока...  
...Радость, что удалость украсть в Больничном крыле обезболивающую микстуру и мазь от синяков...  
...Повторные кражи, ведь того, что есть, на лето не хватит...  
...И снова дошкольное время — просторный, даже слишком большой для четырёх человек дом верхушки среднего класса. В одиночку поддерживать в нём порядок невозможно, нужны горничная и садовник. Но вместо этого всю работу делает ребёнок, с которого спрашивают, как со взрослого...  
...Постоянные упрёки в никчёмности, тупости, дармоедстве, в том, что он сын бродяг и алкоголиков, навязавшийся в приличную семью...  
...Презрение и травля в школе из-за плохой одежды, голодного вида и отсутствия карманных денег, драки для самозащиты и домашние наказания за них...  
...Одиночество — вечное, мучительное, неотступное...  
...Мысли о самоубийстве...  
...Два побега из дома в приют, перехвачен по дороге соседями, доставлен домой, избит опекунами...  
...Хогвартс, радость, друзья, надежда остаться навсегда — и крушение всех мечтаний о нормальной жизни, когда пришлось вернуться к Дурслям...  
...Многолетнее убеждение, что он заслужил такую судьбу, потому что виновен в смерти матери, потому что это из-за него родители попали в аварию, и тётя Петуния твердит об этом по любому поводу...  
...И в Хогвартсе постоянно намекают на то, что Поттеры погибли из-за своего сына Гарри...  
Снейп опомнился, сжёг воспоминания и разрядил талисман.  
В галерею вбежал встревоженный Слизнорт.  
— С вами всё в порядке, Северус?  
— Да, спасибо. Поисковые команды уже созданы?  
— Дамблдор распорядился. Все ученики в Большом зале, рабочие эльфы в кухне и в сарае для мётел. Преподаватели и сторожевые эльфы начали проверку территории.   
Снейп кивнул и спросил:  
— А Дамблдор чем занят?  
— Проверкой участка между озером и лесом. Там самый магически сложный участок, никто другой не справится. Мы с вами разряжаем обнаруженные талисманы, если таковые ещё будут.  
— Хорошо. Но сначала я отправлю срочное письмо в Надзорный отдел, обнаружен факт жестокого обращения с ребёнком.  
— Конечно, Северус, письмо следует отправить немедленно. И зайдите к мадам Помфри, вы неважно выглядите.  
— Сам справлюсь.  
Снейп резко развернулся и вышел с галереи. Необходимо было всё обдумать.  
Но, вопреки намерениям, мысли устремились в собственное детство.  
И это ещё больше всё запутало.  
Тобиас Снейп пил и во хмелю избивал жену, а нередко и сына. Протрезвев, ужасался содеянному, валялся у Эйлин в ногах, вымаливая прощение. После таскался за ней как хвост, угождал и прислуживал. Глупая мать прощала, а спустя несколько дней Тобиас опять напивался и обвинял жену в том, что она хочет его бросить.  
Но при этом отец никогда не сказал сыну ни единого грубого слова по трезвости.  
Избивать и унижать ребёнка просто так, в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти — у Снейпа такое в голове не укладывалось.  
Даже Веллеры делали это только тогда, когда обнаруживали несоответствие реального ребёнка своим мечтам об идеальном наследнике.  
А Дурсли издевались над Поттером просто так, для собственного удовольствия.  
«Куда смотрел этот старый дурак Дедлалиус Дингл? Его единственной обязанностью было следить, чтобы с Поттером всё было в порядке, а он и с этим не справился!»  
Снейп остановился. «Или... справился слишком хорошо? И его сменили на Арабеллу Фигг, которая видела только то, что надо было».  
Версию следовало проверить. Снейп прошёл к камину в гостиной Слизерина и вызвал Дингла.  
— О да, — ответил тот, выслушав вопросы Снейпа, — я неоднократно писал в Дамблдору, что с мальчиком обращаются просто ужасно. Директор легко мог приструнить Дурслей, не выдавая тайны нашего мира. Однако каждый раз он отвечал, что, скрываясь под оборотным зельем, заходил к Дурслям с проверками и видел, что там всё в порядке. Эти коварные магглы обманывали Дамблдора, притворяясь при виде чужого человека, что любят и лелеют Гарри как собственного сына. Наконец я не выдержал зрелища печальной судьбы мистера Поттера и обратился в местное отделение соцопеки. Магглы лучше смогут поймать других магглов на мошенничестве, потому что специально обучены этому и знают все уловки преступников. Но инспектор так и не пришёл. А меня отстранили от надзора за Гарри, потому что я пошёл в контору опеки в нашей одежде, забыв, что надо переодеться в маггловское. Поэтому, наверное, и инспектор мне не поверил, посчитал сумасшедшим.  
— Сколько тогда было Поттеру?  
— Только что исполнилось шесть, мистер Снейп. А эти уроды вместо того, чтобы устроить праздник, избили его и заставили убирать в гараже. После меня за мистером Поттером смотрела Арабелла Фигг, но она или слишком глупа, чтобы заметить домашнее насилие, или придерживается средневековых норм в воспитании и считает такое обращение нормальным, а потому не жалуется ни Дамблдору, ни в соцопеку, и в Надзорный отдел.  
Снейп попрощался Динглом.  
«Кстати, о соцопеке. Почему никто другой туда не обратился? Пусть Соединённое Королевство, особенно Англия, и прославилась жестоким отношением к детям, но в конце пятидесятых началось активное общественное движение за полный запрет телесных наказаний в школе и введение уголовной ответственности за домашнее насилие. В 1959 принята Декларация прав ребёнка и начинают приниматься соответствующие законы, что круто изменило традиции воспитания. Детство Поттера как раз пришлось на период, когда эти законы заработали по-настоящему, а не только не бумаге. Дурслям полагалось не просто лишение опекунских прав, но и тюремный срок. Пусть соседи, соблюдая традицию "Мой дом — моя крепость, и меня не касается, что происходит в соседней крепости", не стали бы вмешиваться, но для школьных учителей надзор за обстановкой в семье и информирование органов социальной опеки о случаях домашнего насилия является прямой обязанностью. Почему же они упорно не замечали того, как живётся Поттеру? Или... не могли этого заметить, забывали о замеченном?»  
Снейп связался с Артуром Уизли. Тот декану Слизерина не обрадовался.  
— Рон что-то натворил? — спросил он склочно.  
— Он писал вам о том, что с Гарри Поттером отвратительно обращаются в семье?  
Артур посмотрел на Снейпа с изумлением, но на вопрос ответил:  
— Да, постоянно.  
— И вам не пришло в голову забрать Поттера к себе?  
Уизли гневно сверкнул глазами:  
— Я заподозрил неладное после первого же письма, в котором Рон рассказывал о знакомстве с Гарри Поттером. И велел сыну расспросить его обо всём подробнее. Рон поведал ужасающие вещи! Я сразу же решил забрать Гарри в нашу семью. Молли была против приёмыша, но я смог её убедить. Я был уверен, что она полюбит Гарри сразу же, как только познакомится поближе. Ведь у неё такое доброе сердце! Я подал жалобу на Дурслей и просьбу об усыновлении Гарри в Надзорный отдел. Но в тот же день меня вызвали в Визенгамот по делу о клевете. Среди обвинений было и стремление завладеть деньгами Поттеров.  
— Вас не удивило, что обвинение в клевете было выдвинуто до расследования?  
— Нет, — качнул головой Снейп. — Вторая часть обвинения всё объяснила. Тому, кто распоряжался счётом Гарри до его совершеннолетия, такие опекуны, как Дурсли, были очень выгодны. И он достаточно влиятельный человек, чтобы быть в курсе всех министерских дел и уничтожить мою семью. Мне даже запретили приглашать Гарри в гости. Запрет сняли только после того, как Рон и близнецы выкрали Гарри из дома Дурслей, и замалчивать факт дурного обращения было нельзя. Однако опекунства Дурслей почему-то не лишили, а контакты моей семьи с Гарри ограничили.  
Снейп спросил:  
— Вы не узнали имя опекуна денег?  
— Билл, хоть и работает в Гринготс, но как ни старался, ничего не выяснил.  
Снейп попрощался и прервал связь.  
«Вот и раскрылась тайна ментальных шрамов семьи Грейнджер. Кто-то позаботился о том, чтобы они забыли, что хотели позвать Гарри на каникулы или взять под опеку. Уверен, шрамов хватает и у Арабеллы Фигг. Она должна была постоянно забывать написать жалобу на Дурслей как Дамблдору, так и всем остальным».  
Снейп встал, пошёл в лабораторию, стал готовить зелье для пострадавших от удара «миража боггарта».  
А за таким простым делом хорошо размышлялось.  
«После суда я хотел забрать сына Лили Эванс к себе. Я знал Петунию, и подозревал, что она не сможет стать хорошей матерью для Гарри. Но Дамблдор запретил, сослался на то, что Гарри слишком знаменит, и внимание магомира его испортит. Я возразил, что Гарри будет жить как маггл в доме моего отца. Тобиас к тому времени три года как умер, и дом принадлежал мне. Я редко им пользовался, но сделал полноценный ремонт и частичную реконструкцию, благодаря чему дом стал достойным комфортабельным жилищем даже по самым строгим меркам. А аппартировать в Хогсмит и обратно было бы несложно, половина преподавателей так делает. Гарри думал бы, что я хожу на работу в закрытую лабораторию фармацевтической фирмы, и потому со мной нельзя связаться по телефону. В моё отсутствие за ним присматривала бы дипломированная няня. Тысячи родителей-магглов так живут, и ничего. Тогда Дамблдор сослался на защитное волшебство Жертвы, которое подействует, только если Гарри будет жить с кровными родственниками. Я возразил, что усыновлю Гарри, впишу его в свой родовой свиток, не отрицая того, что его мать — Лили Эванс-Поттер, поэтому материнская магия не нарушится. Но Дамблдор сказал, что нельзя, волшебство исчезнет. Я поверил, ведь у меня не было оснований сомневаться. Но теперь...»  
— Сириус, — сказал он вслух, — ты что-нибудь знаешь о волшебстве Жертвы?  
— То, что оно существует, — ответил Блэк. — И очень высоко ценится. Мой прапрадед был таким же чокнутым на чистоте крови, как и мать, но заставил жену признать своей побочный дочерью пятилетнюю маггловку, отец которой, нищий крестьянин-арендатор на землях Блэков, бросился под удар сабли, чтобы защитить свою дочь. Для заклинания Жертвы магия не нужна вообще, оно появляется само собой в тот момент, когда один человек отдаёт жизнь за другого. Другое дело, что магглы не могут её использовать, а волшебники — вполне. Поэтому все остальные поборники чистоты крови не только не осуждали прапрадеда, но и люто ему завидовали, говорили, что он урвал себе удачу. Девчонка прожила в особняке Блэков неделю, как полноправная барышня Блэк, была вписана в родовой свиток как сквиб, а после её частично заобливейтели и отправили в маггловский пансион. В особняк она не возвращалась, но абсолютная защита, дарованная волшебством Жертвы, на доме Блэков осталась. Для её укрепления прапрадед с прапрабабкой навещали маггловку в пансионе, это не позволяло их связи с заклинанием Жертвы исчезнуть. Собственно, полная скрытость особняка Блэков и есть результат этой защиты. Именно из неё прапрадед создал заклинание сокрытия и непроникновения.  
— Как долго продержалась защита заклинания Жертвы?  
— До совершеннолетия девчонки. Тогда она перестала зависеть от родителей и превратилась в самостоятельного человека.  
— А если бы Жертву одновременно принесли и отец, и мать, что сделал бы твой прапрадед?  
Блэк усмехнулся:  
— Признал бы одного из родителей девчонки своими побочными братом или сестрой по отцу. И точно так же вписал в родовой свиток вместе с девчонкой.  
Снейп стал разливать зелье по флаконам.  
«Дамблдор мне солгал. А я, благодарный за спасение от Азкабана, нарушил своё главное правило "Никогда никому не верить" и не проверил его слова».  
Блэк подошёл ближе.  
— С чего вдруг тебя заинтересовало волшебство Жертвы?  
— Да так... Скажи, крёстный для Жертвы считается кровным родственником?  
— Понятия не имею. Но думаю, да. Ведь крёстный — это второй отец. А кумовству в магомире придают огромное значение. Когда ты сам покумился с Малфоями, неужели не заметил?  
— В моей жизни ничего не изменилось, — ответил Снейп и мысленно добавил: «Зато в твоей произошли крутые перемены. Азкабан, жизнь в бегах... Уж не потому ли, что ты крёстный Гарри Поттера? Ты-то, в отличие от Дурслей, имел доступ в Гринготс и мог контролировать его деньги. А их там немало. Поттеры — не только одна из самых знатных, но и богатейших фамилий Магической Британии».  
Снейп взял с полки пузырёк и дал Блэку.  
— Это оборотное, будешь выглядеть как Марк Джойс, семикурссник. Пей и отправляйся в «Кабанью голову», в номер четырнадцать и жди меня там. Из школы выйдешь мародёрским ходом. Я вернусь поздно, приду через портключ прямо в комнату. Если буду без сознания, дашь мне глоток этого средства. — Снейп дал второй пузырёк. — Ждёшь десять минут, и если не поможет, дашь второй глоток.  
— Ты что затеял? — встревожился Блэк.  
Снейп поколебался, но сказал:  
— Навещу Тёмного Лорда. Мне надо вытянуть из него кое-какую информацию, а разговаривать без Круциатосов он не последнее время никак не может. Поэтому надо заранее приготовиться к последствиям.  
— Не ходи! — побледнел Блэк.  
— Я должен, — отстранил его Снейп и вышел из лаборатории.  
«Тёмный Лорд наверняка знает, кто распоряжается имуществом Поттера».  
Некстати вспомнилась, что после того, как Гарри оказался у Дурслей, Дамблдор каждое воскресенье на совместных чаепитиях упоминал, что Поттер-младший — точная копия отца как лицом, так и характером, и выражал сожаление, что при чрезмерной заботе и попустительстве тётки из него вырастет второй Мародёр. «Дядюшка его хотя бы немного сдерживает, но Вернон слишком влюблён в жену, а потому не решается ей перечить, когда она балует детей», — твердил Дамблдор.  
— И я опять поверил, — сказал Снейп. — Вместо того чтобы поехать и проверить.  
«Директор, — прозвучал в голове голос Гарри из записей «миража боггарта», — можно мне жить в школе? Я не могу вернуться к Дурслям!».  
«Твоя мать умерла, чтобы сохранить тебе жизнь. Не делай её жертву напрасной, Гарри».  
Мальчишка тут же опускает голову, придавленный чувством вины, смаргивает слёзы...  
Снейп шевельнул желваками.  
— Только вот Лили хотела, чтобы сын жил счастливо, а не мечтал о смерти.  
Снейп вышел из школы и активировал Тёмную Метку, которая перенесла его к Волдеморту.  
.............  
В это же время  
.............  
Срочная зачистка территории школы от каких-то тёмномагических талисманов оказалась для Гарри, Рона и Драко удачей. Почти все учителя ушли на поиски, надзирать за учениками остался Хагрид и Бинс, от которых легко улизнуть.  
— Это сонное зелье, — показал Драко флакон. — Усыпит феникса, эльфов и портреты.  
— А это противогазы, — Гарри выложил на подоконник снаряжение. — Слабенькие, бытовые, но должно хватить.  
— Откуда это? — Рон осторожно потыкал пальцами незнакомый предмет.  
— Купил вчера в хозтоварах в Глазго. Драко хотел сделать магические маски, но это надёжнее, и следов волшебства не будет. Теперь главное не оставить отпечатки пальцев и ауры.  
Гарри надел перчатки и бахилы, проследил, чтобы и Драко с Роном сделали то же самое.  
Рон дал им талисманы.  
— Ауроскрыватели из лавки Фреда и Джорджа. Купить их может любой, поэтому подозрений не возникнет.  
— А твои братишки в них ничего лишнего не насовали? — усомнился Гарри.  
— Я покупал под остатками оборотного, которое варила Гермиона. Пришёл как Пэнси, накупил кучу всего и в том числе ауроскрыватели. Так что всё чисто и качественно. Пэнси для близнецов выгодный клиент, её дурить не будут.  
— Хорошо. Идём.  
Проникнуть в кабинет Дамблдора оказалось нелегко даже по эльфийским коридорам. Вход стерегли сторожевые эльфы. Хорошо, что Драко захватил не один флакон сонного зелья, а пять.  
Защитных заклинаний на шкафах тоже было превеликое множество. «Гермиону бы сюда, — с тоской подумал Гарри. — Она бы сигнализацию отключила на раз».  
Но приходилось полагаться на её записи и тетрадки Роджерса, который тоже не прочь был залезть в кабинет директора и пошарить на полках со свитками и книгами.  
Пока Гарри и Драко вскрывали нужный шкаф и полку, Рон, которому нечего было делать, осматривал кабинет. Взгляд упал на Омут Памяти, который почему-то не был защищён сигнализацией.  
«Северус хранит там часть воспоминаний, — вспомнил рассказы Гарри Рон. — Конечно, подглядывать нехорошо, но, быть может, я найду там то, что поможет растопить его сердце».  
Рон сунул в Омут палочку, заклинанием приманил наиболее важные воспоминания Снейпа и стал смотреть.  
.............  
Воспоминание первое  
.............  
Поздний вечер, начало осени, задворки какого-то маггловского кафе. Лили Поттер обнимает Снейпа.  
— Я знала, я не хотела верить, что ты ушёл к Волдеморту на самом деле. И это действительно так — ты член Ордена Феникса и разведчик в стане врага. Мой брат не мог поступить иначе!  
— Брат? — бледнеет Снейп.  
— Конечно! Мы же с самого детского сада как брат и сестра.  
— Да, — ровно отвечает Снейп. — Как брат и сестра.  
Лили отпускает Снейпа и улыбается:  
— Ты не мог на самом деле служить этому мерзавцу.  
— Но я служил. Недолго, месяца три, но всё же...  
— Все ошибаются, Сев. Главное, что ты всё вовремя понял. И примкнул к нашей борьбе. Теперь ты делаешь самое важное дело — добываешь для нас информацию о враге!  
— Об этом я и хотел поговорить, Лили. Тёмный Лорд слишком хорошо осведомлён о делах Ордена. Кто-то его информирует. Я сказал об этом Дамблдору, он обещал, что проведёт расследование. Но я хочу, чтобы ты была предельно осторожна.  
— Лучше я проведу собственное расследование. В определённом отношении у меня даже больше возможностей, чем у Дамблдора. Я обычный рядовой орденец, ко мне относятся без той настороженности, как к Дамблдору.  
— Лили, это слишком опасно! Я и раскрылся тебе только для того, чтобы сказать — будь осторожна и сиди тихо!  
— Я проведу расследование! — отрезает Лили непререкаемым тоном, очень похожим на Гермионин.  
— Хорошо, — сдаётся Снейп. — Я буду передавать тебе то, что доложит Тёмному Лорду предатель. Ты сможешь выяснить, у кого мог быть доступ к этой информации. И учти — они лично никогда не встречались. Предатель передаёт ему информацию через «Письмосылку братьев Келлер». Сообщения написаны Прытко-Пишущими перьями, каждый раз новыми, отпечатков ауры нигде нет.  
— И установить личность невозможно, — отвечает Лили. — Но я что-нибудь придумаю.  
— Ты вышла замуж за Поттера?  
— Да, — показывает кольцо Лили.  
— И ты счастлива?  
— Очень. Джеймс полностью изменился, он совсем не тот, каким был в школе. О таком муже мечтает любая женщина. Как и любой солдат мечтает о таком боевом товарище.  
— Я рад за тебя, — заставляет себя улыбнуться Снейп. И тут же добавляет по-деловому: — Лили, пока не пойман предатель, нам нельзя встречаться. Письма только через «Письмосылку».  
— Хорошо, — кивает Лили. Пожимает Снейпу руку и уходит.  
Снейп провожает её тоскливым взглядом и уходит в другую сторону.  
.............  
Воспоминание второе  
.............  
Первые дни лета, беседка в Хогвартсе.  
Лили-подросток рыдает, глядя на Снейпа.  
— Сев, прости меня! Это я рассказала Джеймсу о твоём заклинании. Сама не знаю, как это получилось. Просто сидели в библиотеке, разговаривали и... Я ненавижу его, Сев!  
— Ты любишь его.  
— Да, — признаётся Лили. — Очень люблю. И так же сильно ненавижу за то, что он такой мерзавец. Я знаю, что нравлюсь ему. Но никогда не буду с ним встречаться. Даже разговаривать не буду!  
— Это сделает тебя несчастной.  
— Я очень постараюсь его разлюбить. Не могу встречаться с таким... Таким козлом! Лучше состариться и умереть девушкой.  
Снейп прикусывает губу, отворачивается.  
Лили говорит жалобно:  
— Ты простил меня?  
— Да, — улыбается ей Снейп. — И ты прости меня. Я не должен был говорить тех слов.  
Лили бросается Снейпу на шею, обнимает.  
— Ты мой самый лучший, самый близкий друг!  
— Да, — отвечает Снейп. — Друг.  
Он мягко отстраняет её.  
— Иди умойся. Ты вся зарёвана.  
— Я быстро! — убегает Лили.  
А Снейп безо всякой палочки делает светящий шарик и бежит за ним. Шарик приводит его к Джеймсу Поттеру и Мародёрам.  
Те улыбаются предвкушающе, но Снейп взмахом палочки прилепляет их к стене густой сетью.  
— Анимагическая форма не поможет, — говорит он.  
— Нюниус, ты покойник! — злобно орёт Джеймс.  
Снейп заклеивает ему рот. Бросает беглый взгляд на остальных и тоже заклеивает им рты.  
— Лили Эванс любит тебя, Поттер. Но не подпустит к себе, пока ты такое дерьмо. У тебя два года, чтобы измениться и стать таким, как она хочет. А теперь повиси часок и подумай.  
Снейп резко разворачивается и уходит.  
.............  
Воспоминание третье  
.............  
Снейп сидит в гостиной какого-то маггловского дома. Комната оформлена в тёмных тонах, но это каким-то странным образом делает её ещё уютнее и приятнее. Все стены в книжных полках. На камине забавный перекидной календарь в виде медвежонка, который держит листки. Дата — 4.12.1979.  
В руке Снейпа маггловское письмо.

Сев, я, кажется, знаю, кто предатель. Но это невероятно, я сама не могу в это поверить. Возможно, он не предатель, а жертва, которую настоящий предатель хочет оклеветать, чтобы отвлечь от себя внимание. Поэтому всё досконально проверю и соберу доказательства — неопровержимые, железные.  
Не ищи встреч со мной, не пиши — это опасно как для тебя, так и для нас с Джеймсом. И обязательно сожги письмо.  
Лили.

Снейп целует подпись и бросает письмо в камин.  
.............  
Воспоминания закончились  
.............  
Рон помотал головой. «Через несколько дней после письма Северус встречает Блэка, который врёт ему о сроках беременности Лили. А через месяц он же заставляет Трелони произнести Пророчество. План действий Блэк придумал сразу, а вот абсолютно бездарную, и потому хронически безработную предсказательницу пришлось искать дольше, чем рассчитывал. Как он убедил Трелони, что она может просить место преподавателя в Хогвартсе, неважно. Главное, что Всем-Известно-Кто должен был убить не Гарри, а Лили. Гарри был всего лишь поводом, потому что любому понятно — мать бросится защищать дитя, каким бы сильным ни был враг».  
Для завоевания Северуса это ничего не давало, но, возможно, пригодится Гарри.  
Драко дёрнул Рона за плечо и жестом показал, что надо уходить.  
В Выручай-комнате парни сняли противогазы, бахилы, амулеты и перчатки.  
— Всё сжечь! — велел Гарри.  
— Зачем? — не понял Рон.  
— Микроследы всё равно остались. Надо уничтожить их источник.  
Камин послушно преобразовался в заводскую топку, огонь запылал жарче.  
Драко рассматривал в свете свечей амулет Прекрасности.  
— Это он, сомнений нет. Теперь надо придумать, как обменять его на один из талисманов Абсолютного Исцеления, не вызвав подозрений и вопросов Тёмного Лорда. У кого-нибудь есть идеи?  
— Не знаю, — сказал Гарри. — Рон?  
— Давайте думать, — вздохнул тот.


	15. Глава 15

Блэк и не подозревал, что ожидание может быть таким мучительным. Даже в Азкабане было легче — там он ничего, а главное, никого не ждал.  
«Где же ты, Северус?»  
Терпения и выдержки у Блэка всегда было мало, а теперь их не осталось и в помине. Он метался по комнате, рычал, ругался, пинал стол и стены. Но это не помогало. Чтобы убить время, Блэк потребовал бутылку огневиски.  
Со спиртным стало полегче. Блэк опустошил почти всю бутылку, когда тихий хлопок аппартации возвестил о том, что Снейп вернулся.  
Блэк рванулся к нему, но Снейп отстранил:  
— Ты пьян.  
— Да ладно тебе, — схватил он Снейпа под руку как крепко перебравшего собутыльника.  
Снейп охнул от боли и оттолкнул Блэка.  
— Уйди!  
Испуганный Блэк смотрел, как Снейп, хромая на обе ноги, подошёл к столу, дрожащими руками открыл бутылёк с лекарством. Выпить не получилось, Снейп потерял сознание. Флакончик выпал из пальцев, лекарство растеклось по полу.  
Блэк растерянно охнул, подбежал к возлюбленному, приподнял, положил себе на плечо. Торопливо сотворил исцеляющее заклинание, затем другое и третье, но ничего не помогло. Что делать дальше, Блэк не знал.  
Дверь распахнулась, и мощной волной магии Блэка швырнуло в стену, приклеило к ней мелкой прочной сетью. Рот тоже оказался заклеен.  
«Что? — не понял анимаг. — Это же волшебство Северуса! Только он мог...»  
В дверях стоял Рон Уизли, нацелив палочку на Блэка. Парень убедился, что анимаг не вырвется и не сможет ни закричать, ни заклинание сотворить. Рон кивнул довольно и бросился к Снейпу.  
— Сейчас, профессор. Я принёс лекарство.  
Он достал из безразмерного кошелька на поясе зелье и влил в рот Снейпа. Блэк отметил, что действовал Рон очень умело, явно есть навыки ухода за тяжёлыми больными.  
Снейп судорожно вздохнул.  
Рон нежно погладил его по лицу.  
— Всё закончилось, всё хорошо.  
Рон заклинанием левитации осторожно перенёс Снейпа на кровать. Стянул с него сапоги, прикрыл ноги углами одеяла. Подошёл к камину, добавил угля.  
В дверь постучали. Трактирный эльф передал корзинку с продуктами, ящичек с посудой и кувшин с водой.  
— Вы могли бы заказать еду, сэр. В «Кабанье голове» превосходно готовят...  
— Рыгаловку у вас готовят! — буркнул Рон. Забрал у эльфа принесённое и ногой захлопнул дверь.  
Блэк со злобной завистью смотрел, как ловко и быстро Рон варит из четвертинки курицы, риса и каких-то приправ лёгкий, но сытный суп, жарит тосты, заваривает чай.  
«Хорошо быть нищим простолюдином, — с тоской думал Блэк. — Они всегда найдут способ быть полезными, а потому нужными». Сам Блэк даже чай не мог заварить, за него всё всегда делали эльфы или трактирная обслуга. Даже в Азкабане готовили-стирали-убирали специально нанятые сквибы.  
Снейп спал, в зелье Рона явно было какое-то снотворное.  
Пацан закончил готовку, налил суп в тарелку, положил на специальную подставку тосты. Довольно улыбнулся и подошёл к Снейпу, сел рядом с ним. Взял руку, нежно погладил, перецеловал каждый палец.  
Снейп открыл глаза. Рон улыбнулся.  
— Вам нужно поесть, профессор.  
Снейп посмотрел на Блэка, затем на Рона.  
— Он не сбежит, — довольно улыбнулся парень. — А вы, как покушаете, сможете его допросить. Зелье правды я на всякий случай тоже взял.  
— Как ты меня нашёл?  
Рон показал что-то, похожее на карманные часы.  
— Такие же, как у мамы. Теперь я всегда знаю, где вы, и могу помочь вам, когда часы зазвенят. Взял в лаборатории самые важные зелья и примчался сюда. — Пацан был безмерно горд собой.  
Снейп шевельнул желваками. Сел на кровати, надел сапоги, встал и резко развернулся к Рону.  
— Я родился и вырос среди магглов, Уизли. И до сих пор частенько там живу. Поэтому комнатную оранжерейно-климатическую установку, как и дизельный генератор узнал сразу. Самостоятельно додуматься это использовать, а тем более установить, не хватило бы ума ни вам, ни Малфою. Это идея Грейнджер и Поттера. Они же и устанавливали оранжерею с дизелем. А поскольку Грейнджер надорвалась, пытаясь сделать защитный кокон так, чтобы невозможно было определить почерк волшебства, вы — точнее, Поттер и Малфой — решили найти в кабинете Дамблдора лекарство. Я не буду говорить о том, что вы оскорбили директора, посчитав, что он пожадничал использовать это средство...  
— Нет! Гарри и Драко там не было! Я всё сделал сам. И не думал ничего такого про директора. Просто решил взять что-нибудь дорогое и безобидное, вроде амулета Прекрасности, чтобы обменять в Лютном переулке на контрабандные лекарства. Дамблдор их не одобряет, но вдруг они помогут Гермионе... Надо всё попробовать...  
— У вас, Уизли, никогда не хватило бы мозгов на то, чтобы пойти через защиту директорского кабинета. А вот у Малфоя — возможно. Отчасти такое смог бы и Поттер. Но уверен, они вломились туда жёстко и грубо, наоставляв кучу следов.  
— Я был один! — отрезал Рон. — И от директора прятаться не собираюсь. Когда вернёмся в школу, сам ему во всём признаюсь.  
— Вы вдвойне идиот, Уизли, да ещё и подлец, если хотите превратить в ничто всё, что ваши друзья сделали и чем пожертвовали ради вас.  
— У Гермионы будет лекарство. Гарри и Драко не попадут в Азкабан и не вылетят из школы. Значение имеет только это.  
— Нет, Уизли, значение имеет то, ради чего они сделали всё это!  
Рон отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Если вы так говорите, то никогда не знали, что такое дружба. Ради неё всё и делалось. И делается. — Он сел на кровать, посмотрел на побледневшего, прикусившего губу Снейпа. — А то, что я не получил того, чего хотел, значения не имеет. Это судьба моя такая. Никто и никогда не сможет меня полюбить. Я даже маме и то по-настоящему не нужен. Но мне повезло, что я полюбил вас. Это останется со мной даже в Азкабане. Всё остальное не имеет значения. — Рон посмотрел на него: — Поешьте, профессор. Остынет.  
— Уизли...  
— Оставьте, профессор. Вы ведь до сих пор любите Лили Эванс. Так что должны понимать.  
Блэк при этих словах дёрнулся в путах, но не смог не то что вырваться, а даже пошевелиться. Палочку тоже не вытащить, а беспалочковые и невербальные заклинания сеть глушила намертво.  
Снейп подошёл к Рону.  
— Палочку, — сказал он.  
Рон кивнул покорно, протянул палочку рукоятью вперёд. Снейп сломал её и выбросил в камин. Рон смотрел на него, вытаращив глаза и приоткрыв от изумления рот. Снейп ответил ровно:  
— Вы сбежали из школы сразу после того, как учеников собрали в Большом зале. Вы хотели пойти в «Лесной приют», маггловский дорожный мотель на свидание с маггловкой, работницей этого мотеля. Но на подходе к мотелю потеряли сознание из-за фиолетовой вспышки. Очнулись только к вечеру. Палочки при вас не было. Вы пошли в «Кабанью голову», потому что не хотели возвращаться в школу без палочки, боялись, что над вами будут смеяться. Да и родители рассердились бы. Вы надеялись тайком занять у ваших братьев денег на палочку и взять портключ до магазина Олливандера и обратно. Но сразу к братьям пойти не получилось, после нападения вы чувствовали сильную слабость, и вам надо было отдохнуть час-другой. Однако в номере вы заснули очень глубоко и крепко, проспали до позднего вечера. Всё понятно?  
— Д-да, — выдавил растерянный Рон.  
— Повторяйте это как следует, представляйте в деталях, запоминайте их. Вам предстоит проверка зельем правды.  
— Но под ним невозможно соврать!  
— Ещё как возможно, — криво усмехнулся Снейп. — Надо всего лишь поверить в свою ложь и сосредоточить на ней все мысли и чувства. А для большей надёжности держать на втором плане сознания какую-нибудь длинную запутанную историю, которая никак с вами не связана. Вы ведь читали маггловские книги, которые приносили Грейнджер и Поттер? Вот и выберете одну из них.  
— Хорошо, профессор, — кивнул Рон. — Я... Простите, меня профессор! Я не должен был заглядывать в Омут Памяти. Но... я думал... он откроет мне путь к вашему сердцу.  
Снейп усмехнулся невесело.  
— Вы крайне неудачно выбрали объект для любовных чувств, Уизли. Я умер в ту минуту, когда погибла Лили Эванс. Осталась лишь пустая оболочка, которая существовала и существует только за счёт надежды отомстить всем причастным. Остальное не имеет значения. Вам некуда искать путь, Уизли.  
Рон всхлипнул, посмотрел на Снейпа с отчаянием и мольбой.  
Тот отвернулся, шагнул к столу. Глянул на Блэка.  
— Было бы неплохо оставить эту занозу в заднице там навсегда, но увы, такое невозможно. — Он убрал сеть. Блэк мешком рухнул на пол, а Рон закричал возмущённо:  
— Профессор! Это же он её убил!  
— Нет, Уизли, — ответил Снейп с кривой усмешкой. — Блэк тут ни при чём. Интрига с устранением Лили была задумана и исполнена великолепно и умно, а Блэк всегда был скуден на мозги. Ему такое устроить не под силу.  
— Но тогда он соучастник!  
Снейп с интересом посмотрел на Уизли:  
— Вы всерьёз полагаете, что хоть сколько-нибудь толковый интриган возьмёт Блэка в помощники?  
Рон задумался.  
— Вряд ли. В прошлый раз, если бы не Гермиона и не Гарри, его бы или дементоры сожрали, или мракоборцы при задержании грохнули. — Он немного подумал: — А почему вы с ним сотрудничаете?  
— Я не сотрудничаю, а прячу. Не люблю, когда осуждают невиновных.  
— Но вы уверены, что он невиновен?  
— Я проверил через хроноворт. У Блэка алиби. В тот период, когда кто-то действовал под его обликом, сам Блэк, мертвецки пьяный, валялся на задворках игорного дома.  
— Когда ты успел? — вмешался Блэк.  
— Когда ты лежал раненый. Я подозревал, что ты невиновен, но мне нужны были доказательства.  
Рон озадаченно хлопал глазами.  
Блэк метнул на него злобный ревнивый взгляд. Рон взял Снейпа под руку и усадил за стол.  
— Вам обязательно нужно поесть. — Он беспалочковым заклинанием слегка подогрел суп. — Я сам сварил, так что всё вкусно и чисто, это вам не местная стряпня.  
Снейпа такая навязчивая забота не обрадовала, но Уизли прав — поесть действительно необходимо, иначе неизбежен повторный обморок. Поскольку руки помыть было нечем, Снейп очистил их заклинанием колдомедиков. Едва заметно поморщился — кожу щипало и жгло. Снейп попробовал суп.  
— Да у вас кулинарный талант, Уизли.  
Рон просиял. Блэк злобно скрипнул зубами.  
Снейп поужинал, заклинанием очистил посуду и сложил её в ящик.  
— Я тоже кое-что умею, — улыбнулся он Рону.  
— Это было... круто!  
— Сразу после суда подрабатывал то поваром, то посудомойщиком в трактирах. Пришлось придумать ряд заклинаний, упрощающих труд.  
— А меня научите? Я летом маме помогаю.  
Снейп кивнул.  
— Научу. — Мгновение подумал и спросил: — Что вы сделали с заправкой для супа? У неё был необычный привкус.  
— Обжарил мелконарезанный корень сельдерея.  
— Я добавляю в бульон тимьян, это придаёт ему пикантность, но ваше решение тоже очень интересно.  
Рон и Снейп вдруг начали обсуждать рецепты куриных супов. Блэк мгновенно оказался пустым местом, поскольку не мог сказать ни единого вразумительного слова.  
Зельевар с ассистентом пошли к двери.  
— Оборачивайся, Блэк, — бросил ему Снейп. — И возвращайся в школу тем же путём. А я отведу нашего ограбленного в Больничное крыло. И кстати, Уизли, если вы смогли вытащить из Омута Памяти формулу заклинания Сети, то убедительно сымитировать последствия оглушающее-парализующих чар тем более должны суметь. Допрашивать вас будут мракоборцы, так что постарайтесь.  
— Да, профессор, я всё сделаю! — горячо заверил Рон.  
— Никаких других следов, кроме вашей палочки, надеюсь, не осталось?  
— Не должно.  
Снейп с сомнением хмыкнул.  
— Рассказывайте подробнее, Уизли.  
Снейп и Рон вышли в коридор, закрыли за собой дверь. Блэк злобно выругался и посмотрел на флакон с оборотным.  
И вдруг торжествующе улыбнулся:  
— Снейп не будет трахаться с учеником. И с ассистентом или секретарём тоже. Для него такое неприемлемо. Зато я никто. Со мной можно.  
Он выпил оборотное и поспешил в школу.  
.............  
.............  
Полумна сидела в оконной нише и с обычным для неё отстранённо-мечтательным видом говорила Невиллу:  
— Мои неловимкусы не видели, чтобы у Гарри был лиловый свет.  
В переводе с полумновского на общепонятный это означало, что ни один из стандартных тестов ничего не выявил.  
Полумна немного подумала и добавила:  
— Но фиалки профессора Стебль всегда грустят, когда Гарри проходит мимо них. А радужный фонтанчик в галерее Алисии теряет краски. Они чувствуют, что с ним происходит что-то плохое. Но сказать не могут.  
Долгопупс нахмурился. «Ауральный контакт. У Гарри он нарушен или изменён. Но отслеживать это нужно только в микроспектре, который огромен. Поэтому необходимо знать, в каком именно участке делать проверку. Что может объединять человека с магическими способностями, обычные маггловские фиалки и волшебный фонтанчик, цель которого создавать радугу?»  
Полумна положила голову Невиллу на плечо. Тот приобнял её и погрузился в размышления. Полумна палочкой чертила на потолке замысловатые световые узоры и полностью ушла в свои собственные мысли.  
Им двоим хорошо думалось вместе.  
.............  
.............  
Рон лежал на кровати, молча глядя в балдахин. Драко бережно вытирал ему лицо салфеткой, смоченной в холодной воде. Забини и Шеппард смотрели на них со смесью страха и любопытства. В углу комнаты жались испуганные эльфы.  
Драко осторожно напоил Рона восстанавливающим зельем. Выпив лекарство, Рон закрыл глаза и задремал.  
Забини спросил робко:  
— Драко, его действительно допрашивал сам Аластер Грюм?  
— Да.  
— И?  
Драко глянул на него с неприязнью:  
— Сам же видишь — если Рон здесь, а не в Азкабане, то в кабинет Дамблдора под его обличьем и с его палочкой проник кто-то другой. Скорее всего, не ученик и не учитель. И, само собой, не эльф.  
— Ещё бы. Интересно, а что у директора спёрли? Думаю, это скоро всплывёт на чёрном рынке. И тогда моя мать купит это первой.  
— Первым будет мой отец! — тут же вскипел Шеппард.  
— Валите в гостиную оба, — велел Драко, — и там выясняйте, кто из вас круче.  
Парни вышли. Драко измерил Рону пульс, кивнул и пересел на свою кровать, взял книгу.  
— Хозяин Драко, — сказал один из эльфов, — вы можете идти на занятия. Мы присмотрим за студентом Рональдом.  
— Кыш отсюда!  
Эльфы исчезли. Драко погрузился в чтение, время от времени поглядывая на Рона. Но час спустя отложил книгу и стал размышлять о прочитанном. Написана она была тремя выпускниками маггловской муниципальной школы, и речь в ней шла в основном о директоре этой школы. Один из авторов был злобным хулиганом с перспективой тюрьмы, второй — робким тихоней-неудачником, третий — легкомысленным балбесом и лентяем. Но благодаря директору первый стал детским врачом в Красном Кресте, второй — известным искусствоведом, а третий — биохимиком. Директор был выдающимся педагогом, всерьёз занимался коррекцией поведения проблемных детей.  
«Ничего не понимаю... — размышлял Драко. — Тамошний директор, конечно, гений, но в книге сказано, что и обычные директора и учителя делали то же самое. Во всех школах! Помогали робким стать смелее, а хулиганов одёргивали, поворачивали ситуацию так, чтобы те осознали неправильность своего поведения и переключили энергию на что-то положительное. Разница между теми учителями и героем книги только в том, что у него это получалось лучше, чем у других. Книга рассказывает не о том, что директор делал нечто необыкновенное и доселе невиданное, а о том, благодаря чему он выполнял директорско-учительские обязанности лучше и эффективнее других коллег. Тогда почему Дамблдор, по всеобщему мнению — лучший учитель и директор Хогвартса за всю его историю, даже не попытался исправить злобу и жестокость Тёмного Лорда, когда он был ещё Томом Реддлом? Ведь быть не может, чтобы Дамблдор ничего не видел и не знал. Однако делать ничего не делал. Пусть он тогда был учителем, а не директором, но ведь тот маггл тоже сначала был просто учителем, однако ему это не мешало корректировать трудных подростков по всей школе. И после, когда Мародёры терроризировали весь Хогвартс, почему Дамблдор не вмешивался? Ведь он уже был директором. Но делал вид, будто ничего не происходит. Не мог он об этом не знать, другие учителя наверняка требовали принять меры. Но Дамблдор вёл себя так, что ничего не происходит, тем самым поощрив Мародёров в их выходках. Он как будто вынуждал Снейпа заняться тёмной магией, потому что другого способа защитить себя у него не было. А Том Реддл? Стал бы он Тёмным Лордом, если бы Дамблдор работал как тот маггл?»  
Проснулся Рон. И первым делом спросил:  
— Как Северус? Что с ним сделал Шизоглаз?  
Драко испуганно оглянулся — произносить второе, неофициальное прозвище Грозного Глаза Грюма следовало, лишь убедившись, что ни в коем случае не услышит сам Грюм.  
— Со Снейпом всё в порядке. Он на уроках. У нас освобождение на сегодня, но на самостоятельные занятия в Большой зал мы придти должны.  
— Со Снейпом точно всё в порядке?  
— Да нормально всё, успокойся. Лучше шоколад поешь побольше, после таких допросов полезно.  
Драко достал присланные Нарцисой сладости и принялся потчевать Рона. Мысли о педагогике Дамблдора были забыты.  
.............  
.............  
Люциус, сверяясь с написанной на листке бумаге инструкцией, готовил чай в камине гостиной Визжащей хижины.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Снейп. — Тебе же не приказывали.  
— Хороший раб и сам соображать должен, что если Хозяин приходит холодным ноябрьским днём, то встречать его нужно горячим чаем. Не обращай внимания. Это всего лишь неизбежная формальность.  
— У тебя что-то слишком много старания для формальности. И принарядился больше обычного. Только не говори, что обязанность хорошего раба — быть приятным взору Хозяина.  
Люциус шевельнул желваками.  
— Сейчас у меня впервые с того дня нет боли. Это невероятное блаженство — не чувствовать боли. И я за него безмерно благодарен Поттеру. — Люциус криво усмехнулся: — У этого заклинания превосходный способ ломать людей.  
Снейп злобно сверкнул глазами. И тут же с сочувствием посмотрел на Люциуса:  
— Скоро всё закончится.  
В гостиную вошёл Гарри. Люциус поклонился, а Снейп смерил парня хмурым взглядом. Гарри спросил:  
— Что случилось, профессор, почему вы вызвали меня сюда?  
— Опять собираетесь удрать от ответственности за содеянное, Поттер?  
— Я ничего не делал!  
— Ну конечно же, а ваше Клеймо на руке Люциуса Малфоя появилось само собой.  
— Клеймо? — не понял Гарри. — Какое Клеймо?  
Объяснения заняли около получаса. Вопреки обыкновению, Поттер слушал внимательно и вопросы задавал по существу.  
— С Клеймом всё понятно. Но не ясно, профессор, с чего вы вдруг решили, будто это моих рук дело?! — Гарри сорвался в гневный крик: — Или это я стал Пожирателем и использовал в драке Тёмную Метку как оружие? У меня есть идеи, как всех сделать рабами? Я ношусь с постулатами чистокровности и расового превосходства? Нет, профессор, это всё ваш дорогой друг Люциус Малфой! Он сам хотел заполучить такое Клеймо, чтобы превращать людей в своих рабов. Но ошибочку допустил, и Клеймо прилетело не ко мне, а к нему. Однако сути дела это не меняет — Малфой сам в дерьмо влип, пусть теперь сам как хочет, так и выпутывается!  
Гарри, не дожидаясь разрешения Снейпа, пошёл к двери.  
— Стоять! — Снейп преградил ему путь стеной, точно такой, какую ставил между Молли Уизли и Дамблдором.  
— Половина магической энергии Клейма — ваша, Поттер.  
— Ваш дорогой друг, профессор, хапал её везде, где мог захватить, так что не удивительно.  
— Однако и часть функций Клейма задана вами, Поттер.  
— А не фиг было мою энергию брать. Вполне естественно, что вместе с ней было прихвачено и несколько ментальных отпечатков, которые вошли в алгоритмическую структуру Клейма.  
Снейп на мгновение застыл.  
— Какую структуру, Поттер?  
— Алгоритмическую. Заклинания действуют по тому же принципу, что и компьютерная программа. Это прежде всего система алгоритмов.  
— Всё верно, Поттер, но вам-то откуда это знать?  
— Оттуда же, откуда и вам, профессор. С курсов компьютерной грамотности.  
— И Дурсли дали на них деньги?  
— Я нашёл летнюю подработку, где при желании можно было не только научиться юзанию компа, но и основам программирования.  
Снейп скептично покривил губы:  
— И что вы знаете кроме HTML и CSS, в которых любой дурак будет виртуозом после получасовой учёбы?  
— С++, JavaScript и Delphi. Самый элементарный уровень, понятное дело, но главное — понять принцип. На бумажке алгоритмизация чего угодно у меня хорошо получалась, наши программеры сказали, что есть способности. Но на деле мало что выходило, не хватало усидчивости и внимания, я постоянно терял какие-нибудь знаки.  
— Кто бы сомневался, — фыркнул Снейп. — Поттер и аккуратная работа — понятия не совместимые. — Немного подумал и добавил: — Понятно теперь, почему Клеймо так хорошо работает в режиме автопилота. И вы всё ещё имеете наглость отрицать, что участвовали в его создании? Да никто в магомире и представления не имеет о программировании!  
— Зато немало волшебников превосходно знают все алгоритмы поведения рабов.  
Гарри движением палочки убрал стену и вышел из гостиной.  
Снейп шагнул за ним:  
— Люциус...  
— Да плевать мне на вашего Люциуса, — заорал взбешённый Гарри, — пусть он сгорит! Сам нагадил, пусть сам и ...  
Договорить Гарри не успел — его оборвал жуткий, полный боли крик.  
Снейп метнулся в гостиную, Гарри за ним. Люциус корчился в огне. Снейп попытался потушить пламя, но Люциус, не прекращая кричать, уклонялся, усиливал огонь.  
— Отмени приказ, Поттер! — крикнул Снейп.  
Гарри оцепенел от ужаса, глядя на это остекленевшими расширившимися глазами.  
— Поттер! — тряхнул его Снейп.  
— Отменяю! — закричал Гарри. — Не надо этого!  
Он вырвался, стал тушить огонь — не заклинанием, а пытаясь сбить пламя тяжёлой старой портьерой, заворачивал в неё Люциуса. Снейп оттолкнул Гарри, потушил огонь сам.  
Гарри сунул ему ящик.  
— Аптечка, — сказал он. — Гермиона собрала.  
— Тогда есть надежда, что она забита не хламом.  
Надежды оправдались — единственная наделённая мозгом составляющая Золотого Трио постаралась на славу.  
— Поттер, левитируйте Люциуса наверх, там было какое-то подобие кровати.  
— Там три кровати, профессор. И ширмы.  
— Наверх, Поттер! Болтать после будете.  
И сам взбежал по лестнице. Гарри осторожно отлевитировал Люциуса на второй этаж в спальню. Снейп к тому времени успел застелить одну из кроватей клеёнкой и продезинфицировал её.  
— Это будет операционный стол, — сказал он.  
— Что?!  
— Ожоги, Поттер, лечатся быстрее и легче всего. Но всё же требуют усилий, и немалых. Вы ассистируете. Прежде всего надо убрать с него остатки одежды. И осторожнее, Поттер, не поведите кожу больше того, что есть.  
Гарри бережно положил Люциуса на кровать. Снейп продезинфицировал руки ему, затем себе. Из аптечки сам собой выпрыгнул бикс с надписью «Стерильно» и откинул крышку.  
— Профессор... — робко сказал Гарри, — почему это... что это было? С Люциусом?  
— Вы приказали ему сгореть. Он постарался выполнить повеление Хозяина.  
— Но я же ничего не приказывал! — возмутился Гарри.  
Снейп иронично приподнял бровь. Гарри пролепетал растерянно:  
— Это же был не приказ... Просто слова... Так все говорят... Это ничего не значит...  
— Для вас, Поттер. Возможно, и для Люциуса. Но для Клейма это приказ. Точно так же приказом будет и пожелание сгореть, адресованное кому-то другому. Люциус обязан будет его выполнить. Или умрёт от Круциатосов.  
— Но Круциатосы не убивают. Долгопупсы...  
— Беллатриса Лестрейндж бросила делать Круциатосы, когда поняла, что Долгопупсы больше не способны к внятному разговору. А Клеймо будет их продолжать до тех пор, пока Люциус жив.  
— Мерзость какая! — выкрикнул Гарри. — Почему вы даже не попытались снять Клеймо?!  
— Подайте пинцет и ножницы, Поттер.  
Снейп взял требуемое и сказал неохотно:  
— Я пытался — и не один раз — снять Тёмную Метку. А Клеймо намного совершеннее её.  
— Но я его не делал!  
— Люциус тем более. Он, в отличие от вас, прекрасно понимает, что это и как действует. Не буду лгать, Поттер, будь у Люциуса возможность наложить на кого бы то ни было Клеймо, он ни на секунду не подумал бы отказаться и отпустить жертву. Но он ни за что не стал бы рисковать, накладывая Клеймо без предварительной страховки. Вы правильно догадались — процесс всегда может пойти в обратном направлении. Тёмный Лорд очень тщательно готовится к ритуалу Дарования Метки.  
Гарри с ужасом смотрел на ожоги.  
— Поттер! Не спать! Наносите на очищенную поверхность антисептик.  
— А... а как?  
Снейп показал. Гарри сосредоточенно работал, прикусывая губы, чтобы не упасть от страха и чувства вины в обморок. Снейп беспалочковым заклинанием перевернул Люциуса на живот и стал обрабатывать спину. Когда работа была закончена, спросил:  
— Поттер, из-за чего началась ваша драка?  
— Спрашивайте Люциуса. Если сочтёт нужным, расскажет. Я обсуждать дела Люциуса без его согласия и участия не буду.  
— В своём уме, Поттер? Какое согласие может быть у раба? За него всё решаете вы.  
— Передайте Люциусу, когда он очнётся, что я разрешил ему решать самому, что обсуждать, а о чём молчать.  
Снейп глянул на Поттера, затем на Клеймо. Перевернул Люциуса на спину и влил ему в глотку восстанавливающее и питательное зелье.  
— Поттер, прикажите Клейму исцелить Люциуса.  
Гарри озадаченно похлопал глазами. Снейп сказал раздражённо:  
— Быстрее, Поттер! Клеймо может по вашему приказу как убить раба, так и исцелить.  
Гарри приказал:  
— Клеймо, вылечи Люциуса! Пусть он будет полностью здоровым. И чтобы волосы и кожа были в идеальном состоянии. — Неуверенно посмотрел на Снейпа и сказал: — Для Люциуса ведь это важно, да?  
Снейп не ответил, смотрел, как затягиваются ожоги и бесследно рассасываются рубцы, как отрастают волосы. Когда исцеление прекратилось, Снейп переложил Люциуса на вторую кровать, укрыл одеялом.  
— Чего замерли, Поттер? Уберите мусор и составьте список потраченных зелий.  
За работу Гарри взялся охотно, это помогало отвлечься от мыслей о содеянном.  
— Профессор, но почему появилось это Клеймо? Я же его не делал! Люциус, по вашим словам, тоже.  
— Это случайность, Поттер. Побочный эффект, порождённый перепутавшимися заклинаниями. И до тех пор, пока не будет найден способ снять Клеймо, вы несёте за Люциуса полную ответственность.  
Поттер зло сверкнул глазами:  
— Но это Люциус использовал в драке подлые и запрещённые приёмы! Только из-за него вместо взрыва или грязевого ливня с потолка, как обычно бывает при перепутавшихся заклинаниях, получилось Клеймо!  
— Люциус наказан за своё поведение, разве нет? Но наказание слишком сурово. Если судить по справедливости, то достойным воздаянием было бы трёхмесячное пребывание в облике червя. Иначе говоря, Люциус должен был получить всё то, что хотел сделать с вами. Или руки ему сломать, чтобы отучился размахивать палочкой там, где можно просто поговорить. Однако случай повернулся так, что Люциус стал вашим рабом. И хотите вы этого или нет, а несёте за него полную ответственность. По отношению к вам это тоже несправедливо, но случайности крайне редко бывают удачными, а справедливыми — вообще никогда. Утешайтесь мыслью, что Клеймо можно убрать. Пусть и чисто теоретически, но всё же... А до тех пор постарайтесь не убить и не искалечить Люциуса.  
— И что я для этого должен делать? — обречённо спросил Гарри.  
— Следить за языком. Прежде чем сказать хоть слово, думать, как оно повлияет на Люциуса. И дайте ему возможность исполнять то, что требует от него Клеймо — служить вам. Пусть даже по минимуму.  
— Нет! — возмутился Поттер. Глянул на спящего Люциуса и сказал с тяжёлым вздохом: — Ладно... Но только по минимуму! Как это будет выглядеть?  
— Будет достаточно, если Люциус раз в сутки станет готовить и подавать вам чай.  
— Я не могу ходить в Визжащую хижину каждый день. Лучше сниму комнату в маггловском кемпинге и научу Люциуса пользоваться электрочайником. В школе скажу, что хожу на подработки. Три раза в неделю, не больше.  
Снейп скривился недовольно, но кивнул.  
— Хорошо.  
Люциус пошевелился, застонал. Снейп дал ему новое лекарство.  
— Можно разбудить. И хорошо бы кофе напоить... Но только натуральным.  
— Здесь есть! — оживился Гарри. — Я сделаю!  
Он унёсся на кухню.  
Снейп покачал головой и разбудил Люциуса.  
— У тебя всегда был запасной комплект одежды. Где он?  
— В безразмерном кошельке.  
Снейп заклинанием притянул из гостиной кошелёк и трость, сунул их Люциусу.  
— Одевайся и спускайся в гостиную. И не забудь амулет против Круциатоса, он тебе сейчас понадобится.  
Едва Люциус устроился в кресле гостиной, в спальню вошёл довольный собой Гарри.  
— Кофе и бутерброды, — поставил он поднос на столик. Сел на пол рядом с Люциусом и проговорил с отчаянием:  
— Простите меня, мистер Малфой! Я не хотел, чтобы огонь был настоя...  
Снейп рывком поставил его на ноги.  
— Вам было сказано думать, прежде чем что-то делать или говорить?!  
— А что опять не так? — возмутился Гарри.  
— Хозяин готовит и приносит рабу кофе, садится ниже его, да ещё и говорит, что приказ был выполнен неправильно. Ваше счастье, что я дал Люциуса новый амулет.  
Гарри посмотрел на Люциуса, замершего на коленях рядом с креслом.  
— Как же меня это достало! — разозлился Гарри. — Мистер Малфой, сядьте нормально. В кресло. Вам можете сидеть, стоять, лежать и ходить, как вам захочется, не спрашивая разрешения. Все эти «выше-ниже» и кто кому что принёс не имеют значения. — Он посмотрел на Снейпа. — Теперь правильно?  
— Не совсем. Поменяйте пункт «принёс» на «Если Хозяин желает, то может готовить и давать рабу пищу. Раб не должен возражать или препятствовать».  
— Хорошо, пусть так, — согласился Гарри.  
— Надеюсь, вы не станете пытать Люциуса, заставляя его есть или пить вопреки его желанию.  
Гарри гневно сверкнул глазами, но тут же опустил голову. Вполне невинное в других ситуациях «Пейте кофе, пожалуйста» с Люциусом могло обернуться катастрофой.  
— Мистер Малфой, — Гарри говорил медленно, старательно подбирал слова, — если я скажу что-то такое, что выглядит приказом, вы сначала должны уточнить, действительно ли это приказ. Если приказ может причинить вам вред, вы должны предупредить меня об этом.  
— Да, Хозяин, — ровно ответил Люциус.  
— Называйте меня по имени, как и раньше.  
— Да, мистер Поттер.  
Гарри вздохнул.  
— Профессор Снейп сказал, что мы должны встречаться три раза в неделю. Будем встречаться. Ничего я вас делать не заставлю, не бойтесь. Только подать чай и всё.  
— Остаётся ещё сексуальное обслуживание, мистер Поттер.  
— Не беспокойтесь, этого не будет.  
Снейп сказал жёстко:  
— Это необходимо, Поттер.  
— Нет! Я же обручён.  
— Поттер...  
— Нет. Я ни за что не изменю Джинни.  
Люциус проговорил ровно:  
— Минет — это не секс и изменой считаться не может. А для Клейма его будет достаточно.  
— Нет, — твёрдо ответил Гарри. — Всё правильно, минет — это не секс. Но только для тех отношений, где ничего, кроме секса, нет. А если всё серьёзно, то и минет — измена.  
Снейп шевельнул желваками:  
— Поттер...  
— Нет! Отец никогда не изменил бы маме даже в мелочи. Даже Дурсли, на что сволочи, но никогда друг другу не изменяли. Я дал слово Джинни. И не нарушу его. Я люблю её. — Гарри прикусил губу. — Мистер Малфой, если секс обязательно должен быть, то вы можете заниматься им так, как захотите, с теми, с кем захотите, и столько, сколько сами захотите. И не говорите об этом мне.  
— Неправильно, Поттер, — сказал Снейп. — Формулировка нужна другая. «Раб должен приобрести опыт, необходимый для ублажения Хозяина. Партнёров, форму сексуальных контактов и их частоту и продолжительность раб выбирает сам. Тренировочный период продолжается до тех пор, пока Хозяин не сочтёт его достаточным».  
— Да, — кивнул Гарри. — Всё так.  
Его трясло от отвращения.  
— Я... Мне нужно вернуться в школу. Скоро начнётся самостоятельная работа.  
— Сначала назначьте время и место следующей встречи с Люциусом, Поттер.  
— Я пришлю сову, когда сниму комнату, — пробормотал Гарри.  
Люциус проговорил всё тем же бесцветным тоном:  
— Мне позволено задать вопрос, мистер Поттер?  
— Задавайте.  
— Как я должен одеться для встречи с вами и как приветствовать вас?  
— Как обычно. До встречи. — Гарри выбежал из хижины и быстро пошёл к школе.  
У него было ощущение, что он вывалялся в липкой вонючей и холодной грязи. «Мне нужно в душ. И к Джинни. Милая моя, солнышко моё единственное! Если бы ни она, мне этого кошмара не выдержать».  
...Как Гарри и ожидал, в объятиях любимой удалось забыть о неприятностях. Он прижимался к ней теснее, сопел в тёплое веснушчатое плечо.  
Джинни погладила его по волосам и спросила:  
— Ты пойдёшь со мной на вечеринку к Пенелопе Кристал?  
— Конечно. Куда захочешь.  
— А ты купишь мне новое платье?  
— Всё, что захочешь, любимая.  
Гарри стал целовать веснушки, восхищаться их очарованием.  
Джинни довольно улыбалась и предвкушала поход в лучший бутик Глазго.


	16. Глава 16

Собачья ипостась и раньше приносила Блэку немало пользы, а теперь оказалась просто бесценной.  
Когда Северус размышляет, то, сам того не замечая, гладит Блэка, перебирает его шерсть. Надо всего лишь сменить ипостась и положить голову Северусу на колени.  
Снейп читал древнеарабский свиток о магии крови и Жертвы, а Блэк довольно щурился, наслаждаясь прикосновениями пальцев любимого.  
Блэк прижался теснее. Руки Северуса хотелось чувствовать обнажённой кожей. Везде.  
«Но он не захочет. Никого к себе не подпустит. Северус доверял только Лили, а она ушла к Джеймсу. С тех пор он не заводит отношений. А если... без отношений? Что, если я предложу ему просто секс без обязательств, и потихоньку раскручу на большее? Только надо быть очень осторожным, чтобы не спугнуть».  
Снейп проговорил задумчиво:  
— После того, как тебе вынесли приговор, опекуном имущества Гарри Поттера был назначен Аластер Грюм.  
— Шизоглаз?! — поразился Блэк. И добавил растерянно: — Но он самый честный человек в Магической Британии! Он не стал бы... Нет, Грюм никогда... Да он зарыл бы Дурслей в их же саду!  
— Всё верно, честь и честность для Грюма превыше всего. Однако они весьма своеобразны. Грюм против жестокости по отношению к детям, но уверен, что суровое воспитание идёт им на пользу. А грань между жестокостью и суровостью достаточно расплывчата. Точнее, Грюм предпочтёт считать, что имеет место быть суровое воспитание, нежели жестокое обращение, и не будет уточнять, как всё обстоит на самом деле, до тех пор, пока его к этому не вынудят. Пожалуйся ему Дедлалиус Дингл или Арабелла Фигг на жестокость Дурслей, Грюм ринулся бы с проверкой, забрал бы Гарри к себе и добился бы, чтобы опекать не только деньги, но и самого ребёнка. Однако об опекунстве Грюма никто не знал.  
— А как с деньгами Гарри? — заинтересовался Блэк. — Шизоглаз ведь не вор?  
— Не вор. Но он считает, что нет ничего плохого в том, если Орден Феникса займёт небольшую сумму у богатенького наследничка, родители которого сами были членами Ордена. А если заём не удастся вернуть или он будет возвращён лишь частично, то ничего страшного — богачи должны жертвовать на благие дела. Шизоглаз скрупулёзно подсчитывал каждый кнат и клал финансовый отчёт в деньгохранилище Поттеров. Но беда в том, что Орден Феникса официально не существует, и всё выглядит так, как если бы Аластер Грюм Грозный Глаз воровал подопечные деньги, да ещё и чёрную бухгалтерию в этом же хранилище прятал. Вполне надёжное укрытие, надо заметить. Там её искать станут в последнюю очередь. Воруй Грюм на самом деле, такое хранилище позволило бы ему успеть перепрятать записи или уничтожить.  
Блэк перекинулся в человеческую форму и прижался к ногам Снейпа спиной.  
— Тогда рушится твоя теория, что Гарри держали у Дурслей, чтобы распоряжаться его деньгами. Шизоглаз пользовался бы ими и при Гарри.  
— Но Гарри знал бы об этом лет с семи. Шизоглаз неприятен в общении и манерах, но он безупречно честен. И потому очень рано стал бы учить подопечного как управлять наследством, так и делиться им. Но при нынешнем раскладе всё выглядит как воровство.  
— Ничего не понимаю, — буркнул Блэк.  
— Между тем всё просто. — Снейп, успевший привыкнуть гладить собаку, запустил пальцы в волосы Блэка. Тот замер, боясь лишний раз вздохнуть, чтобы не спугнуть Северуса и не прервать нечаянную ласку.  
Снейп проговорил:  
— Грюм лишь брал деньги. А распоряжался ими кто-то другой. И умно распоряжался — две трети сумм были возвращены с точностью до кната. Однако между займом и возвратом проходило от трёх до шести месяцев, делалось одновременно несколько займов. Хоть ты и не бизнесмен, но должен понимать, что это приличный срок для инвестиций, особенно если есть инсайдерская информация, которой у начальника Мракоборческого отдела не может не быть.  
— А то, что Гарри с этого не получал ни кната, имеет значение?  
— Ещё бы, — криво усмехнулся Снейп. — Делать беспроцентные ссуды может лишь сам Гарри по достижении совершеннолетия. А финансовый опекун такого права не имеет. Это преступление. Грюм же — идиот. Он даже не понял, как подставился под половину статей о недобросовестном опекунстве.  
— Получается, что если Грюм не будет подчиняться тому, кто втянул его в эту афёру, то окажется в Азкабане? Но Грозный Глаз не из тех, кого можно шантажировать! Он потребует публичного разбирательства. Хотя... Ничего у Грюма не получится. Тот умник отправит его в Азкабан, прежде чем Грюм рот откроет. Шизоглазом пользуются, а он ничего не замечает. При всей подозрительности он иногда бывает потрясающе наивен. Берти Крауч-младший тому прямое доказательство.  
Снейп криво усмехнулся.  
— Начинаешь соображать. — И снова стал читать свиток.  
Блэк повернулся, полностью положил голову на колени Снейпа. Тот, увлечённый сложными формулами, ничего не заметил.  
Ободрённый успехом Блэк стал поглаживать его колено. Снейп сосредоточенно читал, и на анимага не обращал внимания. Осмелевший Блэк скользнул рукой выше.  
— Какого чёрта? — отшвырнул его Снейп.  
— А почему нет, Северус? Зачем тратить деньги на бордель, ехать за пятнадцать миль, когда всё можно получить с доставкой на дом и бесплатно?  
— Не всё. У тебя нет сисек.  
— Да ладно тебе, Сев! Мужские игры тебя интересуют не меньше. Я знаю, что в борделях ты заказываешь парней чаще, чем девушек.  
— Вернись к себе, Блэк, пока я тебя не вышвырнул.  
— Просто секс, Сев. Обычный перепихон без обязательств. Бесплатно и без лишних хлопот. Да и риска никакого нет. Как ни крути, а визиты в бордели для преподавателя не комильфо.  
Снейп едва заметно поморщился. Блэк осторожно усилил нажим:  
— Траханье не стоит лишних хлопот. Если подвернулся случай всё упростить, надо пользоваться.  
— Всё верно, — согласился Снейп. — Но ты не подходишь. Я актив. И ты тоже.  
— Я могу и так, и так. И если задницу найти проще простого, то нормальный актив — явление редкое даже за деньги.  
Снейп немного подумал.  
— Хорошо. Но это будет только секс. Без поцелуев в губы и без обжиманий вне постели. Трахаемся в твоей комнате. В четвёртой кладовой есть старые тарные ящики, сделай из них двуспальную кровать. Раскладушку можешь оставить, не думаю, что тебе захочется спать на траходроме. Будешь убирать его в безразмерную шкатулку.  
— Договорились, — небрежно бросил Блэк, изо всех сел стараясь не выдать радость.  
— Постельное бельё в шкафу в первой кладовой. И не забудь принять душ перед сексом.  
Блэк кивнул и ушёл обустраивать комнату.  
...Подготовить ложе было нетрудно. Привести себя в порядок тоже. Труднее было не перестараться, угождая возлюбленному. Северус ничего не должен заподозрить.  
Он и не заподозрил. Потрахался и ушёл к себе. А Блэк остался кусать подушку, чтобы сдержать разочарованный вой.  
И дело было отнюдь не в том, что Северус был плохим любовником. Наоборот — прекрасным. Блэк и не подозревал, что секс может быть настолько приятным. Нет, удовольствие было всегда, но чтобы такое... С Северусом реальностью оказался даже безболезненный первый раз, что все считали мифом. А ведь Снейп отнюдь не относился к Блэку как к девственнику. Всего лишь предположил, что у него давно никого не было, а потому начинать надо немного осторожнее, чем обычно. И подарил сказку...  
— Оказалось, — вздохнул Блэк, — что большинство людей не умеют правильно трахаться. И я тоже не умел. Настоящий секс я узнал только сейчас.  
Северус был горяч и нежен, искусно сочетал страсть и бережность. Столько ласки Блэк не видел за всю свою жизнь.  
Но — увы и ах — для Северуса это был всего лишь трах. Едва закончилась послеоргазменная расслабленность, а Блэк решил, что они и заснут вместе, как Северус ушёл к себе, даже не оглянувшись на партнёра.  
— Ладно ещё, трахнулись не один раз, а четыре.  
Могло быть и больше, но Снейп сказал «Тебе после долгого перерыва такая нагрузка будет вредна» и ушёл к себе.  
Блэк погладил сладко саднящую задницу. И опять вздохнул. Без Северуса было плохо.  
«Но ничего. Теперь я знаю, что надо делать. Я сам загоняю его так, что он уснёт в моих объятиях».  
.............  
В это же время  
.............  
Джинни тихонько пробиралась в один из заброшенных коридоров замка. Близнецы говорили, что здесь должен быть исчезательный шкаф.  
Правда, он сломан, но Джинни, привыкшая ремонтировать собственную мебель, надеялась, что сумеет его починить.  
Сначала из-за дурака Рона, затем из-за «талисмана богграта» меры безопасности были усилены, учеников стали проверять на магические воздействия, а значит могли обнаружить и приворот. Хотя мама и убеждала, что это невозможно, однако лучше было подстраховаться.  
Джинни отослала матери подаренное Гарри ожерелье, твёрдо наказав продать украшение, а на вырученные деньги купить у «Горбина и Бэркеса» второй исчезательный шкаф.  
«Лишь бы мама не стала ничего придумывать, а отвезла шкаф к своему двоюродному брату. Она с ним не общается, поэтому и меня никто никогда с дядюшкой-сквибом не свяжет. А наложить на него чары, чтобы он согласился держать у себя шкаф и не помнил, откуда тот взялся, маме труда не составит. И безразмерный кошелёк! Мама обязательно должна купить безразмерный кошелёк, самый лучший, который только будет в Косой аллее. Я не могу сбежать из Хогвартаса нищей. А так при мне всегда будут все подарки Гарри, я смогу их продать магглам и весьма неплохо прожить в их мире несколько месяцев, пока не придумаю, что делать дальше. Но тогда мне нужно побольше оборотного зелья и нелегальная палочка. Денег от ожерелья хватит только на шкаф, он чертовски дорогой, зараза. На кошелёк, палочку и зелье надо ещё что-то продать. Думаю, золотого браслета с изумрудами хватит. А с Гарри надо стребовать новых подарков, и побольше. Причём не шмоток, а только украшений. Магглы правильно говорят, что лучшие друзья девушки — это бриллианты».  
Джинни нашла исчезательный шкаф, осмотрела. Поломка оказалась пустяковая. Нужно всего лишь три шурупа, крестовая отвёртка и шпатлёвка для дерева.  
«Мама пришлёт всё завтра утром. А я сейчас же отправлю ей браслет».  
Джинни полюбовалась украшением на запястье, вздохнула над его потерей. Но грядущие приобретения стоили такой жертвы. Джинни побежала в совятню.  
.............  
.............  
Узнать, когда состоится очередное собрание Пожирателей Смерти, труда не составило — и Креб, и Гойл отношений с родителями не прерывали, а потому прекрасно знали, когда их вызовет Тёмный Лорд.  
К сожалению, собрание было только для «старшего эшелона», и несанкционированное появление кого-то из молодняка разгневает Лорда.  
«Значит, Круциатос, — размышлял Драко. — Наверняка только один, его темнейшеству будет слишком любопытно, зачем я пришёл. А от одного Круциатоса вполне можно защититься обезболивающим».  
Гораздо сложнее правильно предложить змеерожему амулет Прекрасности. Лорда ни в коем случае не должно разгневать то, что кто-то может счесть его внешность недостаточно привлекательной, не слишком величественной или ещё какой-то. Но тут есть лазейка. Пусть совсем крошечная — и всё же это лазейка.  
Драко выпил зелье и прикоснулся палочкой к Тёмной Метке, заставив её доставить себя к Волдеморту.  
Аппартационный барьер позволил переместиться не ближе ста метров к очередной резиденции Лорда. Дальше пришлось идти пешком. Драко поглубже надвинул капюшон мантии, чтобы не узнали Пожиратели.  
Как и ожидалось, змеерожий маньяк сначала влепил незваному гостю Круциатос, а после спросил, зачем он явился.  
— Мой Лорд, — привстал на колени Драко, — я осмелился принести вам подношение как знак моей преданности.  
— Подношение? — удивился Волдеморт. — Чего ты можешь поднести, способного меня заинтересовать?  
— Мой Лорд, я слышал, что подлая и гадкая кровь Гарри Поттера исказила чудо вашего возрождения. Но есть амулет, который уберёт её тлетворное влияние и позволит вам довершить обряд так, как вы этого желаете.  
Змеерожий свирепо оскалился, однако Круциатос в Драко не бросил — любопытство пересилило.  
— Что за амулет?  
Драко подполз поближе и положил перед креслом Волдеморта амулет Прекрасности. Тот поднял амулет взмахом палочки и стал внимательно рассматривать. А спустя мгновение засмеялся:  
— Твоё подношение заслуживает внимания, Драко.  
— Счастлив быть полезным вам, мой Лорд! — поклонился тот.  
Волдеморт взял амулет.  
— Какое вознаграждение ты хочешь? — спросил он у Драко.  
— Служить вам всей полнотой сил, мой господин! Дайте мне поручение, которое позволит мне быть полезным вам.  
— И тогда ты будешь выпрашивать двойную награду? — хохотнул Волдеморт. — Что ж, пусть будет так. Ты убьёшь Альбуса Дамблдора!  
Драко задохнулся от ужаса. «Так попасть между молотом и наковальней!» Но не успел он в полной мере осознать безрадостные перспективы, как возмущённый девичий голос закричал:  
— Но это же моё задание, господин!  
Из строя Пожирателей вышла Кэти Белл, гриффиндорка-семикурссница, и грациозно, явно рисуясь своими прелестями, преклонила колени.  
Вслед за ней тут же выскочила и Беллатриса Лестрейндж, на колени брякнулась так, чтобы колыхнулось содержимое обширного декольте. «Надо отдать тётке должное, — отметил Драко, с трудом оторвав взгляд от её богатств, — выглядит она весьма привлекательно».  
Однако Волдеморт не обратил на Беллатрису никакого внимания. Точнее, не обратил мужского внимания, а всего лишь спросил:  
— Ты не согласна со мной, Белла?  
«Он что, импотент?» — оторопело подумал Драко.  
Беллатриса доказывала, что её племянник справится с заданием в одиночку, в крайнем случае, ему поможет любящая тётушка. А вот Кэти Белл тут совершенно лишняя. Та, в свою очередь, настаивала, что справится со всем сама, и никакой «папенькин сынок» и «стареющие тётушки» ей не нужны.  
Беллатриса тут же принялась тупицей и бездарностью как Кэти, так и всех её родственников.  
— Молчать! — оборвал бабские визги Волдеморт. — Кэти и Драко действуют одной командой. Кэти — старшая. А ты, Белла, не вздумай лезть!  
— Мой Лорд, — сказал Драко, — я приложу все усилия, чтобы уничтожить Дамблдора, но это могущественный волшебник. Для успеха миссии мне нужен талисман Абсолютного Исцеления. Ведь мёртвым или покалеченным я не смогу служить вам.  
— Трусливый хорёк! — выкрикнула Кэти.  
— Зато не дурак, — возразил Драко. — Мне нужен успех, а не дешёвые понты, за которым гоняются лишь скудоумные гриффиндорцы.  
— Не смей трогать Гриффиндор, ты...  
— Мой Лорд, — сказал Драко, — я намерен использовать Высшие яды, а готовить и даже хранить их без страховки означает умереть самому прежде, чем задание будет выполнено.  
— Разумно, — ответил Волдеморт. Достал из безразмерного кошелька талисман и бросил Драко. Тот поймал, поклонился.  
Кэти возмущённо заверещала:  
— Но вы одобрили мой план, повелитель!  
— Сначала твой, после — его, — ответил Волдеморт и взмахом палочки вышвырнул Пожирателей за пределы аппартационного барьера. Это означало, что аудиенция закончена.  
— Слушай меня, Малфой, — подошла к Драко Кэти. — Ты немедленно пойдёшь в «Горбин и Бэркес» и купишь там Проклятое ожерелье.  
— Ты дура, Белл! Его невозможно будет пронести в Хогвартс.  
Кэти смерила его презрительным взглядом.  
— Есть потайные ходы, о которых слизеринсим выкормышам неизвестно.  
— Допустим, что так, — не стал спорить Драко. — А как ты намерена дать ожерелье Дамблдору? Думаешь, он не заметит, какое оно?  
— Я скрою его маскировочными чарами, придурок. Они специально разработаны, чтобы скрыть даже Высшее проклятие. Дамблдор, пытаясь определить, что за артефакт к нему попал, не сможет не прикоснуться к ожерелью. А прикосновение — мгновенная смерть. Поэтому вали в лавку и покупай ожерелье. Пусть хоть малая толика денег твоего папаши, которые он заработал за счёт Тёмного Лорда, послужат повелителю.  
— Малфои всегда были столь же богаты, сколь и знатны, Белл. Так что Тёмный Лорд в этом отношении нам ничем не пригодился. Наше служение всегда было бескорыстным, и повелитель знает об этом.  
Кэти, наследница хоть и чистокровного, но мелкотравчатого и не особо обеспеченного рода, злобно сверкнула глазами и сунула Драко портключ.  
— В лавку, Малфой. И немедленно. Операцией командую я, так что выполняй.  
Драко издевательски поклонился и отошёл в сторону, собираясь аппартировать в Лютный переулок. Его остановил Люциус.  
— Какого чёрта ты вытворяешь, Драко?  
— С тех пор, как меня вышвырнули из дома, о своём будущем я должен заботиться сам. Поэтому займитесь своими делами, мистер Малфой, и не лезьте в мои!  
Драко шагнул от отца прочь и аппартировал.  
Мертвенно бледный Люциус прикусил губу. Он так старался уберечь сына, но всё оказалось напрасно. Глупый мальчишка сам полез в пасть волка.  
«Как же мне его вытащить?» — с отчаянием думал Люциус.  
Снейп ободряюще прикоснулся к его плечу.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумает, — сказал он едва слышно.  
Люциус кивнул. Но больше из вежливости, чем действительно веря в то, что Драко можно спасти.  
.............  
.............  
Рон от злости, ревности и бешенства готов был порвать Блэка на мелкие кусочки. Поганый пёс переспал с Северусом! И поспешил сказать об этом Рону.  
«Подлый предатель! Это же он навёл Всем-Известно-Кого на Лили Поттер. Пусть Блэк смог обмануть Северуса, но я на его уловки не поддамся».  
Рон покрепче сжал в руке хроноворот Гермионы. Она по-прежнему ходила на два урока одновременно, и потому Макгонагол ещё первого сентября дала ей хроноворот. А в суматохе, вызванной болезнью Гермионы и поисками «миража боггарта» забыла забрать, когда Грейнджеры увозили дочь. Хроноворот так и остался в Гермионином кошельке. А кошелёк остался у Гарри. Он же одолжил Рону и мантию-невидимку, и смартфон. Гарри что-то обсуждал с Драко, оба были встревожены и озабочены, а потому вопросов не задавали. О причинах Рон не спросил, своих забот и тревог хватало, лишь порадовался, что ничего не пришлось объяснять.  
Заодно с хроноворотом Рон прихватил и остатки оборотного зелья. Хватило бы его только на один раз, поэтому следовало воспользоваться с умом. Подумав, Рон взял по волоску Блэка и Снейпа — их образы в расследовании были полезнее любых других.  
Поскольку своей палочки у Рона не было, он стащил Блэкову.  
«Побью врага его же оружием», — довольно усмехнулся он.  
...Добраться до «Дырявого котла» Рон не мог — на поезд денег нет, аппартация самостоятельно не получится, поэтому пришлось ограничиться только «Кабаньей головой».  
Уточнить в отделе кадров, какого именно числа была нанята на работу Сибилла Трелони, труда не составило — штатному ассистенту профессора несложно выдумать соответствующую байку и получить всю нужную информацию.  
Рон сел в дальнем углу таверны, чтобы гарантировано не попасться никому ни на глаза, ни под ноги, накинул мантию и установил хроноворот на дату, на три дня предшествующую найму Трелони.  
Провал сквозь время, приступ лёгкой тошноты... Рон отдышался, потёр лицо, чтобы быстрее избавиться от неприятных ощущений, и стал потихоньку прокручивать хроноворот вперёд, чтобы попасть на момент появления Блэка в «Кабаньей голове».  
— Есть! — сказал он едва слышно.  
В таверну вошёл Блэк, подсел к Трелони, одиноко вздыхавшей над тарелкой с какой-то сомнительной стряпнёй.  
Рон хищно улыбнулся и осторожно перевёл хроноворт на тот момент, когда Блэк поведёт Трелони в номер. Рон пошёл вслед за ними, лишь на секунду задержавшись, чтобы глянуть на молодого Снейпа.  
«В моё время он даже лучше, чем в это», — подумал Рон и рванул наверх, успел прошмыгнуть в дверь перед крепко подвыпившей Трелони, которая лезла к Блэку с поцелуями.  
Тот втолкнул её в номер.  
— Иди ко мне, милый, — проворковала Трелони.  
Рон торопливо включил видеозапись смартфона.  
Блэк смерил Трелони неприязненным взглядом и сказал пусковое заклинание для зелья подчинения:  
— Статус Неготиум!  
Трелони замерла столбом.  
Блэк вложил ей в руку кусочек льда. Тот стремительно таял, впитываясь в кожу. Трелони едва заметно шевелила губами, повторяя то, что диктовало ей заклинание-инструкция.  
Рон нахмурился. Такое заклинание Блэку было не под силу. Его мог сделать только тоэнв. «У Того-Самого-Гада взял, подонок!»  
— А теперь ложись и спи, — велел Трелони Блэк. Та выполнила распоряжение. Блэк проверил пульс и прекратил действие заклинания: — Финем Реи!  
Блэк вышел из номера. Рон последовал за ним, не прекращая съёмку.  
Едва Блэк вышел из таверны, как сразу же спрятался за углом и превратился в Артура Уизли.  
— Папа? — растерянно пробормотал Рон. — Но как же... Этого не может быть!  
Артур достал из кармана часы, глянул на циферблат и пошёл к «Трём мётлам».  
Рон последовал за ним. В пабе Артур попросил перо и бумагу. Рон встал у него за плечом и стал снимать записанное.

Всё в порядке. Трелони произнесёт пророчество.  
А. Уизли

— Мадам Розмерта, — позвал Артур. — Можно воспользоваться одной из ваших сов?  
— Десять кнатов.  
Артур расплатился, запечатал письмо.  
— Отдай Альбусу Дамблдору, — сказал он.  
— Кому? — поразился Рон.  
Ситуацию следовало прояснить. Рон добавил в оборотное волос Блэка и выпил зелье.  
Едва преобразование завершилось, сбросил мантию и сел за стол Артура.  
— И как ты объяснишь, что шастал по «Кабаньей голове» в моём обличии?  
Артур примиряющее улыбнулся:  
— Ничего плохого я не сделал, Сириус. Всего лишь поспособствовал тому, чтобы у Трелони был провидческий транс. Дамблдор сказал, что её отец помог ему в противостоянии Гриндевальду, и теперь Дамблдор хочет отдать долг, взяв Сибиллу на хорошую работу с проживанием. Но она чудовищно бездарна. Поэтому даме нужно помочь, но так, чтобы Дамблдора не обвинили в протекционизме. Я дал ей заклинание, которое поможет публично произнести пророчество. Сибилла получит место преподавателя прорицания. Предмет для школы незначительный, чисто символический, поэтому Трелони репутацию Хогвартса не испортит. А Дамблдор вернёт долг благодарности.  
— Но почему в моём образе? — грозно спросил Рон.  
— А в чьём ещё? Ты единственный, к кому бы она не стала приставать. Да и то пыталась. У всех остальных жёны или невесты. Представь, что было бы, дойди до них весть, что муж или жених ужинал с Сибиллой, которая вешается на каждого встречного мужика. А ты один, поэтому ничем не рискуешь.  
— Ну так послали бы женщину! — сказал Рон рычащим тоном Блэка. И добавил торопливо придуманное хамство: — Твоя Молли с этим неплохо бы справилась.  
— Спятил?! Ни одна женщина на это не согласилась бы. Сибилла и однополым радостям не чужда.  
— Некоторые дамы в Ордене разделяют её вкусы. Эммелина Вэнс против такого внимания не возражала бы.  
— Шутишь? — хохотнул Артур. — Чтобы красотка Эмми позарилась на эту линялую крысу? Да она прибила бы любого, хоть самого Дамблдора, предложи он ей переговоры с Трелони. А другие женщины предпочитают мужчин, поэтому говорить с сексуально озабоченной Сибиллой тем более не станут.  
— Как же она в школе работать будет с таким поведением?  
— Дамблдор даст ей зелье любовного безразличия. С полного согласия Сибиллы, она сама сегодня говорила, что отказывалась от этого на других местах работы, но в Хогварте будет принимать зелье.  
Рон кивнул. Мозаика складывалась, но верить в получившуюся картину не хотелось. «Я подумаю об этом завтра, — сказал он себе слова героини одной из книг, которые приносили Гарри и Гермиона. — А сейчас нужно собрать информацию».  
— И что будет за пророчество? — спросил он.  
— Ничего особенного. Несколько туманно-неопределённых, но звонких фраз о том, что Сам-Знаешь-Кто обязательно будет побеждён. Для того чтобы взять Трелони на работу, хватит и такого. Да и для успокоения и воодушевления простых волшебников будет полезно.  
— А точного текста ты не знаешь?  
— Мне-то он зачем? — удивился Артур. — Но если так интересно, то завтра в это же время приходи в «Кабанью голову», Трелони как раз начнёт вещать.  
— Странно только, что для этого понадобилось зелье подчинения. Пусть Сибилла ничего и не заметила, но я-то его вонь учуял.  
— Дамблдор не хочет ранить её чувства. Она-то себя настоящей ясновидицей и предсказательницей считает. А будущего преподавателя нельзя лишать уверенности в себе. Так что пришлось воспользоваться зельем подчинения. Мне такой способ тоже не очень нравится, но Дамблдор сказал, что это на пользу самой Трелони. А он никогда не лжёт.  
Рон кивнул. Немного подумал и сказал:  
— И всё же странно, что ты согласился.  
— Я многим обязан Дамлдору. Молли тяжело носит беременность, а он добился, чтобы её бесплатно положили в Мунго на сохранение. И пока она в больнице, послал одного из школьных эльфов помогать нам по дому.  
Рон опустил голову. Было стыдно как за наивность, так и за нищету отца, которые превратили его в послушное орудие чужой воли.  
«Но если предатель — Дамблдор, то он должен был отстранить Лили от затеянного ею расследования до тех пор, пока не найдёт способ избавиться от неё».  
— Артур, — сказал Рон тихо, — а где Лили и Джеймс Поттеры? Что-то давно их не видел.  
— Сириус, ты последние мозги пропил? Ещё в декабре Дамлдор поручил Лили сделать очень сложный защитный талисман. Седьмого числа это было, как раз когда я Молли в Мунго отвёз. С тех пор Лили работает сутками напролёт, а Джеймс помогает ей как может.  
— Но она же искала предателя!  
— Этим занялся сам Дамблдор. И правильно сделал — у него больше знаний и опыта.  
«Ещё как больше...» — зло подумал Рон.  
Действие оборотного зелья стало заканчиваться. Рон сделал вид, что прихватило живот и опрометью ринулся в сторону уборной, а оттуда на улицу. Накинул мантию.  
— Ну ничего себе.  
Он несколько минут постоял, судорожно вдыхая морозный воздух. Но успокоиться никак не получалось. Новости ошеломили, повергли в растерянность.  
— Нет, я не верю. Этого не может быть!  
Со стороны паба донёсся шум. Посетители и сама Розмерта громко возмущались тем, что какой-то пакостник бросил в помещение несколько Обливейтов, и теперь никто не помнил событий последних двух часов. Розмерту волновала потерянная оплата, посетителей — испорченные деловые переговоры и забытые сплетни.  
Рон осторожно скользнул невидимкой в паб, стал искать остатки источника Обливейтов. И нашёл их в письме от Дамлдора, которое ждал Артур. Само письмо было пустой бумажкой, которая стала тарой для переноса заклинаний. А бумажка, пропитанная самовозгорающимся зельем, сгорела под воздействием света. Однако Рон успел заснять и диагностическую вспышку палочки, определившую источник Обливейтов, и то, как сгорела бумага.  
Розметра и посетители паба более-менее пришли в себя и ринулись разбираться, откуда же взялся Обливейт, но следов уже не осталось.  
Рон вышел из паба и отправился к Визжащей хижине. Там вернуться в своё время было легче и безопаснее всего.  
Переместившись, Рон разжёг огонь в камине и стал смотреть записи. Увиденное и услышанное никак не хотело помещаться в голове.  
В семье Уизли Дамблдора почитали без малого как бога. Но у Рона этого почтения резко и сильно поубавилось, когда он осознал, как жестоко и несправедливо поступил Дамблдор с Северусом Снейпом.  
А после и к самому Рону отнёсся не особо честно. К тому же Гарри и Гермиона то и дело тыкали в многочисленные несообразности, которые раньше казались правильными и само собой разумеющимися.  
«Почему Северус, расследуя это дело, не воспользовался оборотным, чтобы самому проследить за лже-Блэком? Хроноворот бы не помог, он привязан к точке, где его используют. Но подождать, когда отец в образе Блэка выйдет из «Кабаньей головы», он мог. Так почему же не сделал? Наверное, на это были причины... Но об этом после. Сейчас важнее разобраться с тем, что у меня есть».  
Рон мрачно смотрел в огонь.  
«Из первого состава Ордена не выжил никто. А мои родители, Макгонагал, Флитвик, Вэнс и прочие, включая Сириуса Блэка, в делах Ордена участвовали лишь постольку поскольку и знали о нём крайне мало. Лили получила приказ создать талисман через три дня после того, как написала Северусу. Приказ был отдан в присутствии всех членов Ордена, и тех, кто входил в первый круг, и тех, кто был во втором. Отказаться она никак не могла. А попробуй заняться вместо талисмана чем-то другим, её сочли бы предательницей, никто не стал бы ей помогать. Дамблдор изолировал Лили очень надёжно. Но если он предатель, то зачем было создавать Орден? Или он сначала был на стороне Света, а после переметнулся во Тьму? Но как, почему?»  
Рон потёр ладонями лицо.  
«Как Дамблдор узнал о догадках Лили? Северус вряд ли проболтался, он понимал, что любым неосторожным словом может её подвести. Похоже, Дамблдор догадался сам, он хитёр и опытен».  
Рон вздохнул. Следовало решить, что делать с полученной информацией.  
«Гарри пока ничего не скажу. Он сгоряча глупостей наделает. А Северусу покажу всё. Он умный, придумает, что делать дальше».  
Рон погасил огонь и пошёл в школу.  
.............  
.............  
Джинни поглаживала полупьяного от любовного наслаждения, придрёмывающего Гарри по животу.  
— Милый, а как ты умудряешься аппартировать в Хогвартсе?  
— Здесь невозможно аппартировать.  
— Но ты аппартируешь. Раньше ты всегда везде опаздывал, а теперь нет. Такое возможно только с аппартацией.  
Гарри смутился.  
— Это не моя тайна, Джинни. Я не могу сказать. Если хочешь, поклянусь, что никогда не причиню вреда ни Хогвартсу, ни его обитателям.  
— Знаю, что не причинишь. Я вообще не о том. А вот мне портключи мог бы и сделать. Тогда мы могли бы встречаться чаще.  
Гарри улыбнулся, поцеловал любимую.  
— Прости, я сам должен был сообразить.  
— Ничего страшного, — Джинни опять его погладила, теперь по бедру. — Ты главное сделай два портключа. И не привязывай на точки, я сама всё настрою.  
— Хорошо, — Гарри потянулся за новым поцелуем.  
Джинни уклонилась.  
— Надо купить два колечка с бриллиантами. Они идут подо всё, и я смогу всегда носить их.  
«Первое кольцо из любой точки Хогвартса перенесёт меня к исчезательному шкафу. А второе доставит из любой точки Магической Британии в квартиру дядюшки-сквиба».  
— Конечно, милая, — проговорил Гарри, пытаясь поймать губами губы Джинни.  
— А к колечкам — серёжки и кулончик, не могу же я носить только кольца, так не делают.  
— Тебе лучше знать, я в женских делах ничего не понимаю.  
Джинни завлекательно улыбнулась:  
— А когда ты сделаешь портключи? Давай сегодня же пойдём в ювелирный?  
— Да, солнышко, как хочешь.  
Гарри наконец-то поймал Джинни и припал к её губам. Та ответила на поцелуй, но думала о своём.  
«Надо узнать, как именно он делает портключи для Хогвартса. Но сейчас Гарри ничего не скажет, он ещё не настолько привязан ко мне, чтобы переступить через свои драгоценные принципы. Впрочем, это ненадолго. Ещё месяц или два, и он будет жить только моими желаниями и моими мыслями».  
Джинни застонала, прижалась к Гарри теснее и сама впилась в его губы страстным поцелуем. Как и ожидалось, приём подействовал безотказно — Гарри говорил о любви и сулил подарки.  
А своих слов он никогда не нарушал.  
.............  
.............  
Дамблдор размышлял, сидя у себя в кабинете. Контроль над ситуацией опять ускользал из его рук. Что-то где-то затевалось, а директор школы Чародейства и Волшебства, кавалер ордена Мерлина первого класса, председатель Визенгамота, председатель Международной Конфедерации Магов и сильнейший волшебник двадцатого столетия понятия не имел, в чем дело.  
Он вычерчивал схемы, пытаясь понять суть происходящего, но прояснить сумел лишь одно — в ситуацию активно вмешался какой-то новый, небывалый доселе фактор.  
— А если фактор новый, Фоукс, — сказал Дамблдор Фениксу, — то обновились и настроения всех фигурантов дела. Поэтому ты должен тщательно за ними проследить. Особое внимание удели ключевым фигурам расклада — Гарри Поттеру и Северусу Снейпу. Не забывай и о моём брате. Аберфорт только вид делает, что примирился со мной. А на самом деле ненавидит по-прежнему, и не упустит случая вонзить нож в спину.  
Фоукс поклонился и вылетел в окно.  
Дамблдор снова погрузился в размышления.


	17. Глава 17

Невилл сбежал с истории магии, которая была второй парой и теперь, сидя в Гриффиндорской гостиной, внимательно читал книгу о маггловскую фиалках, которую на первом уроке дала ему профессор Стебль. Там было немало полезной информации об уходе за этими цветами, но интересовало Невилла не она. Долгопупс внимательно изучал маггловские мифы, сказания, легенды, поверья и суеверья, связанные с фиалками. Профессор маггловедения неоднократно повторял, что в маггловских байках иногда можно найти сведения о высших магических ритуалах и заклинаниях. Некоторые из них были утеряны в магомире, и восстановить их удалось только благодаря изучению маггловского фольклора.  
В одной из легенд говорилось о том, что фиалки — это осколки радуги. Злобный демон разбил радугу, развешенную богами в честь праздника летнего солнцестояния, осколки упали на землю и превратились в фиалки.  
«Метафора или реальность? — размышлял Долгопупс. — А если пигменты, определяющие цвет фиалок, своим ауральным излучением совпадают с цветовыми волнами, которые есть в фонтанчиках радуг? И то, и другое измеряется как раз в определённых областях микроспектра».  
Невилл атлас микроспектров. У цветов это была область GF-5, у фонтанчика — BQ-8. «И что это мне даёт? Ничего... Пигменты человека находятся в области RD-11. Никакой корреляции между этими областями нет, и быть не может».  
Невилл продолжил читать. В одной из баллад промелькнула фраза «радуга чувств». Значения Невилл не понял, пришлось идти в библиотеку, смотреть в справочниках по маггловедению.  
«А вот это уже интересно. Магглы считают, что оттенки цвета влияют на эмоциональное состояние, коррелируют с ним. Идея странная, но это единственное что может связать Гарри, фонтан и фиалки. Кстати, в одной легенд говорилось, что розы — это чувственная страсть, лилии — лёгкие, зарождающие чувства, а фиалки — глубокие и постоянные. Проверить у Гарри область глубинных чувств? Но как, там же огромный диапазон. Где искать изменения?»  
Помочь Поттеру хотелось очень. Гарри — один из немногих, кто никогда не смеялся над Долгопупсом, не дразнил его. И единственный, кто всегда защищал Невилла, когда гриффиндорцы в очередной раз хотели его избить за снятые с факультета баллы. Рон и Гермиона присоединились уже потом. Первым же всегда был Гарри. И если Рон с Гермионой иногда забывали о том, что Невилла могут избить, не принимали это во внимание, то Гарри не забывал никогда и всегда заступался и поддерживал.  
Долгопоус думал о том, каким был Гарри раньше и каким стал сейчас. «Почему же другие не замечают столь очевидных изменений? Даже его друзья... Но ведь у них не было возможности это заметить. Гарри раскладывал свои паззлы после ужина, когда Рон и Гремиона куда-то уходили. А теперь, когда Гермионы больше нет, да и Рона тоже — Слизерин всё равно, что другая планета».  
Невилл взял книгу об исследованиях ауры эмоционально-чувственной сферы, открыл главу «Глубинные чувства». Книга советовала сначала снять у человека отпечаток общего фона в спокойном состоянии, затем — когда он испытывает какое-либо сильное эмоциональное переживание, и третий замер — когда объект ведёт себя необычно, не так, как всегда. Затем следовало сравнить все три отпечатка и замерить те участки микроспектра, которые подвергнуться наиболее сильным изменениям.  
«Отлично. Первый замер возьму на большой перемене, второй — на ЗОТИ, оно как раз четвёртой парой, и сильных переживаний там хоть отбавляй. Третий будет после ужина, когда Гарри опять займётся своими паззлами».  
Прозвенел гонг на третью пару. Должна была быть арифмантика, которая Невиллу нравилась. Но сегодня придётся пропустить — нужно собрать необходимые инструменты и потренироваться делать замеры незаметно для обследуемого.  
.............  
.............  
Вместо ненавистной каббалистики, выбрать которую заставила мама, Рон третьей парой пошёл на прорицания. Тоже не самый лучший предмет, к тому же его выбрала Лаванда Браун, которая не оставила надежды восстановить отношения, но нужно было поговорить с профессором Флоренцом, который с прошлого года вёл прорицания вместо Трелони.  
А сама Трелони по-прежнему жила в Хогвартсе на должности непонятно кого. Ходили слухи, что она начала злоупотреблять спиртным. «А что ей ещё делать от полного безделья и ненужности?» — думал Рон.  
Словам отца о безудержной похотливости Трелони он поверил лишь в первые минуты. А после начались сомнения. Дамблдор, конечно, гад и сволочь, почти Всем-Известно-Кому под стать, заколдовал Трелони и заставил произнести пророчество — несомненно, преследуя при этом какие-то тайные цели, но Дамблдор по-настоящему дорожит школой. А потому никогда не нанял бы преподавательницу-маньячку, пусть даже она и постоянно пьёт лекарство.  
О лекарстве следовало разузнать подробнее. Но странное дело — в зелейных росписях Снейпа его не было. Пользуясь должностью ассистента, Рон проверил росписи Больничного крыла, многие лекарства мадам Помфри с помощницей делали сами. Или заказывали в Мунго, и тогда составлялись накладные. Однако и там лекарства Трелони тоже не было. Путём расспросов одной из медсестёр, хихикающей кокетки, выяснилось, что зелье для Трелони готовил Дамблдор собственноручно, он же покупал для него все ингредиенты.  
«Зачем ему это? — удивился Рон. — Он гениальный траснфигуратор, но зельевар весьма посредственный. Помфри, не говоря уже о Северусе, значительно лучше его. Связываться с зельем самостоятельно Дамблдор может только по одной причине — он не хочет, чтобы кто-то знал его состав и назначение. Конечно, Дамблдор скажет, что Трелони просила сохранить всё в тайне, но сама-то она нисколько не скрывает, что пьёт лекарство. Медсестра сказала, что об этом знает половина Хогвартса».  
Рон решил поговорить с Флоренцом, который общался с Трелони чаще остальных.  
Как ни странно, но Флоренц сумел сделать столь сомнительный предмет как порицание вполне приемлемым. Кентавр знал множество гаданий, как созданных магами, так и другими волшебными народами, и превосходно умел ими пользоваться. Но при этом не уставал повторять, что судьба лишь склоняет к определённым действиям, однако ничуть не обязывает.  
Рону эти слова понравились, а Лаванда брезгливо морщила носик. После такой реакции бывшей подружки Рону слова Флоренца понравились ещё больше.  
К середине пары Флоренц раздал классу карточки с индивидуальными заданиями, а Рону велел помочь ему установить оборудование для лабораторной работы. Когда Рон вошёл в подсобку при кабинете, Флоренц спросил:  
— И зачем вы сюда пожаловали, мистер Уизли?  
Рон решил не увиливать.  
— Я хотел поговорить с вами о Сибилле Трелони. Я знаю, что она не может покинуть Хогвартс, чтобы её не убил Сами-Знаете-Кто. И знаю, что как предсказательница она никуда не годится. Это все знают. Но я ещё и знаю то, что ей очень одиноко. Если бы разыскать каких-нибудь родственников или друзей, которые бы навещали её, Трелони чувствовала бы себя гораздо лучше в своём невольном заключении. Она приободрилась бы, нашла себе нормальную работу, ведь в замке всегда есть, чем заняться.  
— Я думал об этом, мистер Уизли. Но у Трелони никого нет.  
— Совсем никого? — не поверил Рон.  
— Да.  
Рон немного подумал. В голову пришла странная мысль, не иначе как навеянная Гермиониными книгам. Было там что-то такое...  
— Профессор Флоренц, то, что Трелони всем подряд предсказывает смерть... Быть может, это связано с тем, что у неё кто-то умер, и это слегка... м-м... повредило её душевное здоровье? Вот если бы она встречалась с людьми, которые пережили то же самое, они бы обсуждали свои чувства, поддерживали друг друга. Трелони вновь стала бы нормальной.  
— Идея странная, мистер Уизли, но в ней есть смыл. К сожалению, я не знаю таких людей, и не представляю, как свести с ними Трелони.  
Рон судорожно вспоминал прочитанное.  
— А какие-нибудь хобби? Многие люди, пережившие утрату, возвращаются в норму, занимаясь всякими хобби, потому что находят новых друзей.  
— А это уже ближе к реальности, — задумчиво проговорил Флоренц. — Но почему вы вдруг так стали заботиться о Трелони?  
— Мне нужна удача, профессор Флоренц. Я надеюсь привлечь её, помогая другим. Это надёжнее, чем пить зелье удачи.  
— Весьма разумно. — Кентавр немного поразмыслил. — Хобби у Трелони я не припомню. Но у неё есть несколько очень серьёзных и толковых работ по теории предсказаний.  
— Да она же по сути дела сквибка, какие работы?  
— Теория, мистер Уизли, а не практика. Трелони изучала арифмантические закономерности предсказаний, основываясь на результатах чужих удачных гаданий, и вывела ряд важных закономерностей, которые позволили предсказателям-практикам существенно улучшить результаты гаданий.  
Рон озадаченно похлопал глазами.  
— Так почему же теперь...  
— Сильная душевная травма, боль от потери близких... Причин может быть множество, мистер Уизли.  
Рон торопливо пытался придумать, что же сказать ещё, как продолжить разговор.  
— Профессор... а если... найти тех... с кем Трелони общалась, когда занималась наукой? Быть может, они снова её расшевелят, заставят вернуться к прежней работе. Директор легко позволит открыть в школе лабораторию предсказаний.  
— В этом есть смысл, мистер Уизли. Я попробую найти этих людей. Но говорить с ними будете вы сами. Они вряд ли захотят общаться с кентавром.  
— Да, конечно, профессор, я всё сделаю! — обрадовался Рон.  
«Вокруг Трелони накручено много странного. Если я разберусь в нём, то найду не только доказательства предательства Дамблдора, но и Гарри помочь сумею. Ведь в этой игре он — одна из главных пешек».  
.............  
.............  
Снейп сидел перед камином своей гостиной и опять о чем-то размышлял. Блэк перекинулся в пса и подошёл к нему, положил голову на колени.  
Снейп машинально погладил его голову.  
— Тебе не обязательно всё время сидеть в четырёх стенах. Я же сделал тебе талисман, который меняет твой собачий облик. Ты можешь гулять по окрестностям, не боясь быть узнанным.  
— Когда ты на уроках или дежуришь в Большом зале, я так и делаю. — Блэк осторожно лизнул пальцы Снейпа. — В одной книге я видел фразу «Тяжкая дума омрачила его чело». Это как раз о тебе.  
— В Гриффиндоре три лишних ученика, которые должны были попасть в другие факультеты. И все три связаны с Гарри Поттером. Роль двух я знаю. Но зачем третий?  
— Забей. Всё, что нам надо, так это найти этот чёртов свиток о перерезании нитей. Когда Волдеморт утратит связь с крестражами, он вмиг ослабеет, и его прикончит кто-нибудь из Пожирателей, надеясь занять место Тёмного Лорда.  
— Всё не так просто, — сказал Снейп. — Смерть Сам-Знаешь-Кого не спасёт Гарри от участи мёртвого героя. Нужно что-то большее, чтобы его спасти.  
— Сев...  
— Я должен его уберечь. Чего бы это ни стоило. Я и так виноват, что ему достались одиннадцать лет ада у Дурслей.  
— У тебя не было выбора. Магия Жертвы и крови...  
— Кровь тут ни при чём, — с досадой на тупость собеседника ответил Снейп. — Точнее, она нужна, чтобы дивиденды с магии Жертвы могли поиметь те, кто к ней не причастны.  
— Как это?  
— Персона-А добровольно приносит свою жизнь в жертву персоне-Б. В результате персона-Б получает абсолютную защиту, которая действует определённое количество времени. В случае с ребёнком — до его совершеннолетия. Но при использовании магии крови персона-В, которая не имеет к Жертве никакого отношения, может пользоваться её дарами точно так же, как и персона-Б. Собственно, это и сделал один из твоих предков, когда удочерил маггловскую сироту-крестьянку.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, — начал понимать Блэк, — что Гарри мог расти где угодно, хоть в приюте, хоть у Аластора Грюма, а магия Лили всё равно защищала бы его?  
— Именно.  
— Но тогда почему...  
— Выгода, — криво усмехнулся Снейп. — Во все времена было очень много желающих воспользоваться преимуществами, которые даёт магия Жертвы. Поэтому практически во всех волшебных трактатах жертва и волшебство крови оказываются связанными. Но если внимательно проанализировать все материалы, и само заклинание Жертвы, истина становится очевидной.  
— Я не о том! Это и так понятно. Почему Дамблдор отдал Гарри Дурслям? Ладно бы сам поимел выгоду с Жертвы. Так нет же, отдал другим.  
— Зато теперь у Гарри есть, ради чего умереть, но нет, ради чего жить. Он будет сражаться с Волдемортом и желать победы над ним ради Хогвартса, магомира, друзей и всего прочего, что здесь нашёл, но при этом Гарри не станет стараться выжить в этой борьбе. Для него в жизни нет никакого смысла. Он никому не нужен, его по-настоящему никто не ждёт. Гарри некуда и не к кому возвращаться с победой. Поэтому он хоть и победит, но умрёт. А плоды победы поделят между собой другие — Дамблдор, Министерство, Гринготс, Орден Феникса... Да мало ли кто ещё.  
Услышанное так ошеломило Блэка, что он отшатнулся, перекинувшись в человека.  
— Ты уверен?!  
— Это единственное объяснение, — покривил губы Снейп. Помолчал и добавил: — Я с самого начала знал, что Дамблдор использует меня. Возможно, он и не подталкивал меня к Тёмному Лорду, и в том, что я оказался Пожирателем, виноваты исключительно мои глупость, трусость и тщеславие. Но вот когда я захотел уйти... Дамблдор предельно точно дал понять, чем и как мне придётся платить за его помощь.  
Блэку хотелось обнять Северуса, защитить... Но даже подойти невозможно. Вчера Блэк попробовал погладить его по руке. Северус пронзил его таким холодным злым взглядом, что Блэк и думать не смел о прикосновениях вне своей комнаты.  
Снейп встал, полы мантии плеснули как крылья ворона.  
— Моя жизнь никогда ничего не стоила. И никогда никому не была нужна. Поэтому то, что я стал разменной картой, естественно. Нелепо было рассчитывать на что-то иное. Но для Гарри всё может сложиться по-другому. Той участи, которую ему уготовили, не заслуживает даже отродье Поттера. И тем более такого не должно произойти с сыном Лили. Чтобы спасти Гарри, нужна бескровная победа. Но как её добиться, я не знаю.  
Снейп вышел из комнаты. Блэк проводил его тоскливым взглядом. Сел в кресло, отрешённым взглядом глядя на огонь.  
— Знаешь ты всё, Сев. Ты уже всё решил. Бескровная победа Гарри будет оплачена твоей кровью. — Блэк покачал головой. — Великий Мерлин, я начинаю ненавидеть этого мальчишку!  
.............  
.............  
Хотя сегодня было не его дежурство, Снейп пришёл в Большой зал. Сидел за преподавательским столом, зорко следил за учениками, замечая любое движение и слово, не связанное с выполнением уроков.  
Трое слизеринцев уже получили отработки, а с остальных факультетов были сняты ещё и баллы.  
Но это мелкая, ничего не значащая рутина, которая не мешала полностью сосредоточиться на собственных мыслях.  
«Золотое Гриффиндорское Трио. Причём двое его членов никак не должны были попасть на Гиффиндор. Как и дополнительный элемент команды — Долгопупс. Зачем Грейнджер оказалась вместо Когтеврана в Гриффиндоре, понятно: она — мозг команды, решает все тактические и некоторые стратегические задачи, продвигая героя к цели. Рон Уизли, которому место в Пуффендуе, — проходная пешка, живой щит, который принимает на себя предназначенные герою удары. Мальчишка слишком добросердечен и привязчив, чтобы отказаться от этой малоприятной роли, даже когда осознает её, — с невольным и неожиданным для себя сожалением подумал Снейп. И тут же вернулся к прежней линии размышлений: — Но зачем в этой комбинации Долгопупс? Если Гриффиндор — факультет задир, приключенцев и адреналинщиков, поэтому Поттер на нём выглядит идеально, то Пуффендуй — место для тех, у кого есть какая-то душевная травма, некий надлом, тайная боль. Или наоборот, для тех, кто слишком счастлив, благополучен и удачлив, причём не в материальном, а в морально-эмоциональном смысле. В итоге вторые лечат первых. Никто из выпускников Пуффендуя, что после пятого курса, что после седьмого, не страдал после от незаживших душевных ран, которые портят жизнь. У них всё заживало и исчезало бесследно. А слишком счастливые мягко и почти безболезненно осознавали, что мир отнюдь не усыпан сахаром и розами, оказывались подготовленными к реальности. Поэтому Рон Уизли, младший сын, который замучен нелестными сравнениями со старшими братьями, закомплексован, стеснителен, жаждет наконец-то доказать свою полезность и в то же время хочет быть любимым и принятым просто так, без обязательств, должен был попасть на Пуффендуй. О Долгопупсе и говорить нечего, это вообще ходячий генератор проблем как для себя, так и для окружающих».  
Снейп глянул на Гарри.  
«Изначально он тоже должен был попасть на Пуффендуй, но тяга к приключениям и азарт у Поттера с лихвой перекрывают проблемы, порождённые жизнью у Дурслей. Поэтому направление на Гриффинор было единственным вариантом. Однако Пуффендуй в этом рейтинге отстал всего лишь на три-четыре очка, и захоти Поттер попасть туда, Шляпа приняла бы его выбор. Но болтовня Рона Уизли заставила Поттера уделить внимание Слизерину. Хотел ли Поттер туда попасть? Несомненно. Не учиться, понятное дело, а посмотреть, что это такое, но попасть очень хотел. Для скудоумной шляпы тупоголового Годрика Гиффиндора этого вполне достаточно, чтобы затормозиться на выборе между Слизерином и Гриффиндором и ничего не сказать Поттеру о Пуффендуе. Напуганный страшилками о Слизерине, рассказанные Уизли, Поттер выбрал Гриффиндор, который подконтролен Дамблдору не только юридически и финансово, но магически. У Поттера не осталось ни единого шанса вырваться из силков этого интригана».  
Полный магический контроль. Абсолютная власть. В этом всё дело.  
Наименее хлопотным было бы засунуть всю компанию — Поттера, Уизли, Долгопупса, Лавгуд — в Пуффендуй. И добавить к ним Грейнджер. Первые имели к этому факультету всем заметную склонность, а Грейнджер сама толком не знала, где хочет учиться, поэтому, находись они в Пуффендуе, никто ничего бы не заподозрил. Но Дамблдор не мог допустить, чтобы его самая главная пешка оказалась в зоне, где у него нет тотального контроля. Гарри Поттер попал бы в Гриффиндор, даже если бы не имел к нему ни малейших склонностей, как это случилось с Долгопупсом и Грейнджер.  
Снейп изучающее посмотрел на Долгопупса. Тот сразу же испуганно сжался. Гарри глянул на Снейпа, успокаивающе погладил Невилла по руке, что-то сказал. Долгопупс прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
«Зачем Долгопупс в команде? — в который раз спросил себя Снейп. — Его роль чисто вспомогательная, он в роли пристяжного, появляется только в определённые моменты, его влияние малозаметно, однако оно есть. Так зачем в Великом Замысле нужен Долгопупс? Если я пойму это, то пойму и всю структуру замысла. А значит, смогу его разрушить. Возможно ли, что Долгопупс — резерв для замены Уизли? Пусть он и не настолько спортивен и ловок, как основной игрок, но в остальном обладает всеми нужными качествами плюс весьма неплохая интуиция и наблюдательность. Да и осадить чрезмерного горячего и охочего до приключений Поттера он тоже может».  
Снейп глянул на Рона.  
«Перевод на Слизерин ничего не изменил. Он по-прежнему часть Трио. Но вот Грейнджер... Кем Дамблдор заменит её? Полумной Лавгуд? — Снейп глянул на когтевранку. — Очень умна, креативна, обладает твёрдым волевым характером, способна идти наперекор всем обстоятельствам и общественному мнению. Но слишком погружена в себя для командной работы. Впрочем, Долгопупс это всё компенсирует. Понятно теперь, почему Дамблдор все эти годы подталкивал Лавгуд к Грейнджер и Долгопупсу, даже не пытаясь пресечь травлю девчонки со стороны когтевранцев. Странно только, что не вмешался Флитвик. А впрочем, чему удивляться, ведь это не первая манипуляция и не последняя. Странно только, что он не засунул Лавгуд в Гриффиндор. Но тогда её отец потребовал бы разбирательства, Полумна — это явные, каждому очевидные Пуффендуй-Когтевран с небольшим перевесом Когтеврана. Пуффендуй не вызвал бы вопросов, а вот из-за Гриффиндора Ксенофилисус Лавгуд устроил бы шумное разбирательство с министерской комиссией. Тогда как туповатые Уизли не видят вообще ничего, кроме Гриффиндора, магглы Грейджеры не смыслят в факультетом делении, а старухе Долгопупс плевать, где будет учиться её внук, лишь бы его приняли в Хогвартс».  
Гарри и Невилл, лишённые поддержки Гермионы, безнадёжно увязли в самостоятельном задании. Ёрзали, посматривали на Полумну, показывали ей записку и опасливо косились на Снейпа. Полумна словно бы случайно прикоснулась к палочке, и записка оказалась перед ней.  
«Отлично, — саркастично отметил Снейп. — Новый состав команды заработал».  
Рон делал уроки с Драко, Блейзом и Майклом. Точнее, Драко писал за всех четверых эссе по зельям, Блейз решал трансфигурацию — тоже для всех, Майкл выстраивал для каждого члена компании чары, а Рон чертил в четырёх тетрадках пентакли с древними рунами.  
«А Уизли не так уж безнадёжен, если смог создать себе команду. И древние руны... Уизли умнее, чем выглядит. Пожалуй, дам ему ассистентские обязанности посерьёзнее нынешних. Блэк будет его помощником, тогда можно будет не беспокоиться, что этот раздолбай что-то испортит».  
.............  
.............  
Драко и Рон неуверенно оглядывались, стоя на вокзале Манчестера.  
— Может, такси возьмём? — робко сказал Драко.  
— Обойдётесь, — отрезал Гарри. — Учитесь пользоваться общественным транспортом и справочными системами.  
Гарри провёл их в здание вокзала, показал, как пользоваться справочным терминалом.  
— Пять остановок вот по этой ветке метро, — говорил он, — затем шесть по этой и четыре остановки на семнадцатом автобусе.  
К большому маггловскому городу Рон и Драко успели привыкнуть во время визитов в Глазго, так что знакомство с общественным транспортом прошло без эксцессов, парни лишь старались как можно точнее запомнить нужные действия.  
Возле клиники они неожиданно оробели, стали неуверенно переглядываться.  
— А если талисман не сработает? — нервно сказал Драко.  
— Придумаем что-нибудь ещё, — буркнул Гарри.  
В регистратуре и на рецепшене их задерживать не стали, сразу пропустили в палату Гермионы.  
Больной Герминона не выглядит, просто усталой. Кажется, что она спит.  
Драко погладил её руку. Рон засопел по-детски, словно собирался заплакать.  
— Драко, активируй талисман, — твёрдо сказал Гарри. — Рон, наложи на дверь заклинание ненаходимости не меньше, чем на двадцать минут.  
Друзья посмотрели на него как на злодея. Гарри гневно сверкнул глазами:  
— Я не единожды видел настоящую смерть и не собираюсь жевать сопли, когда человека ещё можно спасти!  
Рон и Драко смутились, начали выполнять поручения.  
— Дверь готова, — сказал Рон.  
— Талисман готов, — откликнулся Драко.  
Гарри прикоснулся палочкой к животу Гермионы, произнёс заклинание исцеления, которое должно было подготовить её к взаимодействию с талисманом.  
Драко вложил в его ладонь талисман. Пальцы у Малфоя слегка дрожат, дыхание сбивается. Рон, закусив от напряжения губу, удерживает чары — наложены они криво, но лучше, чем обычно.  
Гарри прикоснулся к чакрам Гермионы талисманом.  
Никакого действия это не оказало.  
Гарри добавил заклинание усиления.  
И снова ничего.  
«Неужели всё зря?» — метнулась испуганная мысль.  
— Дай мне, — сказал Драко. — Тут нужны тёмные заклинания. Это же талисман Волдеморта.  
Он и не заметил, как произнёс запретное имя. Страх за Гермиону оказался сильнее, чем боязнь Тёмного Лорда.  
Но и у Драко ничего не получилось.  
— Как же так... — растерянно пробормотал он. — Это же талисман _Абсолютного_ Исцеления! Так почему он не действует?  
— Волдеморт дал фальшивку? — предположил Гарри.  
— Нет, талисман настоящий, я проверил. Просто здесь он бесполезен.  
— Но тут не так много техники, чтобы он не работал.  
Драко пожал плечами.  
— Значит, хватает.  
— Отключить её мы не можем, — сказал Гарри. — У аппаратов наблюдения двойная система питания, от сети и аккумулятора, если отключится хоть что-то, мгновенно сработает сигнал тревоги. И тогда никакие чары ненаходимости не помогут. Максимум через три минуты здесь будет половина медсестёр и врачей отделения, а то и ремонтная бригада.  
— Магглы слишком изобретательны! — зло рыкнул Драко.  
— Ничего, — ответил Гарри. — Мы придумаем обходной манёвр.  
.............  
В это же время  
.............  
Дамблдор закончил изучать Распределяющую Шляпу и зашвырнул её на полку, где она обычно стояла.  
В мудрость состряпанного интриганом и манипулятором Годриком Гриффиндором артефакта он не верил ни секунды. Но всячески поддерживал его культ, который насаждали ещё Основатели.  
Управлять Шляпой было легко и просто, а главное, такой поступок был абсолютно недоказуем — это не вам не попытка потасовать результаты маггловских психологических тестов.  
Наиболее доступным способом побудить Шляпу сделать нужный директору выбор было заронить в голову первокурсника мечту об определённом факультете. Не важно, что об этом говорили ребёнку родители, неважно, какие у него с ними были отношения — даже самые запуганные или самые любящие дети, свято уверенные в абсолютной мудрости родителей, не могли запретить себе хотеть нужный Дамблдору факультет. А Шляпа всегда следовала желаниям распределяемого. Позаботиться же о том, чтобы в одном купе с нужным первокурсником на несколько минут оказался старшекурсник, который, сам того не желая, произведёт на него глубокое впечатление, было несложно. Ребёнок тут же начинал желать быть таким же восхитительным, как его мимолётный сосед, или же отказаться под его покровительством. Затем ещё раз столкнуть их в холле школе и готово — во время церемонии распределения новичок невольно начинал думать о факультете, где учился столь впечатливший его старшекурсник. После, во время пира и знакомства с помещениями, обилие впечатлений бесследно изгоняло из памяти первокурсника образ старшего софакультетника безо всякой магии.  
У Шляпы, кроме способности читать желания и стремления учеников, было ещё одно, несравненно более полезное для директоров Хогвартса, качество — она никогда не меняла свои решения, какие логические и магические воздействия к ней ни применяли. Это в Шляпу вложили все четыре Основателя, которым нужен был неоспоримый аргумент, отметающий возражения родителей, недовольных тем, что их чадо попало не на тот факультет.  
Долгие годы это срабатывало без единой осечки. А после появился Кевин Роджерс.  
Дамблдор до сих пор не мог понять, как чёртов мальчишка заставил Шляпу изменить решение.  
Но если раньше Дамблдор списывал это на волшебство тоэнва, недоступное большинству населения магического мира, то теперь стало очевидно, что никакого тонкоэнергетического волшебства для манипуляцией Шляпой не требовалось.  
И это рушило весь порядок Магической Британии, если ни всего магического мира. В других школах тоже были закрытые факультеты и артефактная система распределения. Взломав один распределитель, можно доказать манипулятивный механизм всех остальных.  
Хуже всего то, то Дамблдор так и не смог разгадать способ взлома, а значит и не мог защитить от него Шляпу.  
«Если портрет Роджерса разболтал секрет управления Шляпой Рону, то вскоре расскажет и всем остальным. К сожалению, я смог уничтожить только новый портрет Роджерса. Пробиться через защиту старого я по-прежнему бессилен. Могу только парализовать и спрятать. Но если его нашли один раз, найдут и второй. Рон пока молчит о том, что рассказал ему портрет, потому что гадёнышу невыгодно признаваться в мошенничестве. Но долго это молчание не продлится. В отличие от Кевина Роджерса, у которого друзья были только среди эльфов, Рон дружит со многими учениками. И едва кто-то из них заикнётся о том, что хочет сменить факультет, как Рон тут же скажет, как это сделать».  
Вывод из всего сказанного мог быть только один — Рон должен умереть, и как можно скорее, пока не успел открыть рот. А портрет Роджерса должен уяснить, что смерть ждёт любого, кто узнает его секрет управления Шляпой.  
«Об остальных можно не беспокоится. Грейнджер загубила себя сама. Драко и не подумает спрашивать о способе перехода, ему это не нужно. Поттер если знает, то будет молчать, потому что приучен следовать порядкам Хогвартса, не отступая от них ни на шаг. Проблемы создать может только Рон».  
Но это осложнение исправимо.  
.............  
.............  
Блэк не спорил с тем, что никогда не блистал умом. «Но в чём меня никто не упрекнул, так это в отсутствии полезности тем, кого я люблю».  
Северус, его драгоценный обожаемый Сев, рисковал жизнью, появляясь у Волдеморта.  
А подлый гад Дамблдор не хотел защитить Северуса.  
Блэк под оборотным выбрался из Хогвартса, дождался, когда вернётся его истинный облик, и вызвал Кикимера.  
Пусть домовик и ненавидел отщепенца, опозорившего славный род Блэков, но не подчиняться хозяину не мог.  
Сириус тщательно задал условия приказа, при которых Кикимер не мог никому выдать хозяина, и велел принести несколько книг и манускриптов, а так же некоторые вещи со своей квартиры в Кардифе.  
Спустя десять минут домовик принёс требуемое.  
Сириус отпустил эльфа и вернулся в подземелья.  
Китайский Сириус знал плохо, но всё же мог, то и дело тычась в словарь, переводить текст. Через три часа упорных трудов Сириус выяснил, что талисман, защищающий от Круциатосов, действительно существует. Точнее, есть способ его изготовления.  
«А в Гонконге есть тоэнв, который сумет такой талисман сделать».  
Сириус торопливо схватился за барсетку, принесённую Кикимером. Маггловский паспорт был на месте, китайская виза ещё действительна, а денег на карточке должно хватить на поездку.  
Пользоваться магическим транспортом было неразумно, но отслеживать авиарейсы Дамблдор вряд ли сообразит.  
Но всё же лучше получить новый паспорт и оформить новую визу.  
«На это уйдёт дня три».  
Сириус написал записку Снейпу, о том, что вопросы бизнеса требуют его срочного присутствия в Лондоне. И пусть консультант по антиквариату — бизнес не особо рисковый, но форс-мажоры бывают и в нём. Например, выгодные, но капризные клиенты.  
«Сев поверит. Как и в то, что по делам бизнеса мне внезапно пришлось лететь в Гонконг».  
...Сириус был уже в Глазго, присматривал автомобиль в аренду, когда сообразил, что оставил Северуса наедине с Роном. А времени терять рыжий малолетка не будет.  
«Да нет, вздор. Сев никогда не станет трахаться с учеником. О том, что Сев в него влюбится, и речи нет — он всё ещё слишком сильно любит Лили Эванс. Хоть какая-то польза от рыжей дряни».  
Сириус успокоился и сосредоточился на дороге.  
.............  
.............  
Бледный как смерть Гарри сидел на стуле, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Рон осторожно начал поить его водой.  
— Я... в... порядке... — прохрипел Гарри. — Папа... тоже... постоянно... превышал уровень тонкоэнерегетической магии. Он выдерживал это... И я справлюсь.  
— У тебя и мама тоэнва, — ответил Рон. — Ты скоро поправишься.  
Драко сидел на пятках у постели Гермионы, гладил руку любимой.  
— Ты вернулась, — смотрел он на неё с восторгом и обожанием. — Ты с нами.  
— Убирайтесь, — сказала Гермиона.  
— Милая...  
— Вот отсюда! Все! Навсегда!  
— Гермиона... — оторопело проговорил Рон.  
— Лучше бы вы меня убили.  
— Герм? — непонимающе смотрел Драко. — Что с тобой? Почему?  
— Теперь я сквибка. Если бы меня вылечили магглы, я стала бы маггловкой. Я смогла бы забыть Магический мир и снова стать своей в маггловском. Вернулась бы в обычную школу, получила бы грант для университета. Работала бы где-нибудь биохимиком, делала бы карьеру. Вышла бы замуж за такого же маггла. А однажды моим внукам или правнукам пришло бы письмо из Хогвартса. Но вы сделали меня сквибкой. Чужой для обоих миров. Выродком. Теперь я нигде не смогу прижиться — мир магглов будет для меня скучным, а магический недоступным. Я даже тупой домохозяйкой стать не смогу, потому что от меня родятся только сквибы, а обрекать детей на заведомое уродство нельзя.  
— Герм, но...  
— Пошли отсюда вон, — холодно и жёстко отчеканила Гермиона.  
Гарри встал и начал снимать датчики с наколдованного манекена, а затем прикреплять их Гермионе.  
— Сейчас здесь будет медсестра. Затем врач. Мы скажем, что ты вдруг просто проснулась. Так бывает.  
— Так могло бы быть! — выкрикнула Гермиона. — Но вы всё испортили.  
— Да, — покорно кивнул Гарри. — Мы всё испортили.  
Когда последний датчик оказался на месте, аппаратура зафиксировала резкое усиление тонуса и отправила сигнал на сестринский пост.  
Гарри едва успел развеять манекен, как в палате оказалась медсестра, которая принялась расспрашивать Гермиону о самочувствии, параллельно оправив сообщение врачу.  
Хогвартцы вышли из палаты. Они там были лишними.  
А для Гермионы стали врагами.  
Драко заплакал.  
.............  
.............  
Нарцисса Малфой налила Нимфадоре ещё чаю, придвинула тарелочку с печеньем.  
Сидели женщины в будуаре Нациссы.  
Нимфадора проговорила:  
— Так ты думаешь, что если у нас с Римусом будет ребёнок, то он не унаследует оборотничества?  
— У него есть пятидесятипроцентная возможность унаследовать от тебя полиморфизм. Но оборотничество передаётся только от урождённого оборотня, а не от укушенного. У Римуса нет генетической основы, через которую наследовалось бы оборотничество. Это как шрамы и родинки. Второе передаётся потомкам, первое — нет.  
Нимфадора покачала головой.  
— Мне хочется в это верить, но я боюсь.  
— Тонкс, магглы превосходно разбираются в том, что может наследоваться, а что нет.  
— А ты-то откуда знаешь, в чём разбираются магглы и в чём нет?  
Нарцисса улыбнулась.  
— Муж ведёт бизнес с магглами. Я знаю много хороших маггловских штучек. Вот, например... — она поставила на столешницу набор кремов. — Смотри, это тонизирует, а это увлажняет.  
— Какие красивые баночки! — у Нимфадоры заблестели глаза. — О, да тут женьшень добавлен! А тут огурец и петрушка. От них кожа будет нежной и белой как у принцессы.  
Нарцисса дала ей лосьон.  
— Сними макияж и попробуй крем.  
Пока Нимфадора с увлечением занималась своим личиком, Нарцисса щебетала о любовных похождениях первых лиц в стране, в том числе и Гавейна Робардса, главы Мракоборческого отдела.  
— Нет, — ответила на очередную сплетню Нимфадора. — Он никак не мог быть в пятницу в «Дырявом котле» с министерской секретаршей, потому что ходит в маггловский отель свиданий с инспекторшей из отдела по надзору за несовершеннолетними волшебниками. И если весть от этом дойдёт до жены Робардса, он позавидует жертвам Пожирателей.  
— В маггловский отель? — удивилась Нарцисса. — Но там же легче всего попасться.  
— А вот и нет. Отель не так прост.  
Нимфадора с увлечением начала пересказывать, как именно сервис отеля помогает Робардсу дурить склочную истеричку-жену. Нарцисса с интересом слушала, задавая наводящие вопросы, и выяснила расписание, по которому Робардс появлялся в отеле со своей пассией. После чего деликатно отправила Нимфадору восвояси.  
Когда неофициальная родственница исчезла в каминной вспышке, Нарцисса пошла к мужу.  
— Я нашла компромат на Робардса.  
Люциус сидел у камина с бутылкой огневиски. Нарцисса забрала у него выпивку.  
— Хватит нажираться! Борись за себя. Робардс сильный и хитрый волшебник. Есть шанс, что он снимет с тебя Ту-Самую-Штуку.  
— Боюсь, что нет, Нарцисса. Та-Самая-Штука гораздо сильнее Тёмной Метки, которая мракоборцам оказалась не по зубам.  
— Мракоборцы не хотели снимать Метку. Но у Робардса не останется выбора. Он из кожи вон вылезет, чтобы тебе помочь.  
— Или попытается перенастроить Ту-Самую-Штуку на себя.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — твёрдо сказала Нарцисса. — И если Робардс попытается смошенничать, сразу же парализую его Иммобилюсом. А после заобливейчу. Да и в любом случае его надо обливейтить, поэтому тебе нужен напарник, который ударит Робардса из-за угла.  
Люциус кивнул.  
— Спасибо, Цисси.  
Она пожала ему плечо.  
— Держись. Мы справимся.  
Нарцисса ушла к себе. Люциус закатал рукав и прикоснулся к Клейму.  
«Неужели я всё же освобожусь?»


	18. Глава 18

Главный редактор «Ежедневного пророка» Варнава Кафф внимательно прочитал отчёт частного детектива.  
— Итак, — сказал он заместителю, — у Вриттер нет любовника. Точнее, она трахается только с Корнелиусом Фаджем.  
— Да. Но статью о Роне Уизли, который не только смог перейти из Гриффиндора в Слизерин, но и снял проклятие с Большого Бального зала в Министерстве, писала не она. И не Фадж. Это работа очень талантливого публициста.  
— Только одна статья, — проговорил Кафф. — Но среди всех остальных пописулек Вриттер она выделяется как свеча в тёмной ночи. Я зуб даю, что за этой статьёй скрывается сенсация.  
— Ты прав. Но Вриттер её не раскопает. Наоборот, будет держаться от неё подальше. Не знаю, чем её запугал автор статьи, но Вриттер к Слизерину даже близко не подойдёт. А никакого другого журналиста не впустят в Хогвартс.  
— Но в Хогсмит вход открыт всем, — возразил Кафф. — Учителя сидят в «Трёх мётлах» и в «Кабаньей голове», студенты крутятся в «Сладком королевстве» и в магазинчике близнецов Уизли. Не исключено, что, сами не отдавая себе отчёта, они знают о сенсации.  
— Я поищу толкового новичка, который сможет покрутиться в Хогсмите и порасспрашивать студентов и преподавателей, не привлекая лишнего внимания.  
.............  
.............  
Эльф, убирающий в отделе кадров, сидел на подоконнике лаборатории прорицаний и мрачно смотрел на Флоренца и Рона.  
Кентавр проговорил:  
— Бонки, ты же раньше работал в покоях профессора Трелони. Он тебе нравилась.  
— Госпожа Сибилла хорошая!  
— Но она болеет! — с напором проговорил Флоренц. — Если Рон найдёт родственников и друзей Сибиллы, то она повеселеет, и лечение пойдёт быстрее. Но сама Сибилла не вспомнит, кто они и где живут, потому что её рассудок частично затуманен. Поэтому ей надо помочь.  
Домовик немного подумал.  
— Хорошо. Я выпишу из досье всё, что там сказано о родственниках госпожи Сибиллы и принесу ассистенту Рону.  
Эльф исчез.  
.............  
.............  
Нарцисса Малфой смотрела на два полоски маггловского теста беременности и не могла поверить своим глазам.  
— Но я же могу зачать! — сказала она вслух. — Никто из предыдущих мужчин, весьма щедро орошавших семенем мою пашню, не мог взрастить на ней плод.  
Нарцисса посмотрела на магический тест беременности. Белый камень стал ярко-розовым, возвещая, что Нарцисса носит дочь.  
— Надо решать, что делать.  
Нарцисса встала с кресла и начала нервно ходить по будуару.  
Об аборте речи не шло — одна мысль о том, что дочь может не родиться, повергла Нарциссу одновременно и в ужас, и в ярость.  
Значит надо заставить мужа купить спринцовку и поработать со стаканчиком.  
«Я скажу ему, что раздобыла через Нимфадору Тонкс талисман, способствующий зачатию, но использовать его надо немедленно».  
Люциус легко поверит, но надо скрыть то, что Нарцисса уже беременна. А это трудно, ауру плода любой волшебник заметит сразу же.  
Нарцисса спешно начала перебирать все свои лечебные, косметические и любовные талисманы.  
«Если слепить один из нескольких, перепутать свойства, то Люциус ничего не сможет понять. А я скажу, что это подготовка к действию основного талисмана».  
Нарцисса достала набор инструментов и начала разбирать талисманы, но вдруг уронила щипчики. До неё дошло, что с Реджем, с весёлым, ласковым и горячим Реджем придётся расстаться.  
— Но я не могу этого сделать, — сказала Нарцисса. — Я люблю его. Мерлин и Моргана, почему я не поняла этого раньше? Я не любила никого из предыдущих своих мужчин, но полюбила Реджа, и только потому смогла понести от него. А если Реджа и его любви не будет, то я не смогу доносить дочь до положенного ей срока.  
Нарцисса сидела в полной растерянности, не понимая, что ей теперь делать.  
.............  
.............  
Невилл дважды сделал всю серию замеров микроспектров эмоционально-чувственной сферы Гарри Поттера и трижды проверил результаты анализов. Ошибки быть не могло — Гарри Поттер стал жертвой очень хитрого и сложного приворота.  
— Это Джинни Уизли, больше некому, — сказал Невилл Полумне. — Я должен пойти к директору и всё рассказать.  
Та отрицательно покачала головой.  
— И нет времени. Смотри на график изменений — с каждой минутой приворот проникает в Гарри всё глубже. А потому чем дольше продержится приворот, тем болезненнее и мучительнее будет его снятие. Приёма у Слизнорта мы будем добиваться не меньше часа, у директора ещё дольше, а это создаёт риск появления необратимых повреждений.  
— Мы должны снять приворот сами, — согласился Невилл. — И немедленно. У Рона ещё осталось немного антиаморетеционного, которое дал ему Слизнорт. Когда Рон уходил на Слизерин, то оставил лекарство нам, сказал, что кому-нибудь пригодится. Его немного, но хватит, чтобы остановить Джиннин приворот, а мадам Помфри снимет то, что останется. В крайнем случае, вызовет к Гарри Слизнорта или Дамблдора. Её, в отличие от нас, они сразу послушают.  
— Надо заманить Гарри на лестницу Больничного крыла и дать ему антиамортеционного. Пусть даже силой.  
— К сожалению, только силой, — вздохнул Невилл. — Из-за приворота он не захочет нас слушать. Поэтому ты наложишь на Гарри Иммобилюс, а я волью зелье.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Полумна. — А сейчас пиши Гарри записку, чтобы срочно пришёл в Больничное крыло.  
.............  
.............  
Рон озадаченно смотрел на Бонки.  
— Как это «тройственный брачный союз»? — спросил он домовика. — Разве такое возможно?  
— Это бывает редко, — ответил Бонки. — Но такой закон есть.  
— И зачем это надо?  
Эльф развёл ручками:  
— Не знаю, ассистент Рон. Но госпожа Сибилла заключила брак с Джейн Венс, чистокровной волшебницей, дочерью Малькольма и Бриджит Венсов, и с Грегори Райтом, магглом. По разрешению Министерства им были выданы документы для маггловского мира, удостоверившие, что Джейн и Сибилла являются сёстрами, а Грегори — супруг Сибиллы. Это позволило им и в маггловском мире иметь общее имущество и взаимную опеку для больниц.  
— Но у Венсов нет детей! — не поверил Рон.  
— Я не знаю, — ответил домовик. — Я принёс вам копию записи о семье госпожи Сибиллы.  
— И куда подевалась семья?  
— Они погибли в автокатастрофе. Я не знаю что это такое, но случилась она в маггловском мире.  
Рон помрачнел. Добыть информацию о событиях маггловского мира было нереально.  
«Но я могу расспросить о Венсах!»  
Рон вежливо поблагодарил домовика и пошёл в Хогсмит. Мадам Розмерта была отъявленной сплетницей. Если правильно повести разговор, она расскажет немало интересного. Главное, запастись терпением и выслушать огромный поток ненужной информации.  
Так и случилось.  
Спустя двадцать минут болтовни обо всех обителях Хогсмита Рону удалось перевести разговор на Венсов.  
— Да есть у них дети, — сказала Розмерта. — Но, как бы это сказать... По мнению Венсов настолько неудачные, что лучше бы их не было. Старшая дочь Элен уродилась свибкой. Когда девочка достигла шести лет, возраста пробуждения магических способностей, обнаружилось, что она сквиб. Венсы отправили Эллен в маггловский приют, а сами устроили церемонию поминок как по умершей, и больше о старшей дочери никогда не вспоминали. Вторая дочь Джейн была способной волшебницей, но, едва достигла семнадцати, как сочеталась браком со сквибкой и магглом.  
— Зачем ей понадобился тройственный брак?  
— Девушки были бисексуальны. Поэтому естественно, что нашли себе мужчину, который удовлетворял двойственность их влечений. А мужчина получил двух женщин. С мужской тягой к разнообразию это удобно.  
Рон засопел. Его отец никогда не изменял маме.  
Розмерта продолжала рассказывать, упиваясь широтой своих познаний:  
— Венсы отказались и от второй дочери, объявили её умершей. Но Джейн не растерялась. Муж-маггл научил её и Сибиллу жить в своём мире. Джейн выращивала цветы на продажу. Благодаря магии себестоимость у них была ниже, а красота ярче, чем у цветов из маггловских питомников, и бизнес Джейн шёл очень успешно. Маггл, насколько я знаю, занимался доставкой и поиском покупателей, а Сибилла вела бухгалтерию. Тогда же она увлеклась теорией предсказаний, выводила арифмантические формулы гаданий. Даже грант получила в Министерстве. А Джейн нашла свою сестру-сквибку и подружилась с ней. Когда Джейн и Грегори погибли в результате какого-то ужасного несчастного случая, а Сибилла от горя повредилась рассудком, то именно Элен пыталась устроить её на лечение в Мунго. С больницей не получилось, и тогда Элен добилась, чтобы Сибиллу лечил сам Альбус Дамблдор лично. Очень напористая и хваткая дама. Вроде бы работает адвокатом, а Аберфорт Дамблдор говорил, что они все такие. Рон, а вы знаете, что такое адвокат?  
— Это комбинация из поверенного и законоблюстителя. Адвокаты проверяют бизнес-контракты на соответствие законам, защищают клиента в суде, помогают мужьям и жёнам оттяпать другу друга побольше имущества при разводе. И всякое другое в том же роде.  
— Тогда понятно, почему Элен была такой драконихой.  
Рон проговорил как будто бы в раздумье:  
— Странно это как-то. Элен так заботилась о Сибилле, но не общалась с ней после лечения. Элен уехала из Великобритании?  
— Да нет, как жила в Йорке, так и живёт. Элен помогает торговцам, которые ведут дела с заморскими странами. Какие-то таможенные документы и правила, я ничего в этом не понимаю. Но гонорары вроде бы хорошие, иначе Элен не заказывала бы на Косой аллее дорогие магические лакомства и косметику. Мой кузен Дик держит там службу доставки, так Элен часто к нему обращается. И мне иногда пишет через «Письмосылку», спрашивает, как Сибилла.  
— А почему бы ей самой не навестить родственницу?  
Розмерта в ответ на это хмыкнула и пояснила:  
— Да потому что у Дамблдора так и не получилось полностью поставить Сибилле крышу на место. Пусть она и перестала разговаривать с чайными чашками и думать, будто может летать без метлы, но Элен по-прежнему не узнавала. Элен говорила, как это называется... Какое-то научное слово... Вытеснение! Если Сибилла вспомнит Элен, то вспомнит и смерть мужа с женой. Это слишком больно, поэтому душа Сибиллы выбросила из её памяти то, с чем не смогла справиться.  
— Вот как... Мадам Розмерта, дело в том, что Сибилла вроде бы пошла на поправку, и ей сейчас пригодились бы фотографии, записи музыки или какие-то другие вещи из её тогдашней жизни. Профессор Флоренц, который чаще общается с Сибиллой, написал бы Элен подробное письмо о её состоянии.  
— О, конечно, Рон. Быть может, Сибилла наконец-то поправилась достаточно, чтобы узнать своячницу.  
Розмерта велела домовику принести блокнот и бумагу для записок, написала адрес и отдала Рону.  
— Передайте Флоренцу мои пожелания удачи.  
— Непременно, мадам Розмерта.  
.............  
В это же время  
.............  
Альбус Дамблдор был вне себя от ярости.  
— Где Джиневра Уизли?! Почему её до сих пор не нашли?!  
Минерва Макгонагалл пробормотала:  
— Мисс Уизли не покидала Гриффиндорскую башню.  
— И улетела в окно без метлы? — прорычал Дамблдор.  
В кабинет директора вошла мадам Трюк.  
— В окрестных маггловских деревнях Джинни нет. А Флитвик говорит, что аппартация не применялась ни там, ни в Хогсмите.  
— Для аппартации надо сначала покинуть Хогвартс, — возразила Макгонагалл. — А Джинни этого не делала. Это совершенно точно.  
Дамблдор проговорил задумчиво:  
— Выручай-комната могла вывести её из замка.  
— Исключено, — сказал от дверей Снейп. — Уизли там последний раз появлялась вчера для любовных утех с Поттером, и с тех пор в неё не входила.  
— Вы уверены, Северус?  
— Да, директор, — процедил Снейп. — Я проверил очень тщательно. Но если вы сомневаетесь...  
— Нет-нет, Северус, что вы.  
Мадам Трюк сказала:  
— Я помогу прочёсывать Запретный лес, — и вышла из кабинета.  
Дамблдор подошёл к зеркалу, связанному с Больничным крылом. На вызов вместо фельдшерицы ответила медсестра.  
— Поттер ещё в магической коме, директор, — сказала она. — Обычные обезболивающие не помогают, и профессор Слизнорт говорит, что это по-прежнему единственный способ спасти Поттера от мучений. Он и мадам Помфри пробуют разные лекарства и заклинания, но Поттер ни на одно лечение не пока не ответил.  
— Докладывайте об изменениях в его состоянии каждые пятнадцать минут.  
— Слушаюсь, директор, — ответила медсестра и отключилась  
В окно кабинета начала стучаться сова.  
— Это из «Кабаньей головы», — удивилась Макгонагал.  
Дамблдор движением палочки открыл окно. Сова села на стол и громким уханьем потребовала быстрее прочитать послание.  
Дамблдор распечатал письмо и изумлённо, даже с оттенком испуга, охнул.  
— Люциус Малфой предлагает помощь Гарри Поттеру.  
— Как он узнал?! — воскликнула Макгонагалл.  
Снейп на мгновение растерялся от такого известия, но тут же овладел собой и сказал спокойно и ровно:  
— Это я связался с ним через камин. Успел до того, как связь была заблокирована.  
— Зачем? — возмутилась Макгонагалл.  
— Как вам известно, Минерва, Тёмный Лорд вынуждал мистера и миссис Малфой выполнять свои приказы. Они действовали под Имепериусом, но это было крайнее средство, к которому Тёмный Лорд прибег, когда все остальные оказались бессильны. Малфои создавали весьма эффективные контрсредства против воздействий, примерно четверть которых была аналогична приворотам.  
Макгонагалл растерялась. Хотя слова об Империусе и были враньём, которым Малфои отвели от себя карательный приговор Визенгамота, но то, что Люциус Малфой действительно был весьма искусен в блокировке управляющих воздействий, известно всем.  
— Если вы, Северус, гарантируете, что Малфой не причинит Гарри вреда...  
— Не причинит, — перебил Снейп. — Желай Малфой навредить вашему мессии, он просто подождал бы, когда Поттер сам загнётся от боли или отравления переизбытком коматозного заклятия.  
Макгонагалл возмутилась:  
— Но вы сами предложили магическую кому и погрузили в неё Поттера, а затем приставили Слизнорта смотреть за ним!  
— Магическая кома — единственное известное мне средство отсрочить смерть Поттера! Именно отсрочить, а не исцелить. Но если вы или директор знаете способ получше — действуйте.  
— Нет-нет, Северус, — торопливо сказал Дамблдор, — ваша кома — гениальное изобретение. Она даст нам отсрочку для поиска лекарства.  
— Отсрочка равна сорока восьми часам и не секундой больше. И из этого времени три часа уже пошли впустую. Так может быть мы прекратим напрасную болтовню и выслушаем Малфоя? Я так понимаю, он ждёт в «Кабаньей голове»?  
— Вам не хуже меня известно, Северус, что Малфой ничем не поможет Гарри, потому что является приверженцем Волдеморта.  
— Люциус жаждет избавления от Тёмного Лорда не меньше вас, Альбус. И потому пытается помочь Поттеру, которому, по вашим же словам, предначертано убить Тёмного Лорда. А вот ваше поведение вызывает много вопросов. Ведь это вы, Альбус, толкали Поттера в постель Уизли ещё в те времена, когда он о постельных удовольствиях даже не задумывался по малолетству. Но усилия ваши успехом не увенчались. Так не вы ли снабдили мисс Уизли столь мощной и совершенно нестандартной амортенцией?  
— Как вам такое в голову пришло, Северус?! — возмутился Дамблдор. — Я действительно считал, что Джинни Уизли будет хорошей женой для Гарри, лучшей из всех тех девушек, что его окружают. Но не настаивал на их союзе, поскольку не видел у Гарри склонности к Джинни. Для меня самого стало неожиданностью, что милая и скромная девушка окажется способной на столь скверный поступок. Я очень сожалею, что не заметил, как она изменилась.  
— Альбус, — процедил Снейп со злостью, — а сожалеть одновременно с лечением Поттера вы никак не можете?  
Дамблдор положил в конверт портключ, который должен был доставить Люциуса из Хогсмита к воротам школы, и пропуск в свой кабинет. Сова взяла конверт и улетела.  
Спустя десять минут в кабинет вошёл Люциус. Снейп тревожно всмотрелся в друга — немного бледный, уставший, но выглядит гораздо лучше, чем опасался зельевар.  
Люциус холодно и надменно поприветствовал педсостав Хогвартса и бросил на директорский стол несколько небольших свитков.  
— Вы должны попробовать излечить Гарри Поттера этими средствами. Я не обещаю, что они помогут, но клянусь своей магией в том, что ни одно из них не причинит ему вреда.  
— Почему вы решили помочь Поттеру, Люциус? — с подозрением посмотрел на него Дамблдор.  
— В этой пародии на школу учится мой сын, который хорош собой и наследует солидное состояние. Я хочу быть уверен, что если на него покусится охотница за выгодными мужьями, то Драко сумеют исцелить раньше, чем ущерб станет непоправимым.  
— Люциус...  
— Довольно слов, директор. Распорядитесь приступить к лечению.  
Дамблдор просмотрел свитки.  
— Но это тёмномагические средства и заклинания! Почти на грани запретных.  
— «Почти запретное» означает «не запрещено совсем». Дамблдор, вы или начнёте лечить Поттера, или я сообщу в мракоборческий отдел о том, что вы потворствовали привороту.  
— Люциус! — возмутилась Макгонагалл.  
— Я ожидал, что мои средства вызовут неприятие. А потому написал сообщение для Гавейна Робардса. Если вы, Альбус, не начнёте лечить Поттера, Робардс получит моё письмо.  
— Хорошо, я сейчас займусь изготовлением зелий.  
— Нет, — отрезал Люциус. — И зелья, и заклинания будет делать только Северус. И, если он сочтёт нужным, то ему поможет профессор Слизнорт. Вы слишком бездарный зельевар и целитель, Альбус, чтобы доверять вам лечение.  
Дамбдлдор возмущённо рыкнул, но Магонаггал промолчала. Дамблдор был гениальным трансфигуратором и конструктором заклинаний, однако в зельеделии и целительстве значительно не дотягивал до мадам Помфри, не говоря уже о Слизнорте и Снейпе.  
Слизеринский декан проговорил:  
— Помфри и Слизнорт слишком заняты с Поттером, которого надо держать под постоянным медицинским наблюдением, а его кому — под контролем тоэнва, поэтому с приготовлением зелий и целительских талисманов поможешь мне ты, Люциус.  
Дамблдор молча выписал Малфою пропуск в Больничное крыло. Снейп увёл Люциуса из кабинета.  
Когда они были уже в лаборатории больницы, Снейп спросил:  
— Что именно Клеймо сообщило тебе о болезни Поттера?  
— Только то, что с него неудачно попытались снять глубинный приворот, похожий на смягчённый вариант Империуса. Не примчаться спасать Хозяина я, как ты понимаешь, не мог.  
— Если умрёт Поттер, ты умрёшь вместе с ним?  
— Не знаю, Северус, но скорее да, чем нет.  
Снейп помрачнел.  
— Ладно, займёмся зельями и амулетами исцеления. О свойствах Тёмной Метки, которая стала основой твоего клейма, подумаем позднее.  
Люциус испуганно глянул на Снейпа и кивнул.  
.............  
.............  
Джинни Уизли с мрачным видом сидела перед телевизором. Дядюшка-сквиб со своей женой, как и двое их детей ушли спать. Несколько заклинаний внушили им, что они сами пригласили Джинни к себе на постоянное жительство. И лишили какого бы то ни было желания задавать племяннице и кузине вопросы.  
Джинни понятия не имела, кто испортил гениальный план приворота Поттера, но собиралась выяснить и жестоко покарать мерзавца, будь это хоть сам Дамблдор. Пока же оставалось лишь похвалить себя за предусмотрительность — Джинни сделала индикатор состояния приворота. Создан он был на основе часов Молли Уизли, и предупредил Джинни в ту секунду, когда приворот с Поттера попытались снять.  
«Надеюсь, этот шраморожий очкастый урод подохнет!»  
Преимущество приворота Молли было в том, что убрать его было опаснее, чем оставить жертву в распоряжении приворожившего. Снятие приворота неизбежно и мучительно убивало приворожённого, а потому, когда Дамблдор узнал о том, каким образом Молли Пруэтт стала миссис Уизли, то не только не попытался расколдовать Артура, но и сделал всё, чтобы скрыть факт приворота. Артур Уизли был нужен Дамблдору живым и в здравом рассудке.  
Однако воздействие на Поттера было недавним, и потому более слабым, что побудило неведомых Потттеровых доброжелателей снять приворот.  
«Поздно. Будь это не позже, чем через неделю после обручения, Поттера ещё можно было бы вылечить. Но сейчас его шансы выжить невелики».  
Злорадство утешало душу, но не решало проблему благополучного устройства в жизни.  
Джинни помрачнела ещё больше и задумалась о том, что ей теперь делать.  
.............  
.............  
Совместными усилиями Снейпа, Слизнорта и Люциуса Малфоя Гарри Поттер был исцелён спустя восемнадцать часов после снятия приворота.  
Невилла Долгопупса и Полумну Лавгуд признали невиновными и после двух часов ареста позволили вернуться в школу.  
Но карантин, наложенный на Хогвартс и его окрестности Дамбалдором, продолжался трое суток. Часть учеников всё это время вынуждена была оставаться в Хогсмите. Преподаватели поставили две палатки — для мальчиков и для девочек. Присматривали за учениками посменно, давали самостоятельные задание, чтобы те за три дня не отстали от программы.  
Но карантин не помог — Джинни так и не нашли. Ничего не мог сделать даже отряд мракоборцев, которых вызвал Дамблдор, когда понял, что сам с проблемой не справится.  
Карантин отменили. Одновременно с этим освободили из-под ареста Рональда, Фреда и Джорджа Уизли. Следствие доказало их полную непричастность к действиям Джинни Уизли.  
Однако Рону от этого легче не стало. Фред и Джордж оставили в магазине какую-то ведьмочку, которую спешно наняли управляющей, и уехали в магазин на Косой аллее. Там о хогвартском скандале слышали, но он был слишком далёким, чтобы всерьёз им интересоваться, а потому на близнецов Уизли внимания не обращали. Зато Рону достался весь негатив, который вызвала Джинни. Его ненавидели и те, кто сочувствовал Гарри Поттеру, и те, кто жалел, что он не сдох от приворота.  
— Не обращай внимания на идиотов, — твердил Драко. — Главное, что Гарри на тебя не в обиде.  
— Тебе хорошо говорить, ты сын героя. А я брат уголовницы-неудачницы.  
— Но сам-то ты не уголовник! — разозлился Драко.  
— И кого это волнует?  
— В первую очередь это не должно волновать тебя. Ты же ассистент лаборатории факультета. По полномочиям равен Филчу. Вот и действуй как Филч — снимай баллы и назначай отработки. Или в твоей лабораториях Слизерина вдруг стало нечего мыть?  
— Я не Филч, и не хочу тупо сводить счёты, — надулся Рон.  
— А кто говорит о сведении счётов? Просто требуй соблюдения правил и наказывай за нарушения. А упрекать брата в преступлении сестры — это нарушения и школьных правил, и законов Магической Британии!  
Рон заколебался. Драко был прав.  
— Начни, наконец, выполнять свои обязанности, — усилил нажим Драко. — Или хочешь, чтобы Снейп тебя уволил?  
— Нет! — побледнел Рон. И добавил торопливо: — Мне очень нужны деньги.  
— Ну так выполняй то, за что тебе их платят.  
Рон решительно выпятил подбородок и пошёл к троице когтевранцев, которые выводили на стене световую надпись «Рон спрятал Джинни». Спустя две минуты надпись бесследно исчезла, а ошеломлённые и растерянные когтевранцы шли к кабинету ЗОТИ отмывать парты от эктоплазмы.  
.............  
.............  
Люциус Малфой стоял на коленях перед троном Волдеморта. Больше в зале никого не было.  
— Мой повелитель, я знаю, кто заменит Гарри Поттера в пророчестве, если он погибнет. И это не Долгопупс.  
Волдеморт вперил в Люциуса испытующий взгляд.  
— И кто же это?  
— Сибилла Трелони.  
— Вздор! — разъярился Волдеморт.  
— Во имя вашей драгоценной жизни, мой повелитель! Позвольте объяснить.  
Волдеморт несколько мгновений поколебался и сказал:  
— Говори.  
— Дамблдор не просто так прячет эту сквибку ото всех и каждого. И истинные пророчества у сквибки появляются тоже неспроста. Путь она и не выглядит бойцом, но она владеет уникальным смертоносным беспалочковым заклинанием, доступным только ей. Эта сквибка владеет только одним волшебством, но оно для вас смертоносно.  
— И ты узнал это, пока лечил Поттера?  
— Да, мой повелитель. Смерть Поттера не избавит вас от врага. Кроме того, уникальная живучесть Поттера может быть обусловлена тем, что у него есть страховка за счёт магии Сибиллы Трелони. Но чтобы всё досконально проверить, мне нужно время.  
— Получается, — задумчиво проговорил Волдеморт, — что я, как бы ни старался, не смогу убить Поттера до тех пор, пока не убью Трелони?  
— Скорее всего, мой повелитель. Высока вероятность, что убить их можно только одновременно и только тем самым особым заклинанием, которым владеет Трелони.  
— Такое возможно, — согласился Волдеморт.  
— Если прикажете, мой повелитель, я сближусь с Поттером, чтобы изучить его и Трелони.  
— Сделай это, — кивнул Волдеморт. — И побыстрее.  
— Мой повелитель, Поттер отнюдь не так глуп, как твердит Снейп. Чтобы мальчишка не догадался, нужна осторожность и неспешность. Берти Крауч уже проявил торопливость. И к чему это привело?  
Волдеморт злобно зашипел, но спорить не стал.  
— Встань и позови остальных. Пусть каждый выскажет новую идею Пожирания. Мне нужно больше новой энергии.  
— Слушаюсь, мой повелитель.  
.............  
.............  
Снейп сидел за столом в лаборатории зельеварения и поглаживал кончиком пальца лежащий передним хроноворот.  
Статус тоэнва давал множество преимуществ, но были и недостатки. Один из них — невозможность перемещаться во времени. Это было ужасающе больно. Даже Круциатос перенести было легче, чем перемещение.  
Хроноворотом Снейп воспользовался только один раз — когда проверял алиби Сириуа Снейпа, которое полностью меняло ситуацию.  
Но теперь требовалось уточнить некоторые детали прошлого. А значит придётся опять пройти сквозь время.  
— Профессор, — подошёл к нему Рон. — Я могу сделать это за вас.  
— Уизли, вы уже написали недельный отчёт по расходным материалам?  
— Я хорошо умею пользоваться хроноворотом, профессор.  
— Хроноворотом умела пользоваться Грейнджер. А вы займитесь отчётом.  
— Но я был в прошлом, профессор! Сам, без Герминоны. И не только ничего не испортил, но и достал важную информацию о пророчестве, убившем Лили Поттер!  
Снейп одним росчерком палочки запечатал дверь лаборатории, другим сделал пространство истины.  
— Говорите, Уизли.  
Рон достал смартфон, показал записи, сопровождая их пояснениями.  
Снейп слушал бесстрастно, а когда последняя запись завершилась, сказал с полным спокойствием, как о чём-то обыденном:  
— Я убью Дамблдора.  
— Нет, профессор! — с ужасом вскричал Рон.  
— Это он навёл Тёмного Лорда на Лили, чтобы уничтожить все следы своего предательства и уничтожить единственного человека, который эти доказательства собрал.  
— Но Дамблдор слишком силён! — вцепился в мантию Снейпа Рон. — Вам с ним не справиться.  
Снейп покривил губы.  
— Я и не собираюсь вызывать его на дуэль.  
— Думаете, вам удастся сварить яд так, чтобы об этом не догадался главный мошенник двадцатого столетия?  
Снейп отстранил Рона.  
— Только если вы ему расскажете о моих планах.  
— Как вы могли подумать такое, профессор! Я сделаю для вас всё, что угодно, помогу во всём, только не рискуйте собой понапрасну!  
Рон сел у ног Снейпа, обнял его колени.  
— Я так люблю вас. Я хочу, чтобы вы были счастливы.  
Снейп убрал руки Рона.  
— Найдите для любовных утех ровесника и угомоните свой спермотоксикоз.  
— Мне не нужен никто другой. Я люблю вас, профессор. Только вас одного.  
— Не говорите ерунды, — с досадой сказал Снейп.  
— Почему вы мне не верите? Что я должен сделать, чтобы доказать вам истинность моих чувств?  
Снейп устало вздохнул.  
— В истинности ваших чувств я не сомневаюсь. Лишь в их здравости. Вам шестнадцать, Уизли. Мне сорок.  
— Вам тридцать шесть!  
— Это не имеет значения. А вот вейломагия и подростковые фантазии — имеют. Я не знаю, что вы себе нафантазировали под её влиянием, и знать не хочу, но любите вы эти фантазии, а не меня. Поэтому чем быстрее вы выбросите из головы этот мусор, тем лучше для вас.  
Рон попытался возразить, но Снейп сказал непреклонно:  
— Идите займитесь отчётом, ассистент Уизли.  
Снайп движением палочки снял блокировку двери. Рон закусил губу и вышел из кабинета.  
«Лили, поганая сучка, всё из-за неё! — от ненависти Рону перехватывало дыхание. — Она не полюбила Северуса, и из-за этого он не верит, что его может полюбить кто-то другой».  
С любовных неурядиц Снейпа мысли Рона перескочили на смерть Лили.  
— Но Дамблдор убьёт Северуса! — сообразил Рон. — А Северус не остановится...  
Рон побежал на кухню, нашёл Добби.  
— Гарри Поттер болеет, — сказал он эльфу.  
— Гарри Поттера завтра выписывают, — возразил Добби. — Гарри Поттер здоров.  
— Нет. Он всего лишь перестал болеть настолько сильно, чтобы лежать в госпитале. Но болезнь ещё не вылечена.  
Рон не врал — Гарри должен был принимать лекарства и после выписки.  
Эльф кивнул.  
— Добби должен помочь делать лекарство?  
— Не совсем. Профессор Снейп сделает все лекарства, какие необходимы, но ему нужен отпечаток ауры Гарри до того, как на него был наложен приворот. Чтобы было с чем сравнивать теперешнее состояние Гарри, понимаешь?  
— Добби понимает.  
— Тогда принеси мне те вещи Гарри, к которым он не прикасался после приворота. То, чем Гарри пользуется редко.  
Домовик немного подумал.  
— Добби принесёт. Ждите здесь, ассистент Рон.  
Как Рон и предполагал, среди принесённых домовиком вещей было и зеркало связи, настроенное на Сириуса Блэка. Оставалось надеяться, что своё зеркало Блэк взял с собой. Использовать этот предмет можно было не только для разговоров с Гарри, оно обладало и дополнительными волшебными свойствами.  
— Добби, я принесу эти вещи через час, а ты положишь их туда, где они и были.  
— Я всё сделаю, ассистент Рон.  
Домовик вернулся к работе, а Рон ушёл в лабораторию кабинета ЗОТИ.  
Студенты уже закончили отработку, и что в классе, что в лаборатории не было ни души. Рон попробовал вызвать Блэка.  
Тот ответил практически сразу.  
— Рон? — удивился Сириус. — Что случилось?  
— Приезжай немедленно. С Северусом беда.  
— Что?! — зарычал Блэк.  
Рон коротко, но ёмко объяснил ситуацию.  
— Сириус, он не остановится. И меня не послушает.  
— Меня он тем более не послушает. Северус до сих пор не простил мне, что я не отбил Джеймса у Лили. Как будто это было возможно! До того, как прилипнуть к Лили, он норовил сунуть свой стручок в каждую вагину, какую видел.  
— Да плевать мне на Джеймса и Лили! — разозлился Рон. — Меня волнует только жизнь Северуса.  
Блэк вмиг забыл о бывшем возлюбленном.  
— Северус упёртый, — сказал он. — Если что-то решил, то не отступится. Поэтому спасти его мы сможем, только если поможем ему отравить Дамблдора.  
— Я не против. Но этого гада ни один яд не возьмёт.  
Блэк немного подумал.  
— Один яд есть. Но это запретное волшебство. Очень тёмное. И очень сложное. Сделать его может только чёрный тоэнв высокого уровня. Превышение должно быть на две единицы минимум.  
— Так закажем яд Волдеморту, только и всего.  
— Что?! — оторопел Блэк. — Ты рехнулся?  
— Ничуть. Я же теперь на Слизерине. А здесь хватает идиотов с Тёмной Меткой. Если рассказать им о яде, то они сразу же побегут к своему хозяину с рецептом. В Магической Британии любой и каждый знает, как сильно Волдеморт мечтает убить Дамблдора. А новички-Пожиратели ни за что не упустят случая выслужиться. Волдеморт сделает яд, а мы поможем Северусу напоить им Дамблдора.  
— Рон, — восхищённо охнул Блэк, — а ты, оказывается, такой умный!  
— А то! — гордо задрал нос Уизли. — Доставай быстрее рецепт и приезжай, пока Северус глупостей не наделал.  
— Буду завтра, — твёрдо сказал Сириус и оборвал связь.  
Довольный Рон отнёс зеркало Добби.  
.............  
.............  
Дамблдор задумчиво смотрел на Снейпа.  
— Вы уверены, что Волдеморт попытается именно убить Сибиллу Трелони, а не захватить для допроса?  
— Да. Он с чего-то решил, что её смерть поможет уничтожить Поттера.  
Дамблдор нахмурился. Ситуация стремительно выходила из-под контроля. Сибилле была отведена роль рупора, проводника воли Дамблдора, но никак не избавительной жертвы.  
И, случись что-то с Сибиллой, найти столь удобный рупор будет ой как не просто.  
Снейп сказал:  
— Тёмный Лорд планирует вторжение Пожирателей в Хогвартс. Цель — уничтожить Сибиллу Трелони.  
— Спасибо, Северус. Я займусь укреплением здания школы и прилегающей территории. А вы распорядитесь, чтобы ассистенты факультетов пошли в Запретный лес и накопали кореней менсиры. Приближается Рождество, а это означает, что они как раз вызрели. Корень менсиры делает секьюритеты вдвое эффективней по сравнению с обычным рецептом.  
Снейп хранил обычный надменно-мрачный и равнодушный вид, ничем не показывая, как задела его отечески-поучающая интонация Дамблодра — автором нового рецепта секьюритета был именно Снейп, и ему ли не знать, зачем там менсира.  
— Секьюритеты будут у вас к концу недели, Альбус, — ровным спокойным тоном произнёс Снейп.  
.............  
.............  
Гермиона прогуливалась в больничном парке. Физические силы, истощившиеся во время комы, быстро восстанавливались, и девушка могла уже ходить без опоры на ходунки. Завтра её должны были выписать.  
Драко прятался за деревом, набираясь решимости. Наконец, осмелился подойти.  
— Привет, — робко сказал Драко.  
— Привет, — ответила Гермиона без приветливости, но и без враждебности.  
— Гарри сегодня выписали, — проговорил Драко.  
— А меня выписывают завтра.  
— Это хорошо.  
Некоторое время они шли по тропинке молча.  
— Мне можно навещать тебя дома? — спросил Драко.  
— В этом нет смысла. У нас больше не может быть ничего общего.  
— У нас есть Гарри и Рон, — возразил Драко. — Рецепты зелий и задачки по заклинаниям.  
— Очень смешно! — разозлилась Гермиона.  
— Герм, подожди! Пусть ты и не можешь больше колдовать, но теория волшебства по-прежнему в твой власти. Тебе не обязательно возвращаться в маггловский мир. Ты можешь жить и работать в магическом.  
— Драко, очень мило, что ты пытаешься меня утешить, но не нужно. Я сдала экзамен в хорошую маггловскую школу. С её аттестатом мне даже в Оксбридж можно будет поступать, они натаскивают старшеклассников на нужный уровень баллов.  
— Я не сомневаюсь, что Оксбридж очень крут для магглов, но ты не маггловка. Ты рождена для нашего мира!  
Гермиона отрицательно покачала головой.  
— Всё изменилось.  
— Да ничего не изменилось! Ты по-прежнему звезда магического мира. Пусть другая, но звезда! Гермиона, первым магглом в космосе стал Гагарин, но корабль ему построил Королёв, который даже на пассажирском самолёте без врача летать не мог.  
— Гагарин? Королёв? — поразилась Гермиона. — Откуда ты о них знаешь?  
— Из маггловской книжки, которую принёс Гарри до того, как попал в Больничное крыло.  
Гермиона ответила с сожалением:  
— Драко, твоя аналогия с Гагариным и Королёвым логична и обоснованна, но Дамблдор никогда не позволит сквибке учиться в Хогвартсе. А заняться теорией волшебства на таком уровне, чтобы получить от Министерства грант, я могу только там.  
— Никто и не говорит об учёбе. В Хогвартсе ты будешь работать. Флитвик берёт тебя ассистенткой. Как выпускница пятого курса ты имеешь полное право занимать эту должность. У тебя будет отдельная комната в Когтевране, доступ во все лаборатории факультета и в Запретную секцию библиотеки.  
— Но разве такое возможно? — не поверила Гермиона.  
— Я привёз тебе приглашение на должность, подписанное Флитвиком. После Рождества ты заключаешь контракт с Хогвартсом и приступаешь к обязанностям.  
— Драко, я...  
— Не вздумай меня благодарить! Это Рон всё придумал и сделал. Возвращает тебе то, что задолжал после авантюры с Колонной Роз.  
Гермиона на несколько мгновений оцепенела, а потом повисла у Драко на шее и залилась счастливыми слезами.  
Драко крепко обнял любимую.  
— Всё хорошо, — гладил он девушку по спине. — Мы опять вместе.


	19. Глава 19

В снятии Клейма пользы от Гавейна Робардса не оказалось никакой. Справиться с ним он был бессилен. Главу мракоборцев пришлось заобливейтить и оставить наслаждаться обществом любовницы.  
Злобный и раздосадованный Люциус сидел в маггловском кафе, мрачно смотрел на жену.  
— Надеюсь, хотя бы талисман беременности сработал?  
— Да. Через девять месяцев я рожу дочь.  
— Это хорошо, — кивнул Люциус. — У семейств де Алуэт два года назад родился сын. Они ищут ему достойную партию.  
— Для нашей семьи такой союз очень выгоден, — согласилась Нарцисса.  
— Я попросил свою французскую родню подготовить почву для переговоров.  
— Мудрое решение, — проговорила Нарцисса.  
— Ты как будто совсем не рада ни беременности, ни возможности союза с Алуэтами.  
Нарцисса зло сверкнула глазами:  
— Тебе не кажется странным радоваться, когда я и Драко находимся в рабстве у Тёмного Лорда, а ты ещё и у Поттера? Мисс Малфой будет жить в ужасном мире.  
— Не обязательно, — возразил Люциус. — К рождению мисс Малфой Тёмный Лорд и Сама-Знаешь-Кто могут взаимоуничтожить друг друга.  
— Это был бы идеальный вариант.  
«Не уверен, — подумал Люциус. — Последние события показали, что я могу умереть вместе с Поттером. Но и жить его рабом я не хочу. Пусть я и придумал, как обманывать Клеймо по-мелочи, ситуацию это не исправит. Да и Клеймо скоро научится разгадывать мои уловки».  
Поттер вышел из больницы. И теперь должна была состояться их встреча.  
«Иначе Клеймо жестоко накажет меня».  
.............  
.............  
Снейп сидел в своей комнате перед камином, читал газету. Блэк в собачьем обличье лежал на коврике у его ног. Блэк ткнулся носов в колено Снейпа и проговорил:  
— Я думал найти настоящий амулет от Круциатоса, но оказалось, что это миф. Он защищает не больше, чем заклинания и амулеты Магической Британии.  
— Это было ясно с самого начала, — буркнул Снейп.  
Блэк положил голову любимому на колени.  
Снейп машинально погладил пса по голове. Сириус превратился в человека, но Снейп продолжал гладить его волосы.  
В гостиную вошёл Рон, мрачно зыркнул на Блэка, но сказал спокойно и ровно:  
— Я полностью восстановил свиток с рецептом. Я хорошо умею чинить любые старые вещи.  
Он подошёл к Снейпу, сел на ковёр с другой стороны от него и дал любимому свиток.  
Снейп просмотрел текст.  
— Это никуда не годится.  
— Почему? — обиделся Блэк.  
— Этот яд убивает мгновенно и безболезненно. А Дамблдор за свою подлость должен подыхать медленно и мучительно.  
Рон робко погладил колено Снейпа.  
— Но вы говорили, что главное — это сделать правильную основу. А побочные эффекты можно варьировать. Основа этого яд гарантированно убьёт даже самого сильного тоэнва. А «медленно и мучительно» можно добавить отдельно.  
— В ваших словах есть смысл, Уизли. — Снейп перечитал рецепт. — Его действительно можно модифицировать. Точнее, сделать так, чтобы убивающий компонент поступал в организм постепенно, а болевой изготовить отдельно и прикрепить к убивающему. Это сложно, но возможно.  
— Так мой рецепт всё же пригодился, — довольно проговорил Сириус и прижался к Снейпу.  
— Не восстанови я свиток, толку от него не было бы, — ответил Рон и тоже прижался к Снейпу.  
Тот взмахнул палочкой.  
— Акцио тарные ящики.  
Когда требуемое появилось, Снейп трансфигурировал их в диван и поставил его у стены.  
— Оба сядьте там и не смейте ко мне липнуть.  
Сириус и Рон послушно сели на диван, но судя по решительным лицам, оставаться там не собирались.  
.............  
В это же время  
.............  
Гарри с мрачным видом шёл к туристическому маггловскому мотелю. С выписки прошло уже четыре дня, и оттягивать встречу с Люциусом было невозможно. Точнее, у Гарри было полное право отказаться от неё, но чёртов Снейп слишком умело надавил на чувство сострадания и ответственности.  
Гарри ругал себя последними словами за бесхарактерность, но тут же оправдывал тем, что нельзя бросать человека без помощи, даже если это Малфой.  
Сдавать номер с почасовой оплатой хозяйка мотеля отказалась. Пришлось снять на неделю. «Я могу кого-нибудь туда привести, — утешил себя Гарри. — Это менее рискованно, чем таскать случайных партнёров в комнату Кевина Роджерса».  
После снятия приворота Гарри было стыдно за свою глупость, которая не позволила заметить неладное вовремя.  
«Вы идиот, Поттер, — прозвучали в голове слова Снейпа. — Если приворожённый мог бы сам заметить действие приворота, то это обозначало бы, что приворот не подействовал. Радуйтесь, что среди ваших друзей нашёлся тот, кто занят не только собой, но и замечает то, что происходит вокруг».  
Гарри вздохнул. Джинни, Дурсли, Дамблдор, даже Сириус Блэк — все хотели только использовать его. Теперь ещё и Малфой взялся решать за счёт Гарри свои проблемы, а Снейп его поддерживает.  
«Как же мне всё это надоело! Сбежать бы в Канаду или в Австралию и забыть обо всём. Но совесть, чёрт бы её побрал, не позволит».  
Гарри вошёл в номер мотеля, сел в кресло. Только хотел порадоваться, что Малфоя ещё нет, как тот вышел из-за ширмы.  
Гарри застыл с приоткрытым от изумления и растерянности ртом — одет Малфой был только лишь в обвязанное вокруг бёдер полотенце, а увидев Гарри, опустился на колени и склонился лбом к ковру, вытянув перед собой руки.  
— Ничтожный раб ждёт повелений Господина.  
— А... Э... Встаньте, мистер Малфой, и оденьтесь. И мы же договорились, что вы ведёте себя нормально, без всех этих... излишеств.  
Малфой сел на пятки.  
— Господин дал приказ рабу одеться и приветствовать его так, как рабу обычно и надлежит.  
— Я?! Да не говорил я нич... — Гарри осёкся.  
Немного помолчал, заставляя себя успокоиться, и сказал ровно:  
— Мистер Малфой, «одеться и приветствовать как обычно» означает вашу обычную манеру одеваться и здороваться, какую вы демонстрируете магическому сообществу.  
— Я виноват, Хозяин, — согнулся Малфой в поклоне. — Я умоляю Хозяина о наказании за свою глупость.  
— А... Э... — опять испугался и растерялся Гарри. Но, наученный горьким опытом, довольно быстро сообразил, что ответить: — Я вас прощаю, мистер Малфой. Встаньте и оденьтесь. И обращайтесь ко мне по имени.  
Малфой, к огромному облегчению Гарри, ушёл за ширму.  
«И это будет три раза в неделю?!» — мысленно взвыл гриффиндорец.  
Вернулся Малфой — элегантный, роскошный, изысканный как и всегда.  
— Мистер Поттер, я должен подать вам чай.  
— Да, я помню.  
— Вы разрешаете сделать это?  
— Да.  
Гарри чувствовал себя участником на редкость бездарной постановки в театре абсурда. Но если настоящие участники даже самой дрянной пьесы получали от своего времяпрепровождения хоть какое-то удовольствие, то Гарри казалось, что он приговорён к пытке за преступление, которого не совершал.  
«Малфой сам во всём виноват! — мысленно скулил Гарри. — Но почему расплачиваюсь я?!»  
А тут ещё и воображение, обиженное четырёхдневным недотрахом, подсовывало Гарри картины с голым Малфоем в самых соблазнительных позах.  
«У мерзавца отличное тело! Фигура мускулистая, но не перекаченная, кожа белая, но не бледная, и гладкая будто шёлк. И волосатости нет, прямо хоть в супермодели его определяй».  
Гарри отчаянно захотелось оказаться в Больничном крыле. Лекарства, которыми поила его мадам Помфри, делали Гарри сонным и вялым, заставляли сексуальные желания отступить куда-то очень далеко.  
Вспомнив о лекарствах, Гарри вспомнил и о том, что надо поблагодарить Малфоя за помощь в лечении.  
— Мистер Малфой, я очень признателен вам за то, что вы принесли рецепт. Спасибо. И я ваш должник.  
Малфой от неожиданности рассыпал заварку и уставился на Гарри в сильнейшем изумлении.  
Спустя мгновение произнёс через силу:  
— Не благодарите. У меня не было выбора.  
Гарри опустил голову.  
— Вас заставило Клеймо?  
— Да, — всё так же через силу проговорил Малфой. И добавил: — Я готов к наказанию.  
— Клеймо не позволяет вам лгать мне, — понял Гарри. — Или что-то утаивать.  
— Да, Хозяин.  
Гарри отвернулся.  
«Я сам по себе никому не нужен».  
Малфой едва слышно зашипел, сжал ладонью предплечье. Раб огорчил Хозяина, а потому должен быть наказан. Малфой встал на колени.  
— Господин, умоляю вас наказывать меня самому. Клеймо не соизмеряет силу удара.  
Гарри длинно и со вкусом выругался.  
— Как же меня это всё достало! Люциус, — назвал он Малфоя по имени, надеясь, что так лучше дойдёт, — вы же очень сильный и опытный волшебник. И вы сделали половину Клейма. Неужели вы до сих пор не нашли способа его снять?!  
— Это невозможно, Хозяин.  
Гарри стал нервно ходить по комнате.  
— Но вы хоть пробовали?  
Люциус встал.  
— Участь вашего раба меня отнюдь не радует, мистер Поттер. Но сила Клейма многократно превосходит мою.  
— А Снейп ничего не может придумать? Он же тоэнв!  
— Его сил тоже недостаточно.  
«А к Дамблдору обратиться — только ухудшить ситуацию», — мысленно подытожил Гарри. Вслух сказал:  
— Всегда есть обходной путь. Если не получается снять Клеймо, его надо перенастроить.  
— Каким образом? — с сомнением сказал Люциус.  
— Не знаю. Но, исходя из закона магической противоположности, можно попытаться заменить подчинение на защиту от попыток подчинить. Сексуальное рабство — на защиту от приворотов. Ну и так далее.  
Люциус подумал.  
— Такой вариант не приходил мне в голову. Но он весьма вероятен.  
— Для этого нужны все коды, которые встроены в Клеймо.  
Люциус покривил губы:  
— Такая перепись потребует очень много времени. Гораздо больше, чем живут все благородные порывы, вместе взятые.  
— Вы это о чём? — насторожился Гарри.  
— Абсолютная власть слишком сладкое лакомство, чтобы от него можно было отказаться, мистер Поттер.  
Гарри гневно сверкнул глазами, но ничего не сказал. «Говорить о чести с Люциусом Малфоем всё равно, что объяснять слепому, что такое цвет».  
— Ваш сын Драко, — сказал вместо этого Гарри. — Вы обращаетесь с ним по-скотски. Если сами не способны быть хорошим отцом, то будет приглашать Драко по выходным домой и приветливо с ним обращаться по моему приказу.  
Люциус мертвенно побледнел.  
— А вам никогда не приходило в голову, мистер Поттер, что Драко до сих пор не носит Тёмную Метку и не участвует в Пожираниях только потому, что Тёмный Лорд думает, будто мне наплевать на сына?  
Люциус прикусил губу, чтобы не закричать от боли, но глаз не опустил.  
Гарри растерялся. Такой вариант ему и в голову не приходил.  
— Но... Если это правда, то почему вы не предупредили Драко об этом спектакле?  
— Тёмный Лорд — непревзойдённый менталист. Я не смогу противостоять, вздумай он проверить меня легилименцией. Драко тем более не сможет. А Тёмный Лорд очень подозрителен. Пока он видит обиду Драко на меня, он не тронет самого Драко. Да и не меня внимания не обратит. Я могу не участвовать в Пожираниях, рискуя оказаться в Азкабане. И если вы, Господин, думаете, что отец-заключённый принесёт в жизнь сына удачу и добрую славу, то сильно ошибаетесь.  
— Я отменяю приказ, — пробормотал Гарри. — Извините меня.  
Гарри немного помялся и добавил:  
— На этом встречу можно прекратить. Я возвращаюсь в Хогвартс. А вы можете идти, куда сочтёте нужным.  
— Господин, я не сделал ничего для служения вам. Когда вы уйдёте, Клеймо накажет меня за это.  
— Ох... Ну... Подайте мне стакан воды. Этого ведь хватит?  
— Да, Господин.  
— Называйте меня по имени, мистер Малфой.  
— Слушаюсь, мистер Поттер.  
Люциус налил в стакан воды из бутылки, поставил на поднос, подошёл с ним к Гарри и подал воду, преклонив колени.  
— Не нужно так... — пробормотал Гарри. — Можно просто дать стакан.  
Он хотел взять воду, но отдёрнул руку и отскочил в сторону.  
Подлое воображение нарисовало сочную картинку, как коленопреклонённый Люциус отставляет в сторону поднос, расстегивает Гарри ширинку и начинает делать минет.  
«Да что же это за напасть такая?!» — мысленно взвыл Гарри, когда член отреагировал на фантазию бодрой стойкой.  
Люциус подполз к Гарри и попытался расстегнуть ему штаны.  
— Что вы делаете?! — попятился Гарри.  
— То, что вы хотите, мистер Поттер.  
— Я... Я не хочу!  
— Благодаря Клейму я знаю все желания Хозяина, которые касаются его секса, быта и безопасности.  
Гарри посмотрел на него с ужасом.  
— Вы читаете мои мысли?!  
Попытка спешно вспомнить и выполнить всё то, что преподавал на уроках окклюменции Снейп, успеха не принесла — в менталистике Гарри был ещё бездарнее, чем в зельях.  
— Господин, — проговорил Люциус, — вам нечего меня бояться. Раб не может причинить вреда Хозяину. А чтение мыслей без вашего позволения — это, вне всяких сомнений, вред. Я всего лишь чувствую поверхностные желания Господина.  
Гарри спешно сотворил беззвучное беспалочковое заклинание, которое унимало неуместную эрекцию. Придумал заклинание Кевин Роджерс.  
— Всё в порядке, мистер Малфой. Вам ничего не нужно делать.  
— Вы этим не защищаете меня от Клейма, мистер Поттер, а подставляете под его удар. Оно сочтёт, что я оказался недостаточно усерден, и накажет.  
Гарри судорожно искал выход. Вспомнились слова Снейпа, сказанные в Визжащей хижине. Гарри проговорил торопливо:  
— Раб должен приобрести опыт, необходимый для ублажения Хозяина. Партнёров, форму сексуальных контактов и их частоту и продолжительность раб выбирает сам. Тренировочный период продолжается до тех пор, пока Хозяин не сочтёт его достаточным. — И, немного подумав, сделал своё добавление: — До окончания тренировочного периода раб не может предлагать Хозяину никакие сексуальные действия, даже самые незначительные.  
Люциус поднялся на ноги.  
— Как вам угодно, Хозяин. Когда вы назначите следующую встречу?  
— Я пришлю сову.  
— Если позволите, Хозяин, то я хотел бы сохранить эти встречи в строгой тайне. Для вас они могут обернуться серьёзным разбирательством с Визенгамотом и заключением в Азкабан. Для меня... В лучшем случае, если о Клейме узнает только Тёмный Лорд, он убьёт меня. Но если это станет известно Дамблдору или кому-то из Министерства, не говоря уже о простом волшебнике, моя участь будет гораздо хуже смерти.  
— И что делать? — растерялся Гарри.  
— Я прошу вас принять от меня в дар эльфа, который будет жить в этой комнате или там, где вы ему назначите, и передавать сообщения. Эльф будет привязан лично к вам, а не к зданию или ко мне. Это надёжнее двойных зеркал и каминной связи, не говоря уже о совах.  
— В этом нет необходимости. Я могу отправлять вам сообщения через Келлеров, не используя при этом мою или школьную сову.  
— Господин, связь через «Письмосылку» надёжная, но слишком долгая. А моя и ваша жизнь очень непредсказуема. Только эльф сможет обеспечить мгновенную и ни для кого другого не заметную связь.  
— Мистер Малфой, ни один эльф никогда не будет поддерживать волшебника, если только сам этого не захочет. А вы не из тех, кто может вызвать у домовиков симпатию.  
— Мне это и не нужно. Ради удовольствия трижды в неделю покомандовать мной, пусть даже и от вашего имени, Хозяин, эльф будет верен вам абсолютно.  
— Даже если это и так, мистер Малфой, то эльф всё равно будет бесполезен. Я живу в школе, а туда никто и ничто не проникнет незамеченным.  
— Вы прекрасно знаете, Господин, что это не так. В Хогвартсе нередко появлялись существа и предметы, которых там не должно было быть.  
— А вы, мистер Малфой, прекрасно знаете, что они появились там только потому, что этого хотел Дамблдор.  
Люциус опустил голову.  
— Как пожелаете, Хозяин.  
Гарри стало неловко.  
— Экстренная связь действительно необходима? — спросил он.  
— Она может понадобиться. Господин, вы не хуже меня знаете, в каких условиях мы оба находимся. — Люциус криво усмехнулся и сказал: — Если бы вы позволили мне чаще вас видеть, я смог бы заметить приворот намного раньше Долгопупса.  
Гарри нервно поправил очки.  
— Мистер Малфой, лучшим способом обеспечить мгновенную связь будет сотовый телефон. Если хотите, на него можно установить плотную защиту от прослушивания.  
— Господин? — непонимающе посмотрел на него Люциус.  
Гарри показал смартфон.  
— Это переговорное устройство магглов. Оно подключается к общей сети вроде каминной и получает собственный уникальный номер. Но в отличие от каминной, эта сеть предназначена для разговоров и вы можете полностью контролировать то, с кем хотите говорить, и то, насколько ваш разговор будет защищён от прослушивания, а номер от опознания. А сообщения могут быть не только голосовыми, но и текстовыми.  
Люциус опасливо посмотрел на мобильник.  
— И насколько сложно управлять этим устройством? Как долго этому учиться?  
— Для сообщений достаточно пяти минут. Ещё полчаса для обучения управлением фото, видео и аудио. Но всё это проще показать, чем объяснить. У вас есть маггловская одежда?  
— Позвольте спросить зачем, Господин?  
— Чтобы пойти в маггловский магазин и купить вам мобильник. Вы наверняка позаботились об экстренной возможности аппартировать в город, не привлекая внимания, причём не в один.  
— Я никогда не брал с собой маггловскую одежду, а превращал свою в то облачение, которое необходимо. Как прикажете одеться сейчас?  
— В то, что не привлечёт внимания. Умеренно поношенные джинсы, неяркий пуловер. Волосы лучше скрыть под иллюзией.  
Люциус движением палочки исполнил требуемое, превратившись в ничем ни примечательного маггла-шатена. Гарри кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Теперь аппартация.  
— В какой город прикажете доставить?  
— В любой относительно крупный. Лучше в ближайший.  
Гарри подошёл к Люциусу, взял его за руку.  
— Я плохо переношу аппартацию, — пояснил парень. — Если не будет плотного контакта, могу остаться в этой комнате. Или вывалиться куда-нибудь посреди пути.  
Люциус обнял Гарри за талию и покрепче прижал к себе. В объятии не было ни капли чувственности — обычная страховка, которую обязывало сделать Клеймо. Но последствия это соприкосновение имело самые катастрофические.  
У многих людей есть то, что в сексе возбуждает их сильнее всего. Для кого-то это чёрные кружевные чулки на женских ножках, другие без ума от рыжих волос, третьи вожделеют только пианистов, когда видят их прикосновения к клавишам. Вариантов множество.  
Люциус Малфой больше всего любил, когда партнёр пахнет эрвелЕйей — одним из феромонов, присущих тем, в чьей крови есть волшебство. К досаде Люциуса, этот чарующий аромат редко проявлялся у волшебников, а парфюм с эрвелейей всегда отдавал синтетикой и фальшью. Но он наделял любовников хотя бы видимостью сексуальной привлекательности.  
Гарри Джеймс Поттер пах естественной эрвелейей так, что у Люциуса сладко закружилась голова. «Почему этот аромат проявился именно у Поттера? И почему именно сейчас?»  
Член отреагировал на прельстительное благоухание мгновенно и страстно — стояк едва не порвал Люциусу штаны.  
Малфой отскочил от Поттера как ошпаренный. Тот посмотрел на него с тревогой.  
— Что-то случилось, мистер Малфой?  
Люциус невербальным беспалочковым заклинанием привёл себя порядок.  
— Всё хорошо, Господин. Но для успешной аппартации наши тела не должны соприкасаться.  
Люциус оглянулся и трансфигруировал полотенце в крепкую, но мягкую верёвку, заклинанием притянул её к себе.  
— Намотайте один конец на запястье, Хозяин. Я возьму другой. Так и вы не потеряетесь, и телесного соприкосновения не будет.  
Гарри кивнул. Юноша выглядел испуганным и виноватым. У Люциуса защемило в груди: обладателя эверлейного аромата хотелось радовать и баловать, а не огорчать.  
— Вы здесь ни при чём, Господин. Это... последствия беседы с Тёмным Лордом. Скоро всё пройдёт.  
Гарри посмотрел встревоженно.  
— Я могу помочь, мистер Малфой? У меня есть хорошие лекарства. Гермиона сделала.  
— При всём моём уважении к талантам вашей подруги, Господин, это не тот случай, где они могут помочь. Но не беспокойтесь. Всё уже под контролем. Берите верёвку, и я доставлю вас в город.  
Гарри взял верёвку, завязал на запястье каким-то хитрым узлом.  
— Так намного крепче, — пояснил он.  
Люциус намотал свою часть верёвки на запястье и аппартировал, утянув за собой Гарри. Неприятные ощущения, которые всегда сопровождали аппартацию, сильно приглушили сексуальное влечение Люциуса и убрали запах эрвелейи у Гарри.  
Юноша развязал верёвку, помассировал живот, затем виски. Люциус неожиданно для себя почувствовал возмущение и сострадание: обладатель такого чудесного аромата должен только наслаждаться, а не мучиться от боли из-за какой-то там аппартации.  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
— Идёмте, мистер Малфой. И Клеймо — специально для тебя: твой носитель должен называть меня по имени.  
Боль и дискомфорт исчезали, запах эрвелейи появлялся снова. Люциус мысленно застонал от досады. Эрвелейя Поттера обладала особенно изысканным и утончённым ароматом — пряным, дразнящим, сладким и одновременно очень мужским, властным и сильным. Овладеть юношей хотелось очень немедленно, завалить прямо на асфальт в переулке и ласкать так, чтобы тот кричал от удовольствия и сам стремился к соединению.  
Люциус торопливо наколдовал себе невидимые фильтры, которые не пропускали запах эрвелейи.  
Гарри между тем определил по навигатору смартфона своё местоположение и нашёл ближайший магазин цифровой техники. Реклама обещала обширный выбор всех разновидностей средств мобильной связи.  
Дорога до магазина, покупка и подключение заняли в общей сложности двадцать минут. Люциус с неожиданной для себя ревностью следил, как продавец, маггл лет девятнадцати, унюхавший аромат эрвелейи, который пришёлся ему весьма по вкусу, успешно флиртует с Гарри. Молодые люди обменялись номерами телефонов, и Поттер был от знакомства в откровенном восторге. Люциус шевельнул желваками. Продавец был отменно хорош собой, и соперничать с ним будет тяжело даже без учёта Клейма, из-за которого Гарри считает невозможным секс с Люциусом.  
Но светловолосый волшебник не привык так легко отказываться от желаемого. «Поттер будет моим».  
Гарри оглядел холл торгового центра.  
— Тут где-то должно быть кафе. В нём удобнее всего спокойно сесть и показать вам как пользоваться телефоном. Заодно я закачаю и установлю программы безопасности.  
— Простите, мистер Поттер, но лучше вернуться в мотель. Обстоятельства изменились, и будет безопаснее, если вы услышите о них там, где вас никто не увидит. Информация очень значима эмоционально, и возможен спонтанный выброс магии.  
Гарри помрачнел. «Опять я куда-то вляпался, — вздохнул он. — И когда только успел...»  
— Хорошо, пойдёмте в туалетную кабинку, оттуда можно аппартировать незаметно.  
В номере мотеля Малфой сразу же стал возвращать себе естественный облик, а Гарри начал делать чай и бутерброды — привычная бытовая работа помогала успокоиться.  
— Что случилось, мистер Малфой?  
Тот забрал у него нож и масло, сам стал готовить чай и бутерброды.  
— Что вы знаете об эрвелейе, мистер Поттер?  
Гарри посмотрел на него с удивлением — вопрос был странный.  
— Это магический феромон, — ответил юноша. — Организм волшебников и волшебниц начинает вырабатывать его, когда полностью сформирована магическая сущность, иначе говоря, достигнута магическая зрелость. Обычно это происходит в шестнадцать-семнадцать лет. Именно поэтому из школы можно уйти после пятого курса. Иногда эрвелейя появляется в пятнадцать, и тогда можно получить досрочное совершеннолетие. Из-за этого почти все пятикурсники каждое утро лижут тестовый камень, надеясь, что он поменяет цвет.  
— Что вы знаете о запахе эрвелейи?  
— Он приятный. Но есть запахи и получше.  
— Мистер Поттер, вы знаете, что аромат эрвелейи является афродизиаком?  
— Как и любой приятный запах. Волшебники, чья эрвелейя актуализируется через аромат, привлекательны не больше, чем все остальные. И никакими дополнительными способностями не обладают. Это просто особенность организма, как цвет волос или кожи.  
— Мистер Поттер, вы не подвластны очарованию этого запаха потому, что сами пахнете эрвелейей. Поздравляю, вы достигли магической зрелости.  
Гарри сделал такое движение, как будто прятался в плащ.  
— И сильно от меня воняет?  
Люциус улыбнулся.  
— Ваш запах великолепен, и обладает именно той концентрацией, какой нужно. Но есть некоторые сложности. Во-первых, намного увеличится количество ваших ухажёров и ухажёрш. Юноша в магазине тому прямое доказательство. Он не смог устоять перед очарованием эрвелейи и начал соблазнять вас.  
Детская обида и разочарование на лице Поттера на мгновение порадовали Люциуса, но тут же стало жаль парня. Малфой отмёл непривычное чувство и продолжил:  
— Во-вторых, есть немало древних мифов о том, что кровь обладателя эверлейного запаха наделена особыми свойствами. Это полная ерунда, но всегда есть риск, что найдутся нездоровые психически маги, которые в это верят. Вашу участь при встрече с ними представить нетрудно.  
— Мистер Малфой, в школе есть студенты, а в Хогсмите есть жители, которые пахнут натуральной эрвелейей и ни от кого не прячутся.  
— Они не побеждали Тёмного Лорда, их не называли Избранными. Они никто. А потому их аромат эрвелейи не более чем милая особенность и подспорье в флирте. Но у вас этот запах станет приманкой для всех мерзавцев Магической Европы. У Гарри Поттера не может быть простой эрвелейи, понимаете? Сегодня ваша кровь превратилась в очень дорогой товар. Если не для Тёмного Лорда, то для алхимиков, которые специализируются на запретных зельях. Как думаете, сколько стареющих красоток и потрёпанных годами ловеласов захотят получить парфюм, изготовленный из эрвелейи, которая добыта из крови Мальчика-Который-Выжил? А молодильный крем с тем же ароматом? Убивать ради душистой эрвелейи обычных волшебников никто не будет, риск несопоставим с гонораром, но за вашу кровь, мистер Поттер, будут платить очень много. А потому найдутся и те, кто ради этих денег рискнёт поцелуем дементора. И таких будет немало.  
Слова Люциуса звучали разумно и убедительно. Гарри поцедил устало и зло:  
— Только этого мне, в довесок к Волдеморту, и не хватает.  
Он посмотрел на Люциуса:  
— Если вы сочли нужным сказать мне о запахе непременно наедине, то вы знаете как его маскировать. Так ведь?  
— Всё верно, мистер Поттер. В родовой библиотеке Малфоев есть свиток о маскирующих чарах для аромата эрвелейи. Если вы соблаговолите подождать, я принесу вам копию.  
— А после Дамблдор разберёт меня на атомы, выясняя, зачем я ношу маскировку и как лучше использовать мой запах. Такое старое заклинание он не может не знать. Необходима модификация, а Гермионы больше нет в школе.  
Люциуса оскорбило, что его заклинание Поттер счёл недостаточно хорошим и собрался отдать грязнокровке на переделку.  
Но не признать то, что в нынешнем виде заклинание заметит Дамблдор, не мог.  
— Я сам сделаю модификацию, мистер Поттер. Мне понадобится на это около суток. Возможно, двое. На это время вам нельзя появляться ни в Хогсмите, ни в Хогватсе. Безопаснее оставаться здесь.  
— Это невозможно. Если я не появлюсь на ужине и в спальне, меня объявят в розыск.  
Люциус иезуитски усмехнулся:  
— Если только на вас не наложено дисциплинарное взыскание, из-за которого вы вынуждены будете оставаться там, где вас никто не увидит. Например, в Запретном лесу. И никого не удивит, если этому наказанию вас подвергнет декан Слизерина.  
Посвящать в так некстати появившиеся особенности своего организма ещё и Снейпа Гарри совсем не хотелось, но выбора не было.  
— Вы можете с ним связаться? У меня нет ни его телефона, связи с его камином. Да и Снейп мне не поверит.  
— Вы его недооцениваете.  
Люциус подошёл к камину, произнёс заклинание.  
— У меня к тебе серьёзное дело, Северус.  
.............  
.............  
Гермиона шла к преподавательскому столу в Большом зале.  
Девушка, одетая не в форму, а в обычный деловой костюм, изо всех сил старалась держать спину прямо, идти спокойно и ровно, не смотреть по сторонам и хранить бесстрастный вид. Драко с тревогой следил за любимой, держал наготове палочку, чтобы сурово покарать каждого, кто позволит себе обидную реплику или взгляд. Но все молчали — не из уважения к Гермионе, понятное дело, а из-за Дамблдора, который стоял перед столом с самым величественным видом.  
Когда Гермиона подошла к столу и повернулась к залу, Дамблдор положил ей руку на плечо.  
— Представляю вам лаборанта факультета Когтевран и ассистента профессора Флитвика мисс Гермиону Грейнджер.  
Директор захлопал в ладоши, вынуждая аплодировать и весь зал. Дамблдор был весьма доволен тем, как развиваются события. Грейнджер, которая набрала слишком много силы и вышла из-под контроля, теперь сквибка. Она никто.  
Рон Уизли скоро исчезнет из Хогвартса и окрестностей — Снейпу такой ассистент совсем не нужен, и декан Слизерина позаботиться вышвырнуть его прочь. Надо всего лишь не препятствовать в этом. Возле Избранного останутся Луна Лавгут и Невилл Долгопупс. Первая обожает отца, а он, в свою очередь, всецело предан Дамблдору. Второй воспитан в преданности директору Хогвартса и не заражён сомнениями, которых набрались Рон и Гермиона.  
Осталось подобрать для Гарри нужную жену. Сначала Дамблдор готовил на эту роль Джинни Уизли, но девчонка оказалась ненадёжной — слишком много честолюбия, алчности и желания самой быть в центре внимания. Директор отдалил Джинни и приблизил к Поттеру Чжоу Чанг. К несчастью, дурёха влюбилась в Седрика Дигори, и даже смерть этого парня не заставила Чжоу вернуться к Гарри. Глупая девчонка слишком много страдала по потерянному, чтобы замечать то, что может приобрести.  
Кровать Гарри до сих пор оставалась вне контроля Дамблдора, а, как всем известно, ночная кукушка всегда перекукует дневную. Гарри должен как можно скорее заключить брак с всецело преданной Дамблдору девушкой. Даже если придётся направить помыслы Избранного в нужное русло приворотом. И тут зелье, которым пользовалась Джинни, будет весьма кстати.  
«Но кого же дать Гарри в жёны?» — размышлял Дамблдор.  
Ужин к тому времени шёл полным ходом, Грейнджер вполне освоилась за преподавательским столом, на равных беседовала с Помоной Стебль и Горацием Слизнортом о том, какие растения необходимо посадить в новой теплице.  
Дамблдор смотрел на учениц с пятого по седьмой курс. Ни одной подходящей кандидатуры.  
«А если это будет парень? Гарри, как и многие волшебники, не равнодушен к обоим полам. Японцы придумали, как таким парам обзавестись потомками. У меня будет наследник великого Гарри Поттера, который вырастет под моей опекой. Остальное не так важно».  
Дамблдор стал рассматривать парней и наметил две кандидатуры.  
Но на всякий случай решил пригласить нескольких очень подходящих девушек из Шармбатона поучиться в Хогварте по обмену.  
— Северус, — сказал он декану Слизерина, — когда вы вернёте Гарри из Запретного леса на занятия? Ваше наказание слишком сурово.  
— Завтра утром он будет в Гриффиндоре.  
Директор улыбнулся. За ночь как раз можно смоделировать ситуации, которые сведут Гарри с теми, кто предназначен ему в супруги.  
.............  
.............  
Хагрид перечитывал интернет-страницу, не веря собственным глазам.  
Под видом анализа маггловских мифов какой-то волшебник немалого уровня говорил о положении великанов в волшебном мире. И называл причину, по которой великаны как стали изгоями, так и поддержали Волдеморта.  
«Не странно ли, — писал автор, укрывшийся за псевдонимом Сын Рассвета, — что могущественный, умный и хитрый тёмный маг стал искать поддержки тех, кого волшебный мир считал в лучшем случае дебилами-переростками, в худшем — агрессивными и опасными зверями в человеческом облике?  
А потомки смешанных браков? Их огромное количество, и неужели все эти волшебники и волшебницы были извращенцами, которые прельщалась дебилами и зверями?  
Подумайте и о другом — почему ещё двести лет назад браки волшебников и великанов были не менее прочны (или не более скоротечны), чем у всех остальных людей. И только последние два столетия великаны внезапно стали бросать свои семьи и уходить в горы. Особенно последний век. Он не оставил ни одной смешанной великанско-волшебничьей семьи».  
Хагрид тихо застонал. «Папа всегда говорил, что мама вернётся, — вспомнил он. — А когда они начали слать друг другу много писем, и я был уверен, что мама скоро приедет, папа умер от скоротечной магической чахотки. После я узнал, что маме пришла весть о том, что я тоже не перенёс болезни. Потому она и вышла замуж за горного великана».  
Хагрид вытер слёзы. Вспоминать о родителях было тяжело до сих пор.  
Он прокрутил страницу и стал перечитывать абзац, который напрямую касался Грохха, брата, которого мать Хагрида родила во втором браке. Великанша умерла, и Грохх остался один. Дамблдор разрешил держать Хагриду забрать брата в Хогвартс и держать в одной из пещер Запретного леса.  
«Мандрагора, — продолжал Сын Рассвета. — Она жизненно необходима великанам. Всего один зрелый клубень в сутки, и великан спасён от жуткой пучины полубезумия-полуспячки, в который погружается их разум без этого растения. Великаны зависят от мандрагоры как маггловские диабетики от инсулина. Но если магглы заботятся о своих диабетиках и производят для них столько инсулина, сколько надо, затем продавая его в аптеках, а беднякам выдают нужное количество бесплатно, то великаны лишены того, что позволяет им вести полноценную жизнь.  
Между тем, всего лишь десятидневный курс лечения мандрагорой полностью восстанавливает рассудок великанов, а дальнейшее употребление позволяет избежать возврата к плачевному состоянию.  
Ещё двести лет назад мандрагора росла в каждом деревенском огороде и на половине городских подоконников. Её свободно продавали в каждой зеленной лавке и на каждом продуктовом рынке. Так почему сейчас мандрагора оказалась на строжайшем учёте, на использование каждого клубня необходимо разрешение специальной комиссии Министерства Магии, а за нелегальное разведения этого растения положено пожизненное заключение в Азкабан?»  
Хагрид закрыл глаза. Отец до восьми лет каждый день давал ему на завтрак мандрагору. После, убедившись, что сыну-полукровке не грозит главная великанья беда, перестал рисковать. А маленький Рубеус не понимал, почему после каши вместо привычного лакомства папа даёт на сладкое шоколад, и капризничал.  
— Я должен достать брату мандрагору, — бормотал Хагрид. — В Лютном переулке можно купить всё, что угодно, но для этого нужны деньги, и немалые. Надо сделать свою теплицу, как было у папы.  
Он стал мысленно перебирать варианты её устройства и вдруг замер как громом поражённый:  
— Почему Дамблдор до сих пор не дал моему брату мандрагору? Он ведь мог добиться разрешения!


	20. Глава 20

Джинни Уизли пила чай в дорогом чайном доме, стилизованном под ранневикторианскую эпоху.  
Вопреки изысканному вкусу чая и пирожных, Джинни была мрачна.  
«Мерзкий Долгопупс и поганая Лавгуд! Как этому никчёмному отребью удалось разрушить такой прекрасный план?»  
Джинни заставила себя успокоиться. О мести Невиллу-Тупериллу и Луне-Полумне она подумает позже, когда решит более насущные проблемы.  
«Как жаль, что нельзя связаться с мамой. За ней следят, чтобы поймать меня. А мне всего пятнадцать, и у меня не хватает опыта и знаний, чтобы справиться самой! Волшебной силы тем более никогда и ни на что не хватит».  
Джинни здраво оценивала свои способности. Не сквибка, но и волшебной силой похвастаться не может.  
«В роду Уизли никогда не было сильных волшебников. Поэтому Пруэты и запретили своей дочери брак с Артуром Уизли. В случае развода дочь с детьми уходит в семью родителей, и портить средние, но добротные способности рода Пруэт бездарностью Уизли глава семейства не хотел. А мама привечала Гермиону и Флёр, надеясь, что выдающиеся таланты грязнокровки и вейловское наследие француженки передадутся внукам Уизли. Она и маггловку не отвергла бы, ведь бездарные маги, сочетаясь с магллами, производят на свет весьма толковых полукровок. Но пока для Уизли только один путь наверх — чиновничья карьера, бизнес и брак. В первом папа, Чарли, Билл и Перси не преуспели. У них у всех мелкие должности с нищенским окладом, даже у Перси, сколько бы он ни выпендривался. Бизнес близнецов в самом начале, когда ещё семья получит с него дивиденды. И получит ли? Фред и Джордж могут так и остаться мелкими лавочниками. А я потеряла богатого и знатного мужа».  
Джинни опять захлестнула ненависть к Долгопупсу и Лавгут, из-за которых она превратилась в изгоя и преступницу.  
«Уймись! — одёрнула себя Джинни. — Злость делу не поможет. Думать надо, спокойно и рассудительно думать».  
Джинни налила себе ещё чая.  
«Если я теперь изгой и преступница, то и желанный образ жизни надо делать среди изгоев и преступников. Всё окружение Тёмного Лорда весьма богато. А когда он победит, будет ещё богаче. Если не победит, не страшно — за время его силы я успею заполучать достаточно денег чтобы стать вровень с Креббами и Монтегю. До Забини и Паркинсонов, а тем более Малфоев и Поттеров вряд ли дотяну, но нищенкой больше не буду. Хотя, если удачно сложатся обстоятельства, могу сравняться и с Паркинсонами. В случае победы Того-Кого-Все-Боятся-Называть я стану его придворной, в случае поражения докажу, что привораживала Гарри Поттера и оказалась в стане врага, будучи под Империусом. В любом случае барыш будет у меня. Вопрос в том, как войти в самый ближайший круг Тёмных».  
Джинни допила чай, оставила на столе купюры и пошла прогуляться по улицам Лондона.  
«Нужно предложить Тёмному Лорду нечто уникальное, то, что он не сможет получить ни от кого другого. Вопрос в том, что могу я из того, что не может столь могучий волшебник».  
Джинни напряжённо вспоминала всё, что знала о Тёмном Лорде. Информации было немного, и основное место в ней занимал рассказ как Беллатриса Лестрейндж, в девичестве Блэк, сошла с ума от безответной любви к Тому Реддлу.  
«А чем ему она не угодила? — заинтересовалась Джинни. — Дамочка весьма сочная и аппетитная. Её красоту, судя по фотографиям в криминальной хронике "Пророка", даже Азкабан не сильно испортил, а в молодости Беллатриса вообще должна была быть блистательна и великолепна. Никаких других девушек и парней у Тома Редлла не было, тогда говорили бы, ради кого он отверг мисс Блэк».  
Джинни остановилась как громом поражённая.  
— Волдеморт импотент! И всегда им был, даже в школе, — от изумления она даже не заметила, как произнесла запретное имя. — Но маггловские врачи могут многое из того, что недоступно колдомедикам. А если соединить маггловскую медицину и магию...  
Джинни с трудом удерживала дрожь азарта и предвкушения. Инстинкт охотницы за богатыми мужьями во всё горло вопил «Это твой шанс!». Джинни огляделась и бросилась к ближайшему бару, где был бесплатный вай-фай. Заказала дозволенный подросткам безалкогольный коктейль, достала из сумки подаренный дядюшкой-сквибом планшет и ввела в поисковую строку браузера слова «импотенция+причины+лечение».  
.............  
.............  
Гарри с ужасом смотрел на трёх матёрых волков, которые прижали его к дереву. Судя по тому, что на них не действовала магия, это были оборотни.  
«И сейчас я стану одним из них, — с отчаянием думал Гарри. — Потеряю себя и превращусь в зверя».  
Один из волков встал на задние лапы и превратился в высокую красивую женщину с длинными рыжими волосами. Одета дама была как охотник, в камуфляж и берцы.  
— Я Эрна Мюллер, вождь правого крыла стаи Монднахт. И я пришла для разговора с победителем Тёмного Лорда.  
— Я ещё не победил его, — Гарри постепенно овладевал собой.  
— Победил один раз, победишь и второй, — уверенно ответила Эрна. — А стая поможет тебе. Но не бесплатно.  
— И что вы хотите?  
— Ремуса Люпина.  
— Что? — оторопел Гарри.  
— В нём течёт кровь оборотней. Иначе укус Фенрира Сивого не инициировал бы его, остался бы просто раной, которая заживёт, не оставив даже воспоминаний. Мы всегда ищем тех, в ком есть наша кровь, и пробуждаем её, чтобы привести в стаю нового брата или сестру. Это большой праздник.  
— Ремус не хочет становиться оборотнем! — отрезал Гарри. — Он ненавидит своё уродство!  
— Он не знает, что значит быть оборотнем, — спокойно возразила Эрна. — Его много лет заставляли подавлять и уродовать свою природу вместо того, чтобы слиться со своим зверем, приручить его и сделать своим младшим братом и защитником. Если Ремус познает нашу жизнь в полной мере и отвергнет её, клянусь Небесной Владычицей, стая отпустит его. Так было всегда. Те немногие, кто хотел уйти, уходили. Их никто не задерживал.  
Гарри посмотрел недоверчиво. Эрна усмехнулась:  
— Я не похожа безумного выродка, так ведь? И мои дружинники не ведут себе как звери.  
— Что вы сделаете с Ремусом?  
— Научим быть оборотнем. Контролировать переход, приручать своего зверя, управлять им, чтить законы Луны, которая властвует над нами, но щедро платит за служение.  
— В полнолуние вы не теряете разум? — понял Гарри. — Становитесь зверем, но помните себя как человека?  
— В полнолуние мы платим дань Госпоже, — улыбнулась Эрна. — Это чудесное время, когда мы поём для Небесной Владычицы, а она наделяет нас силой. — Оборотница с насмешкой посмотрела на Гарри. — Можно петь, не будучи человеком? Можно ли дать песне жизнь, не дав свободу зверю?  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
— Что вы хотите от меня?  
— Дайте мне поговорить с Ремусом наедине, мистер Поттер.  
— А где гарантия, что вы не отведёте его к Фенриру Сивому или Волдеморту?  
Эрна злобно оскалилась.  
— Сивый давно сошёл с ума. Он был бы низложен с поста верховного конунга ещё двадцать лет назад, но этот гадёныш связался с Волдемортом. С ними двумя оборотням не справиться, даже объединив стаи. И раньше Волдеморт был хоть и мерзавцем, но терпимым. Ради того, чтобы оборотней приравняли в правах к волшебникам, мы могли его поддерживать. Не во всём, конечно, но во многом. Однако теперь Волдеморт стал настоящим маньяком. Якшаться с ним опасно для Союза Стай. Волдеморт должен исчезнуть, прихватив с собой Фенрира Сивого. И моя часть стаи поможет вам, мистер Поттер. Но как я и сказала, не бесплатно. Вы вернёте нам нашего брата.  
Гарри немного подумал.  
— Я устрою вам встречу с Ремусом, мисс Мюллер. Но это будет место без магии в маггловском городе. Очень людное место. Если вы попытаетесь сделать ещё что-то кроме разговора, магглы вызовут полицию. И вы не сможете ей сопротивляться, потому что у вас не будет магии.  
— Это разумные условия, я согласна.  
— Это ещё не всё, — жёстко сказал Гарри. — Прежде чем вы войдёте в зону переговоров, я проверю вас на наличие ядов и дурманных веществ, которые действуют в местах без магии.  
Эрна кивнула, улыбнулась.  
— Мне нравится, как ты заботишься о друзьях. Из тебя получился бы отличный оборотень. Жаль, что в тебе нет нашей крови.  
Оборотница перекинулась в волчицу и исчезла в лесу. Её воины последовали за предводительницей.  
Гарри вздохнул. «Когда всё это закончится?»  
Но отказываться от обещания он не собирался. Оборотни оказались совсем не теми, как о них говорилось в учебниках.  
«Как много лжи! Везде одна ложь. Но если Эрна Мюллер действительно может помочь Ремусу избавиться от боли, я должен устроить их встречу. Дальше Ремус решит сам».  
Гарри вернулся на поляну, где должен был отрабатывать наложенное Филчем взыскание.  
.............  
.............  
Люциус сидел у постели жены, поглаживал её руку. Он и не подозревал, что эта женщина так дорога ему. Самый лучший и близкий друг, который только есть и может быть.  
— Ты справишься, Цисси, — шептал он. — Ты будешь жить. Если для этого нужно отказаться от ребёнка, к чёрту беременность. Только не умирай, Цисси. Не оставляй меня одного. Ты мой единственный друг.  
Нарцисса открыла глаза.  
— Без этого ребёнка я не смогу жить, Люц. Если умрёт Бетси, умру и я.  
— Ты назвала её Бетси?  
— Да. Она хочет это имя. Я читала список и когда дошла до Элизабет, то поняла, что моя дочь выбрала себе это имя.  
Нарцисса смотрела на мужа.  
— Чтобы нам обеим выжить, нужна энергия отца ребёнка. Обряд поддержки.  
— Я всё сделаю, Цисси.  
— Ты ничего не сможешь сделать, Люц. У моей дочери другой отец.  
— Что?! — дёрнулся Люциус.  
— Ты можешь меня убить. Можешь уйти. Я предпочла бы первое, меньше мучиться.  
— И ты хотела подсунуть в род Малфоев байстрючку? — разъярился волшебник.  
— Нет, Люц. Мне плевать и на род Малфоев, и на род Блэков. Я хотела сохранить жизнь мой дочери. И ради этого я готова была не только лишить её родного отца, которого люблю всем сердцем и с которым хотела сочетаться браком, но и соврать своему единственному другу. Я мать, и мой ребёнок для меня важнее всего. Я оставалась твоей женой не ради титула для себя и Бетси, а из-за колдомедиков, которые, как я думала, смогут сохранить мне дочь Однако всё это оказалось бесполезным. Мы обе умираем.  
Нарцисса горько рассмеялась.  
— Момент истины, Люц. Решай, друг ты мне или нет. Если ты приведёшь его и сделаешь обряд, я и Бетси будем жить. Нет — умрём.  
Она закрыла глаза.  
— Если мы выживем, я разведусь с тобой. Моя дочь будет расти с настоящим отцом.  
— Который тебя бросил! — злорадно прорычал Люциус.  
— Он ничего не знает о беременности. Я не сказала. Не хотела оставлять тебя одного с Тёмным Лордом. Но сейчас надо выбирать. И я выбрала Бетси. Уходи, Люц. Дай нам умереть спокойно.  
Нарцисса сделала пасс рукой, и Люциуса вышвырнуло за дверь, которая с грохотом захлопнулась.  
Люциус поднялся с пола, посмотрел на дверь. «Я не хочу оставаться один. Не могу».  
Люциус заколотил в дверь.  
— Кто он, Нарцисса? Где живёт? Я приволоку его сюда и сделаю обряд, даже если придётся наложить на него Империус!  
.............  
.............  
Драко метался по комнате Попрыгунчика.  
— Мама умирает! — кричал он Рону и Гермионе, которые сидели на кровати. — А меня вышвырнули из Малфой-мэнора как мусор, как бродягу. Я даже попрощаться с ней не могу.  
— Она поправится, — попытался утешить друга Рон. — Твой отец привел к ней лучших колдомедиков.  
— Он мне не отец, — прошептал Драко.  
— Что? — оторопел Рон.  
— Люциус Малфой не может иметь детей, — пояснил Драко. — У него нет бастардов. У всех есть, а у него нет.  
— У моего папы нет, — возразил Рон.  
— Твой отец не лазил под чужие юбки! А Люциус Малфой ходок известный. Перебрал столько куртизанок, но и у одной нет от него ребёнка!  
— Драко, — мягко сказала Гермиона, — ты мог о них не знать.  
— У большинства волшебников мало детей, — неохотно проговорил Рон. — Слишком мало. Поэтому байстрюков всегда вписывают в побочные ветви фамильного древа. Если основная линия пресечётся, в неё введут сводных братьев-сестёр, внебрачных внуков-племянников и тому подобных родственников.  
Гермиона сделала резкий отрицающий жест рукой.  
— Но Люциус всегда очень заботился о Драко. Баловал его.  
— А в этом году не хочет даже видеть, — буркнул Драко. — Хотя всё началось раньше. На пятом курсе. До того всё было по-другому.  
Он заговорил мягко, мечтательно:  
— В мэноре всегда было много огней, цветов. Отец сам выращивал их в оранжерее. Мама играла лютне, и это было так прекрасно, что послушать её прилетали цветочные феи. Отец каждый день рассказывал новости Министерства и высшего света так смешно, что мы с мамой едва не задыхались от смеха. А после папа и мама смотрели мои рисунки, гордились ими. — Драко помрачнел. — Но в прошлом году всё прекратилось. Родители больше не смеялись, не играли вместе в шахматы, а со мной в «войну магов». Мама забросила лютню, отец не заходил в оранжерею. Они почти не говорили ни друг с другом, ни со мной. Всё стало холодным и мрачным. А в этом году отец вообще запретил мне появляться в мэноре. Даже сейчас, когда мама умирает.  
Драко мертвенно побледнел.  
— А если это он убивает её и сестру? Делает так, чтобы всё было похоже на смерть от выкидыша.  
— Нет, Драко! — подскочила к нему Гермиона. — Твой отец не убийца! Даже Волдеморт не смог заставить его убивать.  
Драко посмотрел на неё с отчаянием и надеждой.  
Рон почесал затылок и сказал:  
— Если Люциус тебе не отец, то ты можешь объявить себя главой нового рода и потребовать отдать под твою опеку мать и сестру. Тогда, конечно, от неё сначала должны отказаться Блэки, потому что у них больше прав на Нарциссу и ребёнка, чем у тебя. Сириус в бегах. Суд сочтёт его неявку на разбирательство за отказ от прав на кузину. — Немного подумал и добавил: — Если Сириус и придёт на суд, то не станет удерживать Нарциссу в Блэках, если она скажет, что хочет войти в твой род.  
— А женщина может объявить себя главой нового рода? — заинтересовалась Гермиона.  
— А ты не объявила себя до того как стала сквибкой? — поразился Рон. — Ты же достигла магической зрелости ещё на пятом курсе. Первая среди всех пятикурсников. Помнишь, как в первый день занятий все обалдели, когда профессор Бинс поздравил тебя с совершеннолетием? Оказалось, что он умеет видеть, есть ли в крови эрвелейя.  
— Я не думала, что основать свой род так важно.  
— Обычно нет, — сказал Драко. — В большинстве случаев это полная ерунда, всего лишь способ пощекотать самолюбие. Но иногда помогает сохранить независимость без лишних хлопот с бумагами и клятвами. Всё, что тебе нужно, Гермиона, чтобы не оказаться во власти мужа или работодателя, это не подписывать и не скреплять обещанием, а тем более клятвой ничего, что требует твоего вхождения в род, союз и тому подобное. И в браке никогда не бери фамилию мужа.  
— Интересно, — задумчиво проговорила Гермиона, — а почему нам не преподают основы законодательства? В маггловских школах это обязательный предмет в последнем классе средней школы. А у нас на пятом курсе ничего такого не было. И сейчас нет.  
Парни посмотрели на неё с удивлением.  
— У родителей тоже ничего такого не было, — сказал Рон.  
— У дедушек и бабушек тоже не было, — ответил Драко. — Но у прабабушек и прадедушек было. Когда этот предмет отменили?  
— Я узнаю в архивах, — решила Гермиона. — А сейчас надо придумать, как вытащить Нарциссу из Малфой-мэнора и отвезти в хорошую клинику. Лучше маггловскую. И от Люциуса подальше, и больше шансов сохранить ребёнка. Колдомедики ей явно не помогли.  
— Сначала надо доказать, что Драко не Малфой, — напомнил Рон. — А подтвердить ложность процедуры родовой связи практически нереально.  
— Ещё как реально! — довольно улыбнулся Драко. — Молниус!  
— Слушаю вас, Гость Драко, — появился домовик.  
— Дай мне письмо, которое оставил для меня Гарри.  
Эльф сделал характерное движение пальцами.  
— Оно на столе, — сказал он и исчез.  
Драко схватил конверт.  
— Генетическая экспертиза. Мы с Гарри давно её заказали, но не было времени посмотреть результаты.  
— А это что? — не понял Рон.  
— То, — ответила Гермиона, — что нельзя подделать. Магию обмануть можно, а генетику нет.  
Драко разорвал конверт и прочёл заключение.  
— Быть не может! — сказал он и протянул лист Гермионе. — Персона-1 — я. 2 и 3 — Люциус и Нарцисса. 4 и 5 — Абраксас и Миранда Малфои, мои дед и бабка.  
Гермиона и Рон стали читать заключение экспертизы.  
— Люциус не сын Абраксаса и Миранды?! — не поверил Рон. — Ладно ещё Абраксас не отец, но почему Миранда не мать Люциуса? Как это вообще возможно? Всегда кто-то родитель — или мать нагуляла и обманула магию принятия в род, или отец взял в семью байстрюка и щедро одарил бесплодную жену, чтобы согласилась признать его своим. Но чтобы и мать, и отец чужие по крови — так не бывает. Магглы что-то напутали со своим заключением.  
— Экспертиза не ошибается никогда, — отрезала Гермиона. — А вот Драко мог ошибиться, собирая биоматериал для исследования. Взять не тот или испортить.  
Драко отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Я прекрасно понимал важность процедуры и собрал биоматериал без ошибок.  
— Тогда твои дед и бабка взяли приёмыша, — сказала Гермиона. — И сделали это так, что никто не узнал об усыновлении.  
— Но у Люциуса нет вообще никакого родства с Малфоями, — не поверил Рон. — А в приёмыши не берут чужих. Только дальних родственников.  
— Значит взяли чужого, — ответила Гермиона. — Потому усыновление и было в полной тайне.  
— Но у отца все родовые черты внешности Малфоев! — не верил Драко.  
— А ритуал прояснения лика? — ехидно проговорила Гермиона. — Он проводится над сыновьями и наследными дочерями после того, как ребёнок принят в род. Цель ритуала — сделать во внешности детей доминирующими отцовские черты и максимально приглушить материнские.  
— Но у ребёнка изначально должны быть отцовские черты! Ему не меняют внешность, а лишь корректируют.  
— И потому колдомедики-косметологи делают пластику лица при помощи небольшой модификации этого ритуала.  
Драко сел на подоконник, скрючился, обхватив себя руками.  
— Я сын Люциуса, а значит нахожусь в полной его власти. И мама тоже. Она не равноправная супруга, а жена, вошедшая в род.  
Гермиона проговорила задумчиво:  
— Есть один способ всё изменить. Довольно мерзкий, но то, что делает Люциус с твоей мамой и сестрой, ещё хуже.  
— Шантаж, — понял Драко. — Отец не допустит, чтобы стало известно о том, что он не Малфой, а приёмыш. Но это нельзя делать с налёту. Надо всё очень тщательно подготовить. Иначе отец убьёт меня и всех, с кем я дружен.  
— Их-то за что? — не понял Рон.  
— Для надёжности, — криво усмехнулся Драко. — Чтобы не болтали. А я не хочу гибели Креба, Гойла и Забини. Мерлин свидетель, Креб и Гойл редкостные тупицы, а Забини — засранец, но смерти они не заслужили. И какое счастье, что отец ничего не знает о вас.  
Гермиона погрузилась в размышления. Рон и Драко смотрели на неё с надеждой.  
В комнату вошёл Гарри со свежим номером «Ежедневного пророка» в руке.  
— Вы слышали новость? В Магической Британии узаконили однополые браки и вернули закон о тройственных супружествах. А ещё узаконен ритуал появления детей у однополых супругов, который придумали в Японии. Японское Министерство магии его запретило, а наше приняло. Теперь весь волшебный мир говорит о Британии то как о самой демократичной и прогрессивной, то как о самой погибшей и развращённой стране.  
— Разве тройственные браки запрещали? — удивился Рон.  
— Я вообще не знал, что они были, — сказал Гарри.  
Гермиона взяла газету, пробежала взглядом заметку.  
— Я, конечно, рада, что количество дискриминации в Британии уменьшилось, но почему закон об однополых браках надо принимать именно сейчас, когда не решены проблемы оборотней, кентавров, великанов и эльфов? Квиры всего лишь не могли жениться, а все остальные права у них есть. Тогда как нацменьшинства приравнены к животным! Неудивительно, что они поддерживают Волдеморта, который обещает им равноправие. И если бы это равноправие дало бы нацменьшинствам Министерство магии, то Волдеморт потерял бы армию и остался всего лишь с кучкой Пожирателей! Но рассмотрение закона «О статусе инородцев в волшебном мире» отложено ради закона о квирах. И будет вообще забыто на фоне того шума, который подняли газеты.  
Гермиона бросила газету в корзину с мусором.  
— Такое впечатление, что всё это устроил пособник Волдеморта.  
— А я рад этому закону, — сказал Рон. — Теперь мама перестанет сердиться на Чарли из-за того, что он женился на Бертраме. Они ведь ради этой свадьбы в Румынию и уехали. Теперь они вернутся, чтобы у них были дети. Вся семья снова будет вместе, а мама наконец-то получит внуков и станет счастлива.  
Он немного помолчал и сказал неохотно:  
— Ей так тяжело из-за Джинни. Всем тяжело.  
— Рон, — сел рядом с ним Гарри, — никто из вас не виноват, что Джинни такая... — он не договорил. — Она сама сделала свой выбор. И только сама за него и отвечает.  
Рон пожал ему руку, вздохнул.  
Драко сказал, чтобы снять напряжение:  
— Мы прочитали письмо из лаборатории биоисследований. Результаты тебя удивят. Письмо на столе.  
Гарри схватил листок, прочитал заключение.  
— Люциус — приёмный сын?! С ума сойти... Мне такой поворот и в голову бы не пришёл.  
— Мне тоже, — ответил Драко.  
— И что ты намерен делать?  
— Прижать этой тайной отца, чтобы отпустил из рода меня, маму и сестру живыми и здоровыми. Мы всё равно для него никто.  
— Люциус этого не переживёт! — воскликнул Гарри. — Вы для него дороже собственной жизни.  
Драко, Рон и Гермиона посмотрели на него с сильнейшим изумлением.  
Рон проговорил недоверчиво:  
— Ты защищаешь Малфоя?  
— Я стараюсь мыслить логически, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Гермиона, ты у нас самая умная, так объясни этим идиотам, что для Люциуса сейчас опасно проявлять отцовские и супружеские чувства, что этим он подставляет семью под удар Волдеморта!  
Гарри едва владел собой. Два часа назад Люциус прислал СМС, где униженно умолял Господина приказать ему оставаться возле умирающей жены и помогать ей.  
Клеймо не позволяло Люциусу отпроситься с назначенной Хозяином встречи, но можно было просить о другом приказе. Гарри посмотрел на Драко:  
— Поверь, сейчас Люциус делает всё, чтобы спасти Нарциссу и ребёнка.  
— Тебе-то откуда знать? — буркнул Драко. Но голос звучал неуверенно.  
— Люциус прислал мне письмо и попросил талисман исцеления, который дали мне русалки. Поклялся, что это только для Нарциссы и ребёнка.  
— Покажи письмо! — потребовал Драко.  
— Оно самоуничтожилось. Люциус не дурак, чтобы оставлять такой компромат.  
Драко кивнул. Гарри сказал:  
— Талисман я отослал с Добби, но не думаю, что это поможет. Мы должны найти что-то по-настоящему полезное.  
Талисман Гарри отослал по собственной инициативе, хотя и не верил, что он спасёт мать и дитя.  
— Гермиона, — Гарри посмотрел на подругу, — что можно сделать?  
Ему было страшно. Никогда не имевший родителей, Гарри боялся, что сиротой станет и его друг.  
— Я не знаю, — сказала девушка. — Разве что обряд поддержки. Отец энергетически прикрепляется к плоду, и, несмотря на то, что ребёнок находится в матке женщины, вынашивают его в равной мере оба родителя. Риск выкидыша и смерти от родов снижается наполовину.  
— Так папа для мамы делал, когда она близнецов носила! — подскочил Рон.  
— Не сомневаюсь, что Нарцисса и Люциус об этом обряде знают, — ответила Гермиона. — Надо что-то ещё. Одного только обряда поддержки мало.  
Драко подошёл к ней, встал на колени.  
— Я выполню любой твой приказ, который спасёт маму и сестру. Поэтому не останавливайся перед самым тёмным волшебством. Отвечать за него буду я.  
— Мы спасём их без этого, Драко, — сжала пальцами его плечи Гермиона. — Все вместе.  
— Обещаю! — хором поддержали её Рон и Гарри.  
.............  
.............  
Пожиратель Смерти Маклейн с удивлением смотрел на Джинни. Уизлевская девчонка оказалась далеко не столь глупа, как можно было подумать по её дурацкому привороту.  
Маклейн ещё раз оглядел дешёвое молодёжное кафе возле какого-то маггловского университета. Здесь невозможно подслушать разговор, потому что в грохоте музыки себя-то с трудом можно слышать. Здесь невозможно понять, кто и с кем встречается, потому что вокруг тебя беспрерывно снуют люди. И здесь место без магии, а потому взрослый сильный мужчина, который почти не ориентируется в маггловском мире, уязвимее девочки-подростка, успевшей его изучить.  
«Мисс Джиневра Уизли весьма сообразительна и хитра, — растерянно думал Маклейн. — Но как же она тогда попалась с приворотом?»  
— О привороте стало известно из-за нелепого стечения обстоятельств, от которого не застрахован никто, — усмехнулась Джинни. — Но я была готова к такому развитию событий и успела сбежать вместе со всеми дивидендами, которые к тому времени собрала.  
В глазах Маклейна промелькнул страх пополам с изумлением. Джинни снисходительно пояснила:  
— Это единственное обстоятельство, которое требует вопросов. Всё остальное очевидно. Поэтому не нужна легилименция, чтобы узнать ваши мысли.  
Маклейна неприятно поразила её проницательность.  
— К делу, мисс Уизли. Итак, вы желаете продать мне исчезательный шкаф.  
— Цена — вы представите меня и отрекомендуете Тёмному Лорду.  
— Надеюсь, вы понимаете степень риска, на который идёте, добиваясь такого знакомства?  
— Вполне, мистер Маклейн. Но у меня есть, что предложить Тёмному Лорду. Он будет признателен вам за знакомство со мной.  
Маклейн даже рассмеялся от такой смеси нахальства с наивностью. Джинни посмотрела на него как на недоумка и пояснила:  
— Гарри Поттер.  
— Вы что-то знаете о нём? — мгновенно подобрался Маклейн.  
— Наконец-то начали соображать, — фыркнула Джинни. — Разумеется, я знаю о нём больше, чем вся ваша весёлая компания, включая Тёмного Лорда. И эта информация станет моим вступительным взносом в свиту Сами-Знаете-Кого.  
— Однако и аппетиты у вас, мисс Уизли.  
— Не хотите — не надо. Кроме вас есть и другие Пожиратели. Надеюсь, они умеют считать свою выгоду.  
— Я не сказал вам «нет», мисс Уизли. Но я должен получить доказательства, что ваша информация действительно понравится Тёмному Лорду, а не разгневает его.  
— Между Тёмным Лордом и Гарри Поттером есть магическая связь. Я знаю о её функционировании то, что неизвестно Лорду. Поттер и Дамблдор получают от этой связи выгоду, а Тёмный Лорд несёт убытки. Но подробности я расскажу только самому Лорду.  
Маклейн кивнул.  
— Я скажу Повелителю, что вы просите о разрешении примкнуть к его армии. И готовы заплатить за эту честь подношением. Но сочтёт ли он достойным своего внимания и то, и другое, решать будет только сам Лорд.  
— Поторопитесь донести до него эту новость и сделайте это так, чтобы Тёмный Лорд заинтересовался ею как можно больше. Иначе другие пожиратели заинтересуются, почему вы не проявили должного рвения, чтобы сообщить Повелителю жизненно важные для него сведения.  
Маклейн прожёг нахалку злобным взглядом и кивнул.  
Джинни довольно улыбнулась.  
.............  
.............  
Альбус Дамблдор стоял перед зеркалом в ванной с ужасом смотрел на цепочку тёмно-красных пятен на груди под ключицами.  
— «Ожерелье Мордреда», — прошептал он. — Но как?!  
Позабыв о халате, Дамблдор побежал в свою лабораторию. Эксперсс-анализ крови подтвердил наихудшие опасение — он отравлен, и противоядия нет.  
— Это «Прощание Морриган», — сказал Дамблдор. — Сильнейший яд, который только существует. И «Огонь Ада», пыточное зелье. И то, и другое полностью пропитало мой организм, но активироваться будет понемногу, медленно и долго. Это сделает мою смерть мучительной и очень, очень, очень медленной. И отравитель позаботился о том, чтобы я узнал о своей участи заранее, послав мне «Ожерелье».  
Дамблдор движением палочки притянул халат, закутался в него и прошёл в гостиную, сел у камина.  
«Это не Том Риддл, — размышлял он. — Волдеморт убил бы меня сразу. Ему надо уничтожить врага, убрать препятствие. А этот волшебник хочет, чтобы я страдал и мучился. Для него это даже важнее моей смерти. Он не убирает препятствие, он или она мстит за обиду, которую считает очень сильной. И это тоэнв с уровнем хотя бы на одну сотую больше восьмидесяти одной целой пятидесяти сотых. Никто другой с такими зельями не справится. Не говоря уже о столь сложной модификации».  
Зелье как орудие убийства заставляло сразу же подумать о Слизнорте и Снейпе, но у них всего лишь восемьдесят целых двадцать пять сотых балла по шкале тоэновов. Конечно, зельеделы могли скрывать свой истинный уровень. Не те сейчас времена, чтобы привлекать к себе внимание, а для того, чтобы пользоваться всеми правами и привилегиями тоэнвов, достаточно превысить восьмидесятый уровень всего на одну сотую балла. Этого вполне хватит, чтобы оказаться в высшей касте, и дотягиваться до превышения на полную единицу нет никакого смысла.  
«О том, какой у тебя уровень тонкоэнергетической магии, можно врать Министерству, но только не мне и не Тому Реддлу».  
Дамблдор пристально смотрел на огонь в камине, как будто наделся найти в пламени ответ.  
«Странный способ оповестить меня об отравлении. "Ожерелье Мордреда" как намёк на Проклятое Ожерелье, которое мне прислали в начале учебного года малолетние Пожиратели? Нет, никто из них не способен создать такое зелье. Но им и не нужно создавать. Тот, кто вложил в неразумные руки Проклятое Ожерелье, тот дал им и отраву».  
Дамблдор вызвал Северуса Снейпа.  
— Мой дорогой, вы помните Проклятое Ожерелье?  
Зельевар и знаток тёмных искусств посмотрел на директора с лёгким интересом.  
— Да, Альбус, конечно.  
— Вы уничтожили ожерелье?  
— В вашем присутствии, Альбус.  
Дамблдор скрыл за благожелательной улыбкой досаду — Снейп не говорил ничего такого, чего не знал сам Дамблдор, не проявлял инициативы в беседе, вынуждая тем самым директора раскрывать карты первым.  
Дамблдор спросил:  
— Ты всё ещё не узнал, как Ожерелье попало к бедняжкам Розметре и Кэти Белл?  
— Розмерту околдовали Империусом и заставили сделать то же самое с Кэти Белл. Розмерта отдала ей Ожерелье и приказ доставить его вам. А поскольку сама она получила и Ожерелье, и инструкции после Империуса, то не помнит, кто отдал ей приказ. Повинуясь Империусу, Розмерта извлекла из своего сознания все воспоминания о встрече с тем, кто её заколдовал, и уничтожила их.  
— Я всё это знаю, Северус. Но я очень надеялся, что вы сумеете найти преступника.  
Снейп смотрел на него виновато и расстроенно:  
— Мне очень жаль, что я подвёл вас, Альбус. Но моих сил оказалось недостаточно.  
Дамблдор похлопал его по запястью, изображая отеческое прощение, и отпустил в Слизерин.  
«Проклятое Ожерелье было предупреждением. А настоящий удар мой враг нанёс сейчас. Но кто же он? Я что-то упустил, какой-то важный факт, и потому не могу понять, кто это».  
.............  
.............  
Сириус Блэк скомкал газету «Ежедневный пророк» и швырнул в камин.  
— Поганая тварь Вриттер!  
Рон следил за ним с дивана.  
— Это месть, — сказал юноша. — Она была в ярости, когда Северус поймал её и заставил написать статью. И она отомстила.  
— Она убила Северуса!  
Рон посмотрел на свой экземпляр газеты. На первой страницы красовался заголовок «Северус Снейп: герой или преступник?». Дальше Рита Скиттер с азартом базарной сплетницы и в том же стиле описывала жизнь Снейпа как двойного агента во время Первого Магического противостояния, с наслаждением вываливала на читателей наиболее громкие и скандальные подробности. Завершалась статья анализом того, кем является Северус Снейп сейчас — доблестным разведчиком Министерства и Ордена Феникса или гнусным шпионом Того-Кого-Лучше-Не-Называть.  
— Волдеморт замучает Северуса насмерть! — простонал Рон.  
— О нет, — зло процедил Сириус. — Тут беспокоиться нечего. Северус обманывал этого свихнувшегося гада раньше, обведёт вокруг пальца и теперь. Руфус Скримджер, нынешний министр магии — вот кто по-настоящему опасен. Этот недоделанный мракоборец, худший из всех за всю историю отдела, этот скудоумный параноик, этот жалкий трус, который ничего не делает, чтобы объединить и вооружить магическое сообщество против Волдеморта, но со страстью маньяка осуждает на пожизненное, а то и казнит всякую мелкую сошку, зачастую непричастную. Он не будет ни разбираться в деле Снейпа, ни допрашивать его самого. Просто приговорит к поцелую дементора и всё.  
Сириус перевёл дыхание.  
— Надо вытащить Северуса из Визенгамота. Срочно. Иначе будет поздно.  
— А директор? Разве Дамблдор не поможет Северусу? Ему ведь так нужен разведчик в стане врага!  
— Больше не нужен. Дамблдор нашёл кого-то более осведомлённого, и теперь без колебаний выбросит отыгравшую своё пешку.  
— Нет, — решительно сказал Рон. — Этого не будет. Я поговорю с портретом Кевина Роджерса. И с Гермионой. Ещё с Драко Они что-нибудь придумают. А если ничего не получится, то мы втроём — ты, я и Гарри — выкрадем Серверуса из Визенгамота. Если можешь прятаться ты, сможет прятаться и он.  
— Есть одно «но», — мрачно ответил Сириус. — Я хотел жить и боролся за жизнь. Пусть только ради мести, но хотел. Очень хотел. А Северус хочет смерти. Он и не видит ничего и никого, ради чего стоило бы жить. Северус не будет бороться ни с Визенгамотом, ни с Руфусом Скримджером.  
Рон упрямо набычился.  
— Зато я не сдался. Если Северус не хочет жить для себя, он будет жить для меня. Для нас.  
Сириус предвкушающе засмеялся:  
— Мы заставим его хотеть жить!


End file.
